Fortune Reunites
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: When one of the TNA originals get taken hostage by a new group of thugs trying to tear apart Impact Wrestling . He must try and band the broken friendship of Fortune , so , they can lead the locker room against the Aces & Eights who marked them as targets and the key to taking down TNA . Caution there are some torture and nudity.
1. Prologue : Hostage

Fortune Reunites

Prologue : Hostage

_Disclaimer : I do not own the Fortune members , Chris Harris , or any of the other TNA stars including Aces & Eights . I don ' t really own the real plot with Aces & Eights either , but I put my own little twist to it to add excitement . I do own the Wildcat ' s wife Jessica Fisher Walker . _

**The First Breaking . . .**

_" Christopher Daniels cheaped shotted AJ Styles ? " Mike Tenay said as they watched the first of Fortune begin to break apart ._

**The Second Breaking . . . **

_" Roode just hit Storm over the head with Storm ' s own beer bottle . He just stole the TNA World Title . How could he do this ? They were best friends , they were like brothers . " Taz said as he watch The TNA World Championship match between the now former Beer Money partners . " _

**The Third Breaking . . .**

_" Were you the one who jumped me from behind in the locker room , AJ Styles ? " James Storm asked the Phenomenal One ._

_" Storm , no why would I cheap shot you like that ? I know Roode did , but I am not going to do that to a friend " AJ Styles answered ._

_" You sure , because it is kind a funny how you done weaseled your way not into just one , but two World Title shots against Roode . " Storm said interrogating Styles . _

_" Hey , first of all I didn ' t make those matches James , Sting did . One of which I did for you to get back at Roode . " AJ Styles said to the Cowboy ._

_" You think I need you to fight my battles ? " Cowboy asked getting in AJ ' s face as Kazerian stepped into the ring , pulling Styles and Storm apart ._

**The Final Breaking . . .**

_" Kazerian is walking out on Styles . Why is he doing this ? " Mike Tenay asked as the last of the traces of Fortune fell apart ._

**Aces & Eight ' s Hideout . . .**

" So these five are the backbone of TNA ? They are the ones who helped form and shape the company . They are strong , but broken apart like that they are defenseless . " The leader of Aces & Eights said .

" Bring in the hostage . " The Sergeant At Arms command to the brotherhood , who brought in a tall figured guy wearing a burlap sack over his head to keep him from seeing where he was at . They pushed him down into a chair and took his blindfold off . The guy had long hair down to his shoulders , was well muscular , and had a mixed emotion of anger , hate , worried , confused , and scared look on his face . He was tied to the chair to keep him from causing problems .

" Who is this guy , Devon ? " The leader of the brotherhood had a black mask over his face , but he wasn ' t really the leader of Aces & Eights . There was someone even more sinister behind the gang .

" His name is the " Wildcat " Chris Harris . He like the Fortune members was one of the first to bring TNA Impact to the World of Professional Wrestling . "

" Devon , you are behind this ? You are behind these creeps taking me hostage ? Why ? After everything we ' ve been through together ? All of the great matches we had ? You are just going sell me out to these thugs ? " Chris asked him , but got a smack in the face for his troubles .

" Shut up unless spoken to whelp . " The head guy said as Chris lifted his head back up glaring at the masked guy .

" Don ' t look at my brother like that fool . " Devon said pulling the Wildcat ' s head back by his hair .

" Ouch , Devon stop , please I ' m sorry for whatever I did to piss you off . But , dude this is senseless . " Harris said looking at the Sergeant At Arms .

" Senseless , I will show you senseless Harris . Because if you don ' t shut the hell up I will knock you senseless , boy . " Devon insulted the Wildcat .

" Devon , hold off on that . He will get his and then he will be released to go and do as he pleases . We need to get some information on TNA , so , we can take down that stupid wrestling company . There are steps we must take in achieving our objectives , and with TNA weakened by the fall of Immortal and Fortune breaking apart it maybe the right time . But , with all five of the Fortune members still in TNA it could oppose a problem , they could come back together and get in our way . We can ' t let that happen . On the other hand , Hogan was just brought back as GM of TNA by Dixie Carter , so Sting can play with his paint and wrestle again . Last night was Slammiversary , the 10 year anniversary of when TNA became officially a company and Carter has put together a Wrestling Hall of Fame for TNA . Sting was the first ever inductee into the TNA Wrestling Hall of Fame , so , why don ' t we shock the Impact Zone by attacking the first TNA Hall of Famer to show that the brotherhood of Aces & Eights are among them . At Final Resolution we saw Jeff Jarrett leave to enjoy some time off from the company and with the dear founder of TNA out of the picture , we won ' t have to worry about him getting in the way . But , our main objective is to get that TNA World Championship and the Bound For Glory series is about to start . According to you Devon , this new BFG series you told us about will be used to determine who the number one contender for the TNA World Championship will be at Bound For Glory . Bound For Glory the companies biggest pay - per - view event shall go off with a bang and we will make that bang for them . " The guy in charge explained the objectives .

" Yes of course . But , we don ' t need to let them think it is me right off hand . We need to turn their eyes to someone else in the company and let someone else take the blame falsely , so we can set everything up . " Devon suggested .

" Good idea , now who do you have in mind ? " The masked guy asked .

" You want to shake the foundation of TNA a little bit . Since , you have made the Fortune boys your number one get rid of since , like this miserable whelp , they are the backbones of TNA , the Originals of TNA , and the Faces of the company ; why not frame one of them and since there is one who just came back from a little time off to spend with his pathetic family . We can use him , we can make him look like the suspect . " Devon snickered , Harris listened carefully . If they were going to let him go , then he would go straight to Jarrett and let him know the thug ' s plans .

" Which one is that ? " The head honcho asked .

" The Tennessee Cowboy , James Storm . He all ready feels like he let down his fans when he accidently let Robert Roode retain the World Championship , after his Last Call superkick knocked Roode outside of the cage at Lethal Lockdown . But , the stupid , drunk redneck came back with a bang at Slammiversary by ending the undefeated streak of Crimson . But , he still feels like he needs to prove to himself and his fans that he can recapture the World Title , he is one of twelve men in the BFG Series and he will be in the battle royal this Thursday to determine who gets the first 20 points in the Series . Storm is in the prime spot and by the way he looked he has missed a beat since taking his short break . He has definitely kept himself in ring shape , but since he still feels like he let the fans down , why don ' t we make him fell like the locker room hates him , too . I know he can ' t stand Roode right now either way , but there are some of the rest of the boys in the locker room whom he respects and feels like they respect him . So , let us change that way off thinking and cause even more tension in the locker room , by making it look like he is in charge and then BAM ! we pull the rug out from under the stupid Cowboy . " Devon said proud of his plan .

" It really is a shame about that Roode smashed that beer bottle over Storm ' s head after Bound For Glory 2011 . He had just won the World Title and then it was taken from him . It may be a blessing for us though . With Roode no longer hanging out with the Cowboy , he has made the Cowboy an even bigger loner and when you walk alone and don ' t share where you go with people it raises questions . Before BFG 2011 , I was hoping that Fortune would stick together , so they could watch each other fall one by one , people like them get scared when one of their friends drop . But , the ultimate fall for Fortune was when Beer Money split and was no more , the two former friends became bitter rivals . Brotherhood means so much more than that and they couldn ' t see that , but we can Devon , the two of us and the rest of boys can see that bond . But the bond broke for Roode and Storm , two guys that were like brothers who shared each others hopes and dreams fell on different sides of the spectrum . All that is left of that former bond is a couple of Tag Team Championship wins and a broken beer bottle . Roode became a selfish , rich boy , prick ; caring for nothing , but himself and the World Championship belt he holds , he even pushed his family and friends away , even the fans can ' t stand him . On the other hand Storm became even more of a loner , a guy who sticks to himself most of the time . Even though he still has that connection to his family , which makes him even more vulnerable and soft . But , he can still hold his own if need be in the ring and in a fight , if we make it seem like he is the one behind our invasion then we can ' t get to close . We may have more in numbers , but the Cowboy James Storm would take down as many of us with him if he gets half the chance . So , if we are going to frame him , we are going to have to keep a safe distance from him . Because if he knows we are against him , he will step up to fight with the locker room to get rid of us and we can ' t let that happen . So , no touching him until we are ready . " The leader order Devon .

" Yes , sir . We won ' t touch him until you command us , too . Now what about him ? " Devon turned to Harris who was pissed off at the way they were cutting down his former AMW partner . Even bringing up his family , no one did that .

" I don ' t think we need his info anymore about these former Fortune members , seeing as you know plenty , so , he will be given a special examination and painful torture session , and then we will blindfold him again and take him back to where he can be found , Devon . Now go leave the rest to me and the Examiner . " The leader said and Devon left the room .

" What are you going to do to me ? " Harris growled .

" We are going to give you a lesson of pain my friend . Examiner come in here please . " The masked leader called into a side room .

" Yes , sir . Ah , a new toy and patient , and this one looks tough and like he has fighting spirit in him . The ones that fight are my favorite , because they will do anything to try to fight me off . But , fighting me leads to more gruesome and painful things are done to you . Boys , take this play toy to the examination and torture chamber , now . " The Examiner called to the brotherhood . Two really scrappy looking guys came in to get Chris Harris and take him to his horror .

" Blindfold him first , because we don ' t need him seeing anymore of the hideout than necessary . But , make sure he watches everything being done to him . I want him to remember even thing and be horrified by it . " The leader said to the Examiner and the ones preparing to take Chris to the room ordered by the Examiner . Harris wouldn ' t admit it openly , but he was scared and wanted to be back home in Kentucky with his wife .


	2. Torture

Chapter 1 : Torture

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars . I don ' t own the Aces & Eights storyline either , but I did add my own twist to it for entertainment purposes , since the whole Aces & Eights thing has not all been played out yet on Impact . _

**Wildcat ' s House in Fort Wright , Kentucky **

" Jeff , I don ' t know what to think . Chris has never just vanished on me before and if he was late he would have called me by now . " Jessica Fisher Walker was own the phone with Jeff Jarrett . Jessica , was known as Jessie to the wrestling fans who watched her in AAA , before she came back to the states to go to ROH where she became Jessie Harris . Ring of Honor was where she met Chris Harris four years ago as Jessica Fisher or Jessie Fisher . They fell in love and got married last year , but the Wildcat was missing and Jessie was worried .

" Jessie , it will be okay . He might just forgot to check in sweetheart , guys do that I swear Karen kicks my ass when I don ' t report in , too . So , don ' t worry . " Jarrett said .

" But , that is the thing . He ha been checking in with me every night for the past five months , even if he gets in late from one of his matches . But , he didn ' t have any matches booked for the next two weeks , he was taking time off to spend with me . He even had thoughts of going back to TNA after his little vacation . But , he isn ' t here , he ran off to the store for me and hasn ' t got back yet . " Jessie said paniced .

" He has thought about going back to Impact . Really , when did he mention that ? " Jarrett asked curious .

" At the end of last month . Jarrett it is 9 : 30 , and he still hasn ' t got home . " Jessie said as she looked at the clock .

" 9 : 30 sweety he has wrestled later than that . Why are you so anxious and panicky right now , Jessie ? " Jarrett asked her across the floor .

" Because Chris and I are expecting a child Jeff . I am five months pregnant with our baby and Chris said he didn ' t want me straining so much and to be careful . He decided to go to the store for me , because he didn ' t want me out by myself . " Jessie said putting a hand on her stomach where the baby was .

" Then something is wrong . Chris is a reliable guy and he would have called you by now with that little info you just gave me . I had no idea that you two were expecting . " Jarrett realized that she was onto something now .

" Chris and I wanted to keep on the down low , so , it could just be us for a while . But , if something has gone wrong I don ' t thinking telling you would hurt . You have known the Wildcat since you founded TNA and I trust his friends . " Jessica said .

" I take it this is the reason you are not in ROH right now ? " Jarrett asked .

" Yeah , the baby would get hurt if I was wrestling . So , I am out right now and maybe until the baby is at least a year or two . Chris and I both agreed to that plan . " Jessie said to Jeff Jarrett .

" Look , wait for him to come in and I will keep an ear out here for anything suspicious . Maybe I should call Impact and Dixie Carter and see if they have heard anything , but I will tell them to keep it out of the news , okay . " Jarrett reassured her .

" Okay , thank you Jeff . You are always a big help to my family and the other wrestlers in Impact , especially the ones that were there with you in the early days of TNA ; like Chris . " Jessie said with gratitude for his help .

" Of course , we are family somewhat two in TNA , even if I am not there right now . I want the best interest for the guys in my company . Chris was one of those guys that helped me start TNA , so , I won ' t abandon him , Jessie . " Jarrett said .

" I know , thank you again , bye . " Jessie said .

" Bye , bye . " Jarrett said and hung up the phone .

**Aces & Eights Hideout Torture Room**

The two , big masked Aces & Eight ' s members brought Harris into the Examination and Torture Room like the Examiner told them to . Harris once again had the burlap sack over his head , blocking his vision . His hands had also been tied behind his back so he wouldn ' t try to hit them or anything . Chris hated this , he was the one that normally had the handcuffs , but now they were on him . He was being made to go to a room that didn ' t sound good and all he could think about is his wife Jessie and their unborn baby . He need to get out of here and to her and then go to Jeff Jarrett and tell him what these thugs were planning to do to TNA and what they were going to put his old America ' s Most Wanted partner , James Storm through to keep the locker room away from the evil plot .

" Good now before we take that sack off of his head . Strip him , but don ' t steal anything . The boss said not to are we are all in trouble . Don ' t rip his clothes either , they need to be put back on him before the big guy releases him . " The Examiner ordered .

Chris felt one of the gang members uncuff him , but Harris was a blind man with the sack on his head and he didn ' t know how many members were around him . So , he wasn ' t going to be a fool and fight them . Next , he was stripped down to nothing , he could fill the coldness of the room because he was completely naked and vunerable to these twisted freaks mercy .

" Chain him to the table . " The Examiner order and the men grabbed Chris and chained him to a laying down table . He could feel the cold steel on his back , as the burlap sack was pulled off of his head and he could once again see where he was at , the room had painful equipment in it used to torture helpless victums .

" What are you going to do to me ? " Harris asked terrified at what he saw in the room , but didn ' t want to show it to the enemy .

" Have some fun with you , make you scream and hurt really bad . You see I like being able to find out what makes certain people tick and what drives over the edge . Like you my dear friend . " The guy was truely evil and Chris hated it .

" I am not your friend . " Chris said glaring at him .

" You are still fighting me and think you have a chance . This will be the most fun I have had in long time . I don ' t get many fighters these days , mostly these flimsy kids . But , you son are a different story . Part of the wrestling world , you were formerly apart of AMW with that drunk idiot James Storm and you guys helped form TNA . Well I hate to say all you hardwork was for nothing kid , but it was all for nothing because after we are through there won ' t be another Impact wrestling . Jarrett is such a fool to just walk away and leave his company with out their founder . I see you are in pretty good shape , a scrappy , muscular guy . You know you are one of those guys that interest me . Not in a sexual manner , mind you , but from a psychological interest . You have this big strong body that should be able to handle anything , but certain things can be done and you are begging me to stop hurting you or making you uncomfortable . " The Examiner went to the sink in the upper left corner of the room and washed his hands .

" No need in not being clean , because sometimes my work calls for hands on . " The wierdo was taunting the Wildcat , as pulled on sterile doctor ' s gloves . He then came back to the table were Chris was chained at .

" What are you about to do ? " Harris asked his heart beating faster .

" This might be a little uncomfortable for you , but I will enjoy watching you struggle . " He said as he pulled a long , narrow , metal object from off of the desk next to the table Harris was on and took out a lighter . He used the lighter to heat up the metal object , after the object was extremely hot . He put the lighter back on the desk . Then he took his left hand and reached under Harris and stuck his finger in Chris ' s ass .

" Stop , I thought you said you had no sexual interests in me . " Chris said as he felt uncomfortable by what the Examiner was doing to him .

" I ' m not doing this to be sexual kid . But , if you want this thing go straight up your ass now with out being stretched , then that is your choice , sonny boy . " The Examiner took the now hot , metal object and stuck it up the Wildcat ' s ass .

" Ahhh ! Stop please it burns . Stop , ahhhh ! Owww ! " Chris was hurting bad and uncomfortable by this . All he wanted was his wife , he prayed that it would end soon .

" Stop , but we just got start , son . We have along way to go yet and by the time I am through with you , we would ' ve had so much fun together . " The Examiner said through with evil in his eyes . He continued to torture the Wildcat with various objects until he passed out from the exhaustion and pain he was in . 


	3. Locker Room Meeting

Chapter 2 : Locker Room Meeting

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA wrestlers or Aces & Eights members ._

**The Impact Zone conference room **

" So , does anyone have a clue why the whole Impact Zone is here ? " Bully Ray asked looking around at his fellow wrestlers .

" Nope , not a clue . " Garrett Bischoff said leaning back in his chair next to Devon , who was acting oddly silent .

" Maybe they found headless zombies in the locker room ? " Showtime , Eric Young thought outloud .

" EY if you don ' t stop coming up with those crazy ideas . They are going to put you in the loony bin , dude . " AJ Styles looked at him .

" I think somebody needs to go find out what is taking them so long , bro . I have a tanning appointment in ten minutes , hamsters . " Robbie E said , while Robbie T stood their like a bouncer daring anyone to touch the Jersey Show want - a - be .

" Hamsters , ewww , I hate rodents . " Madison Rayne and Gail Kim screamed really loud .

" Could you ladies quite scream ? " Jeff Hardy asked .

" Could somebody freakin anwer my question ? " Bully asked shaking his head .

" Why don ' t you sit your ass down dushbag and find out like the rest of us . " Ken Anderson ( Anderson ) screamed at him .

" That lady can stop screaming , too . " The Tennessee Cowboy , James Storm said holding his ear because he was sitting right next to Mr . Anderson .

" I take it this meeting isn ' t that important as Dixie Carter said , because they would be here telling us what is going on . " Bully Ray giving up getting an answer from the rest of the locker room .

" My schedule is booked and the It Factor is here waiting for someone to tell when he can leave . Do they not realize that I am the World Champion and I have other business to attend to ? Bobby Roode doesn ' t wait on nobody . " Robert Roode said shaking his head .

" Do you have a problem , Bobby ? Because I can sure fix it . " Storm looked at Roode annoyed , he couldn ' t stand being in the same room with his former Beer Money partner . Those days of happy memories were long gone and broken away like the beer bottle , Roode had used on him the day that their tag team and friendship vanished .

Just then the door opened and Dixie Carter , Sting , and Hulk Hogan walked in looking very worried .

" Why have we had to wait for you so long ? " Roode asked getting up .

" Bobby , stop and please sit down . We don ' t have time to mess with your BS today and what this meeting is about is important . I guarantee it , something has happened that we all may need the Impact locker room to help out with and that includes you , Roode . " Sting said with out raising his voice .

" Why do you guys look so worried ? " RVD asked feeling the emotions from the three .

" Because , one of our former stars has gone missing . He was taken from his hometown last night and we can ' t locate him . We were kind of hoping that one of you may have heard from him last and may know if he was any kind of trouble . Please , we need everyones ' full support . Jarrett come in here since you know more about what is going . " Hulk said to the group . The companies founder , Jeff Jarrett , walked in with a young lady .

" Hey , that isn ' t Karen . " Daniels said .

" Shut up , Christopher . " Jarrett said to him

" Jarrett , what is going on ? " Storm asked glaring at Daniels .

" Glad you asked James , but first let me introduce y ' all to my friend . This is Jessica Fisher Walker , she was known as Jessie Fisher in AAA and in ROH as Jessie Harris , but that is not why she is here . Jessie is Wildcat Chris Harris ' s wife and she needs our help . " Jarrett said to the group .

" You are Chris ' s wife ? " The Cowboy looked at his former AMW partner ' s wife .

" Yes , we met four years ago right before I went to Ring of Honor . I guess you could say love at first sight . You must be the Tennessee Cowboy , James Storm ? " She asked the Cowboy .

" Yes , I am . " Storm said to her .

" Jessie do you want me to tell them or you ? " Jarrett asked .

" Tell us what ? " Kazerian asked .

" I will , but if I can ' t handle it , take over for me . " Jessie said to Double J who nodded his head yes .

" So , what do you have to tell us , Jessie ? " Styles asked . Gail Kim was looking at Jessie because she to use to be apart of AMW as a valet and the Wildcat was a very close friend of hers .

" Chris is missing . He was taken from the nearby store in Fort Wright , not to far from our home . At first I didn ' t panic , but when it started getting late I got worried so I called Jarrett . He and Jarrett kept in touch after Harris came back last year . Chris didn ' t want to lose contact with TNA as a whole , so he just stayed in touch with Jeff . " Jessie said stopping for a minute to recompose herself .

" If I remember Harris correctly , he like the Cowboy over there likes to party and drink , has that crossed your mind ? " Roode said being mean .

" Shut up , Bobby . " Storm said to him .

" Roode , Chris may like to drink and still does on occasions . But , he hasn ' t been out that late in while , except when the Indys call him to wrestle and even then he calls home no matter how late his matches are . He wouldn ' t just not call me if he was coming home late . He knows I get worried if he does and right now my stress level can ' t be up , it is to unhealthy for me right now . Chris ' s car was still at the store , but the Wildcat was gone . So , I know someone took him . " Jessie said trying to fight the tears . She wanted her husband and she prayed to God that he is okay .

" Jessie , we will find Chris . I promise you , but don ' t let your stress get to you . " Jarrett said seeing her emotions and anxiety rising and it was not healthy for an expecting mother or the unborn baby .

" Are you sick or something Jessie ? " Storm asked concerned for her well being .

" No , Storm . Chris and I are expecting a child , so , it has Wildcat being missing has me worried and my stess level goes up when I get to upset . Reason Chris hasn ' t had to many matches over the last five months and decide to take a two week vacation this month from the Indys , he want to watch out for me because of my stress . I am a worrier by nature , so , it makes it more difficult to control my anxiety and worrying at the same time . " Jessie explained .

" Then relax , duh . " Roode mumbled to himself .

" Roode if you don ' t stop being a selfish dick . I will tear your miserable hide , son . Jessie come on , we need to talk . " Storm said to her .

" But , what about Chris ? " She looked at Storm .

" Jarrett can handle the rest , but you don ' t need to stress yourself out , darlin . " Storm said getting up and moving to the door . She followed him .

" Storm , good call , man . " Jarrett said .

" Yeah , " Styles agreed glaring at Roode for being a prick .

" Don ' t worry about it , guys . " Storm said as he closed the door behind him and Jessie .

" Roode , you really need to watch what you say about her and Chris . Chris was one of the guys that helped start this company and if this company wasn ' t here you wouldn ' t be World Champion . " Jarrett said to him , " Now , we are not asking for much . But , we do want to know if you hear anything or know anything about Harris ' s disappearance . Please his family needs him as you already heard .

**Storm ' s Locker Room**

" Thank you for what you did back there , Storm . I owe you one . " Jessie said once they got to the Cowboy ' s locker room . She was grateful to the Cowboy for sticking up for her , when Roode was being a jerk .

" Don ' t mention it , sweety . I couldn ' t let that jerk talk to you like that . Chris would kill me if I let him Roode be mean to you . So , please relax and don ' t stess yourself out to much . " James looked at her calmly .

" You know Chris still misses you being around . He won ' t openly admit it yet , but he misses the old days of TNA , not the stess and the constant battle trying to get people to notice Impact instead of WWE . But , he does miss the good memories and a lot of his old friends . Even though he went to WWE , I still think TNA was his first love and his real home in wrestling . " Jessie said thinking of the Wildcat .

" Those were bitter sweet memories , Jessie . Chris knows that we had it rough when the company first started and having to compete with WWE was not fun . But , when we raised that bar and met the next goal for the company it was exciting for all of us . Jarrett , Myself , Chris and Styles we were the first in this company . Chris and I was apart of Cyberspace , so technically we were with the company before it even became TNA . Jarrett saw something in us . " Storm said to her .

" America ' s Most Wanted was the first real team in TNA then ? " She asked .

" Yes ma ' am . " The Cowboy answered .

" I think that Jarrett still sees something in both of you . I know he does with Chris . I think that was the reason that Chris didn ' t mind staying in contact with Jeff Jarrett after the match you guys had last year . I think he realized that Jarrett still wanted contact with him and still believed he had the ability to still be a World Champion . " Jessie smiled a little at the thought .

" You believe it , too don ' t you ? " Storm asked .

" Yes , I do . He mentioned coming back to TNA a month ago , but he wasn ' t sure if he wanted to go now or wait until after the baby is born . We ' ve already discussed me going back after the little one is at least a year old . But , he was sure about what he was going to do yet . " Jessie said , she wished Chris was here .

" You are still stressing out aren ' t you ? " Storm asked seeing how sad she was .

" Yes , I just wish he would call . " Jessie said reaching into her purse and pulling her cell phone out checking it .

" I understand darling , but you got to stay calm . Worrying won ' t help us find Chris and it is not good for you or the baby . Why don ' t you tell me how you and Chris met ? Or about your wrestling career ? " Storm suggested hoping that talking would keep her calm . AJ Styles walked in with Gail Kim at that moment .

" AJ , Gail . What can I help you with ? " Storm asked . His protective nature coming to the surface .

" Relax , James . I just wanted to tell Jessie sorry for Roode being a jerk . " AJ said . Storm nodded his head relaxing .

" You don ' t have to apologize for him , AJ . " Jessie said looking at Styles and then to Gail Kim , " You were AMW ' s valet weren ' t you ? "

" Yes , I was . I am sorry for Chris missing and I hope you find him . " Gail said hugging her .

" Thank you . " Jessie said .

" No , you don ' t have to thank me . Chris and James helped me with my career , being a valet first help me understand being around the ring better . So , when I started wrestling it helped that I had that kind of ring experience . So , I owe both of them and I will do anything to help you find Wildcat . " Gail Kim said to her .

" I appreciate it . " Jessie said looking back down at her phone hoping it would go off .

" So , what are we talking about ? " Styles asked .

" Her wrestling career and Chris . " Storm said .

" How did you get into wrestling , Jessie ? " Gail asked .

" I wasn ' t actually into at first and had no idea what wrestling was . But , I had a friend in school who loved wrestling and she brought tickets to one of the local shows to school one day asking me to go . So , I went with her and loved what I saw . I went from watching local wrestling to watching everything I could get my hands on . Then when I got into high school a time came when I had to choose a career pathway and I chose wrestling . I am from Houston , Texas . So , I got trained by Booker T and went from there to people calling me up to do random matches . Then Booker got a call from AAA saying that they needed a female wrestler to feel the spot , because one of their talents got injuried and would be out for a while . So , Booker suggested me and I went to AAA , they liked what they saw , spent time on me and used my talent for about two years . Then I wanted to come back to the states , but didn ' t want to go do the random match thing again . So , I asked Booker if he knew of anyplace that might take me that was in the states . So , he began looking around for me and I began looking around , but I continued to wrestle for AAA . Then I got a call from ROH saying that one of their people had come to watch one of my AAA matches and wanted me to wrestle for them . I have been with ROH four years , so between Ring of Honor and AAA I have six years of wrestling under me . " Jessie said thinking of her career in wrestling .

" You were trained by Booker T ? " AJ asked .

" Yep , hey don ' t give me that look . Jesus Christ , Wildcat , gave me that same look when he heard for the first time that Booker had trained me . Look I know he was not the favorite of most of the TNA locker room after he was with Main Event Mafia , but outside of MEM and the heel promo he has done . Booker is a nice guy and great trainer , I have learned a lot from him . Plus , going to his school ment I could still live with parents while I was training . I didn ' t have to worry about traveling expenses or meal plans . It was the smartest decision I could ' ve made . " Jessie said to Styles .

" Why was it the smartest decision ? " Gail asked confused .

" I did have a privileged up bringing . My family was dirt poor . My dad worked double jobs and mom was elementary school teacher . I am only child , so , having only one other mouth to feed was easier on them , too . But , they did the best they could with what they had . So , when I chose to go to Booker T ' s wrestling school , it ment the only costs I had to make was gas money to drive and the schooling itself . I worked between a car wash and bartender until I had enough money , but once I had payed for wrestling school . I dropped the car wash business and just continued to work as a bartender until I graduated from wrestling school . " Jessie said to them .

" Bartender , damn girl . Does Chris know this ? " Storm smiled a little .

" Yes , he does . " Jessie said .

" So , how did you meet Chris Harris ? " Styles asked .

" Uhm , I met Chris before my debut in ROH . I saw him backstage before my match and we began to talk , he said he was there to watch the show . After my match , which I won by the way , he came backstage again to find me . He saw he was impressed by my skills and that he wanted to take me out to celebrate . We started dating about a week later . He has a great heart and character , but at the same time he is tough in the ring and takes good care of me . We got married last year , it was a private wedding . Just us and our immediate family . And now a kid on the way , I need him back . This baby needs it ' s father and I don ' t want to raise the baby by myself . " Jessie said .

" You won ' t we will find , Chris Harris . I promise . " Storm said to her once again .

Then " Guilty " played on her cell phone .

" That is Chris . AJ go get Jarrett and hurry . " Jessie said as she answered the phone . AJ looked out the locker room to see Jarrett coming down the hall .

" Jarrett , we got Chris on the phone . " Styles called to him .

" What ? Let me talk to him . " Jarrett said coming into Storm ' s locker room .

" Chris , I am putting you on speaker phone . Jarrett is here , babe . " Jessie said as she switched the phone on to speaker phone .

" Chris , where are you ? " Jarrett asked .

" Jessie , Jarrett . Hey , quit touching me . " Harris said through the phone .

" Shut up , boy . Listen carefully Jarrett , because I am go to disclose the location of where to find the Wildcat . You better hurry to where he is cause I am sure he is going to need a hospital room or a morgue . It is up to how fast you can drive , but it is not that far from the Impact Zone , so listen carefully . " An unrecognizable voice said through the phone . He then gave them the location .

" I swear to God when I get my hands on you . . . " Jarrett started to say .

" Or what ? You keep talking to me like that and kitty kat will get burned . " The voice warned .

" Ahhh ! Stop that burns . Please stop . " Chris screamed .

" Quit hurting him . " Jessie said upset . Storm and AJ were both pissed off . Gail was in shock that someone would treat the Wildcat like this .

" Okay , now it is up to you to find him and don ' t waste time . " The man laughed as the line went dead .

" Chris , we have to go and get him , Jarrett . " Jessie looked at Jeff Jarrett .

" We will , lets go . Gail stay here and let Dixie and the locker room know we found Wildcat . AJ , Storm we may need you two , so , come with us . " Jarrett ordered . Gail took off out the door straight to Dixie ' s office .

" We are with you guys . " AJ said .

" Yeah , lets go get Chris . " Storm agreed .

**The Location / Warehouse **

Jarrett pulled the car into an abandoned warehouse . Everyone got out once he stopped .

" This is were the guy said Chris is ? " AJ asked .

" Yeah , it is . " Jarrett said .

" It looks kinda deserted . " Storm said looking around .

" I don ' t care as long as we find Chris . " Jessie said , " What was that other two numbers thing about ? "

" Could be warehouse numbers . " The Cowboy said looking at the top of the building where numbers were listed .

" But , there are also numbers on the side of the building . " AJ said looking at the side of the buildings .

" What was that whole thing about , Chris ' s past and the date of destruction hold the key to finding the Wildcat ? " Jessie asked .

" Don ' t forget the three colors hint they gave us to Chris ' s past . " James said .

" Hey look at the side of the building what are those sheets of paper ? " Styles asked going over to side of the building . He pulled one of the papers out of a holder on the buildings .

" There are numbers on it , with boxes . " Jarrett said confused .

" It is a map of the area . " James realized .

" Of course , this place must of use to be used as storage units . So , the numbers on the side of the building is number of the building and ones on top is the storage unit number . But , what numbers are on here that associate with Chris and what about the colors ? " AJ asked .

" Can I see it ? " Jessie asked .

" Yeah , sure . " AJ said confused .

" Let see three colors are the hint to Chris ' s past and the date of destruction is the numbers of the warehouse he is in . I ' ve got it . " Jessie said .

" What is it ? " Storm said .

" 9 / 11 . " Jessie said walking to the 9th building .

" How did you figure that out , Jessie ? " Jarrett asked her amazed .

" Threes colors was the hint to Chris ' s past , right ? " Jessie asked .

" Yeah , " AJ answered .

" Red , White , and Blue are the colors . The colors of the USA , and there is only one past I know of where Chris had those three colors . " Jessie said walking up the 9th warehouse looking carefully at the storage unit numbers .

" America ' s Most Wanted . " Storm said .

" Right . The Second clue was the date of destruction . The man repeated the clues in this exact way after he gave them ' three colors are the hint to Chris ' s past and the date of destruction is the numbers to the warehouse he is in ' . " Jessie explained .

" What does that mean ? " Jarrett asked .

" It means that the colors are not just the hint to Chris ' s past with AMW , but also the hint to the date of destruction . Red , white , and blue is a symbol of patriotism in the USA , just like it is with America ' s Most Wanted . There are only 12 warehouses here and 12 units on each row , a day of destruction came to the USA on September 11 , 2001 . September 11 , 2001 in shorter terms is 9/11/01 , even short is 9/11 . 9/11 is not just a date when terrorists came to the US , but 911 is the universal number of emergency . Chris is in trouble and that guy said hospital on the phone . What number do you call in an emergency ? " Jessie asked .

" 9 - 1 - 1 , " Storm said as Jessie stopped at the unit with the number 11 above it .

" This is it . " AJ said . Storm went over to the door and pulled it open . They had to let their eyes adjust first . But , once they did there on the floor of the warehouse was Chris Harris and the ones who captured him were gone .

" Chris , " Jessie said as she kneeled beside him , " No , Chris please speak to me , honey . "

She put a hand on his chest and he flinched at the touch , because he thought the Aces & Eights thugs were going to hurt him again .

" Sshh , Chris no one is going to hurt you again . I promise , baby . " Jessie spoke to him softly .

" Jessie , " Harris said opening his eyes to look up at her .

" Hey , baby , it ' s okay . Jarrett call some help please . " Jessie turned to look at Double J .

" Already on it . " Storm said to her , his cell phone to his ear .

" Okay , thanks Cowboy . " She said grateful .

" Jarrett , I need to talk to you . " Chris said breathing heavy .

" Of course Chris , what is it ? " Jarrett asked coming over to him , Storm and Styles behind him .

" Is that AJ and the Cowboy ? " The Wildcat asked .

" Yeah , it is , " Jarrett asked , " What is it you need to tell me , Chris ? "

" TNA is in danger . " Chris said grimacing . His whole body was in pain from the torment those thugs did to him .

" What do you mean in danger ? " Jarrett asked .

" These thugs are going to show up soon . Cowboy watch out for them , they are going to try and frame you . They are going to take out the former Fortune members . Sting will be the first one they attack . " Chris said before he passed out from pain .

" Chris , baby please stay with me . Please wake up , our baby needs you . I need you . " Jessie cried as she put a hand back on the Wildcat ' s chest . He flinched again .

" Why does he keep on flinching like that ? " AJ asked .

" No clue , but what concerns me is what he told us . " Jarrett said .

" TNA invaded doesn ' t sound good . " Storm said to them .

Jessie kept trying to wake Chris up , but she felt like there was more to his flinching than just touch .

" He said they tortured him . " Jessie thought to herself . She looked at his shirt on his body and realized there were bloodstains on part of it . So , Jessie reached down to the coattail of his shirt and pulled it up .

" Guys look . " Jessie said as she saw the whelps on Chris ' s body . There were also cuts from what appeared to be a small knife and burn marks from hot metal objects .

" Damn , what kind of person does this to another human being ? " Storm said clenching his teeth . He was pissed off at seeing his former AMW partner ' s body tore up like this . It pained him to just imagine half of what was done to him .

" No , wonder he has been flinching . It causes him pain whenever you touch him . " AJ realized .

" Oh , Chris . I - I wish I could ' ve found you quicker . " Jessie said as the sirens to symbolize that an ambulance had gotten there to take Harris to the hospital for medical treatment . She pulled his shirt back down .

Soon Chris was loaded into the ambulance and taken to the hospital .

" I need to go to the hospital guys . I need to be there when he wakes up . " Jessie said .

" Then we will take you and then go back to the Impact Zone to tell Dixie , Sting , Hogan , and the locker room and staff what is going on . If TNA is going to be invaded we need to act quickly with the information Wildcat gave us . " Jarrett said .

" Okay , " Storm and Styles agreed .


	4. Hospital

Chapter 3 : Hospital

**The hospital **

The doctor came out of the room that Chris was in .

" Mrs . Walker I persume ? " The doctor asked .

" Yes , sir . Is Chris okay ? " Jessie asked .

" He will be . His body passed out from the shock and pain that he is in because of the wounds on him . Do you know how he got them ? " The doctor .

" Doc , he has been missing a whole day . A bunch of gang thugs took him from the store back at our hometown in Fort Wright , Kentucky . Then they called and told us where to find him . We never saw their faces , because they weren ' t at the warehouse when my friends and I got there . " Jessica said to the doctor .

" Okay , " The doctor said to let her know he understood .

" Can I see him ? " Jessie asked .

" Yeah , of course . But , try and let him get some rest . " The doctor said and then walked away down the hall .

Jessie went into the room and saw Chris asleep on the hospital bed . His whole upper body was bandaged up and part of his lower body , too . She sat down in the chair next to the bed watching him . There was something child like about Chris sleeping like this . He had a peaceful look on his face , but she couldn ' t help but wonder what exactly was going through his head right now . After she saw what those thugs had done to his body , he had to remember what they did . But , Jessie would help him recover and heal . She used her hand to brush part of his hair out of his face , it was falling in his closed eyes . She continued to rub his face with her hand . He smiled a little at the soft touch of his wife ' s hand , it always soothed him even after he was sore from a match .

" Your touch always helps me feel better . " Harris said without opening his eyes .

" I try , baby . " Jessie said as he opened his eyes to look at her .

" You are beautiful , Angel . " He said smiling slightly .

" What ? " She laughed a little .

" I said you are beautiful . I was afraid I would never get to see your pretty face again . Or hear your gentle voice . " Chris said to her .

" Chris , I was so worried about you . I thought I had lost you . I could live without you . " Jessie said to him .

" Yes , you could . We have a baby on the way that needs its mother . " Chris reminded her as he put his hand out for her to come to him . She got up from the chair and walked closer to him .

" Chris , this baby also needs its father . And I don ' t know if I could ' ve raised our baby without you . I don ' t want to be a single parent . I want to have my husband by my side every step of the way . Please promise me you want leave me and you want make raise our child alone . " Jessie said her anxiety raising again .

" Sshh , baby . Jessie . Jessica calm down . You don ' t need to have an anxiety attack or raise your stress level . Remember stress isn ' t good for you or our little one . " Chris said as he put his hand on her stomach . She began to calm down from his touch .

" You talk about my touch , your touch does wonders , too , Wildcat . " She smiled at him .

" My touch does wonders ? " The Wildcat questioned her .

" Yes , it was your touch that caused this little one in my tummy . " She reminded him .

" If I remember correctly , you also had something to do with it . " Chris laughed a little .

" It sounds good to hear you laughing again , Chris . " Jessie said .

" Yeah , it feels good , too . " Chris said looking at her .

" Are you hurting any babe ? " She asked make sure he was comfortable .

" A little , but I am okay . " He said running his hand up from her stomach to her hand and then up her arms to her shoulders and then to her face and lips . She kissed his hand as it came in contact with her lips .

" You start that and we are going to have a problem . " Jessie said as she shivered from the feeling that went through her body .

" Sorry , your body is just so soft . " Chris said pulling his hand away from her .

" Chris , I didn ' t mean to upset you , honey . " Jessie thinking that she had upset him .

" You didn ' t . I just don ' t want you to have any sexual distress since I am not able to please you from a hospital bed , Jessie . " The Wildcat joked .

" Ha , Ha , very funny Wildcat . Did know you were feeling good enough to make jokes ? " She laughed at her husband . Jessie started yawning .

" You tired baby ? " Chris asked concerned .

" A little , it has been rough without you . I didn ' t get much sleep last night and I think I kept Jarrett up , too . I called him just about every hour to see if he had heard anything from you yet . " She explained .

" Then come here . I am sure the doctors want mind you getting up here with me . No need in you being tired , baby . " Chris said holding his arms out to her .

She climbed on the hospital bed with him and laid down on his chest , snuggling up close to her husband . Chris put his arms around her to hold her close to him . He was glad to have her in his arms again . Jessie was the most important person in his life and the second most important person wasn ' t here yet . The little baby in her stomach , he never thought much of being a father as a kid . But , now that time is upon him and he was determined to do it right . He looked down at Jessie ' s stomach were the baby was at and put his hand on her stomach again . He looked at her face as she smiled at his touch , she had already drifted off to sleep . Soon , he to had settled back down and gone to sleep holding Jessie in his arms .

**The Next Day at the Impact Zone conference room **

" Why are we in this conference room again and at the orders of James Storm and AJ Styles ?  
They are not the World Champ , why do they get to give orders and they have no freakin authority ? " Bobby Roode asked pissed off .

" Because , TNA is in trouble Bobby and so are you . Now shut up , I am talking to Jessie . " Jeff Jarrett was getting tired of Roode ' s attitude problem .

" Is the Wildcat okay ? " James Storm asked concerned for his former AMW partner and his family .

" Yeah , she said they are releasing Chris into her care , but for him not to do any strenuous activities . It will take a little while for him to heal with how bad they tortured him . " Jarrett said knowing the Cowboy ' s feelings right now .

" I wish I could wrap my hands around their freakin necks and strangle every last one of them punks . " AJ Styles said he was one of the early guys of TNA who were with the company when it first started . He didn ' t like knowing that TNA was in trouble and seeing what they did to Chris made him even more pissed .

" Hey guys Jessie said that Chris is coming here with her . " Jarrett said .

" I think we are going to talk about headless zombies again , Bobby . Such fun maybe Jarrett will let me help get rid of them . What do you think ? " Eric Young asked whispering to Roode .

" I think you need help . " Roode looked at him annoyed .

" Wow , thanks for volunteering Canadian Enforcer . Maybe we can call Petey Williams and get him to pitch in , too . Be great if all of us Team Canada dudes could get together again , wouldn ' t it ? " EY thinking of the possibilities pulled out his old Team Canada jersey and putting it on .

" Do you just carry that in your pockets ? " Roode asked rolling his eyes .

" Hey , that looks better than your stupid suits , Roode . " Storm said giving EY a high five .

" See even the Cowboy thinks it is a good idea . With Chris Harris coming , you guys could reform America ' s Most Wanted . It would be like the old days , Storm . Jarrett is here to lead us into battle , we got beautiful Gail Kim nearby , AMW back together , Team Canada holding the fort down , but I think we can do with out Abyss and James Mitchell guys . Those two were a bad idea to begin with , they scared me and I didn ' t trust . They are the main reason we have headless zombies in the Impact Zone . Ah , the good times , hard to believe they are gone . It causes a grown man to cry . " Eric Young said wiping his eyes on the coattail of his Team Canada jersey .

" Showtime , that sounds good . But , the idea is to save TNA , so we can make more good memories . If Impact Wrestling falls then no one could compete for TNA . " Jarrett said smiling a little at Eric Young ' s bitter sweet memories of the early years of TNA .

" Exactly why we have to stand together and not let TNA fall to a bunch of scumbags . " Chris Harris said from the doorway . Jessie was standing next to him .

" Chris , " Storm said as he came in . The rest of the locker room watched him , knowing he had been in a tough situation being a hostage to a bunch of gang thugs .

" Hey guys and ladies , thanks for helping to find me . " He said as he walked in to where Jarrett was standing .

" Chris , how are you feeling ? " Jarrett said as they shook hands and embraced .

" Better , now that I am out of a hospital bed . It was to confining and people fussing over me , it was driving me crazy . " Chris said smiling a little bit .

" Well he is healthy enough to joke . " Roode said shaking his head .

" What is your problem , Roode ? " Chris asked coming over to the It Factor .

" Nothing , Wildcat . " Roode glared at him snickering .

" Back off of Chris , Bobby . " Storm glared at him .

" Or what , Cowboy ? " The It Factor got into Storm ' s face .

" Yeah , what are you going to do James ? You ain ' t got no army . " Christopher Daniels snickered .

" I didn ' t ask for your help Daniels . " Roode snapped at him .

" Daniels mind your own business , boy . " Storm cutting his eyes at Daniels .

" Christopher , you need stay out of things that don ' t concern you . " AJ Styles glared at him .

" Shut up , Phenomenal One . " Daniels said to him .

" Yeah golden boy , go play with your hood or something . " Frankie Kazerian said . Soon all five Fortune members were arguing . Roode and Storm were having a heated discussion that was getting more out of control every minute . Daniels and Kazerian was hounding Styles who was going right back at them . Every now and then one would cut into the others argument put their own thoughts into the other disagreement just to be told by the others to butt out and mind their own business .

" Will all five of you cool it ! " Jarrett shouted loud enough to break the five apart .

" Why should we ? " Roode snapped .

" Because all five of you are acting like a bunch of spoiled brats . " Chris said pissed . Jessie was staying out of it and went to sit by Gail Kim who was shaking her head at the five .

" Hey , Gail mind if I sit here ? " Jessie asked

" No I don ' t mind , this is very entertaining isn ' t ? " Gail said as she continued to watch the guys .

" Yeah , I just hope that Chris and Jarrett can handle them , because I don ' t want to . " Jessie said knowing how male wrestlers can be when their hormones and tempers are up .

" Me too . I would ask if you want to go grab a beer , but you are pregnant and Wildcat might kill me . " Gail said .

" You know the bad thing about being pregnant is not being able to drinking beer . I band Chris from drinking around me while I am carrying our child . " Jessie laughed at the thought .

" How did he take that ? I know how his love for beer is , too . Now mind you Chris ' s love for beer isn ' t nearly as bad as the Cowboy ' s , Jessie . " Gail informed her .

" Huh , so , how close were you and Chris ? " Jessie asked curiously not trying to sound rude .

" Look , I know what you are thinking and no I did not have a thing for the Wildcat . He was a nice guy , mind you and still is . But , he was more like a brother to me and I wouldn ' t have wanted to destroy that relationship . No , I had more of a thing for the Cowboy than Chris . But , I don ' t have those feelings for James anymore . Plus he is married with two kids . He is happy with them and I am glad for that . Just like with Chris and you . It is good seeing my most wanted boys happy . " Gail said , her and Jessie hugged . Then looked back at the ones bickering , because Chris had now raised his voice .

" Look I sent a message that TNA was in trouble and the former Fortune members where the main targets , and all you can do is act like a bunch of two year olds . That goes for all of the Fortune members . What happened to you five ? When I showed up a year ago to wrestle against Storm and Roode with the older Hardy you guys held your heads high , and were family . Family doesn ' t give up on each other no matter how much they piss you off . So how about all five of you grow a set and quit acting like bitches in heat ? " Chris said aggravated .

" What did you just call me Chris ? " Storm asked surprised at his former AMW partner .

" You heard me , James . I spent one day away from my wife and our unborn child not by choice . I had to sit tied to chair and listen to them plot to destroy TNA . They mentioned how easy it would be without Fortune there to stop them , because of there not being any unity between the five backbones to TNA . Well let me tell you from what I am seeing from you guys right now , TNA is done . How do you expect the locker room to stand together and fight , when the supposed backbone of TNA doesn ' t stand together . If the spine breaks then the body can ' t support itself , the body becomes paralyzed and sometimes dead . Well I am here to tell you I won ' t let TNA Wrestling die . So , how about you ? Come on guys Daniels leave AJ alone because he has more of a claim to this business than you do . " Chris ordered Daniels , he was taking charge if they don ' t .

" Says who ? " Daniels said glaring at him .

" Says me . Did you not leave the company like I did ? Stopping off because we didn ' t get our way . But , instead of sticking around and being patient we desided that leaving was in our best interest . But , it wasn ' t I saw it just like you did and I felt it when I came back last year . Now Frankie Kazerian , I am surprised at how you are acting and not wanting to stand up for TNA , you use to lead the X - Division proudly and with a honest personality . Don ' t let celebrity status go to your head it could hurt later . That attitude is the same as those in WWE and they are a broken locker room , don ' t let that end up being TNA . " Harris said turning to Kazerian .

Kaz looked down with out saying a word . He hadn ' t realized how he was acting until the Wildcat told him .

" AJ Styles . AJ , we have known each other for years . You are suppose to be the face of TNA and you were the leader of Fortune . Why are you letting petty stuff eat at you ? We need another leader in this mess , cause Jarrett and I can ' t do this by ourselves . " Harris looked at Styles hoping he would get the message .

" If you need me , then I will fight with you and I will try to make this work between Fortune if I can , Chris . " Styles said calmly looking into Harris ' s eyes .

" Good , I am glad you have my back . Cowboy , quit walking around the locker room alone . It is not good , I know you like having your own space . But , for now let some one know where you are and what you are doing . These thugs are going to try and frame you because they believe you are the easiest to frame . " Chris warned them .

" Why do they think I am easy to frame ? " Storm asked taken back by the idea .

" Because you are a loner . When people walk alone you don ' t get to know them as well and when you don ' t know what someone is up to you start asking questions and assuming things . Look I have known you for years and I know you prefer to be that way . But , just be careful . And as far as this whole personal issue between you and Bobby needs to stop , because those thugs are feeding off of that . They call their group a brotherhood , at one point Beer Money was like brothers . They see what you two have become , broken and on opposite ends of the spectrum . " Chris remembering what the Aces & Eights ' member said about Roode and Storm .

" It ain ' t my fault that somebody used a damn beer bottle to steal the World Championship and then run like a coward . " James defending himself .

" Do we forget who was the first person to use a beer bottle as lethal weapon around here , Storm ? Was it not you who used one on me to split up AMW ? But , you know what it was a storyline , I let it go . Same thing with Bobby , if I am not mistaken it was a storyline , but you were the one who started making it a personal issue , Storm . You always do when you feel like someone wronged you . " The Wildcat said to the Cowboy .

" I guess you are right , but it isn ' t my fault . Blame the redneck in me . " Storm said holding his head down .

" I know , but hold your head up , buddy . I need you in this fight . " Harris said to him .

" I will always have your back , Chris . All you ever had to do was ask . " The Cowboy told him .

" Now last , but certainly not least . Robert Roode , get your dick out of your ass and quit being an jerk . Just because you are a heel in the ring doesn ' t mean you have to be one in real life . And just because you are the World Champion doesn ' t mean you are the center of the universe . I use to respect you , but lately you have changed for the worst . Yeah you have always been the one the fans associate with money , but that wasn ' t who you were . The passion , devotion , and willingness to help everyone around you made you respected in the locker room , the office , the fans , and most importantly your friends and family . How dare you reject and turn on your own family , especially those boys of yours who looked up to you proud to have Bobby Roode as their father . What do they think of you now ? Because I know what people are calling you , a selfish , rich - boy asshole . " Harris said to Roode .

" Harris , do I look like I care ? " Bobby asked him .

" Bobby , Harris is right having the World Title with the way you are acting isn ' t good . It will eat away at who you are and when you finally realize it , you will hate yourself and things will go wrong . The Championship is a good goal to reach for , but when you do it for the wrong reasons and with the wrong intentions it isn ' t good . Down the road you will look in the mirror and ask yourself what have I done and by that time you may lose connections to everyone you ever cared about . The ones who respected you and looked up to you will turn to someone else . Your family and friends won ' t stand to be around you . Then you will want to try and get them back , and it will be so hard to because they don ' t trust who you ' ve become or what you do . " Jeff Hardy said from a table with RVD , Anderson , and Garrett .

" How do you know that , Hardy ? " Roode asked looking at the Rainbow - Haired Warrior .

" Because it happened to me when I won the World Championship when I was in Immortal . " Hardy said .

Roode looked at the World Championship on the table he had been sitting at . Then at the Team Canada jersey .

" I need to call Petey , " He said picking up the World Title and walking out , " Maybe he will help . He usually is a dependable guy and will help me out in tough situations . "

" Can I come , too ? I want to talk to Petey . " Eric Young said running out the door before Roode could shut it .

" Maybe what ever you said Hardy broke through . " Chris hoped .

" Let us hope so . " Jeff said going back to his conversation with Anderson , Garrett , and Rob Van Dam .

" Now , Joe . " Gail said as ice water was dumped on Storm , Harris , Styles , Daniels , and Kazerian .

" Damn , that is cold . What the hell Gail ? " Storm asked to her .

" Don ' t Gail me . It was Jessie ' s idea . " Gail pointed at Jessie . The others in the room was laughing , even Roode and Eric poked their heads back in and laughed .

" Glad I left guys , before that happened to me , too . " Roode said smirking a little .

" Jessie , why did you pour it on me ? " Harris said shivering .

" Because , you looked like you could of used some cooling off , too . " Jessie smiled at her husband .

" I ' m from freaking Georgia . It doesn ' t get this cold in Georgia . " Styles said through chattering teeth .

" Thanks Joe . " Gail said .

" Yeah , thanks . Chris doesn ' t want me doing any thing stressful , since I am pregnant . So I couldn ' t do that myself . Thanks for the heavy lifting . " Jessie said to the Samoan Submission Machine .

" No , problem ladies . I always wanted to do that AMW and I guess Styles , Daniels , and Kazerian just added icing to the cake , but I wish Roode had got it , too . Oh , well though , take what you can get . " Joe said a smiling and then walked off .

" Hey , Joe . I have had that happen to me in high school big guy , so , I am aware of when it is about to happen . " Roode said smiling at the thought .

" You have Bobby ? " EY looked at him .

" Yeah , hockey games EY . " Roode giving him a hint .

" Ah , yeah Petey told me about that tradition . I don ' t want it , because I hate the cold . " Eric informed him .

" I think I definitely need to give Petey a call now . " Roode thought .

" Uhm , why don ' t you guys go get dried off and out of those wet clothes . " Jarrett said tears in his eyes .

" Yeah , thanks for the permission , Jeff . " Daniels said shaking his head .

" Jessie , I am going to need your help changing the bandages . " Harris told her .

" Whoops , forgot about those . I am coming . Gail , lets go . We need to take care of our boys . " Jessie said looking at the boys .

" Go ahead , Jessie . Tara and I have to practice for our match . " Gail said going to find her fellow Knockout .

" I guess the meeting is over , guys . " Jarrett said to the other crew .


	5. Aces & Eights Arrive

Chapter 4 : Aces & Eights Arrive

_Disclaimer : I do not own the TNA wrestlers . _

**The Locker Room **

The guys had just gotten dried off from the water dumping on them idea that Gail and Jessie came up with .

" I have never been so cold in my life . " Kazerian said glad to be in warm clothes .

" Guys , can I call Jessie in hear to help me with this ? " Chris asked walking out . Roode , Kazerian , and Daniels were shocked at how bad his body looked from what the gang did to him . Roode hadn ' t gotten water dumped on him , but he came into the locker room after getting off the phone with Petey Williams . Eric Young wasn ' t with him , he had gone off to find ODB .

" Dude , what exactly did those guys do to you ? " Roode asked more sympathetic because of what he saw .

" You don ' t want to know , Bobby . Can I call Jessie in here , please ? " Harris asked again .

" Yeah , go ahead Chris . We are all at least have out underwear and pants on , even if AJ is still showing off his abs . " Storm said looking at Styles .

" Shut up , Storm . You are just jealous . " The Phenomenal One flexed .

" Jessie , come in here , please . " Chris stuck his head out the door and called her into the room .

" Sure , what do you need babe ? AJ , stop flexing . You are not that impressive . Wildcat has more muscles in his little toe than you do on your whole body . " Jessie said to Styles .

" How do you know how muscular my whole body is , Jessica , since you have not seen my whole body ? " Styles asked curious .

" First of all AJ , don ' t call me Jessica . Only Chris gets to use my whole name . Second of all , I don ' t need to see your whole body , because the only body that is good enough for me is my husband ' s body . Now put your shirt on before someone sees your hairy chest . " Jessie teased him .

" Wow , Chris , you and her are just alike . " Roode laughed .

" Not just alike , but we have similar views and personalities . " Harris said .

" How can I help you , Chris ? " Jessie asked again .

" Could you help me with the bandages babe ? " Chris asked her .

" Yeah sure . What do you need me to do ? " She asked .

" Here is the medicine and bandages . Do you think you can put them on me , babe ? " The Wildcat asked .

" Yes , of course , " She said taking the medicine from him , " come sit on the bench . I can reach your tall ass .

" Yes , ma ' am . " He smiled at her .

" Damn , Harris is whipped . " Kazerian said .

" Didn ' t know you knew how to tame the Wilcat , Jessie ? " Daniels agreed with Kaz .

" I didn ' t fully tame him . I couldn ' t have done that if I wanted to . He wouldn ' t have been as much fun if I did . " Jessie said as she opened the bottle of medicine and pouring some into her hand . She started to rub it on his back into the sores and burn marks .

" That feels good , baby . " Chris said closing his eyes , enjoying her touch .

" Are we going to have to find so more ice to wake him up ? " Roode asked watching the Wildcat .

" I think he is gone . " Storm laughed at his friend .

" Hey , hush I can hear you guys . " Harris said flipping them off .

" Wildcat , that is not nice . " Jessie scolded him .

" Sorry baby I will try to behave . But , around these guys it is kind of hard . They like to get rowdy and the Cowboy is the worst out of them . So , you may have to watch me more closely now , babe . " Chris joked .

" Cowboy , no getting him into trouble , or I will have to get my belt out on you , too . " Jessie smiled at Storm .

" Yes ma ' am . " Storm said to her .

Jessie moved around in front of the Wildcat , rubbing the medicine into the wounds on his chest . He looked up at her smiling , then back down at her stomach and the baby in here stomach .

" Tomorrow will be six months , babe . " He said touching her stomach .

" Yeah , I know . I hope this TNA invasion deal is done before we have the baby , because I don ' t want it around this mess . I know right now I can ' t stand for you guys , Jarrett , and the rest of the locker room to do this by yourselves . I wish I could help you guys fight , but I don ' t want this baby brought into the mess . It is bad enough that Chris is hurt . " She said as she finished applying the medicine to Chris ' s wounds .

" I know you would fight with us baby , but I can ' t let you and our child get hurt . " Chris said shaking his head at the thought .

" I know . Here let me go wash my hands and then put the bandages on you . " She said walking to the bathroom to wash her hands . Chris put the medicine back in his bag that Jessie had brought from home . She came back and Chris handed her the bandages .

" Not to tight okay , Jessie . " Chris told her .

" Of course , honey . " Jessie said to him . Storm and Roode both snickered at her calling him honey . Daniels and Kazerian made like they were gagging . Styles turned around to face the wall smiling to himself .

" Lord , we have a bunch of kids in here . " Harris said shaking his head at the other guys in the room .

" Raise your arms so I can put the bandages on you , Chris . " Jessie said to him . He did as he was told , and she put the bandages on him . She took care in not pulling it to tight .

" You are doing good baby . " Chris said to Jessie . Soon she was done and handed him the bandages . He put them in his bag .

" Soon you will be as good as new . " She said smiling .

" Yeah , I feel better already , sweety . " Harris said standing and pulling his shirt on over his head .

" Good , glad I can help . " Jessie smiled brighter .

**The Ring **

Sting was out in the ring thanking Dixie and Jarrett for inducting him as the first ever TNA Wrestling Hall of Famer , when guys in ski masks and leather jackets came out and attacked Sting from behind . These guys were brutal and out of control , but they left as quick as they came . The medics had to be brought out to help Sting .

**Backstage **

" What happened ? " Chris asked as he and Storm came from the locker room .

" Sting was attacked by a bunch of jerks . " Kurt Angle said pissed at what just happened to the Icon .

" What , by who ? " The Cowboy asked .

" No clue , they were wearing masks . " Austin Aries said .

" Then the thugs must be here now . If they are the same ones who took me hostage then they are not a force to be taken lightly . " Harris informed them .

" Well then we will just have to work together to stop them . " Jarrett said walking up .

" You not getting any slack from me , Jeff . " Storm spoke up .

" Me neither . " Harris agreed .

" You can count me in . " Aries said to Jarrett .

" I ' ve got your back , too , Jeff . " Angle said .

" Good , now has anyone seen Roode ? I need to talk to him . " Jarrett asked .

" He was in the locker room last time I saw him . Why ? " Harris asked confused .

" Because , I just got off the phone with Petey Williams and he is on his way here to the Impact Zone . He said he would help defend TNA from Aces & Eights . " Jarret told them .

" Good old Petey comes through . " Roode said coming from the locker room area .

" Yes , he did . " Jarrett said .

" Petey never lets me down . " Bobby said smiling at the thought of his old friend coming back to the Impact Zone .

" Did you ever convince A1 to come and help , Roode ? " The Wildcat asked .

" No , I didn ' t , but I asked Petey to try . So , maybe he had more luck than I did . " Roode answered .

" Let us hope so , because we could sure us the extra help and muscle around the locker room with these big thugs around . " Chris said .

" Do you think we are not able to handle it ? " Austin Aries asked offended .

" That is not what I said Aries . Look , I know how these guys work . I was taken hostage by them and tortured by them like you wouldn ' t believe . And you just saw them take out Sting who is one of the toughest guys in this business . So , do I want a little more help ? Yes , I do . It isn ' t just the guys ' locker room at stake . This isn ' t another Main Event Mafia , this isn ' t another World Elite , or a Frontline . This isn ' t another Immortal or Fortune . These are guys who live to meet there agendas and don ' t care who they have to go through to do it and it doesn ' t matter how they do it either . Aces & Eights like to cause pain and fear into even the strongest people . " Harris informed him .

" So , what you are saying is that you ' re scared ? " Aries asked .

" No , he is not scared Aries , " Jessie walked up and got into Austin ' s face .

" Then why does he think we need extra help ? " Aries asked getting to the point .

" Because unlike you . Some of us have families that we care about and these Aces & Eights guys know more than they should about who we are . " Chris said .

" How do they know so much ? " Roode asked .

" I think the better question , Bobby , is how much do they know , Chris ? " Storm asked concerned .

" To answer both questions . Bobby , first I am going to answer you because it is the simplest answer I can give . They have an inside man , they have a guy that is inside of TNA giving them information . Now , as far as the Cowboy ' s question . They know quit a bit , I think they have been stealing tapes and footage from production . I don ' t know how , but they are . Storm , they know about your family . " Chris looked into the Cowboy ' s eyes .

" What ? What do they know ? " Storm asked worried .

" All of that footage stuff you and TNA shot while you were out after Lethal Lockdown . They know about your daughter . " The Wildcat said to Storm whose looked at him worried .

" I need to go call my wife . " Storm said running off to the locker room .

" Roode , I suggest you call your family , too . Because , they have footage of Fortune . Since you shot all of those videos of your family before you and Angle faced off at BFG and before the World Title match you and Storm had . Aces and Eights might have those , too . I would be a fool to doubt it , even though I really didn ' t see anything . " Harris warned him .

" I am going . " Roode said walking off .

" I guess maybe extra help would be useful , Aries . Don ' t doubt the Wildcat ' s judgement or his courage . Harris isn ' t afraid of anything , he is just more cautious than some of the other wrestlers here . He knows how to plan ahead and see what the enemy might do . It makes him a force to be reckoned with . " Jarrett informed him .

" Really , well I have held the X - Division Championship for months . I fought and beat everybody who came against me . So , uh , maybe once you have healed and back to full strength you would want to step into the ring with The Greatest Man That Ever Lived , Austin Aries . What do you say to that , Wildcat ? " Aries asked stepping up to Harris .

" I think you got yourself a match with " Wildcat " Chris Harris , Aries . But , watchout because I just might find you guilty , and you might find yourself on the receiving end of a Catatonic . " Harris said taking Jessie ' s hand and walking away from the backstage area .

" Is that guy series ? " Aries asked confused .

" Yeah he is . " Kurt answered .

" You better watch it Aries , Chris was one of the first guys in TNA . Like Storm and Styles , I also hand picked the Wildcat to be apart of the Impact back then . I knew all three were good and could help me build a firm foundation for TNA to stand on and that foundation is still here . Just like Daniels , Kaz , and Roode ; that is why Harris is trying so hard to get them to fight together against Aces and Eights . Because , he knows they are the backbone to TNA , they also know the right people to call , and they know that there are others who were in TNA during the early days who would also stand and fight for this company . " Jarrett told Aries . Kurt already knew all of this . Jarrett walked away after saying what he felt .


	6. Wildcat and Snow Leopard

Chapter 5 : Wildcat and Snow Leopard

Chris and Jessie walked into the Wildcat ' s old Orlando apartment for the night . Chris wanted to be closer to the Impact Zone , so , he could help keep a watch on the Aces & Eights . He looked back at Jessica to see she was exhausted from the long day and two restless nights . She had slept at the hospital the other night , but the hospital bed wasn ' t the best option for a good nights sleep . Doctors and nurses coming in all hours of the night to check on your condition is very disturbing for one trying to get rest . Chris put his bags down and looked at the apartment , it was dusty from not being used . Harris hadn ' t been there since his team up with Matt Hardy against former Beer Money . A years work of dust , but at least it wasn ' t like his long absence from TNA when he jumped ship to WWE for awhile .

" This place is going to need some cleaning if we are going to be staying here for awhile . " Jessie said , she was also looking at the dust .

" It can wait til morning . You need sleep right now and so does the baby . Mama knows better , keeping the little one up so late . " He teased as he came over to her . Chris pulled Jessie into his arms and held her there . He has done this quite a bit since being free from the Aces & Eights hideout , his wife ment the world to him and being away from her in that tough situation made him that much more appreciative to what he had .

" It isn ' t my fault . " She defended herself . She looked up into his eyes and smiled .

" I love it when you do that . " Chris said .

" Do what ? " She asked .

" Look into my eyes and smile . " The Wildcat said smiling back at her .

" Are you okay , babe ? " Jessie asked .

" Yeah , I just want to take time to appreciate the little things in life and be thankful for the treasures I have . The whole hostage situation maybe me realize how easy it would be to lose what means the most to you . You and our baby are all that matters to me , you guys are my family and my greatest treasure . That little part of me that makes want to continue to do what I do . I wrestle for you guys not just me anymore . I want y ' all to be happy with me as a husband and a father . " Chris explained .

" I have always been happy with you Chris , and our baby will be happy to have you as its father . I wonder if we are able to know what we are having , be nice to be able to quit calling the baby it . I keep feeling like some monster clown is going to jump out of me or something similar . " She chuckled at the thought .

" Yes , of course babe , but It the clown . Did you really have to make that analogy ? " He asked her .

" I did . Oh my god there is a roach . " She said as a big roach crawled out from under the couch .

" I guess you were right about cleaning . I will do it tonight , because I don ' t want you straining yourself . " Chris said .

" But , the doctor said you should do anything to strenuous , Wildcat . " Jessie reminding him of the doctor ' s orders .

" Do you want to sleep with roaches while we are here ? " He asked .

" No , fine go clean . I am ordering pizza . " She said walking to the phonebook to find Dominos .

" Sounds good . " He said going to find cleaning supplies .

" They baby agrees , too , " She said as she found the number and then saw Chris go to walk out the door , " Where are you going , mister ? "

" We don ' t have any cleaning supplies , so , I was going to the store to get some . " He said .

" Do I need to remind you of your last going to the store alone trip , babe ? Please call Storm or someone to go with you , because right now it is dangereous for you to be alone . Plus , you are not suppose to do any strenuous activities , doctor ' s orders Chris . " Jessie suggested .

" Fine I will call Storm , but that means you are going to have to order more pizza , sweetheart . Because Storm can put away some pizza , trust me I know the guy well . " Chris warned as he grabbed his cell phone and dialed Storm ' s number .

Chris waited until the Cowboy anwered . " Hey , Cowboy what are you up to . No , I was wondering if you could help me out . No , I need to go to the store and Jessie is worried about me being out by myself . Okay , great . Pizza is for dinner , dude . I knew you would help if you heard that . Okay , see you soon , bye . "

Soon there was a knock at the door .

" Hey , Cowboy . " Harris said to Storm .

" Ready to go ? " He said as he waved to Jessie .

" Thank you for doing this Storm . " Jessie said to the Cowboy .

" No , problem , darlin . I ' ll watch after him . " Cowboy said as he and Harris walked out the door .

**Couple of Minutes Later**

Soon Harris and Storm came back to the apartment and they cleaned the house , although there was much grumbling from Storm .

" Well it looks good boys . " Jessie said after they were done .

" We try . At least you won ' t have to worry about roaches or any other bugs tonight . " Chris said looking around at the clean apartment .

" Am I getting paid for this ? " Storm asked , he didn ' t do really any cleaning . But , since Harris couldn ' t lift anything cause of the doctor ' s orders , the Cowboy did most of the heavy lifting .

" Yes , with pizza and beer . " Jessie said , " You boys want to get cleaned up before it gets here or after .

" I don ' t have any clothes , darlin . " Storm said .

" I got some you might could wear , Cowboy . " Harris said thinking .

" Okay , guess we get cleaned up . " Storm said .

By the time the boys were clean and dressed the pizza got there .

" So , how come you still got some of my clothes here , Chris ? " James asked curiously .

" Because you never came and got them when I told you to , James . " Harris looked at him as they fixed their plates and sat at a clean table .

" Beer boys ? " Jessie asked .

" Yeah , of course . " Storm said as she hand him a beer .

" Chris ? " She asked the Wildcat .

" No , thanks . " He said getting a look of shock from Storm .

" You say no to beer . Since when did this happen Wildcat ? " The Cowboy asked his old partner .

" I haven ' t drink as much since Jessie got pregnant . " He answered the Cowboy .

" What do you want Chris ? " She asked .

" Got a coke in there babe ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , here . " She handed him a coke and got her one , too .

" Damn , now I have seen everything . " Storm said shaking his head to make sure he was awake .

" I still like a beer every now then , but just not as often as I use to . Jessie needs me attentive right now and I tend to be . " Harris defended himself .

" No need in getting defensive dude just wondering what the change was about . I understand what you are coming from and I respect it . " Cowboy said to the Wildcat .

" So , since you are drinking I take it you are going to crash here . Because I wouldn ' t feel right giving you beer and you get out on the road being stupid . " Jessie said a serious look on her face .

" Yes ma ' am . " James agreeing that he would stay . That look she gave him was scary , like how his mother ' s looks use to be when she scolded him when he got into trouble .

" You are getting the parenting thing into practice , hon . " Chris realized .

" Got to start some where . " She said , " Damn , Cowboy where are you putting all of that pizza ? "

" In my stomach , girl . " The Tennessean smiled as he bit into another slice of pizza .

" Told you he could put those away quickly . " Harris looked at her and then back at the Cowboy .

" Yes , you did , babe . " She smiled . Jessie yawned .

" You tired , sweetheart ? " Chris asked watching her .

" Yeah , it has been a rough few days . " Jessie said .

" Tell me about it . I feel like it is just starting though . Sting getting attacked and the BFG series starting is just going to make these thugs more hungry to take down Impact . But , we can ' t let that happen . " Harris acknowledged .

" We won ' t let anything happen to Impact Wrestling , Wildcat . " Storm said confidently .

" I know everyone is going to fight hard against this , and that it will get worse before it gets better . But , I don ' t want anyone of our guys get hurt . " Jessica was finely bring forward what she was truely feeling about this whole ordeal . Jessie didn ' t like what these thugs were about and how they will do anything to get what they want . People like them would hurt anyone to achieve their objectives and her family was already caught in the middle of it . Chris had been taken hostage and was tortured by this Aces & Eights gang . She wondered how many more would be hurt by this and what would it take out of them to get rid of the gang ? How long will it take to get rid of them ? She hoped before the baby got here .

" Honey , I won ' t lie to you , the Aces & Eights gang are brutal and they will do anything to achieve their goals . But , if we don ' t take them out , it could be the end of TNA . I can ' t let that happen . " Chris said honestly .

" I won ' t let it happen either . " Storm said getting behind Chris ' s fighting energy .

" I know you guys won ' t , but I just wish this would hurry up and go away . I don ' t want them here when the baby gets here . " Jessie said a tear coming down her face , her stress was coming back and on top of that she was scared .

" Jessica , everything will work out . I know you are scared for our child ' s safety , but honey I promise you I want allow these guys to hurt you or our baby . " Chris reassured her . He took her hand into his hand rubbing it gently .

" I believe you babe . I ' m going to get ready for bed . " She stood up and walked into hers and Chris ' s bedroom .

" I wish she had never been brought into this mess , James . " Chris said honestly to him .

" It makes it harder to focus on fighting an enemy when you got family not to far away to protect as well . Dividing your focus especially with a group like Aces & Eights you can ' t be doubled focused or else they could really hurt you when you are not prepared for it . " Storm agreed with Harris totally .

" But , I have to protect her and our unborn child . Those two are all that matters to me in this world and I will be damned if I let anything happen to them . And if Aces & Eights wants to try and harm my family , then I will take on every last one of them . I don ' t care how many it would take to stop me , I will fight until there is nothing left of my body , if they come anywhere near my family . " Chris promised .

" I hear you , but you don ' t have to do it alone . I have your back , Jarrett has your back . Even Roode is prepared to fight with us . He even called Petey to come back and trying to get A1 . Maybe there are others who would help us , some that have been apart of TNA . I wonder if Jeff Hardy could convince Matt to help us ? " Storm thought .

" Wouldn ' t hurt to ask . I wonder if Sting could get in contact with Nash or have Angle bring Scott Steiner back ? Those two are heavy hitters and it would be nice to have them standing with us . " Harris said standing up .

" Good idea . What are you about to do ? " Storm asked curiously .

" Clean up the pizza boxes , so , Jessie won ' t have to tomorrow . I prefer her not having to worry or stress out about anything . She has bad anxiety and it is already being tested to the limits with the whole hostage situation and Aces & Eights being in TNA . " He said .

" Why does she have anxiety attacks , Chris ? " James asked curiously .

" Her father isn ' t her real daddy . He is her step - dad . Her real father beat her and her mother for years , and then just walked out because he said he was tired of buying everything for them . But , he never did provide for them , if you ever saw the pictures of Jessie and her mother when that guy was still around them you would be pissed at what he did to them . Jessie was nothing but skin and bones , he starved and beat them both . But , after he left and her step - dad came into their lives , both of them got better . She said after her father left she sort developed a anxiety for when things go bad , if she is hurt to bad or if her body feels like she is in to much fear it will go into shock . I have only seen it once . She met her father again two years ago in ROH , he went to the show and they somehow saw each other face to face . She paniced and went into a bad anxiety attack and fell into shock or a comatose stage where she really wasn ' t able to function much . I stayed with her the whole time fearing I wouldn ' t be able to break her of it , and you don ' t know how long I wanted to hunt that bastard down and make him pay for hurting her . " Chris recalled a time when he nearly lost the love of his life .

" So she is vunerable then ? " Storm asked .

" No , just highly sensitive . It is good to a point , because she is a very good listener and will try to help out those she loves . But it is bad because if it is bad energy , it could trigger her anxiety attacks . Jessie is one of the strongest people I have met , you should see her in the ring once she is ready to go back to wrestling after the baby is here . She does hold anything back when she wrestles and doesn ' t fear anything she does in the ring . Her passion is amazing to , but that is for my benefit not yours . " He said with a smirk .

" Does she light the bedroom on fire Chris ? " James asked knowing what Chris was talking about .

" Don ' t talk about my wife like that Cowboy . Stay away from our bedroom door tonight . " Harris scolded him .

" So , does she know where you keep your handcuffs Wildcat ? Or is that why you keep your handcuffs ? " Storm looked at him smirking .

" Shut up , Storm . " Harris said going to the apartment door and locked it .

" Wow , the Wildcat still go the moves . Does she make you purr , Chris ? " The Cowboy kept on teasing .

" Good night , Storm . " Chris said rolling his eyes as he went to his bedroom .

" It is still fun teasing you Wildcat . " Storm said as he threw his plate away and drained the last of his beer .

" I see that . Don ' t get into anymore of the beer Cowboy . Jessie may hang you buy your own rope if you do . " Harris warned James .

" Damn ! " Storm said .

" Watch your mouth , Storm . I don ' t want my baby hearing that kind of language before it is even born . " Jessie called from the bedroom when she heard him curse .

" Sorry Jessie . " James said . He walked to the bedroom he was using . He knew where it was since he and Harris use to bunk together when they were America ' s Most Wanted and just starting in TNA .

**Apartment Master Bedroom **

Chris and Jessie were ready for a better nights rest than what they had in the hospital , where the Wildcat was recovering from the torment that Aces and Eights did to him . Jessie climbed into bed and Chris turned out the light before joining her in the bed . He pulled her closer onto his chest as she turned on her left side to look at him . She put a hand on his chest which he took into his own hand .

" I love you , Jessie . " Chris said gently as he leaned down and kissed her lips . A deep groan came from her , as his kiss became passionate . But , then he stopped because of the pain in his dick .

" You okay ? " Jessie asked concerned .

" No , I don ' t think I will be able to do that tonight . Those bastards really messed me up bad . " Chris realized .

" They hurt you there , too ? " She asked him .

" Yeah they did . " Chris said thinking of that night .

" Oh , Chris . What did they do to you ? " Jessie asked .

" Hit me , stuck things in me . All to either make me feel pain or uncomfortable , and sometimes it did both . " Harris looked at his wife in the eyes as he spoke .

" Is there anything I can do to help ? " She offered .

" If you know how to make the inside of my dick feel better , than be my guest . " He said

" Here take your boxers off and let see what I can do . " She ordered him . He did as she told him . She sat up on the bed and he turned the light on so she could see . She began to inspect it , seeing what they had done to him . The marks on his pride was hard enough to look at and then she realized that there was built up pressure in his dick . She put a hand on his manhood .

" Owe . That is making it hurt worse , babe . " He said to her .

" Hold on , Chris . I have an idea that might relieve the pain if you would be still and quit whinning like a baby . " She said making him look at her scared of her plans .

" What do you have in mind ? " He asked as she got up and went to his bag in the corner of the room . She went through it until she found his handcuffs .

" These will do to keep you from moving and hinting me by accident . I need something to keep you quiet , so the Cowboy want think I am trying to kill you or something . " She thought .

" How about a ball gag ? " He said sarcastically seeing the handcuffs and thinking of what the Cowboy said early .

" Good idea . Lucky I keep one on me . " She said going to her bag and pulling it out .

" You know you are more of an animal than I am . I am the one who is suppose to be the Wildcat here , not you . By the way , you know I was joking about the ball gag . " Harris said looking at it shocked .

" Should of kept your mouth shut then . " She said as she handcuffed his hands to the bed and then put the gag in his mouth to muffle the sounds he was about to make .

" Okay , I think I am ready to begin . " She said as locked the bedroom door before she climbed back onto her spot on the bed . He moaned through the gag .

" Can ' t understand you babe . " She said as she put a hand back on his dick . His eyes grew wide in pain .

" Honey I know you are in pain , but hold on for a little while . This will most likely hurt , but want take to long . I think your problem is pressure babe . From the way you explained what they did to you , I think the fluids in your dick built up and caused a kind of clogged up drain if you will and it is causing you pain . So , sometimes to unclog a drain you take a manual approach . " Jessie explained to him .

He nodded yes that he understood .

" So , I will try and relieve that pressure for you and there is only on way I can think of , which may be a bit painful for you . I promise I am not trying to hurt you and there will be no permant damage . You might be a little sore tomorrow , but I promise I will take care of you if you are . " She said .

He nodded again , but his eyes told her he was a little scared .

" No need to be scared of me , honey . But , lets begin . The sooner I start the quicker it will be over . " She said .

Jessie began to stroke the shaft of his dick slowly . Chris closed his eyes because of the pain and his breathing grew heavier .

" Easy Wildcat . Find a happy place if you can , baby . " She said to him , as she began stroking harder .

He moaned and groaned through the gag because of the pain he was in . He tried to pull away but the handcuffs restrained him . She continued to do what she was doing to him . At one point the pain was becoming unbearable and he accidently closed his legs on her hands .

" Chris open your legs back babe , I guess I am going to have to tie them down . " She said as she got up and found some cloths in her bag and tied his feet apart to the bed . Then went into the bathroom and brought back a bowl of water and washclothes to clean him up when she was done . She then went back to stroking his dick at the same speed she had been stroking it before she got up to restrain his legs .

" Sorry I have to do this , but it will help I promise . " She said as her grip hardened on his dick uncomfortably . His eyes closed again and although he wasn ' t trying to fight her , he kept on trying to pull free of the restaints .

" Babe I need you to be still and hang on . This will probably hurt and you want be able to take it , but it is the only way to relieve the pressure . " She said as she moved to sit between his legs . She put a towel over her , so his fluids wouldn ' t get everywhere .

" I understand if you want to cry after this happens and I want hold anything against you . It is just me and you in this room . I locked the bedroom door , so don ' t worry about the Cowboy , okay . " Jessie said and Chris nodded his head yes again . He kept his eyes closed trying to block out the pain .

Jessie placed her hand way back on the part of his dick attached to his body . She put her other hand on his stomach to keep him from moving to much . Her grip on his dick was so hard that he was bitting into the grip and shaking his head no trying to keep tears from forming .

" Honey , I am sorry for doing this . " She said as Jessie pulled her hand with the tightened grip around his dick staight down his shaft pulling all of the fluids down to the head of his dick and out of his body . It was almost like poping a dislocated shoulder back in place or trying to relieve a jammed thumb , except with it being his dick it hurt a hell of a lot worse than it actually was .

The fluids built up in his dick began flowing out and she wrapped the towel around his dick to let it soak up the most of it . She took the washcloth and dipped into the warm water and began wash his face of as she took the gag out of his mouth .

" You okay Chris ? " Jessie asked him .

" I ' m getting there . Thank you for relieving the pressure for me babe . " He said .

" I don ' t think we can get to the other tonight , but if you are good I will give you as much pleasure as you want tomorrow night . But , only if you are feeling better . I don ' t want to hurt your manhood anymore than it has been hurt . " She said untying his legs from the bed post . She took the washcloth and dipped it back into the water and then took the towel away from his dick . Jessie took the washcloth out of the bowl squeezing some of the water out of it , she began washing the Wildcat ' s dick off cleaning up the fluids . He closed his eyes feeling her gentle touch on his pride . Soon , she was done and took the bowl , washcloth , and towel back to the bathroom . She cleaned the bowl out and put the towel and washcloth with the laundry .

She came back into the room going over to Chris ' s bag and found the keys to his handcuffs to unhooked his hands . He rubbed his wrists , trying to get the feeling back into them .

" Thank you , my wrist were getting sore . " Chris said grateful .

" You are very welcome baby , but you are the one with the handcuffs in your bag . " Jessie reminded him .

" Let ' s get some sleep baby . " He said holding his arms out for her to join him in bed . She climbed into

" You take my breath away , baby . You are so beautiful , even more so than the first night that I saw you like this . You are even more beautiful than on our wedding night . Pregnancy makes you look beautiful honey . " He said to her honest .

" Those muscles make you look gorgeous to babe . It is easy to see why you are called the Wildcat . You are slick and muscular like a Jaguar , " She smiled at the thought , " and I am your Snow Leopard .

" Snow Leopard ? I like that . Maybe you should hang onto it for when you return to the ring after are baby is born . Then you could we could both come to Impact Wrestling and you could be my valet , I will be the Wildcat and you the Snow Leopard . " He thought as he turned out the light .

" Huh , Jessie Harris , the Snow Leopard . It definitely sounds good , okay we ' ll do it . " She agreed snuggling into his arms . He put a hand on her belly . Then he moved it back around her and he began kissing her passionately again , without the pain this time .

" Good night my beautiful Snow Leopard . " He said

" Night , Wildcat . " Jessie said to him , as they both drifted off to sleep


	7. Boy or Girl ?

Chapter 6 : Boy or Girl .

**Monday Afternoon**

" Sting is back guys . " Styles said running into the locker room with Kazerian on his heels .

" Is he okay ? " Bobby asked concerned about the Icon ' s condition after the Aces & Eights attack .

" Physically , he seems okay . But , he looked pissed when we saw him come in the back door from the parking lot . " Frankie said walking over to his tag partner who was drinking one of his apple martinis .

" What ? " He asked when he got a look from Kazerian .

" Another apple martini , dude ? " Kaz shook his head at his partner .

" Look when you reach my age , then you can drink whatever you want . The apple martinis helps my complexion and keeps me looking young and beautiful . " Daniels said .

" It also has a lot of calories . " Frankie tried to make him realize .

" Look , I don ' t see you hounding Storm about his daily need for a beer . So , why are you hounding me about my apple martinis . " Christopher said sipping on more of his martini . Storm looked up when he heard his name and beer .

" Because , beer is good and those things are yucky . " Storm pulling one of his beers out of his locker .

" Do you keep those things stashed in your locker now , James ? " Harris asked walking in .

" Yes , he does . " Roode said rolling his eyes at the Cowboy .

" Look sometimes I need one on the spot , and since I don ' t have you or Bobby as my partners to run and get me one anymore . I have to keep a stash . " Storm said getting a look from both Harris and Roode at them having to run and get him a beer to satisfy his needs .

" Now I know why I was glad when the office decide to start pushing me as a singles competitor . I don ' t have to be Storm ' s bitch anymore or his beer boy . " Roode said shaking his head at the thought of when Beer Money was still together .

" Bobby you will always be my bitch boy . " Storm said as Petey Williams came into the locker room .

" Wrong Cowboy , he is my bitch now . " Petey said , everyone turned around to see the Canadian Destroyer .

" Destroyer ! " Roode said as he came went over to Williams .

" Enforcer ! How is going ? " Petey said as they shared a manly hug .

" Well now we got two members of Team Canada to worry about , Harris . " The Cowboy said watching the happy reunion between Roode and Williams .

" No there are three . Petey , you are back . " Eric Young said as he came to the door when he saw Petey walk in . He had his Team Canada jersey on .

" EY still wearing that old thing ? " He asked smiling at his old friend . Petey pulled EY and Roode into a group hug with his old partners

" Yes , it has a lot of memories to Petey , you know that . It is good to see you again . " EY said tearing up , he started bawling his eyes out on Bobby and Petey ' s shoulders .

" Easy Showtime . " Roode patted the guy ' s head . While Petey shook his head at the sight of EY .

" Didn ' t realize I was missed this much . " Williams said to Roode .

" See what you did to pour us when you left . Shame on you Petey . " Roode joked around .

" Yeah , I see what happened , you cut the long hair . What did you do get in a fight with the Cowboy ' s beer cooler ? Cause I have seen that thing and it looks dangereous . " Petey said rubbing Roode head .

" Ha Ha , real funny Petey . Now I see the reason I didn ' t miss you as much as those two did . " Storm said as Williams let go of EY and Bobby Roode and came over to the Cowboy shaking his hand .

" See you ain ' t changed a bit Cowboy . You still are that loud talkin , Tennessee backwoods ass you ' ve always been . I figured somebody by now would have found your mute button , but guess that is my job to find it for them . Harris didn ' t I tell you to find a plug for this pipe hole . " Williams said ragging at the Cowboy ' s expense like in the early years of TNA .

" Couldn ' t find one big enough for it , Petey . I don ' t think they make any that big . " Chris said . He got a look from Storm that said shut up or die .

" Petey you are still a dumb ass . " James said to him .

" Thank you . Good to see you again Storm . " Petey held out his hand .

" You too . Welcome back home to the Impact Zone , Petey . " Storm said shaking his hand . They were really friends , but Petey was the only one that James could mess with like that and want get angry with him . It was the same for Petey , too .

" So , Wildcat , what is this I hear about thugs coming to take out TNA ? " Petey Williams asked Chris .

So Chris told him everything that had happened , including Aces & Eights taking the Wildcat hostage and torturing him in there hideout .

" That is about it man . " Chris said as he finished telling his story .

" Damn man , that is rough . So , you said hideout do you know where it is ? It could be useful to bust open the place from the inside and let it implode on them . " Petey said .

" No , I don ' t know much about the place . They had me blingfolded most of the time . I was only allowed to see the room I was in when the head ranking guy was infront of me , but I don ' t think he was the leader . I think there is someone even more sinister behind the Aces & Eight and I know there is an inside man , but they threatened my family if I said who it is . So , I can ' t say anything , guys , sorry . I also saw the room I was tortured in , too . But , it isn ' t a pleasant place I care to remember . Oh , guys I want be here Friday , so , I am going to need someone to take over for me while I am gone . " Chris said .

" I will do it Chris . " Storm said .

" Where are you going and I just got here ? " Petey asked .

" My wife is pregnant , Petey . I have to take her to the doctor Friday . " He said to the Canadian Destroyer .

" Wife ? I didn ' t know you were married Wildcat ? " Petey asked .

" Yep , he is a married man , " Jessie said coming to the door , " Everyone decent ? "

" Yeah , come on in babe . " Chris answered her . She walked into the locker room .

" Hey boys . Who is this guy ? " She asked gesturing to Petey Williams as she came in .

" Jessie this is Petey Williams . Petey this is my wife Jessie . " Harris introduced them to each other .

" Please to meet you doll . Damn , how did the Wildcat find a girl like you ? " Petey asked .

" He is my soul mate , Petey . But , I take it you are going to help out with the Aces & Eights problem ? " She asked changing the subject .

" Yes , I am . TNA was my first wrestling home like with Chris , so , I want to help defend it if I can . I tried to contact A1 , Roode , but I couldn ' t get an answer on his phone . It is strange for him to turn down help us . Team Canada ment a lot to him like it did for you , Eric Young , and myself , so , I don ' t get why he isn ' t anwering my calls . " Petey turned to Bobby .

" EY and I couldn ' t get him to talk about it and neither could Jeff Jarrett . " Roode said .

" Let us go talk to Jarrett and see if we can ' t figure it out , Bobby . EY you coming with us buddy ? " William asked as he and Roode left the locker room .

" Coming , Petey . " Eric said running to catch up with them .

" So , we got Petey to help , but no word from A1 . " Styles said glad to have an extra man .

" I need to talk to Jeff Hardy . " Chris said to them and walked out of the room with Jessie .

**Jeff Hardy ' s Locker Room**

A knock came at the Charismatic Enigma ' s locker room .

" Coming . " He said getting up to open the door .

" Hey Jeff , you decent . My wife is behind me and I don ' t want her going into shock . " He smirked .

" She can come in . " Jeff said as Jessie pushed him by the ass with her foot .

" I heard that buster . I only go into shock staring at you . " She said sticking her tongue out at the Wildcat .

" So , what can I do for you , Chris ? " Hardy asked the Wildcat .

" I was kind of wondering if you were going to help with this Aces & Eights problem TNA is having ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , I am . I don ' t like what those guys did to you or what they did to Sting . " Jeff answered the Wildcat .

" Okay , good to have you on the team . But , I was wondering if you would do me a favor then or see if he maybe interested in helping us ? " Chris hinted at an idea .

" Who are you referring to Wildcat ? " Hardy asked .

" Matt . " Chris said .

" You want me to contact my brother to see if he would be willing to help us out with the thugs . I thought you had his number . So , why not you ask ? " Jeff questioned .

" I don ' t have his number , he has mine , Jeff . " Harris said .

" Then I will give you the number , but I will ask him , too . He might be more willing if I asked , but you need to tell what is going on because I don ' t know what you have in mind for him except the extra muscle . " Jeff told him .

" Okay , thanks Jeff . I knew I could count on you to help me out . " Chris said when he got the eldest Hardy Boy ' s phone number .

" Don ' t mention it , but don ' t get upset if he says no . " Jeff said .

" I understand if he doesn ' t want to Jeff , I don ' t want people to feel like they have to help . I just thought that Matt was a good idea to have with us to deal with this problem . I could really use his thought process in this . Your brother has always had a better brain for strategy , reason I like talking to him . " Chris reassured Hardy that he had the best intentions for his eldest brother .

" Okay , " Jeff said as Chris and Jessie left Hardy ' s locker room .

**Conference Room **

" Jeff Hardy was nice enough , it will be great have him on ourside . " Jessie said to Chris as they walked into the conference room to have some privacy talking to Matt Hardy .

" Yeah it will , and I would feel even better with Matt hear , too . " He said dialing the eldest Hardy ' s number on his cell phone and turning the speak phone on while it rang .

" Hello , " Matt ' s voice was clear on the other side of the phone .

" Hey Matt . This is Chris Harris . " He said to V1 .

" Wildcat , how did you get this number ? " Matt asked curiously .

" From your brother . " Chris answered .

" Jeff gave it to you ? " Matt asked again .

" Yes he did . I promise you it is important . " Wildcat said to him .

" What do you need ? " Matt heard the seriousness in Chris ' s voice .

" Listen carefully because I need to tell you something before I answer that question . " Harris said .

" Okay , go for it . " Hardy said and Chris told him everthing that happened to him in the Aces & Eight ' s hideout , just like he had told Petey Williams .

" They were brutal Matt . " Chris said finishing up .

" Damn dude . What is up with these guys ? " Matt asked .

" They are trying to tear apart TNA and they are making the old Fortune team there biggest target , but we are trying to one up them . Fortune sort of implode after Sting took down Hogan last year at Bound For Glory . Bischoff was taken out at Lethal Lockdown this year , so no Immortal around either . These Aces & Eights guys have figured out that Styles , Daniels , Kazerian , Roode , and Storm are the key to permanently take down Impact for good , but they were going to make them turn on each other by making the Cowboy look like the suspect behind their plans . But , I put a stop to that . Jarrett knows what is going on , Sting knows what is going , Hulk was brought back as GM and he knows what is going on , too . Dixie is letting those three take the wheels to this thing , so , we can get rid of Aces & Eights . I have finally gotten Fortune to quit bitting at each others throats . Even got some of the locker room backing my play , Roode ' s old Team Canada partner Petey Williams has even come back to help out . " Harris explained .

" So where do I come in to this ? " Matt asked curiously .

" I maybe able to rally the troops so to say , but Matt I am not a stategist . I don ' t have the mind set for that kind of thing . I understand if you don ' t want to and I am not asking you to put yourself at risk . But , I need your help . You are better at strategy than I am . " Harris asking him to join the fight .

" Is my brother helping you in this fight ? " Matt questioned the Wildcat .

" Yes , he is . I just asked him when I got your number , man . " Harris answered .

" Okay , then expect to see me Friday night . " Matt said .

" I am not going to be here Friday , but find Jeff and then go talk to Jarrett and Storm they will take over until I get back on Sunday . " Chris informed him .

" Where are you going Friday ? " Matt questioned him again .

" Jessie is pregnant Matt . I need to take her to the doctor in Fort Wright , Kentucky . So I am flying out Wednesday with her . " Harris told him .

" Jessie is expecting ? " Matt asked .

" Yes , she is . How are you Matt ? " Jessie asked .

" Good . Congrats to the both of you on becoming parents . " He said .

" Thanks , Matt " Jessie said .

" Yeah man thanks . " Chris repeating Jessie ' s gratitude .

" So , report to Jeff Jarrett or James Storm ? " Matt asked .

" Yes , " Chris answered .

" Okay , see you Sunday . " Matt said .

" See you then . " Chris said and hung up the phone .

" Well that is good news from Matt . " Jessie said .

" Yeah , it is . " Chris said as they walked out of the conference room .

**Friday ; Fort Wright , Kentucky health clinic .**

" So , I guess we are going to find out if it is a boy or a girl ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , of course . " Jessie answered him .

They were waiting on the doctor to come in to do ultrasound to check on the baby .

" Okay , let us get your ultrasound done . Maybe we can see what you are having today . " The doctor said as he came into the room .

He got the equipment set up and was doing the ultrasound .

" Doctor can you tell what we are having ? " Jessie asked . Chris was holding her hand .

" Yes , looks like the baby is going to let us know . " The Doctor said .

" What is it ? " Chris said .

" It is a girl , congratulation . " The doctor said .

" Can we get pictures ? " Jessie asked as Chris smiled at the screen . He was going to be a father to a little girl .

" Yes I will get them for you while you get cleaned up and dressed . " The doctor said .

He came back a fear minutes later with the pictures .

" You don ' t have anymore appointments until the baby gets here . Unless something happens , but as long as you stay stress free and don ' t do anything strenuous then you won ' t have to . " The doctor said and let them out of the room .


	8. Uncle James and Aunt Gail

Chapter 8 : Banding Together

_Disclaimer : I own none of the TNA stars . I only own Jessie and the baby . _

By the time Storm had gotten to Chris he saw that Kazerian , Daniels , Roode and Petey were already helping the Wildcat take it to Aces & Eights . Three of them were going at the Wildcat and he was holding his own pretty good , until one of them decided to give him a low blow . Storm saw red and started taking out the three that had cheap shotted his friend .

" You boys messed up when you came into this company . Why couldn ' t you go to WWE ? Damn it ! " Storm said and gave one of them a Last Call superkick .

" Nice shot , Storm , " Daniels said as Jeff Hardy came out of no where with a missile dropkick , hitting one of the thugs .

" Whoa , Hardy watch Daniels man . I need my partner . " Kaz said as he smacked the closest one to him in the head with a steel chair .

" Chris , you okay ? We need you awake Wildcat . " Roode said standing between Chris down and one of the Aces & Eights member .

" Ow . " Chris groaned still trying to recover from the shot to his pride .

" Guess , not . " Roode said as the gang member in front of him was joined by another , " Great , I ' m going to have to defend both of us . "

" Move there is a Rhyno coming through ! " Matt Hardy yelled . Storm and Roode who were the closest to Chris pulled him out of the way as Rhyno came plowing through all of the Aces & Eights members .

" Where did Rhyno come from ? " Storm asked .

" I called him for help . " RVD said coming down the hall connected to where the brawl was being fought in the current hallway . Aries and Anderson were with him .

" No body messes with the War Machine . " Rhyno said when all of the gang members were on the ground after be plowed over .

" Yeah , Rhyno . " Daniels , Kazerian , and Petey cheered .

" Looks like they ain ' t done boys . Chris are you up yet ? " Storm looked at the Wildcat who was getting to his feet now .

" Yeah , all of them are found guilty . " Chris said taking two pairs of handcuffs from his pockets .

" Hey can I join the party ? " Raven said coming to Rhyno ' s side .

" Sure Raven , " Roode said to him .

" Sorry about your damn luck boys . " Storm said to the gang who started backing up .

" Why are you backing away Assholes ? Scared we will take you guys down . Don ' t like it when we gang up on you . Huh , Assholes . Huh ! " Anderson said staring them down .

" You see you don ' t mess with the TNA locker room unless you have a death wish . " Rhyno said .

" We will be back . " One of the Aces & Eights members said .

" This ain ' t over . " Another gang member said and they took off out the side door closest to them .

" Get back here . " Storm yelled at them .

" They are long gone . " The Charismatic Enigma said .

" Storm , where is Jessie ? " Chris looked at the Cowboy concerned .

" AJ took her back to y ' alls apartment . I figured she didn ' t need to be in the current area of the Impact Zone with those guys around . I also knew I ' ve been drinking so I had no business driving her anywhere . " Storm answered the Wildcat .

" Okay , we need to get to her , before she goes into another anxiety attack . Guys thanks for your help and I will get to you guys later , but I have to check on my wife and unborn daughter . " He said going out the door to the parking lot with Storm right behind him .

" Call us when you get in . " Matt called .

" We will . " Storm called back .

**Harris ' s Apartment **

Jessie was in tears by the time Chris and James had gotten there to the apartment .

" Jessie , their here . " AJ said as AMW walked into the apartment .

" Chris , " She said going over to him before he could even close the door good . She embraced him happy to see her husband unharmed , " Are you okay ? "

" Yeah , babe . Except I need an ice pack and Tylenol . " He said going to the freezer to fix the ice pack . She went and got the Tylenol .

" What happen ? " She asked concerned about him .

" One of the thugs decide to cheap shot me in my balls . " Chris said and Storm and AJ both cringed when they heard him .

" Storm , I thought I asked you to make sure he didn ' t get hurt ? " She asked him .

" It was before I could get to him . I had just ran back into the Impact Zone , Jessie , there was nothing I could ' ve done . " Storm said hanging his head down .

" Jessie , it wasn ' t Storm ' s fault and if he hadn ' t been there when he was I could ' ve been hurt a lot worse . Three against one was hardly fair . " Chris said laying on the couch and putting the ice pack on his pride .

" Sorry , James . I shouldn ' t have gotten upset , but I was worried . " She said a tear coming down her face .

" Jessie , I ' m not mad and I promise you I won ' t let anything happen to Chris . You and Wildcat are family and I don ' t let my family get hurt . Aces and Eights will get what is coming to them . " James said trying to not let her raise her stress level .

" Thank you , Storm . AJ , thanks for bring me here . " She said grateful to Storm and then turning to Styles with the same gratitude .

" Don ' t worry about it . The last thing we need is for you to get hurt in the process of us trying to deal with the gang . Storm were you guys the only ones fighting ? " AJ asked turning to the Cowboy .

" No , we had help . By the time I had gotten to the building and found Chris . Roode , Daniels , Kazerian , and Petey had already jumped into the brawl . Then Jeff Hardy jumped in and Matt came to our aid , too . RVD called Rhyno to try and get him to help us , cause the War Machine charged right through all of the gang members that were there . RVD , Aries , Anderson , and Raven were about to jump in , but they ran from the building before we could catch them . " James said to AJ and Jessie . Chris had his eyes closed the pain was slowly going away .

" Oh , " Chris moaned and rolled over onto his stomach .

" Chris , you okay man ? " Styles asked looking at the wounded man .

" The pain is slowly going away . But , I ain ' t taking them on again without my handcuffs . We need some extra inforcers with those guys . " Chris said with another moan at the end .

" Chris , " Jessie got up from her spot in a chair and came over to the couch were Chris was . She sat next to him on the end of the couch and began to rub his back to comfort him .

" I think I am heading for home , guys . Jessie seems to want to take care of Chris and I think it is a good time to make myself scarce . Plus , I need to call Wendy and the boys . " He said waving bye to them .

" Later , Styles . " Storm said .

" Thanks again AJ for your help . " Jessie said .

" Thank you for taking care of my wife and unborn daughter . " Chris said without looking up from the couch .

" No , problem . See you guys later . " He said and walked out the door .

" Chris , you want something to eat ? " Jessie asked .

" Yeah , we don ' t have any beer do we ? " He remembered .

" Nope , " She said .

" Damn , I could use one . " Chris said .

" See , I told you we should ' ve stopped at the liquor store a ways back . " Storm said laughing at Chris .

" Quit laughing at him Storm . Chris , we don ' t have beer , but I think there is some Jim Beam . " Jessie said as she went to the fridge to look and saw a bottle .

" Hey , no talking about Kentucky whiskey around a Tennessee boy . " James said to her .

" Shut up , Storm , or you can sleep on the balcony . " Jessie threatened .

" Storm , you forget that I am from Kentucky . " Chris said looking up .

" Nope , " James said .

" Do you want any ? " Jessie called to Chris .

" One - shot , please babe . Just to calm my self down . " He said and she brought him a shot .

" Here , honey . Then I will get you something to eat . You boys still want Chinese ? I can order take out if you do ? " She asked them .

" Yes , go ahead . " Chris said after drinking the shot of Jim Beam down .

" I ain ' t picky , Jessie . " Storm said .

" Then we will have Chinese , " She said picking up the phone and calling the Chinese resturant and ordered take out , " I swear it is going to be more than just baby fat I am going to have to worry about working off when I get back in the gym . "

" Honey , you ain ' t fat . You ' re pregnant . " Wildcat said to her .

" Aw , ain ' t he sweet . " Jessie smiled at her husband .

" I hate to repeat Aries , but somebody shoot me . " James said gagging at the thought .

" No , I don ' t want blood on the carpet . " She said getting laughs from both of the guys .

" Would you really shoot the Cowboy ? " Chris asked getting a look from James that said he was concerned about the question .

" No , not James . If I did then who would I have to tease beside you , babe . But , Aries on the other hand , if he keeps on being a dick to me . The moment after I have this baby , I will have his head casted gold to use as an anchor . " Jessie said .

" So , you don ' t like Aries , then ? " Storm asked .

" Heck , no . " Jessie said coming back to Chris who was lying on his back again . He reached his arms out to her and she leaned down to kiss him .

" Uhm , " Storm said clearing his throat looking at something that suddenly seemed to be the most interesting thing in his life at the moment .

" Shut up , Cowboy . " Chris said shaking his head at his friend .

Soon , a knock came at the door . Jessie went to the door and saw it was the Chinese take out service . She opened the door and payed the man before taking the food and thanking him .

" Boys food is here . " She said .

" Cowboy , help me up . " Chris said holding his hand out to the Storm .

" Sure , no problem princess . " Storm said pulling Harris to his feet .

" Thanks , sugar plum fairy . " Harris said smacking the Cowboy on the back of the head .

" Ouch , that hurt . " Storm said rubbing the back of his head .

" Boys behave . " Jessie warned .

" Yes ma ' am . " James said .

" Sorry babe . I couldn ' t resist with the sarcastic remark Storm seems to be comfortable with blurting out . " Chris said to his wife .

" Excuses get you no were Chris . " She said to him . Before handing him his food and then handing Storm his .

" I love you , Jessie . " Chris said trying to make it better .

" I know . I love you too , babe . " Jessie said smiling at him .

" So , uhm , when was Booker suppose to be here , Jessie ? " Storm asked curiously .

" He said soon . He does have a family and a wrestling school to contend with . I hope he doesn ' t bring Sharmell , because the last thing we need is to put another family in jeopardy . But , I also hope he can clarify more on the Kevin Nash situation , I had hoped getting a big guy like Nash on our side would help the situation a whole lot more . But , now I am extra leery of him . " Jessie said between bites .

" I ' m glad we are getting what we can right now . Having Matt Hardy , Petey Williams , Scott Steiner , Rhyno , and Raven here to back us up is a good thing . I know all five of them care about TNA and won ' t let the business fall . We can trust them and hopefully what I saw at the Impact Zone early was a sign of unity between us . Banding together against Aces & Eights is a good thing for Impact Wrestling as a whole and it will mean we are capable of working together to get rid of a problem that is threatening to destroy something we built from the ground up . " Chris said making his feelings known about the situation .

" I agree with Wildcat . " Storm said to Jessie .

" I know you guys will do your best , but I feel like I can ' t be at the Impact Zone anymore . I want to help you guys , but with me pregnant it puts me at more risk and makes everyone want to watch out for me . The entire locker room needs to be able to fight without the thought of an innocent victum being attacked or caught in the middle of another brawl . AJ would have wanted to help you guys fight tonight . But , he got stuck babysitting me . So , maybe it is best if I stay here for now until either the Aces & Eights situation is resolved or until the baby is here . We have three months left before Rosalie is here and I need to protect her better and putting myself at risk isn ' t helping that . Me being at risk isn ' t helping Chris either because he is to concentrated on me and her not getting hurt . " Jessie said thinking of a way she could help make the situation easier on the locker room and her husband .

" I don ' t think , so . Jessie , if you are here you are going to stress out about not knowing if I am safe or not . You know how your anxiety attacks are and it isn ' t healthy for you or the baby . Plus , you are better protected in the locker room and not here . But , I do want you to stay out of the way , until I can find a better place for you to be . I want you to stick with Dixie Carter for now . Help her out with whatever she needs or just relax , but I don ' t want you wondering around the Impact Zone alone . I don ' t even want you by yourself in the Knockouts ' locker room . I know you are close to Gail Kim , Tara , Christy Hemmi , and Brooke Tessmarcher , but they can ' t protect you as well as I want you to be . But , you are not staying in the apartment by yourself . It would make me worry more , honey . " Chris said putting his foot down .

" You sure ? " She asked .

" Yes , I ' m sure . " Chris looked at her and she saw the seriousness in his eyes .

" Okay , whatever helps you and the locker room , babe . That is what I want ? " Jessie agreed with his decision .

" I know you are wanting to help and thank you . But , if anything were to happen to you or Rosalie I wouldn ' t be able to forgive myself . " Chris said .

They sat there in silence for a while finishing their food . Once they were done , Jessie cleaned off the table and went to her and Chris ' s room to get ready for bed .

" I hope I didn ' t upset her . " Chris said quietly to James .

" No , you have to do what you think is the best way to protect both of them , Chris . I maybe a rowdy cowboy , but I know what it means to protect a family . Dani , Makayla , and Mason are in Leipers Fort , Tennessee ; I am two states away from them most of the year and I have to wonder everynight if they are safe or not . I have to wait for that phone call everynight to make sure they are alright . Dude , you have your family right in that room . But , mine are not here . Do what you think is best to protect them , but always remember to hear them out too , especially Jessie . " Storm advised him .

" Yeah , of course . Thanks for the advice Cowboy . " Chris said grateful for James ' s friendship .

" Don ' t mention . Now I am going to bed , so , I can be rested up like Jarrett said . " James said walking to the guest bedroom .

Chris got up and walked to his and Jessie ' s bedroom . She was on the bed reading . He smiled at the sight of his beautiful wife and the thought of three months down the road they will be hearing the cries of a newborn , baby girl . At times the thought scared him . He wasn ' t sure if he had what it took to raise a kid , but he knew he would do right by her . He couldn ' t help , but wonder what she was going to look like or be like . She had to be beautiful like her mother . An angel in everyones ' eyes , he knew he was going to have to watch his baby girl ' s steps like a hawk from those wild boys that would hurt his baby .

" Chris , you okay ? " Jessie looked up at him realizing her husband was deep in thought .

" Yeah , babe . Just thinking about what our daughter is going to be like . I just realized I might have to pull out my dad ' s shot gun to keep those rebel boys away from her . " Chris laughed at the thought .

" Why would you do that ? " She laughed with him .

" Because if she is as beautiful as you are , which I know she will be . Then I will have to keep all of those crazy boys away that have that one thing on their minds . And I swear to God if anyone tries anything on my daughter , then they will have to answer to the Wildcat , Chris Harris . " He said with a protective father tone .

" Well , somebody has broken into their daddy roll . " She said as Chris got ready for bed . He stripped down to nothing , but his boxers , " Hmm , good show babe . "

" What ? " Chris asked smirking . He climbed into his side of the bed . She put her book on her bedside table .

" How did I get such a handsome fella as my husband ? " She asked leaning over to kiss his lips .

" I thought the question was how did I get such a beautiful wife ? " He thought .

" I guess we both got lucky . " She said .

" Nah , luck has nothing to do with it . You are my soul mate and always will be . " Chris said to her . He reached over to his bedside table to turn out the light .

" That puzzle piece that fits . Now there is one last piece of that puzzle to complete this family , our baby girl . " She said snuggling up with Chris .

" Yes , she is . " Chris smiled at the thought as he rubbed her back .

" Speaking of Rose , she is active right now . I have been feeling her kick for quite a while , that was my reason for coming in here . I had hoped she would calm down a little bit , but guess not . " Jessie said putting a hand on her stomach feeling her baby ' s kicks to her belly .

" Little one it is time to calm down and go to sleep , so , mommy can sleep , too . " Chris said putting his hand on Jessie ' s stomach . Rosalie actually calmed down and relaxed .

" Huh , she stopped . " Jessie said shocked .

" Maybe she listens to daddy . " Chris figured .

" Or maybe you have a calming effect on her . You have a calming effect on me , so , why not Rosalie , too . " Jessie said feeling relaxed from the Wildcat ' s touch .

" Could be . " Chris agreed smiling at the fact that both Jessie and the baby felt protected around him . His family was important to him and protecting them was his number one priority in life .

" Chris , I love you . " Jessie said to him .

" I love you , too , babe . " Chris said before kissing her lips .

They slowly drifted to sleep , comfortable in each others ' arms .


	9. Banding Together

Chapter 9 : Free Sunday Special

_Disclaimer : I own none of the TNA stars . I only own Jessie and the baby . _

**Chris and Jessie ' s Apartment Kitchen**

Chris got up early the next morning . He had woke up early and found Jessie was still fast asleep , so , he decided he would fix breakfast at the apartment .

" Oh , something smells good . " Storm said walking into the kitchen slowly .

" Good morning to you , too , Cowboy . " Chris smiled at his best friend .

" So , ah , what is with the cooking this morning ? " James asked yawning .

" I figured since Jarrett gave us the day off , I would give Jessie a nice day . She has been stressed out so much lately that I figured a relaxing day would help ease some of the anxiety she has been dealing with lately . " Harris explained .

" I hear you . " Cowboy replied .

" I am taking her shopping today if you must know . " Chris looked at James .

" Uhm , should I check you for a fever ? " Storm asked curious .

" No , we need to get stuff for the baby anyways . So , I am going to take her and let her shop until her hearts content , all on me . " Chris said .

" Would you mind dropping me off at the Impact Zone so I can get my truck ? I might take a trip home since I don ' t have to be in the ring until the live show during Open Fight Night . I need to make sure my family is safe , especially my wife and kids . " Storm said thinking about the discussion that he and Wildcat had the night before .

" Sure , no problem . " Chris said to him .

" So , you are leaving us until Thursday , Cowboy ? " Jessie asked coming from the master bedroom .

" Makayla has been asking for me . Plus , I want to make sure they are okay . " Storm said to her .

" Morning babe . " Chris said to his wife .

" Good morning , Chris , " She said going over to him and giving him a kiss , " Are you making breakfast for me ? "

" Yes , ma ' am . " He smiled at her .

" Awe , you are so sweet . " She said brushing his long hair out of his eyes .

" Ah , I think I am going to get a shower before breakfast . " Storm said to the couple .

" Cowboy , " Chris said shaking his head after Storm was gone .

" So , honey what are we going to do today ? " Jessie asked looking at him .

" I am taking you shopping today all on me . I want you to do nothing , but relax and have fun today . I don ' t want you worrying or stressing out about anything . " He said to her .

" Shopping , sounds good to me . Plus , we need to get stuff for Rosalie . " Jessie said to her husband .

" True , " Chris agreed .

Chris finished making breakfast by the time Storm had finished his shower .

" Breakfast is ready . " Chris said to them . The three fixed their plates and coffee , then sat at the table to eat .

" Chris , we are going to have to talk about this . " Storm said to his buddy .

" Talk about what ? " Wildcat looked up confused .

" About why you never told me you could cook . " James clarified .

" You never knew that Chris could cook Cowboy ? " Jessie asked shocked .

" No , I didn ' t . Why ? " Storm asked .

" Chris cooked for me on our first date . We were suppose to be going out , but Chris surprised me with a home cooked meal . " Jessie smiled at Chris who was now acting really bashful .

" Somebody is turning red . " James said looking at the blush on Chris ' s face .

" Shut up , James . " Chris said hiding his face .

" Babe , you okay ? " Jessie asked laughing at how child - like he looked when he acted embarrassed or bashful .

" Yeah , uhm , I ' m good . " He said before taking another bite .

" So why didn ' t you ever tell me you could cook , dude ? " James asked curious .

" Because you never asked . I didn ' t cook often back then because of not being at home or coming in so late from wrestling . It was a lot easy most nights or even in the mornings to just grab something and go . " Chris explained .

" I understand what you are saying . " Storm agreed remembering how rough the old days in TNA were . He and Chris may have been one of the first to be apart of Impact , but when you are the first of something , especially a new industry like a wrestling company , it was quite hard to make it through even the best days . You were never really promised your job the next week because there was always this fear that the company would run out of money or that the bigger company would come in and take it all away .

" What are you thinking about James ? " Chris asked concerned with the silence from Storm .

" Just thinking about the early years of TNA . " Storm said looking up .

" What about it ? " Jessie asked curious about how TNA got started . She had heard some stories from Chris , but she really never full on asked the Wildcat about the TNA early years .

" You don ' t know about the early years of TNA ? " Storm asked shocked by the fact . Then he looked at Chris .

" It never came up . " Chris said .

" I never asked . I mean I ' ve heard a few stories from Chris about his days in TNA . How else do you think I knew who you were the first day I came to TNA with Jeff Jarrett looking for Chris ? " Jessie asked .

" Fair enough . " Storm said .

" The early years of TNA wasn ' t easy , but it wasn ' t bad either . Sure we had to worry quite a bit about having jobs in the future or worry about when WWE would feel threatened by us and try to take TNA out like they did with WCW and ECW . But , the fun and joy we had with each new accomplishment or each new success made us feel like what we were doing mattered and that TNA would be around for future stars to make their marks on the wrestling world . We would go out and celebrate each new development , every year we would get better and become more known to the wrestling world . " Chris said remembering the past .

" So , when you told me the first day we met , that the early days of Impact were bitter sweet memories , Cowboy . You ment what Chris just said didn ' t you ? " Jessie asked .

" Yes , I did . " James said looking up . Chris ' s eyes met Storm ' s eyes letting him know they were thinking the same thing .

" What just happened between the two of you ? " Jessie asked looking between Chris and James .

" Once a tag team always a tag team , Jessie . " Chris said .

" I guess with me being a singles competitor for so long I don ' t get the whole tag team wrestling idea or being able to communicate smoothly with a tag partner . " Jessie said smiling at the AMW teammates .

" Tag team wrestling idea ? What is that ? " Storm asked laughing .

" The tag team ability that allows you to know what your tag partner is thinking before they even says a word . " Jessie answered the Cowboy .

" It takes a while to know how to do . Storm and I have been teaming together for years and even before that we were friends . So , it helps a tag team to have good chemistry with someone in and out of the wrestling ring . We are able to pick up on what the other one wants to do or when the other needs help a lot quick than someone that just teams with you in a one time tag match . " Chris said to Jessie .

" But , wrestlers pull off victories in the one time tag team matches ? " She questioned the two again .

" That comes from the athletic and professional approach to the wrestling and getting in the ring . Sometimes we have to put our trust in someone for one match , and that is where we have to be willing to return that same trust factor on top of watching each others backs . " Storm said to her .

" Booker and I need to have a long talk . " Jessie realized .

" Why ? " Chris and James both asked at the same time .

" First of all that is scary how you guys know what each other is going to say and when y ' all will say it . Second I need to talk to Booker because there is more about wrestling that I need to learn or we need to talk about . " Jessie said getting up from the table and going to the sink .

" Jessie leave it . " Chris said to her .

" Leave what ? " She asked not understanding his orders .

" Leave the dishes . I will do them . " He said to her .

" But , you cooked . It is only fair , honey . " Jessie said innocently .

" I told you I wanted you to relax and not worry about anything today . I will get them , babe . " Chris said meeting her eyes .

" Fine , I will let you do them . " She said to the Wildcat .

" Good , you are actually listen to me . " Chris said . Storm smirked at the comment .

" What are you smirking at Cowboy ? " Jessie asked seeing the look on his face .

" Nothing , Jessie . " Cowboy said to her .

" I don ' t believe you , but I am okay with that . " She smirked going into the master bedroom . She made up the bed before Chris could get onto her .

" She isn ' t minding me . " Chris said to the Cowboy getting up and cleaning off the table .

" I would either , but that is because I am a very stubborn Cowboy that likes having my own way . " Storm said to him .

" Ain ' t that the truth . " Wildcat agreed .

" It is . Hey , what is that suppose to mean ? " He realized what Chris agreed with .

" Just agreeing with you James . You know agreement and communication through tag partners is a very important skill to have . " Chris smiled his sly smile at the Cowboy .

" Your sheepish grin is deadly , too . Somebody is being a smartass with the Cowboy this morning . " James said .

" James Storm , what have I told you about cursing with me pregnant ? " Jessie asked coming back into the kitchen with her belt .

" Ah , not to . Sorry , Jessie it slipped out . I can ' t control my language . What is with the belt ? " He asked frightened .

" If you can ' t control your dirty mouth . Then I will get Chris to control it for you . Since he doesn ' t want my stress level to rise , he will be the one to deal with you . And let me warn you in advance , if you have a problem with it or want to fight about it , I know where Wildcat keeps his handcuffs and I ain ' t afraid to use them , buddy . And believe me I got full access to them , Storm . " Jessie scolded him .

" Yes ma ' am . " James said to her .

" Good , you can go . " She said calmer and walked back to the bedroom

" Thank you . Chris why did you throw me to the wolves man ? " Storm asked his friend .

" Because , when she is waving her belt around like that and threatening to find my handcuffs to use on you . Jessie is the boss when that happens . There maybe somethings I can get her to do , but with her in that mode forget about changing her mind . " Chris informed him .

" Thanks a lot traitor . " Storm said to him .

" Sorry buddy , " Chris said finishing up the dishes .

" So , ah , last night America ' s Most Wanted rode again . " Storm said remembering the brawl .

" Yeah , they sort of did . Didn ' t they Cowboy ? " Chris agreed .

" Yes . I was thinking about Roode ' s idea about Sting inviting Aces & Eights to freely enter the Impact Zone and go head to head with the locker room . I like the plan , but I was also wondering if those two big guys that we stared down last night would want to jump in the ring with AMW and take a beating from us ? " James wondered .

" I like what you are thinking , but for now keep it between us until you get back . I don ' t want to think about those thugs today . " Chris said .

" Agreed . " Storm said walking to the guest bedroom .

**Impact Zone **

After Chris and Jessie had gotten showered off . The three jumped into Chris ' s car to take Storm back to the Impact Zone to get his truck .

" Here we are James . " Chris said pulling up next to the Cowboy ' s truck .

" Thank you for the lift . " He said getting his stuff and throwing it into the passenger side of his truck .

" So , I take it this is good - bye until Thursday ? " Chris questioned the Cowboy .

" Yeah , I want to see home and my family . " Storm said .

" Be careful James . Jarrett is right about all of us being cautious with the Aces & Eights around . " Jessie said to him . The Cowboy had quickly become like a brother to her and she didn ' t want her family hurt .

" I will , darlin . See you later Chris . " He held his hand out to Chris .

" Later James . " Chris said back to him shaking his hand .

" Jessie don ' t worry about anything today . Chris is right , you don ' t need the stress and neither does the baby . " James said before stepping back from the car .

" Yeah , of course , Cowboy . " She said . Then Storm gotten into the driver side of his truck and drove off toward Tennessee .

" I hope he will be alright . I couldn ' t stand losing a brother . " Jessie said looking at Chris .

" Jessie , listen to what the Cowboy said before he left . Don ' t worry about anything today , but having fun . " Chris said rubbing her shoulder .

" Okay , " She agreed with Chris .

**The Mall **

" I thought you weren ' t much of a shopper , Chris ? " Jessie asked as they walked down the sidewalk at the strip mall .

" I ' m not , but I figured you would enjoy it and I need to get stuff for little one . We are so close to the due date , Jessie . " Chris answered Jessie .

" I know I am so excited , but at the same time I wish it would hurry up and get here . " Jessie said stopping at a shop .

" Jessie , why are you stopping babe ? " Chris asked looking at the shop .

" Baby stuff . " She said pointing into the window .

" Lets take a look then . " Chris said pulling the door open and letting her walk in first .

" Thanks honey . " She said to him .

" No problem . " He said walking in behind her .

" Awe , it is so cute in here . " Jessie said smiling .

" Yeah , of course . " Chris said a little uncomfortable by the pink .

" You know we don ' t have to go with pink . I was thinking more of a lavender color . " She said looking at the purple .

" You ' re right . So , what do you want the room to look like ? " Chris asked .

" I was thinking about going with kittens , since we are already going with the cat theme in the family . " She looked at her husband who smiled at the idea .

" You know how to bring a smile to my face sweetheart . " Chris kissed her forehead .

" Hey look this is perfect . " She said going over to a shelf with picture books on it .

" What are you looking at Jessie ? " He asked .

" A picture book for the memories with little one we are going to make . Pictures were the one thing my mother was able to give me to remember the good times . She enjoyed them . I think I should call her when we get back to the apartment . " Jessie realized she hadn ' t talked to her mom and step - dad in a while .

" Of course darlin . I believe you should have as much contact with her as possible . I also agree with the pictures , babe . " He said smiling at the thought . She picked up a book . Then saw a little outfit that was cute .

" Chris look . " She turned to him . He looked at the outfit and smiled . It had " America ' s Little Angel " written on it .

" It ' s cute . " Chris said .

" Fitting for an AMW kid . " She agreed . She decided to get the outfit .

Soon they were through shopping .

**In the car **

" How about lunch ? " He asked her .

" Sure what did you have in mind , Chris ? " Jessie asked . He parked at a little beach restaurant and came over to her door opening it for her .

" Shall we . " He asked holding his arm out for her to take .

" We shall . " She laughed getting out of the car and taking his arm into hers . He closed the door and locked the car before going in .

" How did you find this place ? " Jessie asked .

" I use to come here when I first started on Impact . It is a nice little place by the ocean . " Chris smiled as they walked in . The host seated them close to a window looking out over the ocean .

" This place is beautiful . " Jessie said looking at the waves moving back and forth in constant motion .

" Yeah , it is . But , it is also simple . " He said as the waiter came and got their orders .

" You like simple don ' t you ? " She asked .

" Yeah , I came from simple . You know Fort Wright isn ' t that big of a town . " Chris said to her .

" I am not exactly your high class society girl either Chris . Sure , Houston , Texas isn ' t a small town , but my family isn ' t the wealthiest family in the world . Everything I have I had to work and fight for ; including my own family ' s safety . " Jessie said looking at him .

" I know you did . We both come from the same simple life background . But , often I feel like I got a more priviledged up bringing than you did . " Chris said rubbing the back of her hand .

" My father made everything so much worse . Not to mention he is half the reason I have these stupid anxiety attacks . I don ' t feel very brave when they start up . I feel like I am not doing all I can to fight when I need to . " She said looking down .

" Honey , look at me . " Chris said and she looked up into his eyes , " You are the bravest and most courageous person I know . I love you because you are so strong and selfless . You give so much to the ones around you and you want so much to help them . You saved me when I had no hope . You were that bright shining star that I searched for all of my life . Before I met you I didn ' t know how lost I was . I didn ' t realize what was missing , until you were there pulling me into your selfless love . I couldn ' t be who I am today without you . I would still be wondering around aimlessly if you hadn ' t walked into my life . Jessie you talk about your anxiety attacks . We can work through those and I can keep you relaxed and at ease . But , I don ' t think my wounded heart would mend if I lost you . "

" You mean that ? " She asked looking deeper into his eyes .

" Every word honey . " He said as the food got there .

They started eating in silence because Jessie was letting Chris ' s words sink in .

" You okay Jessie ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah I ' m okay babe . I never thought of it as me saving you . But , I always thought it was you who saved me . Your strength giving me the ability to be as strong as I am . You being the relaxing piece of me that I needed to calm my stress and anxiety . You were there for me when my dad showed up in ROH , when I went into shock and couldn ' t respond to no one . You stayed with me through all of that . Whenever I had a nightmare or woke up screaming remembering what that man had done to me and my mom , you were the one comforting me . So , I always thought I needed you to be that rock and foundation I needed to hold me steady when I couldn ' t be . " Jessie said letting her feelings for Chris flow out .

" I guess like we said last night , we need each other . " He said rubbing his finger over her wedding band .

" Our baby is going to have a great foundation and a good upbringing . " She said relaxing really well for the first time since she found out about the baby . Even though she was at ease before Chris was taken hostage , she still had a lot a stress about if she was going to be a good enough mother for the little one . But , just then Chris made all of those fears go away .

" Yeah , she is . " He agreed .

They finished eating and Chris payed . They went on home to the apartment that afternoon .

**The Apartment **

Chris helped Jessie bring everything into the apartment .

" Baby , you are a champion shopper . We should get a special belt made for you that says World Champion Shopper . " He teased her .

" Good idea , when are you going to start ? " She asked getting a laugh from him .

" So , did you enjoy yourself ? " He asked her .

" Yes , I did . Thank you . " She answered him .

" No problem , I just wanted you to relax . " Chris said to her .

" I think I am for the first time in months . " Jessie said looking over into his eyes again .

" Months ? " He hadn ' t realized she had been stressing out that much .

" It really hasn ' t been full blown stress before the hostage situation . But , every now and then I would get worried that my anxiety attacks would make me a bad mother . I didn ' t want to let our daughter down by being anxious all the time . But , what you told me at the restuarant helped reassure me and I am relaxing much better now . " She said putting her arms around him .

" I ' m glad I was able to help . But , I wish I knew how you felt sooner Jessie , so , I could have helped you when it first started . " Chris said holding her close to him .

" I thought I could handle it , babe and I wanted to prove that I could . But , I guess that stress on top of the whole Aces & Eights stress just got out of control and started weighing me down . " Jessie said letting go of the defenses she had put up over the last few months and letting herself relax into Chris ' s arms . She kissed him passionately .

" Whoa ? I think we may need to slow it down a bit babe or I might need to have a special emergency relief . " Chris grinned .

" Am I making the Wildcat ' s whiskers curl up ? Or do I need to keep going until I find out how much you can take before you purr for me ? " She asked teasing him .

" It might not take much if you keep on . " He said blushing .

" Somebody is turning red again . " She laughed .

" Yeah , uhh . " He laughed with her .

" And he is speechless . I think for the first time since the day we met , you are actually speechless . Usually you have a lot to say , but right now you are quiet . " She continued at his expense .

" You are enjoying this right now aren ' t you ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , I am . " She said .

" I thought you were going to call your mother ? " He asked .

" I am , but I also know you are changing the subject right now . " Jessie said pulling out her cell phone . She dialed her mother ' s house number .

" Hello , " Came at the other end .

" Hey , Ben . Where is my mom at ? " Jessie asked her step - dad .

" She is in the kitchen Jess . " Her step - dad using his familiar nickname for her .

" Is she cooking for an army again ? " Jessie asked .

" Trying to . Momma your daughter is on the phone . " Ben called .

" Jesus Christ , Ben you still trying to call cattle with that loud roundup call ? " Jessie teased .

" It got you up in time for school , kid . Here is your mother . " He said to her .

" Hey sweety . " Her mother ' s voice coming through the phone .

" Hey mom , how are you ? " Jessie asked as she walked over to the couch sitting down .

" I am good . How are you and Chris doing ? Have you two found out what the baby is going to be ? " She asked curious .

" Chris and I are doing good . He is missing your home cooking , mom . We found out the baby is a girl . " Jessie answered her mother .

" Well we are going to have another princess around here . Tell Chris that I will send him some of my homemade chocolate chip cookies , but for anything else he will have to come and see me . " She teased .

" Awe mom , you can ' t have any mercy on him ? He has been taking good care of me . " Jessie said .

" I will send him some chilly and homemade BBQ sauce , too . But , I want to be with you when you have the baby . " She said to her daughter .

" We will have to talk about it , but I would love to have you here when the baby gets here and I am sure Chris would , too , mom . " Jessie said looking at her husband .

" She can come whenever , but we have to determine if we are going to be here in Orlando or in Fort Wright . " He said .

" Chris said it is okay with him , but it is all according where we are at . Chris and I are in Orlando , Florida right now . " Jessie told her mother .

" Why are you guys in Orlando ? " Her mother asked . Jessie looked at her husband and he nodded his head yes to go ahead and tell her . So , Jessie told her mother what had been happening .

" So , Chris decided to stay and help the Impact Zone locker room . TNA is a big deal to him and the rest of the wrestlers that have come back to help deal with the Aces & Eights . Even Booker T is coming to Orlando to help . " She told her mother .

" I understand why he is there baby , because Chris helped build something that he feels like he needs to help and I am glad he is making sure his hardwork wasn ' t for nothing . But , why has he dragged you into the middle of it ? I don ' t want you hurt sweety . " Her mother was worried .

" Mom , Chris didn ' t drag me into the middle of this situation . Aces & Eights put me in the middle when they touched my family . When they took my husband hostage against his will , they pulled me into the situation . I had to call Jarrett to have help finding Chris and I had to come to the Impact Zone to get there help . But , the moment they hurt my husband was the moment that I got involved . If I can ' t protect my family , then I have no business having a family . " Jessie said getting a look from Chris that said he was impressed by her new found strength .

" I understand baby . But , you both need to be careful and remember you are carrying a life inside of you . That baby should be your number one priority and you and her should be Chris ' s . " Her mother showing her understanding and her seriousness .

" She is our number one priority and we both are Chris ' s . He wouldn ' t letting anything happen to use and I wouldn ' t let anything happen to them . I am not my father , mom , and neither is Chris . " Jessie put her foot down .

" I know you guys aren ' t , but I can ' t help being worried about my kids . You are my daughter and only child , Chris is my son - in - law , and you are carrying my first grandchild . I have to make sure you guys are okay . " Her mother said .

" I know and I ' m sorry for bringing dad up . It won ' t happen again . Ben has been great to both of us . I am grateful to him for being there for you especially . " Jessie said changing the subject .

" So , what are we naming the little girl ? " Her mother asked .

" Rosalie Ann Walker . " Jessie answered .

" That ' s pretty . You two will be great parents , but promise me you both will be careful with this Aces & Eights gang around . " She said .

" I promise we both will be careful mom . " Jessie said giving her mother some peace of mind .

" Good . Now let me go so I can get Chris ' s cookies ready . Poor kid have to take care of him . I might have to send something extra special after what you just told me . Love you babe and let me know where you guys are . " Her mother said .

" Okay we will let you know , and I am sure Chris will appreciate the care packages you will send him . Love you mom , bye . " Jessie said as she hung up .

" So , how were they ? " Chris asked as he came over and sat beside her on the couch .

" They are both okay . Mom is worried about what I told her . " Jessie said laying on her back across Chris ' s lap .

" I figured as much with the way the conversation was going . She is just worried about you , it will be okay Jessie . " He said .

" Was it wrong for me to put my foot down against my mother ? " She asked Chris .

" No , you were supporting you family . Doing what you felt was right . I don ' t think you were wrong babe . So , what about a care package for me ? " He asked brushing his fingers through her hair gently .

" She is sending you some goodies . You know we do have to figure out where we are going to be when the baby gets here . I would prefer when we get closer to the last month going back to Kentucky , or we could ask my doctor to let the delivery be here in Orlando . But I really want the baby to be born in Kentucky . " She said to Chris .

" We will try to make it to Kentucky . Have you thought about how you want to actually have the baby ? " Chris asked .

" I want to try natural , but I am open for c - section if I have to , Chris . " She answered him as her cell phone rang .

" Who is it ? " Chris asked .

" Booker T , " Jessie said as she turned the phone to speak phone , " Hello . "

" Jessie it is Booker . I have made a landing in Orlando and going to see Jarrett and Steiner . " Booker T said through the phone .

" Good to know . Chris and I are not at the Impact Zone . Jarrett gave us the day off , so , get them to explain everything . You don ' t know how much this means to us to have your help , Booker . " Jessie said to him .

" No problem , kid . I will let you go and enjoy your day off . See you tomorrow kid . " Booker said .

" Okay see you then Booker , bye . " She said as they hung up the phones .

" Well Booker T is here . " Chris said .

" Yeah , one more help around the locker room . " Jessie replied .

They sat in silence for a little while relaxing .

" We need to put the stuff we got today up . " Jessie said .

" I will do it . I will take it to the utility room for now until we can get everything done . Or take it back home to Kentucky . " Chris said as Jessie lifted up to get up he was quicker and got up and took the stuff to the utility room .

" Make sure you leave the Bath & Bodyworks bag out and the rest of the smell good and lotion stuff . " She called to him .

" No problem . They go in the room right ? " The Wildcat asked .

" Yes they do . " Jessie answered getting up and following him to the bedroom .

**Apartment Master Bedroom**

" What are you doing ? " Chris asked as she came into the room with him .

" Being mischief . " She admitted coming over to him . She put her arms around him .

" Baby you know I won ' t take a risk in harming the baby , by going all the way . " Chris warned .

" Who said I wanted to go all the way ? " She asked running her hands down to the outside of his jeans right where his manhood is and she could feel it bulging because of the feeling she was putting him through .

" Babe , teasing is not fair . You want me to go and lock the door ? Then we can spend all day together with no one bothering us . " Chris suggested .

" Go ahead , but hurry back . " She said as he left to lock the door and then came back . She was smiling at him .

" What are you planning ? " He asked a little frightened .

" Take your clothes off , Wildcat . " She said not answering his question .

" Are you not going to answer me ? " He asked taking his clothes off .

" No I ' m not . I am going to surprise you babe . You don ' t get to give me hands on treatment , because I am going to give you the hands on treatment . " She teased him .

" I think I am going to enjoy this . " He said as he stood straight up with nothing on .

" You are turned on . " She said realizing his manhood was alive at the moment .

" Jessie , you have no idea . " He smiled .

" Lay down on the bed , Chris . On your back . " She order him before giving him a kiss .

" Yes ma ' am . " He said laying on the bed on his back .

" Good Wildcat . Snow Leopard is going to make you feel good . " She said rubbing a finger over his manhood .

" Mmmm , " Chris moaned his pleasure . She climbed onto the bed next to him and continued to give him as much pleasure with her hands at his wished .

They stopped at dinner time and fixed a sandwich to eat . Then they went back to the bedroom and relaxed in each others arms for the night . Both of them were now naked because Chris had rubbed her down with body massaging oil to make her relax even more for the night .

" Thank you for today babe . I haven ' t been more relaxed in a long time . " Jessie said to Chris .

" No problem . " He said turning over on his left side facing her . He put his hand on her belly feeling his unborn little girl . They feel asleep like that .


	10. Free Sunday Special

Chapter 9 : Free Sunday Special

_Disclaimer : I own none of the TNA stars . I only own Jessie and the baby . _

**Chris and Jessie ' s Apartment Kitchen**

Chris got up early the next morning . He had woke up early and found Jessie was still fast asleep , so , he decided he would fix breakfast at the apartment .

" Oh , something smells good . " Storm said walking into the kitchen slowly .

" Good morning to you , too , Cowboy . " Chris smiled at his best friend .

" So , ah , what is with the cooking this morning ? " James asked yawning .

" I figured since Jarrett gave us the day off , I would give Jessie a nice day . She has been stressed out so much lately that I figured a relaxing day would help ease some of the anxiety she has been dealing with lately . " Harris explained .

" I hear you . " Cowboy replied .

" I am taking her shopping today if you must know . " Chris looked at James .

" Uhm , should I check you for a fever ? " Storm asked curious .

" No , we need to get stuff for the baby anyways . So , I am going to take her and let her shop until her hearts content , all on me . " Chris said .

" Would you mind dropping me off at the Impact Zone so I can get my truck ? I might take a trip home since I don ' t have to be in the ring until the live show during Open Fight Night . I need to make sure my family is safe , especially my wife and kids . " Storm said thinking about the discussion that he and Wildcat had the night before .

" Sure , no problem . " Chris said to him .

" So , you are leaving us until Thursday , Cowboy ? " Jessie asked coming from the master bedroom .

" Makayla has been asking for me . Plus , I want to make sure they are okay . " Storm said to her .

" Morning babe . " Chris said to his wife .

" Good morning , Chris , " She said going over to him and giving him a kiss , " Are you making breakfast for me ? "

" Yes , ma ' am . " He smiled at her .

" Awe , you are so sweet . " She said brushing his long hair out of his eyes .

" Ah , I think I am going to get a shower before breakfast . " Storm said to the couple .

" Cowboy , " Chris said shaking his head after Storm was gone .

" So , honey what are we going to do today ? " Jessie asked looking at him .

" I am taking you shopping today all on me . I want you to do nothing , but relax and have fun today . I don ' t want you worrying or stressing out about anything . " He said to her .

" Shopping , sounds good to me . Plus , we need to get stuff for Rosalie . " Jessie said to her husband .

" True , " Chris agreed .

Chris finished making breakfast by the time Storm had finished his shower .

" Breakfast is ready . " Chris said to them . The three fixed their plates and coffee , then sat at the table to eat .

" Chris , we are going to have to talk about this . " Storm said to his buddy .

" Talk about what ? " Wildcat looked up confused .

" About why you never told me you could cook . " James clarified .

" You never knew that Chris could cook Cowboy ? " Jessie asked shocked .

" No , I didn ' t . Why ? " Storm asked .

" Chris cooked for me on our first date . We were suppose to be going out , but Chris surprised me with a home cooked meal . " Jessie smiled at Chris who was now acting really bashful .

" Somebody is turning red . " James said looking at the blush on Chris ' s face .

" Shut up , James . " Chris said hiding his face .

" Babe , you okay ? " Jessie asked laughing at how child - like he looked when he acted embarrassed or bashful .

" Yeah , uhm , I ' m good . " He said before taking another bite .

" So why didn ' t you ever tell me you could cook , dude ? " James asked curious .

" Because you never asked . I didn ' t cook often back then because of not being at home or coming in so late from wrestling . It was a lot easy most nights or even in the mornings to just grab something and go . " Chris explained .

" I understand what you are saying . " Storm agreed remembering how rough the old days in TNA were . He and Chris may have been one of the first to be apart of Impact , but when you are the first of something , especially a new industry like a wrestling company , it was quite hard to make it through even the best days . You were never really promised your job the next week because there was always this fear that the company would run out of money or that the bigger company would come in and take it all away .

" What are you thinking about James ? " Chris asked concerned with the silence from Storm .

" Just thinking about the early years of TNA . " Storm said looking up .

" What about it ? " Jessie asked curious about how TNA got started . She had heard some stories from Chris , but she really never full on asked the Wildcat about the TNA early years .

" You don ' t know about the early years of TNA ? " Storm asked shocked by the fact . Then he looked at Chris .

" It never came up . " Chris said .

" I never asked . I mean I ' ve heard a few stories from Chris about his days in TNA . How else do you think I knew who you were the first day I came to TNA with Jeff Jarrett looking for Chris ? " Jessie asked .

" Fair enough . " Storm said .

" The early years of TNA wasn ' t easy , but it wasn ' t bad either . Sure we had to worry quite a bit about having jobs in the future or worry about when WWE would feel threatened by us and try to take TNA out like they did with WCW and ECW . But , the fun and joy we had with each new accomplishment or each new success made us feel like what we were doing mattered and that TNA would be around for future stars to make their marks on the wrestling world . We would go out and celebrate each new development , every year we would get better and become more known to the wrestling world . " Chris said remembering the past .

" So , when you told me the first day we met , that the early days of Impact were bitter sweet memories , Cowboy . You ment what Chris just said didn ' t you ? " Jessie asked .

" Yes , I did . " James said looking up . Chris ' s eyes met Storm ' s eyes letting him know they were thinking the same thing .

" What just happened between the two of you ? " Jessie asked looking between Chris and James .

" Once a tag team always a tag team , Jessie . " Chris said .

" I guess with me being a singles competitor for so long I don ' t get the whole tag team wrestling idea or being able to communicate smoothly with a tag partner . " Jessie said smiling at the AMW teammates .

" Tag team wrestling idea ? What is that ? " Storm asked laughing .

" The tag team ability that allows you to know what your tag partner is thinking before they even says a word . " Jessie answered the Cowboy .

" It takes a while to know how to do . Storm and I have been teaming together for years and even before that we were friends . So , it helps a tag team to have good chemistry with someone in and out of the wrestling ring . We are able to pick up on what the other one wants to do or when the other needs help a lot quick than someone that just teams with you in a one time tag match . " Chris said to Jessie .

" But , wrestlers pull off victories in the one time tag team matches ? " She questioned the two again .

" That comes from the athletic and professional approach to the wrestling and getting in the ring . Sometimes we have to put our trust in someone for one match , and that is where we have to be willing to return that same trust factor on top of watching each others backs . " Storm said to her .

" Booker and I need to have a long talk . " Jessie realized .

" Why ? " Chris and James both asked at the same time .

" First of all that is scary how you guys know what each other is going to say and when y ' all will say it . Second I need to talk to Booker because there is more about wrestling that I need to learn or we need to talk about . " Jessie said getting up from the table and going to the sink .

" Jessie leave it . " Chris said to her .

" Leave what ? " She asked not understanding his orders .

" Leave the dishes . I will do them . " He said to her .

" But , you cooked . It is only fair , honey . " Jessie said innocently .

" I told you I wanted you to relax and not worry about anything today . I will get them , babe . " Chris said meeting her eyes .

" Fine , I will let you do them . " She said to the Wildcat .

" Good , you are actually listen to me . " Chris said . Storm smirked at the comment .

" What are you smirking at Cowboy ? " Jessie asked seeing the look on his face .

" Nothing , Jessie . " Cowboy said to her .

" I don ' t believe you , but I am okay with that . " She smirked going into the master bedroom . She made up the bed before Chris could get onto her .

" She isn ' t minding me . " Chris said to the Cowboy getting up and cleaning off the table .

" I would either , but that is because I am a very stubborn Cowboy that likes having my own way . " Storm said to him .

" Ain ' t that the truth . " Wildcat agreed .

" It is . Hey , what is that suppose to mean ? " He realized what Chris agreed with .

" Just agreeing with you James . You know agreement and communication through tag partners is a very important skill to have . " Chris smiled his sly smile at the Cowboy .

" Your sheepish grin is deadly , too . Somebody is being a smartass with the Cowboy this morning . " James said .

" James Storm , what have I told you about cursing with me pregnant ? " Jessie asked coming back into the kitchen with her belt .

" Ah , not to . Sorry , Jessie it slipped out . I can ' t control my language . What is with the belt ? " He asked frightened .

" If you can ' t control your dirty mouth . Then I will get Chris to control it for you . Since he doesn ' t want my stress level to rise , he will be the one to deal with you . And let me warn you in advance , if you have a problem with it or want to fight about it , I know where Wildcat keeps his handcuffs and I ain ' t afraid to use them , buddy . And believe me I got full access to them , Storm . " Jessie scolded him .

" Yes ma ' am . " James said to her .

" Good , you can go . " She said calmer and walked back to the bedroom

" Thank you . Chris why did you throw me to the wolves man ? " Storm asked his friend .

" Because , when she is waving her belt around like that and threatening to find my handcuffs to use on you . Jessie is the boss when that happens . There maybe somethings I can get her to do , but with her in that mode forget about changing her mind . " Chris informed him .

" Thanks a lot traitor . " Storm said to him .

" Sorry buddy , " Chris said finishing up the dishes .

" So , ah , last night America ' s Most Wanted rode again . " Storm said remembering the brawl .

" Yeah , they sort of did . Didn ' t they Cowboy ? " Chris agreed .

" Yes . I was thinking about Roode ' s idea about Sting inviting Aces & Eights to freely enter the Impact Zone and go head to head with the locker room . I like the plan , but I was also wondering if those two big guys that we stared down last night would want to jump in the ring with AMW and take a beating from us ? " James wondered .

" I like what you are thinking , but for now keep it between us until you get back . I don ' t want to think about those thugs today . " Chris said .

" Agreed . " Storm said walking to the guest bedroom .

**Impact Zone **

After Chris and Jessie had gotten showered off . The three jumped into Chris ' s car to take Storm back to the Impact Zone to get his truck .

" Here we are James . " Chris said pulling up next to the Cowboy ' s truck .

" Thank you for the lift . " He said getting his stuff and throwing it into the passenger side of his truck .

" So , I take it this is good - bye until Thursday ? " Chris questioned the Cowboy .

" Yeah , I want to see home and my family . " Storm said .

" Be careful James . Jarrett is right about all of us being cautious with the Aces & Eights around . " Jessie said to him . The Cowboy had quickly become like a brother to her and she didn ' t want her family hurt .

" I will , darlin . See you later Chris . " He held his hand out to Chris .

" Later James . " Chris said back to him shaking his hand .

" Jessie don ' t worry about anything today . Chris is right , you don ' t need the stress and neither does the baby . " James said before stepping back from the car .

" Yeah , of course , Cowboy . " She said . Then Storm gotten into the driver side of his truck and drove off toward Tennessee .

" I hope he will be alright . I couldn ' t stand losing a brother . " Jessie said looking at Chris .

" Jessie , listen to what the Cowboy said before he left . Don ' t worry about anything today , but having fun . " Chris said rubbing her shoulder .

" Okay , " She agreed with Chris .

**The Mall **

" I thought you weren ' t much of a shopper , Chris ? " Jessie asked as they walked down the sidewalk at the strip mall .

" I ' m not , but I figured you would enjoy it and I need to get stuff for little one . We are so close to the due date , Jessie . " Chris answered Jessie .

" I know I am so excited , but at the same time I wish it would hurry up and get here . " Jessie said stopping at a shop .

" Jessie , why are you stopping babe ? " Chris asked looking at the shop .

" Baby stuff . " She said pointing into the window .

" Lets take a look then . " Chris said pulling the door open and letting her walk in first .

" Thanks honey . " She said to him .

" No problem . " He said walking in behind her .

" Awe , it is so cute in here . " Jessie said smiling .

" Yeah , of course . " Chris said a little uncomfortable by the pink .

" You know we don ' t have to go with pink . I was thinking more of a lavender color . " She said looking at the purple .

" You ' re right . So , what do you want the room to look like ? " Chris asked .

" I was thinking about going with kittens , since we are already going with the cat theme in the family . " She looked at her husband who smiled at the idea .

" You know how to bring a smile to my face sweetheart . " Chris kissed her forehead .

" Hey look this is perfect . " She said going over to a shelf with picture books on it .

" What are you looking at Jessie ? " He asked .

" A picture book for the memories with little one we are going to make . Pictures were the one thing my mother was able to give me to remember the good times . She enjoyed them . I think I should call her when we get back to the apartment . " Jessie realized she hadn ' t talked to her mom and step - dad in a while .

" Of course darlin . I believe you should have as much contact with her as possible . I also agree with the pictures , babe . " He said smiling at the thought . She picked up a book . Then saw a little outfit that was cute .

" Chris look . " She turned to him . He looked at the outfit and smiled . It had " America ' s Little Angel " written on it .

" It ' s cute . " Chris said .

" Fitting for an AMW kid . " She agreed . She decided to get the outfit .

Soon they were through shopping .

**In the car **

" How about lunch ? " He asked her .

" Sure what did you have in mind , Chris ? " Jessie asked . He parked at a little beach restaurant and came over to her door opening it for her .

" Shall we . " He asked holding his arm out for her to take .

" We shall . " She laughed getting out of the car and taking his arm into hers . He closed the door and locked the car before going in .

" How did you find this place ? " Jessie asked .

" I use to come here when I first started on Impact . It is a nice little place by the ocean . " Chris smiled as they walked in . The host seated them close to a window looking out over the ocean .

" This place is beautiful . " Jessie said looking at the waves moving back and forth in constant motion .

" Yeah , it is . But , it is also simple . " He said as the waiter came and got their orders .

" You like simple don ' t you ? " She asked .

" Yeah , I came from simple . You know Fort Wright isn ' t that big of a town . " Chris said to her .

" I am not exactly your high class society girl either Chris . Sure , Houston , Texas isn ' t a small town , but my family isn ' t the wealthiest family in the world . Everything I have I had to work and fight for ; including my own family ' s safety . " Jessie said looking at him .

" I know you did . We both come from the same simple life background . But , often I feel like I got a more priviledged up bringing than you did . " Chris said rubbing the back of her hand .

" My father made everything so much worse . Not to mention he is half the reason I have these stupid anxiety attacks . I don ' t feel very brave when they start up . I feel like I am not doing all I can to fight when I need to . " She said looking down .

" Honey , look at me . " Chris said and she looked up into his eyes , " You are the bravest and most courageous person I know . I love you because you are so strong and selfless . You give so much to the ones around you and you want so much to help them . You saved me when I had no hope . You were that bright shining star that I searched for all of my life . Before I met you I didn ' t know how lost I was . I didn ' t realize what was missing , until you were there pulling me into your selfless love . I couldn ' t be who I am today without you . I would still be wondering around aimlessly if you hadn ' t walked into my life . Jessie you talk about your anxiety attacks . We can work through those and I can keep you relaxed and at ease . But , I don ' t think my wounded heart would mend if I lost you . "

" You mean that ? " She asked looking deeper into his eyes .

" Every word honey . " He said as the food got there .

They started eating in silence because Jessie was letting Chris ' s words sink in .

" You okay Jessie ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah I ' m okay babe . I never thought of it as me saving you . But , I always thought it was you who saved me . Your strength giving me the ability to be as strong as I am . You being the relaxing piece of me that I needed to calm my stress and anxiety . You were there for me when my dad showed up in ROH , when I went into shock and couldn ' t respond to no one . You stayed with me through all of that . Whenever I had a nightmare or woke up screaming remembering what that man had done to me and my mom , you were the one comforting me . So , I always thought I needed you to be that rock and foundation I needed to hold me steady when I couldn ' t be . " Jessie said letting her feelings for Chris flow out .

" I guess like we said last night , we need each other . " He said rubbing his finger over her wedding band .

" Our baby is going to have a great foundation and a good upbringing . " She said relaxing really well for the first time since she found out about the baby . Even though she was at ease before Chris was taken hostage , she still had a lot a stress about if she was going to be a good enough mother for the little one . But , just then Chris made all of those fears go away .

" Yeah , she is . " He agreed .

They finished eating and Chris payed . They went on home to the apartment that afternoon .

**The Apartment **

Chris helped Jessie bring everything into the apartment .

" Baby , you are a champion shopper . We should get a special belt made for you that says World Champion Shopper . " He teased her .

" Good idea , when are you going to start ? " She asked getting a laugh from him .

" So , did you enjoy yourself ? " He asked her .

" Yes , I did . Thank you . " She answered him .

" No problem , I just wanted you to relax . " Chris said to her .

" I think I am for the first time in months . " Jessie said looking over into his eyes again .

" Months ? " He hadn ' t realized she had been stressing out that much .

" It really hasn ' t been full blown stress before the hostage situation . But , every now and then I would get worried that my anxiety attacks would make me a bad mother . I didn ' t want to let our daughter down by being anxious all the time . But , what you told me at the restuarant helped reassure me and I am relaxing much better now . " She said putting her arms around him .

" I ' m glad I was able to help . But , I wish I knew how you felt sooner Jessie , so , I could have helped you when it first started . " Chris said holding her close to him .

" I thought I could handle it , babe and I wanted to prove that I could . But , I guess that stress on top of the whole Aces & Eights stress just got out of control and started weighing me down . " Jessie said letting go of the defenses she had put up over the last few months and letting herself relax into Chris ' s arms . She kissed him passionately .

" Whoa ? I think we may need to slow it down a bit babe or I might need to have a special emergency relief . " Chris grinned .

" Am I making the Wildcat ' s whiskers curl up ? Or do I need to keep going until I find out how much you can take before you purr for me ? " She asked teasing him .

" It might not take much if you keep on . " He said blushing .

" Somebody is turning red again . " She laughed .

" Yeah , uhh . " He laughed with her .

" And he is speechless . I think for the first time since the day we met , you are actually speechless . Usually you have a lot to say , but right now you are quiet . " She continued at his expense .

" You are enjoying this right now aren ' t you ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , I am . " She said .

" I thought you were going to call your mother ? " He asked .

" I am , but I also know you are changing the subject right now . " Jessie said pulling out her cell phone . She dialed her mother ' s house number .

" Hello , " Came at the other end .

" Hey , Ben . Where is my mom at ? " Jessie asked her step - dad .

" She is in the kitchen Jess . " Her step - dad using his familiar nickname for her .

" Is she cooking for an army again ? " Jessie asked .

" Trying to . Momma your daughter is on the phone . " Ben called .

" Jesus Christ , Ben you still trying to call cattle with that loud roundup call ? " Jessie teased .

" It got you up in time for school , kid . Here is your mother . " He said to her .

" Hey sweety . " Her mother ' s voice coming through the phone .

" Hey mom , how are you ? " Jessie asked as she walked over to the couch sitting down .

" I am good . How are you and Chris doing ? Have you two found out what the baby is going to be ? " She asked curious .

" Chris and I are doing good . He is missing your home cooking , mom . We found out the baby is a girl . " Jessie answered her mother .

" Well we are going to have another princess around here . Tell Chris that I will send him some of my homemade chocolate chip cookies , but for anything else he will have to come and see me . " She teased .

" Awe mom , you can ' t have any mercy on him ? He has been taking good care of me . " Jessie said .

" I will send him some chilly and homemade BBQ sauce , too . But , I want to be with you when you have the baby . " She said to her daughter .

" We will have to talk about it , but I would love to have you here when the baby gets here and I am sure Chris would , too , mom . " Jessie said looking at her husband .

" She can come whenever , but we have to determine if we are going to be here in Orlando or in Fort Wright . " He said .

" Chris said it is okay with him , but it is all according where we are at . Chris and I are in Orlando , Florida right now . " Jessie told her mother .

" Why are you guys in Orlando ? " Her mother asked . Jessie looked at her husband and he nodded his head yes to go ahead and tell her . So , Jessie told her mother what had been happening .

" So , Chris decided to stay and help the Impact Zone locker room . TNA is a big deal to him and the rest of the wrestlers that have come back to help deal with the Aces & Eights . Even Booker T is coming to Orlando to help . " She told her mother .

" I understand why he is there baby , because Chris helped build something that he feels like he needs to help and I am glad he is making sure his hardwork wasn ' t for nothing . But , why has he dragged you into the middle of it ? I don ' t want you hurt sweety . " Her mother was worried .

" Mom , Chris didn ' t drag me into the middle of this situation . Aces & Eights put me in the middle when they touched my family . When they took my husband hostage against his will , they pulled me into the situation . I had to call Jarrett to have help finding Chris and I had to come to the Impact Zone to get there help . But , the moment they hurt my husband was the moment that I got involved . If I can ' t protect my family , then I have no business having a family . " Jessie said getting a look from Chris that said he was impressed by her new found strength .

" I understand baby . But , you both need to be careful and remember you are carrying a life inside of you . That baby should be your number one priority and you and her should be Chris ' s . " Her mother showing her understanding and her seriousness .

" She is our number one priority and we both are Chris ' s . He wouldn ' t letting anything happen to use and I wouldn ' t let anything happen to them . I am not my father , mom , and neither is Chris . " Jessie put her foot down .

" I know you guys aren ' t , but I can ' t help being worried about my kids . You are my daughter and only child , Chris is my son - in - law , and you are carrying my first grandchild . I have to make sure you guys are okay . " Her mother said .

" I know and I ' m sorry for bringing dad up . It won ' t happen again . Ben has been great to both of us . I am grateful to him for being there for you especially . " Jessie said changing the subject .

" So , what are we naming the little girl ? " Her mother asked .

" Rosalie Ann Walker . " Jessie answered .

" That ' s pretty . You two will be great parents , but promise me you both will be careful with this Aces & Eights gang around . " She said .

" I promise we both will be careful mom . " Jessie said giving her mother some peace of mind .

" Good . Now let me go so I can get Chris ' s cookies ready . Poor kid have to take care of him . I might have to send something extra special after what you just told me . Love you babe and let me know where you guys are . " Her mother said .

" Okay we will let you know , and I am sure Chris will appreciate the care packages you will send him . Love you mom , bye . " Jessie said as she hung up .

" So , how were they ? " Chris asked as he came over and sat beside her on the couch .

" They are both okay . Mom is worried about what I told her . " Jessie said laying on her back across Chris ' s lap .

" I figured as much with the way the conversation was going . She is just worried about you , it will be okay Jessie . " He said .

" Was it wrong for me to put my foot down against my mother ? " She asked Chris .

" No , you were supporting you family . Doing what you felt was right . I don ' t think you were wrong babe . So , what about a care package for me ? " He asked brushing his fingers through her hair gently .

" She is sending you some goodies . You know we do have to figure out where we are going to be when the baby gets here . I would prefer when we get closer to the last month going back to Kentucky , or we could ask my doctor to let the delivery be here in Orlando . But I really want the baby to be born in Kentucky . " She said to Chris .

" We will try to make it to Kentucky . Have you thought about how you want to actually have the baby ? " Chris asked .

" I want to try natural , but I am open for c - section if I have to , Chris . " She answered him as her cell phone rang .

" Who is it ? " Chris asked .

" Booker T , " Jessie said as she turned the phone to speak phone , " Hello . "

" Jessie it is Booker . I have made a landing in Orlando and going to see Jarrett and Steiner . " Booker T said through the phone .

" Good to know . Chris and I are not at the Impact Zone . Jarrett gave us the day off , so , get them to explain everything . You don ' t know how much this means to us to have your help , Booker . " Jessie said to him .

" No problem , kid . I will let you go and enjoy your day off . See you tomorrow kid . " Booker said .

" Okay see you then Booker , bye . " She said as they hung up the phones .

" Well Booker T is here . " Chris said .

" Yeah , one more help around the locker room . " Jessie replied .

They sat in silence for a little while relaxing .

" We need to put the stuff we got today up . " Jessie said .

" I will do it . I will take it to the utility room for now until we can get everything done . Or take it back home to Kentucky . " Chris said as Jessie lifted up to get up he was quicker and got up and took the stuff to the utility room .

" Make sure you leave the Bath & Bodyworks bag out and the rest of the smell good and lotion stuff . " She called to him .

" No problem . They go in the room right ? " The Wildcat asked .

" Yes they do . " Jessie answered getting up and following him to the bedroom .

**Apartment Master Bedroom**

" What are you doing ? " Chris asked as she came into the room with him .

" Being mischief . " She admitted coming over to him . She put her arms around him .

" Baby you know I won ' t take a risk in harming the baby , by going all the way . " Chris warned .

" Who said I wanted to go all the way ? " She asked running her hands down to the outside of his jeans right where his manhood is and she could feel it bulging because of the feeling she was putting him through .

" Babe , teasing is not fair . You want me to go and lock the door ? Then we can spend all day together with no one bothering us . " Chris suggested .

" Go ahead , but hurry back . " She said as he left to lock the door and then came back . She was smiling at him .

" What are you planning ? " He asked a little frightened .

" Take your clothes off , Wildcat . " She said not answering his question .

" Are you not going to answer me ? " He asked taking his clothes off .

" No I ' m not . I am going to surprise you babe . You don ' t get to give me hands on treatment , because I am going to give you the hands on treatment . " She teased him .

" I think I am going to enjoy this . " He said as he stood straight up with nothing on .

" You are turned on . " She said realizing his manhood was alive at the moment .

" Jessie , you have no idea . " He smiled .

" Lay down on the bed , Chris . On your back . " She order him before giving him a kiss .

" Yes ma ' am . " He said laying on the bed on his back .

" Good Wildcat . Snow Leopard is going to make you feel good . " She said rubbing a finger over his manhood .

" Mmmm , " Chris moaned his pleasure . She climbed onto the bed next to him and continued to give him as much pleasure with her hands at his wished .

They stopped at dinner time and fixed a sandwich to eat . Then they went back to the bedroom and relaxed in each others arms for the night . Both of them were now naked because Chris had rubbed her down with body massaging oil to make her relax even more for the night .

" Thank you for today babe . I haven ' t been more relaxed in a long time . " Jessie said to Chris .

" No problem . " He said turning over on his left side facing her . He put his hand on her belly feeling his unborn little girl . They feel asleep like that .


	11. Assistant Duty

Chapter 10 : Assistant Duty

_Disclaimer : I own none of the TNA stars . I only own Jessie and the baby . _

**Thursday at the Impact Zone**

" Storm , " Chris called to the Cowboy as he walked by AJ Styles ' s locker room .

" Hey guys . Why are we in here ? " He asked .

" Since you were gone early in the week , we figured we would use AJ ' s locker room while you weren ' t here . " Jessie said .

" Sounds good to me . " Cowboy said .

" A few more have joined our ranks since you were gone . " AJ said to the Storm .

" Who ? " James asked .

" Booker showed up Monday and the Naturals are back . " Kazerian informed Storm .

" Andy Douglas and Chase Stevens , are here to help TNA . Who called them ? " Storm asked .

" I did while you were gone . I know we had quite a rivalry back in the early years , James . But , you and I both can ' t deny their love for TNA . They put in about as much as we did . " Chris said to Storm .

" I ain ' t disagreeing with the idea . I am glad to have as much help as possible . Douglas and Stevens are a good choice . " Storm agreed with the idea .

" Guys we have a problem . " Roode said running into the locker room with Petey Williams and Eric Young behind him .

" What happened ? " Chris asked as the three stopped .

" Somebody stole the Team Canada flag . " Petey said .

" Uhm , you sure it wasn ' t one of the locker room wrestlers ? You know how they like to play jokes around here . " AJ asked .

" No we done asked everyone who was here earlier in the week and no one has been in my locker room , but the three of us . I also have been locking the door since this Aces and Eights deal started . You don ' t think this is a mark of us being a target do you ? " Roode asked .

" Why have you been locking your locker room , Bobby ? " Storm asked curiously .

" Because , sometimes the World Championship is in there and I figured if these Aces and Eights guys wanted to take down TNA the one way they could gain power is by taking the World Title . So , I didn ' t want to take chances with it in there , but if someone can get into to take the Canadian flag then they can get in to steal the belt . " Bobby said realizing what he just said and got up and ran out of the locker room to his .

" Roode , don ' t go by yourself . " James called .

" Don ' t worry about it Storm . I got him . " Petey said racing after the It Factor with Eric Young right behind him .

" Could Aces & Eights break into Roode ' s locker room ? " Jessie asked .

" I wouldn ' t put it pass them . Jessie come with me . " Chris said getting up and motioning for Jessie to come with him .

" Okay , " Jessie said confused .

" Where are you two going ? " Storm asked .

" I need to ask Sting , Jarrett , and Dixie a favor . " Chris answered .

" Wait up . " James ran to catch up with Chris and Jessie .

**Dixie ' s Office **

A knock came at the door to Dixie ' s office at the Impact Zone .

" Come in . " Dixie said as the door open and Wildcat , Jessie , and Cowboy walked in .

" What can we do for you guys ? " Jarrett asked sitting at the table with Sting discussing options against Aces & Eights .

" I was wondering if I could ask a favor ? " Chris asked as Jessie took a seat in one of the chairs at the table beside Sting .

" Go ahead Chris . " Sting said to him .

" Jessie and I done discussed how to keep her safe with Aces & Eights around , and I don ' t want her at home by herself stressing out or where she could be in the same situation I was when the gang took me hostage . So , I was wondering if there was anyway she could possibly help Dixie ? " Chris asked getting a look from Jessie .

" You want me on desk duty ? Wait a minute Chris , I agree to staying with Dixie to stay away from Aces & Eights and give you peace of mind , but I ain ' t doing desk duty Chris . I am a wrestler at heart and the only reason I am not helping you guys in the ring is because I am pregnant . So , give me names to call for this Aces & Eights problem , but paperwork is not my thing . " Jessie said .

" Wait a minute Jessie that is perfect . " Jarrett said thinking .

" What is perfect ? " Chris asked .

" Jarrett , something is going through that head of yours so spill to the rest of us . " Cowboy said confused .

" Jessie said calling people . That is what we need right now Jessie . The rest of us need to be focused on what happens around the Impact Zone , not calling people . Jessie could stay in the office with Dixie and call the old wrestlers of TNA or send orders out for the ones we need to meet us . We need someone to be the voice for us and you can pick an assistant so you won ' t have to stress your feet out , too , Jessie . " Jarrett suggested .

" I like that idea . " Jessie said .

" Me too . " Chris agreed .

" I want Gail Kim as my assistant . I want my girlfriend here with me , that way I won ' t get bored . " Jessie requested .

" No problem with that . " Sting said .

" Find I will do desk duty , until further notice . " Jessie said to them .

" Good now that we have that settled . The Canadian flag that Roode keeps in his locker room to represent Team Canada was stolen from his locked locker room . He has been locking the room as of late because of the World Title being in there and we think Aces & Eights may be behind the theft as a way to intimidate us futher or make us think that one of the Team Canada members maybe the next target . " Storm said bringing the subject up .

" Interesting , we will keep that in mind and see if we can ' t find the flag . " Sting said .

" So , James where have you been earlier this week ? " Dixie asked .

" I went to see my family . My daughter had been calling for me , so , I went to see her . " Storm said to them .

" Fair enough . Chris , James go see if you can help the Hardys , Raven , and the Naturals barricade the rafters to the Impact Zone . We are going to minimize the entrances to the Impact Zone and make it less possible for them to get in around us . " Jarrett said .

" Sure no problem . " Chris said .

" We got another request before we go . Chris and I were wondering if it would be any trouble for us to team up at Open Fight Night tonight against two of the Aces & Eights members ? " James asked .

" We don ' t care , but Storm you have first pick tonight for the BFG series . Do you really want to do double duty ? " Sting asked the Cowboy .

" Look Sting no disrespect , but I have been pulling more than double duty since my first day walking into TNA . Styles , Harris , and me were the ones having to sell the company when TNA first opened its doors and I will not let this company that I helped build fall to Aces & Eights . So , yes I am willing to pull double duty if I have to , you won ' t get no slack from me . " James said staring into the Icon ' s eyes .

" Wildcat , do you want the match tonight ? " Jarrett asked .

" Yes , I do . Aces & Eights took me hostage and Saturday they took that cheap shot on me and decided to run from us . Let the match be America ' s Most Wanted versus two of the Aces & Eights ' members . " Chris said .

" Okay , the match is on , but both of you be careful out there . This isn ' t a group to be underestimated . " Sting agreeing to the match .

**Jessie ' s New Office **

" I never thought in a million years I would be stuck behind a desk in a wrestling company , Gail . I wanted to be in the ring until either my body broke down on me or until the day I died which ever comes first . " Jessie said to Gail Kim when she came into the office Jessie had been given to keep her out of the line of fire by Aces & Eights .

" Jessie you know Chris is just trying to protect you and Rosalie . " Gail said to her .

" I know , but I wish there was more I could do to help my husband and the rest of the locker room . " Jessie said sitting in her office chair .

" Look on the bright side at least I am your assistant and we get to spend quality time together . On top of all that you are also Wildcat ' s boss , because Jarrett , Sting , and Dixie said you were over the wrestlers . " Gail said getting a smile from Jessie .

" You know what ? Maybe I should enjoy this while I can . " Jessie said feeling a lot better about her job .

" That is the spirit . " Gail said .

" You are good at looking at the glass half full instead of looking at the glass half empty . " Jessie said hugging her best friend .

" Does Chris know you do that behind closed doors ? " The Cowboy asked smiling at the two hugging as he walked in the door .

" Get your mind out of the gutter . " Jessie said to Storm .

" So , I see you are getting the corner office . " James asked .

" Yeah , as much as I want to be in the ring right now helping you and Chris . I know Chris and I have to protect little one in my belly . " Jessie said sighing .

" So , how did barricading the rafters go Cowboy ? " Gail asked .

" We got it done , but Gail you know how I like heights . " Storm said shivering at the idea .

" You still haven ' t gotten over you fear of heights ? " Gail asked the Cowboy .

" No , " Storm said getting a chuckle from Chris as he walked in .

" You really hate height ? " Jessie asked stunned that the Cowboy was afraid of anything . He was normally a stable guy , at least when Jessie was around him .

" Yes , I do . Why ? " Storm asked curious .

" Because I rather take the high risks in the ring than keep my feet on the ground . Since I am so much smaller than a lot of the opponents I have been in the ring with , it helps me to be able to compete better with them . But , that doesn ' t mean I can ' t knock anyone out if they mess with me . Just ask Wildcat what happened to the last guy I stepped in the ring with ? " Jessie laughed at the thought .

" He couldn ' t handle my Snow Leopard . " Chris smiled at the thought .

" Snow Leopard ? " Gail and James both asked at the same time .

" Yeah , Since Chris came back to TNA , I think after the baby is here I am going put my name on Jarrett ' s list to come to TNA , also . Don ' t get me wrong I love ROH and have enjoyed being there , but there is only so much I can do in ROH . Plus , I always wanted to go to a professional company and WWE is out of the question . I am not going over there just to be turned away by them . Impact is the only wrestling company for me . I also want to be were my husband is . Chris and I had a thought that I could come to Impact as a valet for Chris and since he is the Wildcat , then I will be his Snow Leopard . " She smiled at Chris .

" I like it . " Cowboy said to her .

" Awe the Wildcat and the Snow Leopard . I never heard anything cuter . So , what are we calling Rosalie , Kitten ? " Gail asked smiling .

" That is ironic . " Chris said .

" What is ironic ? " James asked .

" Sunday , when Jessie and I were shopping for the baby , we talked about painting the room with kittens , and now Gail is wanting to call Rosalie , Kitten . " Chris said smiling a little at the thought .

" Huh , Gail you a mind reader ? " Storm asked .

" Nope , it just made sense . More than I can say for you Cowboy . " Gail teased .

" Hey , I make plenty sense . Just cause y ' all can ' t understand my twang and country knowledge don ' t mean I am not intelligent , thank you very much . " Cowboy defended himself .

" Gail , be nice to my honorary brother . I though it was Chris we were suppose to be harrassing ? " Jessie questioned her assistant . Chris looked at his wife confused .

" Oh , you mean like this ? " Gail said and slapped a pair of handcuffs on Chris ' s wrist and chained him to the chair he was in .

" Hey , what the heck is this about ? " Chris asked

" Nice plan Gail . " Jessie said as she high - fived Gail Kim . Storm laughed at his friend ' s expense .

" Shut up , Cowboy . Jessie , Gail what is with you two planning stuff on us ? First you get Samoa Joe to dump ice water on Storm , AJ , Daniels , Kazerian , and me , and now you two planned on handcuffing me to this chair . Did I miss something ? " Chris asked confused about what he did .

" Chris , you told me to relax and have more fun . So , that is what I am doing . But , this is payback for you signing me up for desk duty , which I didn ' t agree to . Now if you sit there quietly and don ' t complain for the next three minutes , I will let you go . " Jessie said showing she had authority .

" Babe , I did that to protect you and Rosalie . Now , Jessica Fisher Harris let me go . " Chris said to her .

" Uhm , first of all I am your boss while I am here in this office and second you don ' t demand from me . Third honey , I am just playing with you so relax and stay calm for the next few minutes . I am giving you time to relieve your stress like you did for me Sunday . " Jessie informed him .

" Cowboy , next time I try to make a suggestion for Jessie , tell me to shut up . " Chris said to Storm .

" No problem , Wildcat . " Cowboy said to him .

" Cowboy , Gail could you two step out for a few minutes ? I want to have a talk with my husband . " Jessie said .

" Sure , " Storm answered .

" No problem . " Gail said as she and the Cowboy left the office .

" Now Chris , what the hell where you thinking ? Did you not here me Sunday when I was on the phone with my mother ? I am no longer running from my family or going to be frightened away like a little kid by a bunch of thugs . I got pulled into this when those idiots took you hostage and as long as I am around and you are going to fight this battle . I am going to be by your side . You of all people know I hate being behind a desk , but you had to put behind one anyway . I know I can ' t wrestle right now , but I want to do more . I want to help you guys plan and be around my family and friends . Here I feel like I am hiding and not doing anything to help anybody . " Jessie said she was pissed that Chris didn ' t ask her first .

" Jessie I had to do what I thought was best to protect you and the baby . If anything were to happen to the two of you , I couldn ' t live with myself . I wouldn ' t want to live with myself . You two are my first priority and I know you don ' t like desk duty . But , if you were at the apartment I would be worried about you and you would be worried about me . At least her I can check on you when I want to and I am not that far away from you when you need me . " Chris tried to make her understand .

" But , what if you need me again Chris ? What about if something happen to you and I wasn ' t there to help you ? I wish you would have asked me first before going behind my back and asking Dixie , Jarrett , and Sting before I knew anything about it . I agreed to staying with Dixie , but not doing any of this desk work stuff . " Jessie wanted to help .

" Is that why you are upset , because I didn ' t ask you ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , we are a family Chris . Husband and wife , we are suppose to be a team , so , we need to start treating each other like a team . I need you , you need me . We also need to be on the same page with the baby . " Jessie said to him serious .

" I ' m sorry I didn ' t ask you first , but I thought I was helping you . " Chris said his head hanging low .

" Chris , I love you and I am glad you care enough to protect me and Rosalie . You are already proving to me that you are going to take care of your family . You don ' t know how fortunate I am to have you as my husband . I wish my father had cared even half as much as you do for me and for my mother . I couldn ' t be upset with you or disappointed with anything you do for me . Because I know what it is like to be without a father and feeling like nobody cared . I know what I saw in my mother ' s eyes when he hurt her and starved us both , but you gave me a reason to trust a relationship . That is the reason I married you , I knew no matter what you would never hurt me and you would never walk out on me , and I know you won ' t with our baby either . But , trust is a two way street and I want you to trust my decisions , too . " Jessie told him .

" I do trust you more than anyone else . " Chris said .

" Please don ' t be upset by my bitching . Sorry Rosalie for the cursing . Man the Cowboy is a bad influence . Now Chris about this whole handcuffing business . I really was just playing with you and I figured Gail could use a good laugh , too . Storm seemed to enjoy it . " Jessie said coming around the desk to sit beside her husband . She rubbed the back of his neck gently .

" Love you baby . You still upset with me ? " Chris asked enjoying the massage to his neck .

" No , of course not . I couldn ' t stay mad at you for to long Wildcat . " Jessie said pulling the key out and uncuffing his wrist .

" Thank you . " He said kissing her .

" Uhg , do you guys have to always do that when I walk in ? " Cowboy asked .

" Quit being insensitive , James . " Gail said smacking him upside the head .

" Ouch , Gail . Why do you always have to hit my head ? " Storm asked .

" Because I am try to knock some sense into you . " Gail answered him .

" I didn ' t tell you two you could come back into my office . Main reason I have a door on my office . " Jessie said to Gail and Storm .

" Sorry , " Storm said .

" I have to go talk with Tessmarcher , Tara , and Christy anyways . Call me if you need me . " Gail said going out of the office .

" She is still planning the baby shower . " Jessie said shaking her head .

" Do you want me to try and keep it simple ? " Storm asked .

" You really think you can convience Gail Kim to keep something simple ? " Wildcat asked .

" Never mind , Chris is right , it won ' t work . " Storm said .

" Oh well , at least I won ' t have to plan it . " Jessie said .

" One less problem on your shoulders babe . " Chris agreed .

" Yeah , but I got another one to deal with . " Jessie informed him .

" What ? " Chris asked and James looked at her confused .

" You two . " Jessie said to them .

" Us ? What about us ? " Storm asked . Chris was listening intently .

" I want you both to promise me you two will be careful in that match against Aces & Eights . I don ' t want to see my husband and my honorary brother getting hurt tonight . " Jessie said looking at the two of them .

" We ' ll be careful Jessie . " Chris assured her .

" Yeah , the only ones getting hurt tonight is Aces & Eights . They are going to be fools if they think they can mess with America ' s Most Wanted . " Storm said fired up .

" I hear you , but watch each others ' backs . " Jessie said .

" Of course . " Storm said .

" I couldn ' t let my buddy down out there . " Chris informed her .

" Don ' t let them win . " Jessie narrowed her brow to show she ment the last part .

" Ain ' t happening . " Cowboy said .

" We will win and then rip the masks off of the two that will be in the ring with us . " Wildcat added .

" Good , you two are dismissed . " Jessie said to them .

" Chris lets go warm up . " James said .

" Coming , Cowboy . I wonder if the Naturals would mind helping us warm up , like in the old days ? " Chris asked .

" No clue , but lets go ask . " James said getting up from the chair .

" Love you babe . " Chris said kissing her . James grabbed him by the shirt collar .

" Come on lover boy . " Storm said dragging him away .

" James stop , quit stretching my shirt . " Chris said pulling away from the Cowboy ' s grip and closing the office door shut .

" Great , I am in here by myself now . " Jessie said turning on the computer . She decide to look for pictures of kittens for the baby ' s room .


	12. Third Attack

Chapter 11 : Third Attack

_Disclaimer : I do not own the TNA superstars or the Aces & Eights group or storyline . _

_AN : Just to let everone now this is the first chapter where we see The Naturals , Andy Douglas and Chase Stevens , back to help against the Aces & Eights . Now I know that Andy Douglas retired from wrestling , but like AMW , the Naturals were one of my favorite tag teams in TNA . So , I wanted to put Douglas in this fanfic as a way of saying thank you to Andy Douglas for the memories during his time in wrestling , especially the ones he made in Impact Wrestling along side of Chase Stevens . He will be missed in the ring , but will always be one of the best to step foot into the Impact Zone . Thank you for the years Andy Douglas . _

**Amazed lyrics : **sung by Lonestar  
**Songwriters :** Mayo , Aimee ; Lindsey , Chris ; Green , Marv ;

After Chris and James had gotten through warming up in the practice ring with The Naturals . They decided to head to the locker room , so , Storm could get ready for his BFG series match .

" Thanks again guys for helping us warm up . " Chris said to Andy Douglas and Chase Stevens .

" No problem Wildcat . We have to stand together in this fight against Aces & Eights and defend Impact . If TNA falls to these idiots then all of our hardwork in building Impact will be for nothing and I don ' t like seeing all of our years of work go down the drain because we weren ' t willing to fight for TNA . " Andy said .

" I agree . TNA is our home and we willl help fight for it . Nobody messes with what we helped to build . " Chase echoeing his partner ' s thoughts .

" Glad you two feel the same way we do . " Storm said happy to have the Naturals fighting with them .

They walked into Storm ' s locker room .

" Well guys . I need to get ready for the BFG series call out and then a tag team match on top of that . " Storm said .

" You are first up tonight with the BFG series , aren ' t you ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , I am calling out the top dog at Bound For Glory last year . " Storm said to Chris .

" You always had to go straight for the top , didn ' t you Cowboy ? " Chase asked James .

" Yeah , of course . No sense in shooting for the smaller target when you can go straight to the top and knockout the previous best . " Cowboy said to Chase .

" Who are we talking about ? " Andy asked sitting on the bench in Storm ' s locker room .

" Does Kurt Angle answer your question ? By the way you just making yourself comfortable and at home in my locker room , Andy ? " Storm asked him teasing .

" Yeah , you know me never one to pass up an opportunity to be at ease and relaxed . So , Kurt Angle , then . You know Storm that is what I always liked about you . You never did anything halfway or took anything lightly . You always voiced your opinion no matter who was listening and you never was one for failing to bring the fight . Takes balls man to keep that up after so many years and still not faulter . You are still that same old tough SOB , Cowboy who ain ' t afraid of anything . Well except the whole heights thing , but really how many times are you going to have to be in a match that calls for heights , outside of Ultimate X ? " Andy complimented the Cowboy ' s courage .

" Hey , sometimes you have to take the bull by the horns . All of us know this business isn ' t easy and nothing is going to be handed to you . So , you got to work hard and keep going , or the opportunity may pass you by . " Cowboy said getting his ring gear on .

" Well , he is ready for a match . " Chris said watching his partner stretch for his match .

" Yes , sir . " Cowboy said .

As a knock came at the door . Cowboy got up to check and saw that it was Gail Kim .

" Gail , what do you need ? " Cowboy asked .

" We got a problem . Aces and Eights attacked someone else . " Gail said to them .

" What ? " Chris , Chase , and Andy asked .

" Come in . " Storm said letting her in .

" Who ? " Chris asked .

" Chris Sabin was attacked outside of his home in Detroit . Velvet Sky just called Dixie to let her know . Jessie and Jarrett need Alex Shelley ' s number , so , I was wondering if anyone of you have it ? " Gail asked them .

" Sabin , but he was out with his second knee injury . " Storm said to them .

" Yeah , I know and Kazerian is pissed off in his and Daniels ' locker room . Kazerian thinks he should have done more to protect the X - Division . Daniels is trying to calm him down , but I have never seen Frankie like this . " Gail looked at the floor .

" I have twice . " James said .

" When ? " Chris asked .

" When Immortal was together . When they were using Abyss to try and do away with the X - Division and when Karen was messing with his wife , Tracy Brooks . " Storm said .

" So , how about Shelley ' s number ? " Gail asked .

" I ' ve got it . When MCMG wrestled Beer Money in the Best of Five Series , Roode and I sort of developed a mutual friendship with them . So , when Sabin had his first knee injury I got his and Alex ' s number before they left , so , we could stay in touch . " James said giving Gail the number .

" Thanks Cowboy . I will take it to Jessie and Jarrett right now . Good luck in your match Cowboy . And good luck to both you and Chris later on tonight . If you need anyone backing you up out there you know there is a third AMW member still in the locker room . " Gail said before walking out of the locker room .

" I wonder what that last part was about ? " Chris asked .

" No clue . You think Jessie could have asked her to watch out for us , since she can ' t ? " James asked .

" I will ask her after I get ready for later tonight . I am going to her office until our match Storm so that way I can watch out for her until then and keep an eye on a tv monitor , too . " Chris informed his AMW partner .

" Sounds good to me . So , when are you getting ready partner ? " Storm asked the Wildcat .

" I guess now . My stuff is in here anyways . " Chris said going over to his bag . He put on his ring gear from the early AMW days and pulled out the old AMW long coat .

" Huh , never thought we would wear these in the same ring as partners again , Storm . " Chris realized .

" Yeah , me neither . But , if we are going to bring back America ' s Most Wanted . I guess we need to do it the right way . " He said pulling off the coat he already had on and going to his locker and pulled out his own AMW coat and put it on .

" Well , ain ' t that a sight . " Chase said wiping his eyes to make sure there wasn ' t dust in them making him see things .

" Yeah , America ' s Most Wanted , AMW Rides Again . I can hear the fans already going crazy and those thugs ain ' t gonna know what hit them . " Andy smiled at the thought .

" Huh , do we still have our old ring gear Andy ? " Chase looked at his long time friend .

" I don ' t know about you , but I do . " Andy answered .

" I think mine are at my house . I will check later . " Chase said thinking .

" AMW Rides Again . Damn , Douglas , that is the smartest thing you ' ve ever come up with , man . " Storm teased .

" Stick a cork in it , Cowboy . " Andy said rolling his eyes .

" Well , guys . I ' m going to hang out with my wife . Cowboy , don ' t get hurt out there cause I need you later . " Chris said walking out of the locker room .

" I won ' t ! " Storm called .

" Well , I think Chase and I are going to see if we can ' t help Sting with anything else . No point in sitting around when we can do something to help out against Aces & Eights . " Andy said to the Cowboy .

" Good luck out there , Storm . And like Wildcat said be careful out there . We don ' t need another one of our ranks getting hurt this early . " Chase said following Douglas out of the locker room .

**Jessie ' s Office **

A knock came at Jessie ' s office door .

" Come in . " Jessie said after she hung up the phone with Alex Shelley . He was grateful to her relaying the news about Chris Sabin and once he made sure his friend was okay , he was coming to the Impact Zone to help out with the Aces & Eights situation .

" Hey baby , " Chris said as he walked in with his ring gear on .

" Wow ! I like that look . Honey , why can ' t you wear that around the house for me sometimes ? I need a good show , at least before Rosalie gets here . " Jessie said admiring her husband in ring gear .

" You like what you see ? " He asked smirking .

" It would be even better , if you didn ' t have the underwear on . But I don ' t want you giving your female fans a thrill . That is for me and me only , babe . " Jessie hinted at him .

" You are thinking dirty and our little girl is hearing you . Shame on you mommy . I don ' t see why you scold the Cowboy when he curses , when your mind is thinking about dirty things to do to me . " Chris teased kissing her .

" By the way Chris . I got something for you . Just consider it your coming home to TNA present . " Jessie said handing him a wrapped box .

" You didn ' t have to get anything for me . " Chris said smiling as he took the gift from her and sat in one of the chairs opposite of her desk .

" I wanted to . " Jessie said as she watched him unwrap the gift and opened the box .

Chris pulled out new shades that matched his red , white , and blue theme from his AMW coat .

" Wow , these are going to be perfect for tonight . " He said putting them on .

" See the Wildcat is not just the strongest man around or the sexiest , but he is also stylish , too . See what else is in the box , you might need them tonight also . " She said as he pulled off the shades so he could see . He pulled out new handcuffs and the keys to go with them .

" Oh , yeah . Hey , one pair is in red , white , and blue colors . " Chris said looking at her .

" Yes , doesn ' t it go with the AMW theme ? " She asked him .

" Yes it does , but where did you find them this color ? " He asked curiously .

" Custom made just for you . I had them made before you were taken hostage and I was going to give them to you after the baby was here and both of us had made our way to Impact . But , looks like the Aces & Eights situation reversed that plan , here we both are already helping TNA and Rose isn ' t even here yet . So , I figured you could use them now , with Aces & Eights around . " Jessie smiled at him .

" Thanks sweetheart . You always make me feel special . " He said noticing there was something else in the box . He took it out and noticed it was a picture album . It was titled _Wildcat ' s Family _.

" Look through it . " She said as he opened the cover and saw their pictures together . He flip through the different pictures of memories of them over the years . His and Jessie ' s first date , hanging out in Kentucky , traveling with ROH and MWA , and Christmas ' s together . There was also a picture of them when they first got engaged , he remembered that night so well . He had been so nervous .

_He rang Jessie ' s doorbell at her apartment not to far down the road from his house . He and his girlfriend of four years had dinner plans at his house . He was going to cook her a home cooked meal like he did on their first date . Tonight was going to be a special night and all for her . _

_" Hey , Chris , " Jessie said as she opened the door to let Chris in ._

_" You ready to go ? " Chris asked looking at how beautiful she was . _

_" Yes , I am . " She said as they walked out of her apartment and she locked the door . _

_" You know I feel underdressed standing next to you in that beautiful black dress . " Chris said as he lead her to his car and opened her door for her . _

_" You look fine Chris . " Jessie said and she ment it . He always looked his best , but all she really cared about was what was inside the man not on the outside . His heart was what she loved the most and how selfless he was to her . _

_" Thank you , " He said closing her door once she was in . _

_He drove in silence to his house and then came around to open her door again helping her out of the car . He was always such a gentlemen to her and made sure her needs came first . But , Chris was usually very talkative and tonight he was oddly silent . _

_He got the door for her when they reached his front door ._

_" Thank you , babe . " She said as he held the door open for her . _

_" Anytime , sweetheart . " Chris said smiling . He had butterflies in his stomach ._

_They were soon eating the home cooked dinner he had made for them . _

_" Chris promise me you won ' t quit wrestling and go be a chef . " She said to him ._

_" Jessie there is no way I would quit wrestling . You know that , besides we met because of wrestling . " Chris reminded her ._

_" Yeah , true . If I had never come back to the states from AAA to wrestle for ROH , we might not of met . I wouldn ' t want to think about where I would be without you now that I have you in my life , Chris_ . " _Jessie said smiling at him . _

_" Me either , " Chris agreed ._

_" Chris , why are you so quiet tonight ? You usually have so much to say , but you have been acting oddly silent all night ? " She questioned ._

_" My I have a dance with my lovely girlfiend ? " He asked her . _

_" Yeah of course . " She said as he reached over to his stereo and turned on Amazed by Lonestar ._

_**Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take**_

Baby , when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away

I ' ve never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts , I can see your dreams

_" You always knew this was my favorite song . " Jessie said as he held his hand out to her and she took it . _

_**I don ' t know how you do what you do  
I ' m so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better**_

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do  
Baby , I ' m amazed by you

_" Yes , I did . " He said as they danced there in his living room , just the two of them and nobody around . _

_**The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark**_

Your hair all around me  
Baby , you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart

_**Oh , it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes**_

_" Are you going to answer my question , Chris ? " She asked him ._

_**I don ' t know how you do what you do  
I ' m so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better**_

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do  
Baby , I ' m amazed by you

_" Yes , I am . Jessie , you are my everything . That part of me that has been missing for so long and at one point I didn ' t even know it was missing until I found you . You were there giving me , a blind man , a new way to see life and not with my eyes , but with my heart . You gave me endless supplies of selfless love and passion . A fire was ignited in my soul the first day we met and it has been growing ever since . Now that fire is a inferno , burning up every piece of my being and giving me life beyond image . I want you in my life for eternity . I want you to be mine til the end of time and after that . Will you Jessica Fisher taking me as your husband ? Will you marry me and be my wife and make me the happiest man in the world ? " Chris proposed to her on one knee . He held out a small open box with a small diamond ring that was simplistic like the two of them . Simplistic was always what they were about , even Chris being a world famous wrestler like things to remain simple in life . He would always have his modest , small , town routes within him . And Jessie didn ' t come from a wealthy family at all , so , simplistic was all she knew and even in wrestling she didn ' t want the huge house or fancy cars . Sure she liked to shop ever now and then , but she didn ' t need much to keep her happy . But , right now there was tears in her eyes , because she had not expected him to propose to her . _

_**Every little thing that you do  
I ' m so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better**_

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do  
Oh , every little thing that you do  
Baby , I ' m amazed by you .  


_" Yes , Chris . I would love to grow old with you and raise a family . " She said . He picked her up and spun her around happy that she had said yes to being his wife . He kissed her passionately happy to have the woman he had always dreamed about . The woman that made him feel special and whole ._

" What are you thinking about , Wildcat ? " Jessie asked as she came around the desk to sit next to him .

" About when I asked you to marry me . " Chris said looking at the pictures of their wedding and honeymoon .

" You know when you asked me to marry you the next morning I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn ' t dreaming . I never thought in a million years , you would have asked a poor , girl from Houston , Texas to marry you . " She said to him .

" Honey , you are not poor . You may not of come from money , but you have more than most people . You understand true love because you never had it bought and that was all you had . Some people in this world need to experience the love you and your mother have for each other and then they will appreciate what they have . I know I do . I love every minute I get to spend with you and it will be the same with Rosalie . I don ' t need wealth to keep me happy . Does money help make you more comfortable , yes , but money can ' t buy true love or happiness . " Chris said pulling her into a hug .

" You ' re right , besides I love my roots and where I came from . It helps me to be thankful about what I have now . It also helps me understand the meaning of working hard for what you want in life and that you have to fight for everything that means anything to you . " Jessie agreed with Chris .

A knock came at the office door .

" Who is it ? " Jessie called outside of the door .

" Jessie , it ' s Booker . " Came the voice of her mentor .

" Chris , get the door please . " She said to him . Chris did as she asked .

" Hey Wildcat , how are you ? " Booker asked as he walked into Jessie ' s office .

" Can ' t complain much , but with Aces & Eights around it makes life more difficult . " Chris answered .

" Maybe I can help out with that . So , Jessie told me about the problem here in Impact and I have already spoken to Jarrett , Sting , and Steiner . So , I am here to help add some extra muscle to the cause . But , let me warn you like I did those four and Jessie here . Beware of Kevin Nash , he is not someone to be taken lightly and don ' t continue to try and call him . He is not an ally . I tried calling him before I left Houston , and he shot me down and started complaining that I was also against him . It threw up a lot of red flags that doesn ' t feel right to me . Chris , I know Jessie well because she is my best student and I taught her how to spot a phony and read between the lies and BS in the wrestling world . Now , I am telling you like I told her on the phone Saturday , don ' t trust anything that Nash tells you if he tries to call and don ' t think he is always telling the truth . Mind games was his best mode of operation and it helped him out on more than one occasion in this business . Be careful of him and don ' t fall for his scheme . " Booker warned the Wildcat .

" Thanks for the info and the advice . " Chris said to him .

" So , Booker , what can I do for my mentor ? " Jessie asked .

" Jarrett sent me to ask you , if you got in contact with Alex Shelley yet ? " Booker relayed the question from Double J .

" Yes , he said once he had checked on Sabin to make sure he was okay , Shelley would be here . He also mentioned about seeing if he could help rally the other early X - Division guys to help out against Aces & Eights . He said that maybe Kazerian and Daniels could also find some of the other X - Division guys , too . " Jessie informed both Booker T and Chris .

" Couldn ' t hurt to ask them ? Cause , I am not opposed to more help . " Chris said happy about the news .

" Chris turn the volume on the tv monitor up . James is out in the ring . " Jessie said and he did as she asked .

**The Ring **

The Cowboy was making the first BFG series Open Fight Night call out .

" The guy that I am calling is one of the biggest dogs in the back right now and he was on top last year at Bound For Glory . So , with that being said . Kurt Angle , I am calling you out for the BFG series points . Come on Kurt . " James said then handed the mike back to So Cal . Angles music played , but no one came out . They played it again and still nothing .

**Jessie ' s Office**

Back in the office Booker , Chris , and Jessie looked at each other wondering why Angle wasn ' t meeting the Cowboy ' s challenge .

" You don ' t think he is scared of Storm do you ? " Jessie looked at the two .

" No , Kurt ain ' t afraid of nobody . He is the type to face any challenge brought before him . Something has happened . " Booker said .

" I smell the work of Aces & Eights . Look , at the monitor . " Chris said

**The Ring**

Back in the ring the Cowboy had asked them to go check on Angle and then the big screen came on with Aces & Eights attacking the Olympic Gold Medalist . Storm watched the gang with anger . Not only had they attacked another one of the talents and employees of Impact Wrestling . They had also cost him seven points for the BFG series , this must have been what the Wildcat ment by framing him . They were going to attack his friends and co - workers and make him look like the guilty suspect . Storm gritted his teeth . Then walked out of the ring and back up the ramp .

**Jessie ' s Office - Minute Later **

A knock came at the door to Jessie ' s office . Booker had already left to check on the condition of Angle .

" Come in . " Jessie said already knowing who it was . The Cowboy walked in pissed .

" Those idiots cost me seven points and attacked another one of Impact ' s employees . I will not let this go uncheck . Chris , I want to make this a Street Fight , anything goes . If they want so bad to come at us then lets give them their wish . " Storm said looking at the Wildcat .

" I hear you , but we need to be careful . If we are going out there in a Street Fight then we need to have someone else watching our backs . " Chris looked at his partner .

" Gail Kim ? " Jessie suggested .

" I will consider that idea , but not for this type of match Jessie . We need someone with muscle and we don ' t have to worry about protecting . We need someone who can hold his own . " Chris said to her .

" What about Steiner or Samoa Joe ? Or Matt and Jeff Hardy ? Wait a minute , Jeff won ' t work . He has a match tonight . Jarrett just informed me when he told me about Sabin . Hey what about Rhyno or Raven ? They are both former ECW wrestlers and they know a thing or two about Street Fights and Hardcore Matches . Not to mention they are on our side . " Jessie questioned .

" You know having more than one person on standby isn ' t a bad plan . " Storm agreed .

" Steiner is helping Jarret , Sting , Dixie , and Booker . So , no point in distracting Scott . I like the Raven , Rhyno , and Matt idea . But , lets also see if Douglas and Stevens would want to back us up . " Chris thought . Gail just poked her head in the door .

" Need any help Jessie ? " Gail asked she didn ' t have a match tonight .

" Yes , do you think you could track down the Naturals , Matt Hardy , Raven , and Rhyno for us and asked them to come to my office ? Oh and see if Sting won ' t send me one of his bats to my office ? I won ' t have anything to protect myself in here when AMW goes to the ring . " Jessie said to her .

" Okay , just leave it to me . " Gail said and went to do as Jessie asked her to do .

" See , I knew you would get into this roll perfectly . You like ordering people around , Jessie . " Chris teased .

" Shut up or I will find a use for your handcuffs and my belt . " She warned him .

" Sorry babe , couldn ' t resist . " Chris smirked .

" You are enjoying that last comment way to much , Wildcat . " Storm said shaking his head at his friend .

**The Guys ' Locker Room **

Gail Kim knocked on the guys ' locker room . Chase Stevens opened the door .

" Hey , Gail , what can I do for you ? " Chase asked her .

" Is Andy in there with you ? " Gail asked Chase .

" Yes , " He answered looking curious .

" What about Matt Hardy , Raven , and Rhyno ? " Gail asked .

" Yeah , what ' s up , Gail ? " Raven came to the door beside Chase Stevens . Matt , Rhyno , and Andy came up behind them . They had heard their names .

" Jessie wants to see you five in her office . " Gail said to them .

" Okay , we are on it . " Matt said as the five left to go and see what Jessie needed .

**Sting ' s Office **

Gail walked up to Sting ' s office and knocked .

" Hold up guys and let me see who is at the door . " Sting said and opened it to see Gail .

" Hey , Sting . I was needing to talk to you . " Gail said as Sting let Gail Kim into his office . Jarrett , Steiner , and Booker looked up as she came in .

" Hey , Gail , what do you need ? Or does Jessie need something ? " Jarrett asked .

" Well , Jessie sent me to ask the Stinger if she could borrow one of Sting ' s extra bats ? She said she didn ' t have anything in her office to protect herself when Chris goes out in the ring tonight with Storm to fight Aces & Eights . " Gail explained her reason for interrupting the fours ' discussion .

" I do , but I will take it to her . I want to talk with Jessie and AMW , before their match tonight . " Sting said going to his cabinet and retrieved one of his signature style bats .

" We will continue the ideas while you ' re gone , Stinger . " Steiner called as Sting closed the door behing him and Gail .

**Jessie ' s Office **

Matt Hardy , Raven , Rhyno , and The Natural ' s had just walked into Jessie ' s locker room .

" Before we start . Rhyno , Raven , Andy Douglas and Chase Stevens , I would like to introduce you to my wife Jessie . Jessie these are some of the guys that helped build TNA like Fortune and myself did . " Chris said to them .

" Wow , Cat . I didn ' t know you had this good of an eye , man . Mrs . Harris , your husband hit a homerun with you sugar . " Andy said shaking her hand .

" Well , I don ' t know what to say to that , but I am pleased to meet you guys . I also appreciate y ' all coming to our aid against Aces & Eights . " Jessie said to them .

" Don ' t worry about it . TNA is our home and we will help defend it like America ' s Most Wanted over here . " Chase said to her gesturing to Storm and Harris .

" I agree . " Rhyno said .

" We will give them an eviction notice , and if they don ' t want to leave quietly . Then we will make them leave . " Raven said to her .

" You are creepy , Raven . But , that is okay . Now the reason I called you four into my office is because , Chris and James are going out to fight two of the Aces & Eights ' s members tonight . But , after they saw what just happened to Angle , they decide instead of making it just a tag team match they would meet them in a Street Fight . I am not able to protect my husband and honorary brother like I would want to , so , I need someone else to have their backs , tonight . We saw that there is more of them than just two and since they like to play dirty , then why can ' t the Impact locker room ? I know they won ' t play fair tonight against America ' s Most Wanted , and they will most likely be more than just two out there during the Street Fight . So , I was wondering if the five of you wouldn ' t mind watching AMW ' s backs tonight incase something goes wrong or starts getting out of hand ? " Jessie asked them serious . She was showing them that the boys in the locker room weren ' t the only ones who knew how to plan and that she could be ruthless and sneaky , if she need to be .

" We don ' t have a problem with that . " Matt said and the other four nodded their heads in agreement with Matt and in agreement to watching out for America ' s Most Wanted in the Steet Fight .

" Good . I don ' t want any problems out there for them except the two across the ring from them . Which both Chris and James should be able to handle , and since Chris has new enforcers to help against the opposition then . I believe everything else should be easy to handle from here , guys . " Jessie said her eyes had fire in them .

" So , do I . I also like the planning Jessie . " Sting said as he opened the door and stood in the doorway listening intently to her planning .

" Sorry to go above your and Jarrett ' s head Stinger . But , understand AMW are my boys ; Chris is my husband and James is my brother . Nobody hurts my family and I know I can ' t fight right now , but I can still plot my coarse and let others handle the problem . So , I see you brought me a bat to protect myself . I thought I asked Gail to bring it to me ? " Jessie said showing she had authority , but also understanding that Sting was over her .

" You did , but I wanted to talk with you , Chris , and Storm , before these boys head of to their match with these gang thugs . But , I see someone wanted to go and add some more excitement to the match , making it a Street Fight . Now who might that be I wonder ? " Sting asked looking around at the ones in the room .

" That would be me . I didn ' t like what I saw earlier Sting and I will be damned before I let those punks get away with it . Sorry , for cursing Jessie , but I am pissed right now . " James said to Sting and then looked at Jessie .

" No problem . " Jessie said .

" I agree with Storm . This is the fifth person from Impact they have hurt and not to mention the brawl on Saturday . One of them cheap shotted me Sting and I want pay back on all of them and not just for the cheap shot . I have yet to get even with them for taking me hostage . This started with me so it is going to end by me . I will make sure they are taken down . " Wildcat agreed with the Cowboy .

" Well , that settles it . Hulk called and said he would be back by the next Open Fight Night . I have already heard Roode ' s idea for calling them out and I like that plan , but Hulkster wants to be here to , so he can get some revenge himself . I will lead the charge , but I need more leaders willing to step up . So , I was thinking since AMW is already on the warpath against Aces & Eights , why not make you two part of the plan ? So , are you interested ? " Sting asked AMW .

" Open Fight Night next month . I ' m in . " Chris said to Sting .

" You ain ' t hearing a no from me . " James agreed .

" What about us ? " Chase asked looking at Sting .

" Yeah , we want to help defend our home , too , Sting . We love TNA just as much that is the reason we are here . " Andy echoed his friend ' s thoughts .

" I don ' t care if you want me or not , Sting . I am getting into help whether you like it or not . You said a warpath , who better to put on a warpath , than the War Machine ? " Rhyno asked showing no fear .

" I am with Rhyno on this one . " Raven said .

" V1 is here , too . " Matt spoke up .

" I am glad you guys are putting your names on the list , because we can use more to take these guys on and take down Aces & Eights . " Sting agreed to letting them in on the fight .

" Then we are all agreed . You five help AMW tonight , then next month on Open Fight Night , y ' all tear Aces & Eights apart one by one . Take off their masks while you are at it , guys . We need to know who we are dealing with and who the inside man is ? I want to give him a piece of my mind for messing with Chris , Storm , and the rest of TNA . " Jessie added to the conversation .

" Sounds good to me . " Sting said .

" Good , now Andy , Chase , Matt , Raven , and Rhyno , you guys may go . But , be on the lookout later tonight . " Jessie said dismissing the five .

" We will . " They called back before leaving the room .

" Well that went better than I had planned . More stress relief . " Jessie smiled a crooked evil grin .

" Somebody is thinking evil . " Chris noticed .

" Now Sting about the bat ? " She asked .

" Yes , here is one custom - made , headache - giving bat . It works perfectly because I test them all out myself . Enjoy , as much as you want kid . Now I need to go back and help Jarrett , Booker , and Steiner . Ta - ta for now . " Sting said handing her the bat and then walking out of the office .

" Thanks Stinger . " She called after him .

" So , you going to be able to use it ? " Chris asked curiously and nervously .

" Want to find out ? " She asked him smirking .

" Ah , Jessie I need my partner in top shape , so , no hitting him with the bat right now . " Storm said watching her tryout the bat swing it at nothing , but air .

" I was going to suggest you be my practice target , but then I remembered you have to watch my husband ' s back in the ring tonight . So , I must refrain myself from the really difficult temptation , Cowboy . " She smiled at Storm , getting a scared look from him in return .

" That was classic . " Chris said looking at the fear on Storm ' s face .

" Shut up , Wildcat . " James rolled his eyes .

" Don ' t worry , Cowboy . I wouldn ' t hit you with it . I couldn ' t do that to my brother . I was trying to clear the intense air in here . You need to relax and be focused . So , I try to help with that . " Jessie said walking back to her side of the desk and sitting in the more comfortable chair . She was already tired from the long day and now the pressure of the AMW match was getting to her .

" You okay , Jessie ? " Chris asked her noticing the exhaustion in her eyes .

" Yes , I was relaxed before Booker came in and then Aces & Eights attacking Angle hasn ' t helped my already tiring day . I ' ll be alright Chris . Just need to sit for a while . " She said relaxing a bit .

" Honey , are you sure you ' re okay ? " Chris asked coming around the desk to her . He rubbed her cheek .

" Yeah , babe , just tired . Can I open that door to let some air in or would that be risking to much ? " She asked Chris .

" No , at least not while Storm and I are in here . When we leave you might want to close it back . James open the door please ? " Chris asked him .

" Sure , " Storm said getting up and opening the office door .

" Thank you . A little more air is good for me right now . It is July , " She said thinking .

" You want me to get you some water to keep hydrated ? You don ' t need to have a bad reaction to the heat or it could hurt you and Rosalie . " James said .

" Yes , please . " She said and he walked out to go to the canteen .

" Just relax and cool down , Jessie . You probably over did it with your plotting earlier . " Chris figured watching her to make sure she wasn ' t in any danger . Storm came back in a few minutes .

" Here Jessie . This ought to help . " The Cowboy said as he handed her a cold water bottle .

" Thanks Storm . " She said to him as she opened it .

" Don ' t drink it so fast . It might make you sick . " Chris warned her as she took a sip .

" I just need something to cool me down . I wonder if I can invest in sticking a fan in here ? " She asked .

" I don ' t see why it could hurt . " Chris agreed with the idea .

" You know this is partly your fault . " She said to Chris .

" What is ? You being so hot ? " He question getting a look from Jessie and a snicker from the Cowboy .

" Not that kind of hot , but yeah . You know being from Texas where it is hot year round got me use to the heat . But , my body has now adjust to the cool , Kentucky , summer weather and cold winters . So , coming back to a warmer climate has caused my body some confusion . " Jessie hinted .

" So , why does that make you want to accuse me ? " Wildcat asked again looking at her still confused as to why it is his fault .

" Because I just established that I am from Texas . So , it can ' t be me who was born and bred in Kentucky . " She informed him smiling at her husband .

" She got you on that one . " Storm said looking at the clock .

" Yeah she did . It is almost that time , huh , Storm . You know I hate giving Andy credit on anything just because he is a bit wierd . But , I like how he put it in your locker room early , Cowboy . " Chris looked at his longtime friend .

" What was that ? " Storm asked .

" AMW Rides Again . " Chris said getting to his feet and picking up the sunglasses that Jessie had gotten him and put them on . He then picked up the handcuffs and made sure he had the keys , just incase they got turned around on him .

" You look good , Wildcat . " Jessie said watching her husband . She was always proud of what he could do in the ring .

" You have healed up , too , partner . " Storm noticed his friend ' s no longer marked up and scarred body from the hostage situation .

" Yeah , thanks to Jessie helping me out . " Chris turned and looked at her .

" What ever needs to be done to help out my family and friends , I am willing to do . Hey is that Tessmarcher out there in the hall with a portable fan ? " Jessie called when she saw Brooke walk by .

" Yes , " Brooke said when she stuck her head in the door .

" Where can I get one of those ? I am freakin ' burning up in here . " Jessie asked curious .

" I can get you one . We have plenty in the Knockouts ' locker room , Jess . " Brooke offered .

" Yes , of course and can you ask Gail to come back to my office ? Chris and Storm are about to head to the ring , so , I don ' t have any company and I will get really bored in here by myself . " Jessie informed her .

" I will . I ' ll send the fan with Gail . " She said walking off .

" Okay , well at least I found a temporary fan . Now I take it you two are head for you match now ? Please , be careful guys . " Jessie said to AMW .

" We will . Don ' t worry we have other guys watching our backs . " Storm said .

" Babe , promise me no matter what happens in the ring . You will stay in here away from the ring and Aces & Eights . " Chris said to her .

" And what if I won ' t ? " She asked curiously .

" Baby you are all that matters to me . You and Rosy are my everything and my life , I don ' t want either of you hurt . So , please for me stay in here and hang out with Gail . If I have to I will take the monitor out so you won ' t know what is happening out there . Or bet yet . " He said taking the red , white , and blue handcuffs and chaining her to the office chair .

" What ? Chris , uncuff my wrist . " She said to him .

" Nope , not this time . " Chris shook his head no as Gail came in with the fan .

" Gail , help me . " Jessie turned to her friend .

" Why ? What happened ? " Gail looked up confused .

" Chris handcuffed me to the office chair . " Jessie said .

" Chris , why would you do that ? " Gail asked looking at him .

" She wouldn ' t promise me that she wouldn ' t come out to the ring if I get into trouble . " Chris said to Gail .

" Uh , Chris . Might I make a suggestion ? Handcuffing her to a chair is not the best idea right now mate . Think about what happened Saturday when we walked outside of the Impact Zone Wildcat . Do you really want her chained to a chair if Aces & Eights decide to show up back here and she not have a way to escape ? " James realized that this was a bad idea his friend came up with .

" Then Gail lock the door . " Chris said .

" What ? No , I won ' t . What if something happens to her in here ? " Gail asked .

" Gail is right . Jessie is already having problems with the heat , what if something worse happens in here ? Chris , she is pregnant . You can ' t keep a pregnant woman without a means to get help if she needs it ? Would you really want to risk that ? " James asked him .

" Fine , fine . I give up , here are the keys , Gail . Lets go Storm . " He said throwing the keys on the desk and walking out , Storm behind him .

" Did I do something wrong by not promising him I would stay in here if something were to happen to him , Gail ? " She asked as Gail Kim uncuffed her wrists .

" No , but Chris is up against the wall right now Jessie . I know it gives him no excuse to have an attitude with you or try and force you to do things . But , he is trying his best to protect you and Rosy , focus on Aces & Eights and wrestle matches . I don ' t know how good Chris is at handling pressure or the fear of losing someone close to him . He has never experienced lose and he doesn ' t want to with you and his daughter . " Gail said to her .

" I didn ' t mean to upset him . " Jessie said tears coming down her face .

" I know you didn ' t . " Gail said to her rubbing Jessie ' s back trying to comfort her .


	13. AMW Rides Again

Chapter 13 : Random Cat

_Disclaimer : I own none of the TNA stars . I only own Jessie and the baby . _

Chris walked into his apartment to see Gail sitting at his kitchen table .

" Gail , where is Jessie ? " He asked looking around for his wife .

" Bathroom , she said she was getting a bath . I didn ' t want to leave her by herself . So , I waited for you to show up . But , the main reason I am still here is to bitch at you , Chris . " Gail said pissed .

" Why are you going to bitch at me ? " Chris asked confused .

" For handcuffing Jessie to her office chair and then leaving me to deal with it . Are you that dense ? Is your head not on straight ? Because if it ' s not I can start smacking you upside the head like I do James . I thought you had more sense than that . I thought you were more rational and actually used your brain , Chris . " Gail scowled .

" Look I know I messed up and I don ' t need you hounding me about it . All I was thinking about Gail , was protecting my wife and daughter . Protecting the only thing I can protect . No matter how hard I have tried to one up Aces & Eights , they have one upped me . If I can ' t protect TNA , then at least I can protect my family . " Chris said to her .

" Yeah , but you don ' t have to do it alone , Chris . You don ' t have to fight Aces & Eights alone and we will win . Do you really think that you and Storm , Jarrett , and the rest of the locker room is going to lose ? I have seen to many other factions come into TNA with the same destroy Impact agenda and they all failed . Chris a group with high egos like them and that are truely that evil gets put in their place eventually and they vanish . Hell it may take a couple of tries , but they go away . But , there is no second chance with your family . And what you have in there , isn ' t worth losing . I know you are trying to do what is best to protect Jessie and Rose , but don ' t do it where you push them away . Because , if you lose something as special as those two , then you wouldn ' t want to live with yourself . Be aware of how she fells when you do things and ask her before you do them . And don ' t do anything that will jeopardize her health again . Or I will get the Cowboy to tie you to the back of his truck and I will drag your ass . You understand me ? " Gail threatened him smacking him upside the head .

" Ouch , yes , I understand , but did you really have to hit my head ? " He asked .

" Yes , I did . I have to knock some sense back into you and the Cowboy . Now , you better check on her and make sure she is okay . She was crying after you left wondering if she had upset you by turning down a promise you asked her about . " Gail informed him .

" I will deal with it . Thank you for taking care of her Gail . " Chris said looking towards the master bedroom .

" No , problem . Now , since you are here I am going home . Tell Jessie I will see her later and if she needs me to kick your ass again . She has my number and I will get Cowboy to help , because I know he would love to kick your ass , too . Night , Wildcat . " Gail said going to the door of the apartment .

" Night , Gail . " He said following her to the door and locking it when she left .

He looked back at the door to his and Jessie ' s bedroom . He walked to it and went in the room . He knocked on the bathroom door .

" Yes , " Jessie called out , he could tell she had been crying .

" Jessie , can I come in ? " Chris asked softly .

" I don ' t know . Are you going to handcuff me to the tub ? " She asked .

" No , baby . Please , I want to talk . " Chris said to her .

" Come in , Chris . " Jessie said . He walked in , he had to catch his breath because she was so beautiful . No matter what she would always be beautiful to him even when she was old , wrinkly , and grey - headed , she would be stunning in his eyes .

" Hey , I guess I am on your bad list , huh ? " He asked her .

" That is putting it mildly . " She said as she watched him sit on the bathroom floor next to the tub .

" Is it still warm ? " He asked making sure she was comfortable .

" Yes , I just got in . " She told him .

" Jessie , I - I am sorry for handcuffing you to your office chair . I wasn ' t thinking about what I was doing when I did it . All I could keep going over in my head was that I was trying to protect you and Rose , but failing miserably . And in the process I nearly ended up putting you at risk and it was stupid on my part . If your mad at me or upset with me , I understand completely , but know that I never ment to hurt you . " Chris said to him .

" I thought I upset you when I turned down what you were making me promise . After what I told mom on the phone about taking care of my family , and what you were making me promise would have conflicted with that . Yes , I would be protecting Rose , but I wouldn ' t be protecting you . You said to me not to long ago that you wouldn ' t be able to live with yourself if anything were to happen to me and Rosalie , but the same thing goes for me . If anything were to happen to you , Chris , or Rose , I don ' t know what I would do without you or her . So , please don ' t make me choose a path that would mean me turning my back on my family . " She said to him .

" I won ' t . You still mad at me ? " He asked rubbing her shoulder .

" No . Want to join me ? " She asked him getting a smile .

" Yes , " He said standing up and going to empty his pockets and find his boxers for tonight . He came back into the bathroom and pulled his clothes off , and then slid into the tub behind his wife .

" Feel good ? " She asked .

" Oh , yeah , " He said relaxing . She laid back on him and relaxed in the hot water .

" So , did you like the picture book I made you ? " She asked looking up at him .

" Yes , of course . I loved it , all the great memories we shared together . " He said leaning down to kiss her .

" There is extra pages in the book I didn ' t fill yet . " Jessie informed him .

" Why didn ' t you fill them ? " He asked her curiously .

" Because they are spaces need to put the memories of you and Rosalie together in the book , too . " She answered his curiousity .

He smiled at the fact .

" Yeah , memories with my little girl . Man the due date is getting very close . " Chris realized .

" Tell me about it . You ain ' t the one who has to carry her . I still have three months . The baby is coming in October , around the week of the tenth . " She said .

" We are going to have to be prepared by then . By the way I hate to break your wishes or hopes , but I don ' t think Aces & Eights are going to be gone by the time Rosalie gets here Jessie . " Chris informed her .

" But , I thought you and Storm fought them tonight . Gail and I left before the match , so , I didn ' t get to see anything . Oh , speaking of Gail is she still here ? " Jessie asked .

" No , she left when I got here . I went ahead and locked the door . " Chris said .

" So , what happened with the Street Fight ? " Jessie asked .

" Nothing . Aces & Eights were a no show . They did speak to us from the big screen about how they come on their time , said they were the ones who stold the Canadian Flag of Team Canada ' s from Bobby Roode ' s locker room , and they gave us a hint by using the slogan Deadman ' s Hand . Which could be a clue to how they choose to attack us ? I always thought the choice of their name was a bit strange . Aces & Eights in a poker card game is called the Deadman ' s Hand , which is unbeatable . That card hand was found on my car before they took me hostage , at the time I thought it was kids pulling a joke , but now that I think about it , I know I am wrong about it being kids . It was the gang , because those same cards were found in Sting ' s office before he was attacked , by Hulk when he was attack , and though we haven ' t found anything I bet they were in Roode ' s locker room and Kurt Angle probably had the same hand of cards around him or given to him as well before he was attacked tonight . So , we need to let everyone know to let the others know when the Deadman ' s Hand shows up again and be ready . " Chris said to Jessie .

" Sounds like a plan . Maybe if we know when they are going to attack , then we can stop someone else from getting hurt . Maybe tomorrow we can call Roode and see if he has seen the Deadman ' s Hand in his locker room ? Then ask Angle when he gets back ? Just so we can make sure it isn ' t just a coincidence . " Jessie suggested .

" Good idea . " He said looking down at her again smiling . He put his hand on her belly to feel little one , who was relaxed at the moment .

" I think she is enjoying the bath , too . " Jessie said closing her eyes with Chris ' s gentle touch .

" That ' s good to know . " He enjoyed the info Jessie was giving him about his daughter ' s condition and not holding out on him . He kissed Jessie ' s lips and then leaned down to kiss her belly .

" Hey , don ' t make me have a nervous breakdown with you kissing my belly . " Jessie said moaning .

" Who said I was kissing your belly ? I was kissing Rosalie . " Chris said to her sticking his tongue out at her .

" Wow , that just showed your age real good , Chris . " She said laughing out how childish he was acting right now .

" Meany . " He pouted .

" Are you 37 or 2 , Chris ? " She asked teasing .

" Sshh , don ' t tell the whole world my age . What ' s wrong with you ? " He tickled her making her life .

" Chris stop , you are making me splash water on the floor and then you will have to clean it up , mister . " Jessie said smacking his hand away .

" Ow , you smacked my hand . " He said pouting again .

" Aw , how pitiful ? You keep pouting and I can find my belt . Then it will be your ass I ' ll smack instead of your hand , buddy . " She warned him teasing .

" Would you really spank me , babe ? " Chris asked curiously .

" Only for fun , " She said getting a look from him , " What was that look for ? "

" There you go having dirty thoughts to do to me again . I hope our little one doesn ' t have those kinds of thoughts or I am going to be put on death row . " Chris said .

" For what ? " Jessie asked shocked by that last statement .

" For killing some boy for messing with my daughter . Because if she has those types of dirty thoughts and gives a guy a hint , and he tries them on my girl . I swear Fort Knox wouldn ' t be able to protect the fool . " He promised .

" Lord , you really are going to be the over , protective father type aren ' t you ? " Jessie smiled at the fact that before Rose is even here , Chris was already trying to protect her .

" You better believe it and I bet I ain ' t the only one who is going to be over protective . Ask , Storm tomorrow what he thinks ? " Chris dared her .

" Okay , I will ask the Cowboy . Speaking of Storm , where did you send him to ? " She asked .

" He decide to go to the cabin . Said he would give us some alone time . " Wildcat answered .

" Well at least he can fill up on beer . " Jessie smiled at the thought .

" Yep , " Chris agreed .

Jessie and Chris sat there a little longer and then got out of the tub and got ready for bed . They went and fixed a light supper , sandwiches and sweet tea . Then went back to their room . Jessie and Chris sat up looking over baby room ideas for a little while .

" I like this soft shade of lavender for the Rosy ' s room . But , what about the kitten prints we were thinking about ? " She asked Chris .

" Hhmm , let me get my laptop and see if we can find anything . " He answered getting up and grabbing his computer . He plugged it into the outlet and looked on images of kittens to see what to do for Rosy ' s room .

" Awe , look at the little kitties . " Jessie said .

" Yeah , right . " Chris said he was being sarcastic .

" Sorry , I forgot you don ' t like the word kitty . But , they are cute . " Jessie smiled .

" I agree with you , but which ones do you want ? " He asked looking at her .

" The stripped kittens . That one looks like an old cat that use to show up at my mom ' s house . " Jessie looked at a picture of a butterscotch - colored , cat .

" You never mentioned having a cat ? " Chris asked , turning off and putting up the laptop .

" She wasn ' t ours , I figured she was a roaming cat . She would come by the house everyday around the same time . If we had any old milk mom would give it to her , but she would leave after she drank the milk . " Jessie said .

" So , you just fed a random cat ? " Chris asked again .

" Yes and I still feed a random cat . One that goes by the name Wildcat , Chris Harris . " She rolled her eyes at Chris being an ass .

" But , you married this one . " He said smiling at her .

" Yeah , you and your affectionate charm . " She said pinching his cheeks .

" Hey , no pinching the cheeks . Or messing up the hair . " He was complaining about his cheeks when she put her hand on his head ruffling his hair .

" Oh , somebody besides me is going to see your hair before you get up in morning . " She said holding her hands up innocently .

" I love you when you are being a smartass . " He said .

" Hey , where is my belt ? " She said trying to get up before he pulled her back down onto the bed .

" You ain ' t going nowhere . " He said placing her on her back carefully . He mounted her and kept his weight off of her stomach by raising up on his hands and knees . Chris looked down into his wife ' s eyes .

" What are you doing ? " She asked looking up at him .

" Do you know what is in three days ? " He asked her .

" Three days . Hmm ? " She thought .

" Our one year anniversary . " He told her .

" It has really been a year since we got married ? But , it has been four since we met . We got married on the same day we met remember ? " She reminded him .

" Oh , yeah , thats right . Do you want to do anything special ? How about a homecocked meal ? Day to ourselves ? " He asked her .

" I don ' t care as long as I am with you , Chris . " She said honestly .

" I can arrange that for us . So , I will cook you a meal . But , tonight you want anything special before we go to sleep . You know I won ' t go all the way , but there are other means to give you pleasure . How about a massage or something ? " He asked her curious .

" I wouldn ' t mind the massage . It may put me at ease and help me rest tonight . " She thought .

" Okay . Pull your clothes off and I will get the lotion . " Chris told her .

" Hey there is some cocoa butter in the Bath & Bodyworks bag from the other day . Mom said it is suppose to help with stress and keeps the skin smooth during pregnancy . " She suggested to Chris .

" Okay we will use that . Glad your mom is giving us ways to relieve your stress and anxiety attacks . " Chris looked in the bag and found the bottle . He came back to the bed where Jessie was now undressed for him to give her a massage . He had to catch his breath agains at the sight of his beautiful , pregnant wife .

" What ? " She asked .

" Just had to catch my breath at how beautiful you are baby . " He said opening the bottle of cocoa butter and sat on the bed next to her . He poured some of the butter into his hand and sat the container on her bedside table .

" You really think I am beautiful , even though I look like a balloon ? " She asked in a kid voice .

" Yes , of course baby . You are not a balloon , you are pregnant . Like I said a few days ago pregnancy makes you look even more beautiful , Jessica . " He said smiling at her as he began to rub the cocoa butter on her stomach .

" That feels good , Chris . " She said closing her eyes as she relaxed from the massage and touch he was giving her . She loved her husband so much . He was always so attentive to her needs .

" Glad I can put you at ease , sweetheart . " Chris said watching her relax . He was glad he could calm her anxiety so well . He didn ' t want her stressing out again and putting herself and the baby at risk if she went into an anxiety attack . So , he was trying all he can to make sure what he did was to help and protect her , with out hurting her in the process or putting her and Rosalie at risk .

" I might go to sleep with you doing this , Wildcat . " Jessie warned him .

" That ' s fine , as long as you are stress free and safe that puts me at ease . Go to sleep if you want , too . I can keep you relaxed and out of danger . " He promised her kissing her forehead and then her lips .

" I know you can and I love you so much for taking care of me . I love you so much just for being my husband and the man I can depend on . When everything else seems to go wrong or seem to hard to handle , I know you will be here to help me and give me the comfort I need . I also know you will always love me . Just promise me you will love Rose enough to take care of her , too . " She said to him .

" I will always love and take care of you . I will always love and take care of Rosalie . With all that I am and every part of my being I will never let anything happen to the two of you and I will always love you both . I will not leave or hurt either of you . " He promised . He continued to massage and caress her until Jessie fell asleep . Then he got up to wash his hands and put up the cocoa butter . He came back into the room , turned out the light on his bedside table , and slid into his side of the bed taking Jessie into his arms . He put his hand back on her belly feeling his daughter relax with his touch he smiled that he put both of his favorite people at ease .

" Good night , Rosalie . I love you and I love your mother , too . " He whispered kissing Jessie ' s belly where his little girl was . A small tear fell from his face at the fact that in three months he would be a father and he was determined to make sure her upbringing wasn ' t the same as her mother had to face . He would never hurt them and he would hunt down anyone who tried to hurt his wife and daughter . He then slowly drifted to sleep .


	14. Random Cat

Chapter 13 : Random Cat

_Disclaimer : I own none of the TNA stars . I only own Jessie and the baby . _

Chris walked into his apartment to see Gail sitting at his kitchen table .

" Gail , where is Jessie ? " He asked looking around for his wife .

" Bathroom , she said she was getting a bath . I didn ' t want to leave her by herself . So , I waited for you to show up . But , the main reason I am still here is to bitch at you , Chris . " Gail said pissed .

" Why are you going to bitch at me ? " Chris asked confused .

" For handcuffing Jessie to her office chair and then leaving me to deal with it . Are you that dense ? Is your head not on straight ? Because if it ' s not I can start smacking you upside the head like I do James . I thought you had more sense than that . I thought you were more rational and actually used your brain , Chris . " Gail scowled .

" Look I know I messed up and I don ' t need you hounding me about it . All I was thinking about Gail , was protecting my wife and daughter . Protecting the only thing I can protect . No matter how hard I have tried to one up Aces & Eights , they have one upped me . If I can ' t protect TNA , then at least I can protect my family . " Chris said to her .

" Yeah , but you don ' t have to do it alone , Chris . You don ' t have to fight Aces & Eights alone and we will win . Do you really think that you and Storm , Jarrett , and the rest of the locker room is going to lose ? I have seen to many other factions come into TNA with the same destroy Impact agenda and they all failed . Chris a group with high egos like them and that are truely that evil gets put in their place eventually and they vanish . Hell it may take a couple of tries , but they go away . But , there is no second chance with your family . And what you have in there , isn ' t worth losing . I know you are trying to do what is best to protect Jessie and Rose , but don ' t do it where you push them away . Because , if you lose something as special as those two , then you wouldn ' t want to live with yourself . Be aware of how she fells when you do things and ask her before you do them . And don ' t do anything that will jeopardize her health again . Or I will get the Cowboy to tie you to the back of his truck and I will drag your ass . You understand me ? " Gail threatened him smacking him upside the head .

" Ouch , yes , I understand , but did you really have to hit my head ? " He asked .

" Yes , I did . I have to knock some sense back into you and the Cowboy . Now , you better check on her and make sure she is okay . She was crying after you left wondering if she had upset you by turning down a promise you asked her about . " Gail informed him .

" I will deal with it . Thank you for taking care of her Gail . " Chris said looking towards the master bedroom .

" No , problem . Now , since you are here I am going home . Tell Jessie I will see her later and if she needs me to kick your ass again . She has my number and I will get Cowboy to help , because I know he would love to kick your ass , too . Night , Wildcat . " Gail said going to the door of the apartment .

" Night , Gail . " He said following her to the door and locking it when she left .

He looked back at the door to his and Jessie ' s bedroom . He walked to it and went in the room . He knocked on the bathroom door .

" Yes , " Jessie called out , he could tell she had been crying .

" Jessie , can I come in ? " Chris asked softly .

" I don ' t know . Are you going to handcuff me to the tub ? " She asked .

" No , baby . Please , I want to talk . " Chris said to her .

" Come in , Chris . " Jessie said . He walked in , he had to catch his breath because she was so beautiful . No matter what she would always be beautiful to him even when she was old , wrinkly , and grey - headed , she would be stunning in his eyes .

" Hey , I guess I am on your bad list , huh ? " He asked her .

" That is putting it mildly . " She said as she watched him sit on the bathroom floor next to the tub .

" Is it still warm ? " He asked making sure she was comfortable .

" Yes , I just got in . " She told him .

" Jessie , I - I am sorry for handcuffing you to your office chair . I wasn ' t thinking about what I was doing when I did it . All I could keep going over in my head was that I was trying to protect you and Rose , but failing miserably . And in the process I nearly ended up putting you at risk and it was stupid on my part . If your mad at me or upset with me , I understand completely , but know that I never ment to hurt you . " Chris said to him .

" I thought I upset you when I turned down what you were making me promise . After what I told mom on the phone about taking care of my family , and what you were making me promise would have conflicted with that . Yes , I would be protecting Rose , but I wouldn ' t be protecting you . You said to me not to long ago that you wouldn ' t be able to live with yourself if anything were to happen to me and Rosalie , but the same thing goes for me . If anything were to happen to you , Chris , or Rose , I don ' t know what I would do without you or her . So , please don ' t make me choose a path that would mean me turning my back on my family . " She said to him .

" I won ' t . You still mad at me ? " He asked rubbing her shoulder .

" No . Want to join me ? " She asked him getting a smile .

" Yes , " He said standing up and going to empty his pockets and find his boxers for tonight . He came back into the bathroom and pulled his clothes off , and then slid into the tub behind his wife .

" Feel good ? " She asked .

" Oh , yeah , " He said relaxing . She laid back on him and relaxed in the hot water .

" So , did you like the picture book I made you ? " She asked looking up at him .

" Yes , of course . I loved it , all the great memories we shared together . " He said leaning down to kiss her .

" There is extra pages in the book I didn ' t fill yet . " Jessie informed him .

" Why didn ' t you fill them ? " He asked her curiously .

" Because they are spaces need to put the memories of you and Rosalie together in the book , too . " She answered his curiousity .

He smiled at the fact .

" Yeah , memories with my little girl . Man the due date is getting very close . " Chris realized .

" Tell me about it . You ain ' t the one who has to carry her . I still have three months . The baby is coming in October , around the week of the tenth . " She said .

" We are going to have to be prepared by then . By the way I hate to break your wishes or hopes , but I don ' t think Aces & Eights are going to be gone by the time Rosalie gets here Jessie . " Chris informed her .

" But , I thought you and Storm fought them tonight . Gail and I left before the match , so , I didn ' t get to see anything . Oh , speaking of Gail is she still here ? " Jessie asked .

" No , she left when I got here . I went ahead and locked the door . " Chris said .

" So , what happened with the Street Fight ? " Jessie asked .

" Nothing . Aces & Eights were a no show . They did speak to us from the big screen about how they come on their time , said they were the ones who stold the Canadian Flag of Team Canada ' s from Bobby Roode ' s locker room , and they gave us a hint by using the slogan Deadman ' s Hand . Which could be a clue to how they choose to attack us ? I always thought the choice of their name was a bit strange . Aces & Eights in a poker card game is called the Deadman ' s Hand , which is unbeatable . That card hand was found on my car before they took me hostage , at the time I thought it was kids pulling a joke , but now that I think about it , I know I am wrong about it being kids . It was the gang , because those same cards were found in Sting ' s office before he was attacked , by Hulk when he was attack , and though we haven ' t found anything I bet they were in Roode ' s locker room and Kurt Angle probably had the same hand of cards around him or given to him as well before he was attacked tonight . So , we need to let everyone know to let the others know when the Deadman ' s Hand shows up again and be ready . " Chris said to Jessie .

" Sounds like a plan . Maybe if we know when they are going to attack , then we can stop someone else from getting hurt . Maybe tomorrow we can call Roode and see if he has seen the Deadman ' s Hand in his locker room ? Then ask Angle when he gets back ? Just so we can make sure it isn ' t just a coincidence . " Jessie suggested .

" Good idea . " He said looking down at her again smiling . He put his hand on her belly to feel little one , who was relaxed at the moment .

" I think she is enjoying the bath , too . " Jessie said closing her eyes with Chris ' s gentle touch .

" That ' s good to know . " He enjoyed the info Jessie was giving him about his daughter ' s condition and not holding out on him . He kissed Jessie ' s lips and then leaned down to kiss her belly .

" Hey , don ' t make me have a nervous breakdown with you kissing my belly . " Jessie said moaning .

" Who said I was kissing your belly ? I was kissing Rosalie . " Chris said to her sticking his tongue out at her .

" Wow , that just showed your age real good , Chris . " She said laughing out how childish he was acting right now .

" Meany . " He pouted .

" Are you 37 or 2 , Chris ? " She asked teasing .

" Sshh , don ' t tell the whole world my age . What ' s wrong with you ? " He tickled her making her life .

" Chris stop , you are making me splash water on the floor and then you will have to clean it up , mister . " Jessie said smacking his hand away .

" Ow , you smacked my hand . " He said pouting again .

" Aw , how pitiful ? You keep pouting and I can find my belt . Then it will be your ass I ' ll smack instead of your hand , buddy . " She warned him teasing .

" Would you really spank me , babe ? " Chris asked curiously .

" Only for fun , " She said getting a look from him , " What was that look for ? "

" There you go having dirty thoughts to do to me again . I hope our little one doesn ' t have those kinds of thoughts or I am going to be put on death row . " Chris said .

" For what ? " Jessie asked shocked by that last statement .

" For killing some boy for messing with my daughter . Because if she has those types of dirty thoughts and gives a guy a hint , and he tries them on my girl . I swear Fort Knox wouldn ' t be able to protect the fool . " He promised .

" Lord , you really are going to be the over , protective father type aren ' t you ? " Jessie smiled at the fact that before Rose is even here , Chris was already trying to protect her .

" You better believe it and I bet I ain ' t the only one who is going to be over protective . Ask , Storm tomorrow what he thinks ? " Chris dared her .

" Okay , I will ask the Cowboy . Speaking of Storm , where did you send him to ? " She asked .

" He decide to go to the cabin . Said he would give us some alone time . " Wildcat answered .

" Well at least he can fill up on beer . " Jessie smiled at the thought .

" Yep , " Chris agreed .

Jessie and Chris sat there a little longer and then got out of the tub and got ready for bed . They went and fixed a light supper , sandwiches and sweet tea . Then went back to their room . Jessie and Chris sat up looking over baby room ideas for a little while .

" I like this soft shade of lavender for the Rosy ' s room . But , what about the kitten prints we were thinking about ? " She asked Chris .

" Hhmm , let me get my laptop and see if we can find anything . " He answered getting up and grabbing his computer . He plugged it into the outlet and looked on images of kittens to see what to do for Rosy ' s room .

" Awe , look at the little kitties . " Jessie said .

" Yeah , right . " Chris said he was being sarcastic .

" Sorry , I forgot you don ' t like the word kitty . But , they are cute . " Jessie smiled .

" I agree with you , but which ones do you want ? " He asked looking at her .

" The stripped kittens . That one looks like an old cat that use to show up at my mom ' s house . " Jessie looked at a picture of a butterscotch - colored , cat .

" You never mentioned having a cat ? " Chris asked , turning off and putting up the laptop .

" She wasn ' t ours , I figured she was a roaming cat . She would come by the house everyday around the same time . If we had any old milk mom would give it to her , but she would leave after she drank the milk . " Jessie said .

" So , you just fed a random cat ? " Chris asked again .

" Yes and I still feed a random cat . One that goes by the name Wildcat , Chris Harris . " She rolled her eyes at Chris being an ass .

" But , you married this one . " He said smiling at her .

" Yeah , you and your affectionate charm . " She said pinching his cheeks .

" Hey , no pinching the cheeks . Or messing up the hair . " He was complaining about his cheeks when she put her hand on his head ruffling his hair .

" Oh , somebody besides me is going to see your hair before you get up in morning . " She said holding her hands up innocently .

" I love you when you are being a smartass . " He said .

" Hey , where is my belt ? " She said trying to get up before he pulled her back down onto the bed .

" You ain ' t going nowhere . " He said placing her on her back carefully . He mounted her and kept his weight off of her stomach by raising up on his hands and knees . Chris looked down into his wife ' s eyes .

" What are you doing ? " She asked looking up at him .

" Do you know what is in three days ? " He asked her .

" Three days . Hmm ? " She thought .

" Our one year anniversary . " He told her .

" It has really been a year since we got married ? But , it has been four since we met . We got married on the same day we met remember ? " She reminded him .

" Oh , yeah , thats right . Do you want to do anything special ? How about a homecocked meal ? Day to ourselves ? " He asked her .

" I don ' t care as long as I am with you , Chris . " She said honestly .

" I can arrange that for us . So , I will cook you a meal . But , tonight you want anything special before we go to sleep . You know I won ' t go all the way , but there are other means to give you pleasure . How about a massage or something ? " He asked her curious .

" I wouldn ' t mind the massage . It may put me at ease and help me rest tonight . " She thought .

" Okay . Pull your clothes off and I will get the lotion . " Chris told her .

" Hey there is some cocoa butter in the Bath & Bodyworks bag from the other day . Mom said it is suppose to help with stress and keeps the skin smooth during pregnancy . " She suggested to Chris .

" Okay we will use that . Glad your mom is giving us ways to relieve your stress and anxiety attacks . " Chris looked in the bag and found the bottle . He came back to the bed where Jessie was now undressed for him to give her a massage . He had to catch his breath agains at the sight of his beautiful , pregnant wife .

" What ? " She asked .

" Just had to catch my breath at how beautiful you are baby . " He said opening the bottle of cocoa butter and sat on the bed next to her . He poured some of the butter into his hand and sat the container on her bedside table .

" You really think I am beautiful , even though I look like a balloon ? " She asked in a kid voice .

" Yes , of course baby . You are not a balloon , you are pregnant . Like I said a few days ago pregnancy makes you look even more beautiful , Jessica . " He said smiling at her as he began to rub the cocoa butter on her stomach .

" That feels good , Chris . " She said closing her eyes as she relaxed from the massage and touch he was giving her . She loved her husband so much . He was always so attentive to her needs .

" Glad I can put you at ease , sweetheart . " Chris said watching her relax . He was glad he could calm her anxiety so well . He didn ' t want her stressing out again and putting herself and the baby at risk if she went into an anxiety attack . So , he was trying all he can to make sure what he did was to help and protect her , with out hurting her in the process or putting her and Rosalie at risk .

" I might go to sleep with you doing this , Wildcat . " Jessie warned him .

" That ' s fine , as long as you are stress free and safe that puts me at ease . Go to sleep if you want , too . I can keep you relaxed and out of danger . " He promised her kissing her forehead and then her lips .

" I know you can and I love you so much for taking care of me . I love you so much just for being my husband and the man I can depend on . When everything else seems to go wrong or seem to hard to handle , I know you will be here to help me and give me the comfort I need . I also know you will always love me . Just promise me you will love Rose enough to take care of her , too . " She said to him .

" I will always love and take care of you . I will always love and take care of Rosalie . With all that I am and every part of my being I will never let anything happen to the two of you and I will always love you both . I will not leave or hurt either of you . " He promised . He continued to massage and caress her until Jessie fell asleep . Then he got up to wash his hands and put up the cocoa butter . He came back into the room , turned out the light on his bedside table , and slid into his side of the bed taking Jessie into his arms . He put his hand back on her belly feeling his daughter relax with his touch he smiled that he put both of his favorite people at ease .

" Good night , Rosalie . I love you and I love your mother , too . " He whispered kissing Jessie ' s belly where his little girl was . A small tear fell from his face at the fact that in three months he would be a father and he was determined to make sure her upbringing wasn ' t the same as her mother had to face . He would never hurt them and he would hunt down anyone who tried to hurt his wife and daughter . He then slowly drifted to sleep .


	15. Secret of the Deadman ' s Hand

Chapter 14 : Secret of the Deadman ' s Hand

_Disclaimer : I own none of the TNA stars . I only own Jessie and the baby . _

**Saturday at the Impact Zone **

Kurt Angle walked back through the Impact Zone pissed that the Aces & Eights attacked him and made him the fifth victum . What were they trying to prove ? Or did they really want to have the whole locker room at their throats ?

" Kurt Angle ! Kurt ! " Chris Harris called to the Olympic Gold Medalist when the Wildcat had seen Kurt walk into the catering area . Chris was sitting with Jessie , James Storm , Matt Hardy , and Bobby Roode at one of the tables .

" Hey , guys whats up ? " Kurt asked them as he sat at the table with the five .

" Nothing much . Are you okay ? " Matt asked looking into Angle ' s eyes .

" Physically yeah , but I am pissed off that Aces & Eights felt the need to mark me as their fifth victum . Looks like they are targeting the locker room talent now , not just the authority anymore . " Kurt thought .

" Yeah , which means they are getting more daring . " Roode said he was pissed by the fact that Aces & Eights had stolen his Canadian flag . That flag was a mark of his honor to his home country and a tribute to his Team Canada days , no one stole anything from him especially something as special as his Team Canada , Canadian flag .

" Or , they are getting more stupid . Do they really think they can scare us off by attacking the locker room and stealing stuff from us ? I don ' t think so . " Storm said putting his foot down .

" Not just stuff Cowboy , but memories . Things that have a personal connection to us and meaning in our lives . Not to mention the Canadian flag I have is also a symbol of Team Canada , not just my Canadian rootes , but a symbol of one of the original teams in TNA . " Roode growled he was upset .

" Easy Roode , we will find your flag . I promise , but we can ' t lose our cool or our heads . We have to be able to use our brains to figure out how to stop them , and the only way to do that is with a clear mind . " Matt said to the It Factor .

" Which brings me to my next question ? Did you guys here what Aces & Eights said about beware of the Deadman ' s Hand ? " Chris asked looking up from a plate of food infront of him .

" Yeah , I was there in the ring with you , when they mentioned it . " Storm stated the obvious .

" I heard it . " Roode said as Matt nodded his head yes he had heard it .

Chris had already discussed the statement with Jessie .

" That was after they knocked me out , so no Chris , I didn ' t . " Kurt shook his head no .

" Well if anyone has played poker knows that the Deadman ' s Hand is a play in poker where the Aces and Eights cards fall together . Before those thugs jumped me back in Fort Wright , Kentucky , before they took me hostage , those cards were on the windshield of my car . At the time I thought it was just kids pulling pranks . But , after what Aces & Eights said Thursday night and Sting and Hulk both finding the cards before they were attack made me think more on the Deadman ' s Hand that those thugs were talking about . Roode have you seen a set of cards looking like the back of the Aces & Eights leather jackets ? " Chris asked getting straight to the point of explaining the Deadman ' s Hand to the ones at the table .

" Yes , Petey and I found them in my locker room , before I started locking the door . That was my main reason for me starting to lock the door on my locker room . Now that I have to drop my title to Austin Aries at Destination X , I won ' t have to worry about locking my locker room either . I am also putting my full time into the task of getting rid of Aces & Eights , now that I have nothing else to divide my focus . " Roode informed the five .

" Good to have you fully aboard on this , Roode . " Chris said to him .

" But , why does it have to be Aries ? " Jessie asked rolling her eyes .

" Why not Aries , sweetheart ? " The X - Division Champ asked coming over to the table after hearing his name .

" Because you are arrogant and aggravating . " Jessie answered .

" Huh , you have known me for no more than a couple of weeks and you claim that I am aggravating , Jessie ? Now doll face let me tell you I have no problem being aggravating , and as far as being arrogant . It isn ' t arrogance , kid , it ' s called confidence . Now , why are you being so mean to the Greatest Man That Ever Lived , Austin Aries ? " He asked smirking at her provocatively .

" First of all get your eyes off of my wife ' s body Aries and second if you ever talk suggestively to her again . I will rip your dick from your body and make you choke on it . " Chris said pissed at the way Aries was staring at Jessie .

" Feel threatened by the competition , Wildcat ? " Aries asked making Chris stand up and get in his face .

" Chris , stop . He ain ' t worth your time and energy . Aries let me tell you there is no competition . Chris is the only man I love and will ever love . We may have been married only a year , but we have been together four years . So , there is nothing you can say to me or do to make me give up my husband . Now , I suggest you leave . Chris is very protective over me and I can ' t always control what he will do to someone who tries to mess with me . " Jessie warned as she got inbetween Chris and Austin , putting a hand on the Wildcat ' s chest to keep him from pouncing on Aries .

" Whatever . See you guys later . Roode polish my belt for me . " Aries said walking off .

" I am not your servant , Aries . Remember I am going to help make you in the match at Destination X . So , you should be thanking me . " Roode called after him .

" Hey Roode I know you have to drop your belt to him . But , do me a favor and smacking Austin upside the head for me ? " Chris asked clinching his teeth in the direction Aries went .

" No , problem . " Bobby answered smirking .

" When you smirk like that I know you are up to no good and it is scary . " James said looking at the It Factor .

" Look on the bright side Storm . At least this time I won ' t be kicking your ass . " Roode met the eyes of the Cowboy .

" Are all Canadians as big mouth as you ? " James asked rolling his eyes .

" That strange coming from you , Cowboy . " Petey Williams said coming to the table and taking a seat next to Roode .

" What strange coming from me ? " Storm asked the Canadian Destroyer .

" You calling all Canadians big mouths when you got the biggest mouth in Impact Wrestling history . " Petey smirked at the Cowboy .

" So , You ' re being an ass too , Petey ? Ouch , Jessie , what was that for ? " James asked as Jessie hit him on the back of the head .

" You cursed again . How many times do I have to warn you ? " Jessie glared at the Cowboy .

" Is this mess with the Cowboy day and nobody informed me . Chris , you got anything to poke fun at me about today ? I seem to be an open target . Why the hell does EY look like he has seen one of his headless zombies or a ghost ? " Cowboy asked when he saw EY , looking pale , coming around the corner from the direction of the locker room .

" Showtime , come over here . " Petey called to EY . He walked right to them and sat in the chair Petey had pulled out for him .

" Guys , I think I saw Devon back in the locker room talking to that VP guy of Aces & Eights and I think he saw me when I saw him . " Eric informed them .

" Finally , you slip up Devon . Jessie go back to your office or better yet go staight to Sting and tell him what EY just told us . Guys come on we are going to see to our inside man . Which locker room ? " Chris said getting up and motioning for EY to lead . Jessie got up and went to the direction of Sting ' s office .

" Wildcat , I don ' t want to go back there . I am to scared they will tear me apart . " Eric said to Chris .

" Not , with us here they won ' t . " Roode said pushing Showtime forward .

" We need your help this time Showtime . " Petey encouraged his friend .

" Okay , but don ' t let them hurt me . " EY said leading the way .

" They won ' t hurt you , we will hurt them . Especially Devon if he has turned on us . " Storm said .

" Of all the people to be behind the Aces & Eights inside man , feeding them info and leading them into the Impact Zone , it had to be Devon Dudley . " Matt said .

" Like you said a while back Matt , when people won ' t to get revenge or power based on jealousy or feeling like someone wronged them all they see is red . " Kurt reminded him .

" Here is the door . I don ' t want to go in . Don ' t make me , guys . " EY said spooked when they stopped at the locker room .

The others didn ' t even knock , they just opened the door . But , they saw no one inside , but their was a tv and other creepy things inside , a clear sign that someone had been in that locker room and up to no good .

" That sign on that wall . It was in the hideout of the Aces & Eights , I saw it in the room when the VP was trying to terrify me and explaining what they were going to do to Impact Wrestling . " Chris said .

They looked up at the sign on a leather background . It had the Deadman ' s Hand on the back with Aces & Eights written in banners , a lot like a _Hell ' s Angels _motorcycle gang jacket or a _Harley Davidson_ leather jacket .

" It must be their banner . " James figured as Sting came into the room with Jessie behind him .

" Jessie , what are you doing in here ? It is to dangerous for you . " Chris said .

" Screw dangerous Chris . I don ' t like being kept in the dark , it will only make me worry more and go back to being stressed . I ain ' t sitting in the shadows and away from the problem anymore , it only cause my body more anxiety and like you said stess isn ' t healthy for me or Rose . " Jessie looked at the Wildcat then back at the banner on the wall .

" Who found this ? " Sting asked .

" EY said he had seen Devon talking to the VP of Aces & Eights . So , we came to see if we couldn ' t catch him in the act , Sting . " Chris said to the Icon

" EY , " Sting turned to Showtime .

" Yes , Stinger . Don ' t make me come in threre . I am to scared to walk in any further and they scare me worse then James Mitchell and Abyss , which is saying something . Because we all know they are sick , twisted freaks . " EY said trying to reason with Sting and the guys .

" EY , how did you see this ? " Sting asked .

" The door was wide open when I walked by the locker room . I was going to find Petey and Bobby to see if I could help track down the Team Canada , Canadian flag , but then I caught Devon talking to the VP of Aces & Eights out of the corner of my eye . I froze out of fear first , but when the VP and Devon ' s eyes met mine , I ran . I didn ' t want to get attack like you , Hulk , Sabin , and Kurt did or taken hostage like Wildcat . So , I ran until I got to the corner of the catering area and saw these guys sitting at the tables . " EY said trembling in fear .

" Hey , speaking of the Canadian flag look sticking out of that locker . " James said when he glanced again around the locker room , he caught the sight of something red in the open locker .

" What ? " Petey and Bobby said going over to the locker and pulling the flag out .

" We found the Team Canada flag and looks like Aces & Eights is the culprit behind stealing it from Roode ' s locker room . " Matt said

" Yeah , but what else is in the locker , Roode , Petey ? " Jessie asked looking at the two .

" Lets see there are videotapes , a book or journal of some kind , and a paper that says hit list . " Petey said .

" Bring all of that stuff out of that locker . " Sting commanded .

" Sure , Sting . " Roode said reaching in the locker and taking the contents out of the locker .

" What is that in the bottom ? " Petey asked as he saw something else in there . He stuck his hand in and heard a loud snap before feeling it . " Ow ! My Hand !

" Petey , what happened ? " Roode asked and Petey pulled his handout of the locker to reveal a mousetrap on his hand .

" He , he . Looks like we trapped a giant , sneaky rat . " Said the voice of the VP coming through a speaker on top of the lockers .

" Hey , why don ' t you show yourself instead of hiding like a coward ? " Cowboy asked pissed of by Petey getting hurt .

" Sorry about your damn luck , Cowboy . But , we can ' t do that yet . Oh , but trust me soon we will reveal ourselves and you will wish we had never shown ourselves to you . Right now the fear and anger you guys at the Impact Zone are showing is feeding us , and Cowboy thanks for calling Angle to the ring for us last week . Keep um comin and I will knock um down you stupid redneck . " The VP of Aces & Eights insulting the Cowboy .

" Quite trying to frame Storm . I know your scheme and plans , Aces & Eights . You were stupid enough to tell me your plans infront of me . Just like you were fools to take me hostage . Leave the Impact Zone alone and go find someone else to mess with , or we will be the ones making your lives miserable . " Wildcat threatened .

" I would watch that threat Chris Harris . You see when you start messing with me and the brotherhood , the family if you will , then we start messing with your family and friends . I know your beautiful wife is standing in the room with you and she is carrying a life inside of her . You wouldn ' t want them to mysteriously vanish or worse get hurt because you want to make ideal threats , boy . Wildcat , keep an eye on your family and don ' t let your wife walk in the shadows , it maybe detrimental to her health . Oh and don ' t think she is safe in that office either , Chris . " The VP hinted making Chris look at Jessie in fear . He saw the fear in her eyes , but also anger at the threats .

" You bastard threatening a woman and her unborn child . What type of man are you ? " The Cowboy asked pissed that his best friend ' s family was being threatened .

" I have nothing more to say to the little kids . Now , Sting , I know Hogan is coming back , soon . Tell him this and I want you to listen too , I will let my boys come to the next Open Fight Night . I want you to see our numbers , and I want them to test you and the other wrestlers in the Impact Zone . I want to see if you guys can really band together or if this bond that I see forming is real or just a road block that I can teardown . Don ' t let to many of the fighters get hurt or I will be disappointed if you don ' t give us your best . Oh , and AMW , I heard your challenge to two of my brothers to a Street Fight . Well I tell you what if you show me you can stand tall between now and Open Fight Night . The week after you will get your wish , but only if you guys can still fight as a team . Later , boys . Watchout for the Deadman ' s Hand . " The VP laughed as the speaker went dead .

" Sting , I need to take Petey to the medic . " Roode spoke up as he watched his buddy in pain from the mousetrap closing on his hand .

" Yeah , go ahead . But , take Matt with you . We don ' t need to wonder the hallways alone anymore . " Sting said .

" I am right behind you guys . " Matt said .

" Wait up , " EY said following the three to the medics . He wanted to make sure the Canadian Destroyer was okay .

" Aces & Eights better hope that the damage to Petey ' s hand isn ' t permanent or I will put my boot where they don ' t want it . " Storm growled in anger .

" Were they threatening to attack me next ? " Jessie asked . Chris and James both looked at her .

" I don ' t think you need to be alone in the Impact Zone anymore . " James said looking to the Wildcat for an idea .

" You don ' t need to be anywhere by yourself anymore Jessie . Whenever you decide to go somewhere , make sure someone is with you at all times . " Chris said to his wife serious .

" But . . . " Jessie started , but Chris put his finger over her lips making her stop .

" Not this time Jessie . I know you want to be independant and I respect that . But , after what the VP of Aces & Eights said , I can ' t let you be alone where you could possibly get attacked and harm comes to you and Rosalie . " Chris looked at her and Jessie could tell he ment it this time .

" Okay . " Jessie agreed .

" Promise ? " He asked .

" I promise , Chris , I won ' t go anywhere alone until this Aces & Eights thing is resolved . " She promised her husband .

" Thank you . " Wildcat said rubbing the side of Jessie ' s face .

" Well , I am going to give Hulk an update on what is going on . Kurt would you come with me . Jarrett , Steiner , Booker , and myself could use your help ? " Sting asked .

" Okay , " Kurt agreed .

" Storm , Harris , I want you to continue to rally the locker room and get them to work as one the best way you guys possibly can . The only way to combat them now is being united , and we need all of the locker room both the guys and the Knockouts on the same page and willing to fight and let us know when something is wrong or fishy . " Sting said .

" We will do what we can Sting . " Chris reassured the Icon .

" Time to bring Fortune truely back together . We need to lead the locker room more than ever . But , Chris we may need you in as a leader , too . Because , five guys just ain ' t going to cut it alone , Wildcat . " James agreed with the Stinger and turned to the Wildcat .

" Hey , I ain ' t going nowhere . " Chris looked into Storm ' s eyes .

" Jessie , I am with Chris and James about not wondering around by yourself or being alone while Aces & Eights are around . " Sting said to Jessie .

" I hear you , Stinger . " Jessie replied .

Sting and Kurt walked out of the room with the items from the locker that Roode had pulled out .

" Roode , left the Canadian flag to take Petey to the medic . " Storm said picking up the flag .

" His friend means more to him than the flag . " Jessie realized .

" Maybe we should take it to him . " Chris thought saddened by Petey being hurt .

" Bobby has done a complete personality change since Jeff Hardy said that stuff to him at the meeting after you got out of the hospital , Chris . Now this had to happen to his friend . " Jessie said sympathetic .

" Roode , Petey , and Eric looked so happy being back together after so long apart from each other . Why another human would come in and hurt someone like Petey and cause them to hurt like this is beyond me ? Petey may have been hurting from his hand being snapped into the mousetrap , but I heard the sob from EY when the Canadian Destroyer got his hand caught and I definitely saw the lock on Bobby ' s face . After being teamed up with Roode for four years I think I can read that thought process and guilt on the It Factor ' s face pretty well . He is blaming himself for Petey getting hurt and he isn ' t going to stop until he takes those Aces & Eights thugs out one by one . I know this guy well , he will make revenge on them , but we have to make sure Roode doesn ' t lose his head in the process . He needs a clear mind , we need his clear mind . " Storm said think back at the last time he had saw Roode this determined and pissed of at a situation .

" Well lets go check and see if Petey is okay , and take the Team Canada flag back to them in the process . " Chris said motioning for the door and three left to the medic room .


	16. Baby Shower

Chapter 15 : Baby Shower

_Disclaimer : I own none of the TNA stars . I only own Jessie and the baby . _

**Medic Room**

" Can you move your fingers , Petey ? " The medic asked while he was checking out the Canadian Destroyer ' s injured hand .

" Yeah a little , but it hurts . " He said flexing hands , but flinching everytime he did .

" Doc is he okay ? " Bobby asked concerned for his friend ' s well being .

" Yes , his hand and fingers aren ' t broke . They are just bruised and will probably ache more tomorrow . You may also have some swelling , but if you put some ice on them it should minimize the chances of it swelling to much . I will put some cool lotion on them now to make your hand feel better and wrap it . But , take the bandages off before you go to bed tonight , because you don ' t need your hand swelling and the bandages cutting off circulation to your hand . " The doctor gave his orders to Petey . He picked up a tube of medical creme from his counter and turned back to the Destroyer ' s hand .

" Thanks doc . " He said as the doctor applied the lotion to Petey ' s sore hand . A knock came at the door .

" Would you get that , Roode ? " The doctor asked .

" Yeah , sure . EY stay with Petey . " Bobby said .

" Okay , I will Roode . " Showtime had been watching silently as the medic took care of his friend .

" I ' ll be okay , Eric . " Petey reassured EY .

Roode opened the door to see Chris , James , and Jessie at the door .

" Hey , Bobby is Petey okay ? " Jessie asked sympathetic for the Team Canada friends .

" Yeah , the doctor said his hand was bruised and might swell tonight , but at least his hand and fingers aren ' t broke . " Roode said looking back into the room at his two best friends conversing together .

" At least it isn ' t permanent damage . " Chris said relieved at the good news .

" Yeah , but what did you guys need ? " Roode asked getting to the point and changing the subject .

" You left the Team Canada , Canadian flag back in the Aces & Eights room . We know you were in a hurry to get Petey checked out by the medic , so , we brought it to you . I know how much the flag means to your rootes as a Canadian and what it means to your wrestling career as a member of Team Canada . So , I couldn ' t leave it in there and you think you lost your only chance to get it back . " James said to the It Factor , holding the Canadian flag out to Bobby .

" Thanks , Storm . I was going back to get it , but Petey and Eric come first . They started this road with me , so , they have more meaning than an old flag . " He said taking the flag from the Cowboy .

" I know they do . I also know you want revenge against the Aces and Eights , and that you feel guilty for letting Petey get hurt . We were a tag team for four years Roode , I have seen every look you can give someone . So , listen to what I have to say for once and let it sink in . You don ' t need to lose your focus or your head and go on a warpath . It won ' t help anyone and it will blind your better judgement . We need your clear head and your mind for getting into the head of the enemy . Roode , I know over the last year we have had our problems and our differences , but now is not the time for our personal issues . If you still want to make me your punching bag and your go to person to hate after this Aces & Eights mess then be my guessed . But , right now I need you , the locker room needs you , and TNA needs you . The foundation that you , myself , Chris , AJ Styles , Christopher Daniels , and Frankie Kazerian built is needed to unite the locker room . The locker room and young wrestlers need leadership in Impact Wrestling right now and we need to be those leaders Bobby . Roode , you know I don ' t beg often , but right now I am begging . Please , Roode fight with us against the Aces & Eights gang ? " Storm asked getting a look from Wildcat who understood that the Cowboy really wanted his old Beer Money friend with him in this fight and that Storm also knew that Roode was really needed in this fight .

" I am already in this fight , Storm . But , if you need a sixth leader , someone who can terrify the mess out of those thugs . Count me in , Cowboy . This locker room means just as much to me as it does to you . I mean I wouldn ' t be the longest reining TNA World Heaveyweight Champion if there wasn ' t a TNA to begin with . So , if Aces & Eights is willing to bring there sorry asses to my ring and my domain , then lets tear them apart and then throw their bloody carcasses out of Impact Wrestling for good . " Roode said methodically .

" I ' m with you on that one . " Storm smiled sadistically .

" Count me in too . " Chris said wanting to have a piece of the gang as well .

" Me too when my hand is better . " Petey said coming to the door his hand taped up .

" These guys messed up when they put their claws into TNA and I will back you guys up . No one hurts my friends and gets away with it . " Eric said .

" Hey , I may not be able to fight , but I am with y ' all as moral support and so is the little girl in my tummy . Eek my butt vibrated . " She said as the six walked out of the medic room after Petey thanked the doctor for fixing up his hand . The guys looked at her and Chris stared amused at what she just said .

" Honey , do we need to talk about this ? " Chris asked his wife smirking .

" Hey , quit thinking dirty thoughts , Wildcat . It was just my phone boys . Hey , Gail . What ? Why do I need to come to the Knockouts ' locker room ? It is a surprise , yeah , I bet it is . What about Chris , Storm , Petey , Roode , and EY ? Bring them ? Okay . " Jessie said talking on her cell phone . The boys looked like they knew what was going on . But , Jessie didn ' t press the issue .

" So , I take it we are going to Gail ' s room ? " Storm asked .

" Yep , lets go boys . " Jessie said as they walked to Gail Kim ' s locker room .

**Gail ' s locker room **

Jessie knocked on the door to Gail ' s room .

" Come in . It is open . " Gail called as Jessie walked into the room with the guys behind her , she saw the baby stuff .

" Wow , Gail . When did you do all this ? " Jessie asked about to go into tears .

" Hey , I didn ' t do it all by myself . I had help from Tara , Tessmarcher , and Christy . The guys also pitched in . Chris and James of course , but Team Canada , Styles , Daniels , Kaz , The Hardys , Naturals , Raven , RVD , Rhyno , and even Anderson helped . He did most of the shouting and directing traffic mind you , but he helped . " She said looking around at everyone in the room . Besides the ones she mentioned Booker , Jarrett , Steiner , Angle and Sting showed up . Garrett Bishoff was there and so was Alex Shelley . Shannon Moore , Shane Helms , Gunner , and Jesse Neal had shown up to help against the Aces & Eights problem and had been introduced to Jessie because of the phone calls .

" You guys went through all of this trouble just for Chris , Rose , and myself ? " Jessie asked looking at Gail and then to her husband and the Cowboy .

" Yeah , darlin . Jessie , out of all of the people here in Impact you and Chris have had to suffer the most from these gang thugs . The physical trauma that Wildcat went through in the Aces & Eights ' hideout speaks for itself . But the stress and emotional trauma you have had to endure at the hands of these villains and you continue to push the adversity and stick with your family , no matter how scary or impossible it might be , speaks volumes of how much strength and durability you have . At times it would take more of me to match your courage and I am probably the most rugged guy here . Except for maybe Gunner and Rhyno over there , but still . I am the only Cowboy in this room . So , we decide to take a little stress off of your shoulders and give you a baby shower . " James said making a speech .

" Don ' t ever make him president or he might talk us to death . " Andy Douglas laughed as his friend Chase Steven ' s high - fived him .

" Yeah , we still haven ' t found a plug or cork big enough for his mouth . We might need help making one . " Petey teased .

" The only reason I am not back handing you is because I have mercy on your one - handed attempt to come back at me . I was taught at a young age not to fight with a guy that has a slight disadvantage . Ouch , Gail , what was that for ? " Cowboy screamed as he rubbed his head after Gail hit him in the back of the head .

" For talking to much and being mean . " She said glaring at him .

" Hey , I was defending myself . They started it . " Storm said innocently .

" Gail , he ' s okay . " Jessie said tearing up at what James said to her and about her .

" Babe , maybe you should save the tears . You haven ' t gotten your present from me yet . " Chris said to her opening the locker room door and Jessie saw her mom and step - dad standing there .

" Mom , Dad , you ' re here . " Jessie said coming over to hug her parents .

" Yeah , baby , we couldn ' t not show up for your ' s and Chris ' s baby shower for Rosalie . She is my first grandbaby after all . Chris be a dear and help your mother - in - law to a drink please . " She said getting a shocked look from everyone else that she was giving orders to the Wildcat .

" Yes , ma ' am . " Chris said to her getting even more shocked looks .

" I need a beer after that . " Storm whispered to Roode .

" Your AMW partner is tamed . " Bobby said to the Cowboy handing him a beer , which he gratefully opened and took a sip from .

" Well you can teach an old Wildcat new tricks . " Stevens said watching Chris help his mother - in - law get a drink and to the chair next to Sting .

" Mama this is Sting . Sting this is my mother - in - law . " Wildcat introduced them .

" So , you must be Jessie ' s mother . " Sting said

" Yes , she is my only child . I am Julie and this is Ben , my husband and Jessie ' s step - father . " She introduced them .

Sting , Jarrett and Jessie ' s mom and step - dad talked . Chris went back to help Jessie and to be with his wife .

" Well they are getting along . " Jessie watched her parents with Sting and Double J .

" Yeah , they are . " Chris agreed .

" So , when did they tame you ? " Douglas asked .

" They didn ' t . I like helping my in - laws . They are awesome people and down to earth , just like Jessie . They enjoy the simplistic life like I do and Jessie does , so , I feel at ease when I am around them . " Chris said to Douglas and anyone else who had the same question on their minds .

" So , uhm , step - dad , Jessie ? Where is your real dad ? " AJ asked as she joined her friends at a table with food in her hand . Daniels and Kazerian where at the table talking with Shelley about Sabin ' s condition and how to get back in contact with Jay Lethal about the problems at Impact Wrestling . Chris and Storm sat on both sides of Jessie because they were both fearful of the threat Aces & Eights made to her and Rosalie . Gail was on the other side of Storm and Team Canada was on the other side of Chris . Booker was at the head of the table because Sting had already told him about the threat on Jessie and he wanted to watchout for his favorite student . The Naturals were infront of Chris opposite side of Styles from Daniels and Kaz .

" AJ , my dad is nothing to me . He was a jerk . He beat and starved my mother and me when I was little . Then he just up and left us for no good reason . But , I am glad he left , because that ment the beating stopped and I didn ' t have to worry about him hurting my mom anymore or me . My step - dad , Ben , came into our lives when I was a freshmen in high school , he is my dad because he took care of me and my mom . He still takes care of her and I am really grateful to him for being so good to her . It means I don ' t have to worry or stress out about if she is okay . " Jessie said to the group at her table . They were the ones she trusted the most in the locker room .

Although she had become friends with the others in the room , the only ones outside of the table she was sitting at that she really considered her closest friends were Sting and Jarrett . Christy , Tessmarcher , and Tara were also her best friends . But , the ones at the table with her were her go to people if she needed help and she trusted all of them . Even Roode , although he was a jerk to her when she had first gotten to the Impact Zone , had become a friend to her . Chris was here number one because of him being her husband and knowing her better than anyone except for her mother . James and Gail were her next with being the most comfortable around , because of them being like brother and sister to her and Chris . AJ had taken care of her the night of the big brawl , and he and Storm were the ones who went with her and Jarrett to find Chris when Aces & Eights dumped him at the warehouse . Daniels and Kaz had grown on her , they made her laugh at the quirky things they did . The Naturals had also grown on her , they maybe a bit wierd , but they were good - hearted and came to Chris ' s call when he first informed them about the gang , so , Jessie was grateful to them for that . Booker was her mentor , so , of course he was in her close group . Petey was another just like Daniels and Kaz who had a quirkyness , but friendly nature to talk to . It was hard to not like EY , and Alex Shelley was still grateful to her for calling him about Chris Sabin and they had become friends .

" Jessie , what are you thinking about ? " Chris asked concerned .

" Just about all the friends I have made since coming to Impact , just in a months time . We have been here a month and so many people have already become my friends . I don ' t think I will be able to leave Impact Wrestling after the baby gets here . I don ' t think I would want to either . " Jessie said looking at Chris .

" You , sure ? " He asked her .

" Yes , Jarrett , come here a second please ? " She asked glancing over at the founder of TNA Impact .

" Sure , sweetheart . What do you need ? " He asked as he came over and sat in the chair at the table behind her . She turned her chair to the table so she could talk to him . Chris was curious , so , he joined them at the table . The three were alone .

" When you asked Chris to stay in contact with you , was that an open invitation to him to come back ? " She asked getting a look from Chris and Jarrett who were both shocked at her question .

" Yeah it was , why ? " Jarrett asked honestly .

" Was there an invitation for me , too ? " She asked .

" If you want there to be . Why ? " Jarrett asked as Wildcat looked at her confused by the questioning .

" I want to move from ROH to Impact . My contract at Ring of Honor was for four years . July 1st was four years , my agreement with them is done . Plus , I have done all I can do in an Indies company . I need that next step for my wrestling career , and Chris I know you and I were going to talk about this . But , I have done thought about it and I know what I want . Jarrett , what do I have do to be on the Impact roster ? You are the founder , so , tell me what do you expect for your company or do you want to bust the seems wide open and shock the world with the best in sports entertainments ? I am not giving Vince and WWE a chance to get a hold of me and mess up my career with a bunch of politics . I didn ' t get into wrestling for politics , if I wanted to do that I would have picked it as a career pathway in high school . But , I chose wrestling and don ' t regret it . But , I want . No , I need the next push . I need to be in a bigger industry and show the world what I got . I will do whatever it takes and ten times what you expect . If you need a new Knockout to take charge then I will be that Knockout . If you want me to be apart of the next big tag team I can do it . If you want to crown the first ever woman as the X - Division Champ or TV Champ I will do that , too . I will even take on the TNA World Heaveyweight Champion if that is what it takes to get me here . Face or heel , singles or tag team . I will even except being a valet , but only if it is Chris ' s valet . I prefer not getting stuck with anyone , but Chris . I might except the Cowboy , but that is only if they want me to be their valet . So , tell me what I got to do to prove myself ? Because the only way you are going to get me to leave after this whole Aces & Eights thing is done and Rose is here . Is to throw me out and I think I got enough of your locker room to back me up . Plus , the big Wildcat here and ask him if I am just another bimbo in the ring fluffing her feathers , because I ' m not . I mean business when I get in the ring and I do what I say I am going to do . " Jessie said to him showing Jarrett she was serious .

" Chris , what do you think ? " Jarrett looked at the Wildcat .

" It is her decision and she means everyword she just said . Plus , she won ' t be staying here alone . You got me back to . " Chris smiled at the King of the Mountain .

" Well then . How about right after Jessie has the baby , both of you come and sign your names on the dotted lines on one of those contracts we use here in wrestling and be officially apart of the Impact roster ? Chris , I already know what your wrestling skills are and Jessie , I have seen your tapes from your training at Booker T ' s wrestling school in Houston , Texas and your tapes of your matches at both AAA and ROH . I think you are exactly what we need here in Impact and I would be a fool to let you go when I already have you here . But , I want you to find a tag team partner , because we need a new Knockouts ' Tag Team in Impact because we are falling short of them and it is time we pick that division back up . So , pick anyone from the roster . " Jarrett said to her .

" Anyone ? " She made sure she had heard him correctly .

" That is what I said . " He clarified .

" Just checking . Gail , want to take over the Knockout ' s locker room with me ? " She called to her best friend .

" Always . " Gail said smiling her devious smile .

" Good , then why don ' t we show the Impact Zone that the America ' s Most Wanted Knockouts are better than the actual America ' s Most Wanted ? " She asked Gail getting looks from both James and Chris at her question .

" Wow , Chris and James are speechless again . " Chase said getting a death glare from the Cowboy .

" Come on boys I was joking . But , still I do want Gail as my partner . I mean look we already have good chemistry and according to the two of you that is what it takes to be a great team . Grant it I have only wrestled as singles , but still I learn quickly . Just ask Booker T , he trained me . " She said pointing towards Booker .

" She does learn quickly , but she also talks to much . Which I never taught you ? Who taught you to be so mouthy ? " Booker teased .

" Hey , no teasing the pregnant lady . It isn ' t nice , but if you really must know . Blame Chris , I did marry a guy who can talk a good game and talks quiet a bit actually . Not to mention Storm normally talks everybody to death and I have been hanging out with him as of late . So , see AMW is rubbing off on me . Storm , I better not start cursing like you do or I will tie you up with your own rope . " She warned the Cowboy .

" Why me ? " Cowboy looked up from eating more food .

" You still stuffing your face . " Andy asked .

" Yeah , why ? " He asked looking at Douglas .

" You eat like a horse , Cowboy . " Petey said to him .

" I don ' t care . I ' ll do extra work time in the gym . Besides it is Gail ' s fault for ordering pizza . You guys know how I am with pizza . " Storm said taking another bit .

" We know , " Styles , Daniels , Roode , and Kaz said at the same time .

" Gail , why did you have to do that to us ? " Chris asked getting a look from Gail that said she was not playing around about choking him to death if he kept on smarting off to her .

" Gail , don ' t choke him to death . I need the Wildcat . Whoa , how did I know you were thinking that ? " Jessie asked as she and Chris came back to the table and Jarrett went back over to her parents and Sting .

" Good chemistry between tag partners . " Storm said through food in his mouth .

" Uhm , you know talking with food in your mouth is bad manners ? " Kaz asked .

" Yeah and I thought southern hicks were suppose to have good manners ? " Shelley joined in the teasing .

" They are , but he was raised in the sticks of the south , so , go figure . " Stevens said to Shelley .

" Like I asked earlier at catering is this pick on the Cowboy day and nobody informed me of the notice ? " James asked looking at the ones at the table .

" Come on , Cowboy ? You know we are just messing with you , so , don ' t get upset . " Daniels said .

" Yeah , Cowboy , isn ' t it you who normally gets upset when we don ' t like you teasing us . So , don ' t get upset when we tease back . " Douglas said to Storm .

" Look I ain ' t getting upset . I am just saying I would like a little advance warning to defend myself . " Storm looked at Daniels and Douglas .

" Guys , be nice to the Cowboy . " Jessie said to the group .

" At least someone is sticking up for me . " James smiled .

" Thats because she feels sorry for your redneck ass . Ouch , Jessie what is with the head smacking ? " Chase asked when Jessie hit him on the back of the head .

" I am going to tell you like I do the Cowboy . I don ' t want my baby girl to know how to curse the moment she gets her . So , stop with the bad language , Stevens , and that goes for anyone else who wants to curse around me . " Jessie warned .

" See it isn ' t only me who curses bad around you . " Storm looked at her .

" So , Gail , what do you have planned ? " Jessie asked since her friend prepared the baby shower .

" Well we figured you didn ' t want anything to elaborate . So , we just figured food , but if you and Chris have any ideas bring it on . " Gail said .

" I am to simplistic to think of anything else . Chris , what about you ? " Jessie looked at her husband .

" I don ' t have a clue . The last party I went to like this with a bunch of Impact stars . James started betting on how many people he could out do in whiskey shot contests . But , you can ' t drink and your parents would kill me if I let you do anything like that . So , I guess that is out of the question . " Chris said thinking .

" Hey , last I checked you and Gail were the ones who made the suggestion because you two were bored with the same old goofing off . So , I did it to entertain y ' all . " Storm looked at Gail and then back at the Wildcat .

" Chris that can ' t be nearly as bad as when the company first went on a global tour over seas to the U . K . " Douglas hinted .

" Oh , yeah I remember that . " Chris started chuckling at the memories .

" Of course you should . If it hadn ' t been for you , we might of lost dear old Cowboy over there . Wasn ' t Dustin Rhodes , Daniels , AJ , and Roode with us , too ? " Steven asked looking at AJ , Daniels , and Roode .

" Kazerian and Petey were , too . Because the three of us , AJ , and Chris had to pull you , Douglas and Storm away from the last pub because it didn ' t feel right going in and Cowboy was determined to hit every bar on that street . " Roode said laughing at the memory .

" What are y ' all talking about ? I don ' t like this part of a story thing y ' all are doing . " Jessie said to them .

" This had to be our third year of TNA , Double J , Jerry , and Russo thought it was about time for Impact to do a show somewhere other than the US and the occasional Mexico and Canada trips . So , we went to the UK for three weeks . We did a couple of shows in England , then we did one for our Scottish friends and then the last week we were in Ireland . After the show in Ireland that night we decided to go out and celebrate . Myself , Storm , Gail , Stevens , Douglas , Dustin Rhodes , Roode , Daniels , Kaz , Styles , and Petey all went to one of the streets and on every other block there was a bar . Bad idea if Storm is with you , he decide in one instant to try and hit every bar on that one side of the street . We stopped in almost every pub . I don ' t know how we didn ' t end up with alcohol poisoning that night . " Chris stopped to think about that last statement .

" So , what happened ? " She asked for someone to continue the story .

" After what the fifth bar I guess it was Andy ? " Chase asked his buddy .

" It was the sixth , because I told you and Roode that I had lost count after we left the sixth bar and you two told me it was the sixth bar . " Storm said turning red at what was coming in the story .

" How could you remember that ? You were so wasted man . " Roode smiled .

" He is right though because I remember it was after the sixth bar when that little person walked by us and Storm , Daniels , and Petey ran after him wanting to find a rainbow and a pot of gold . " Andy laughed .

" Why did you ask him about a rainbow and a pot of gold ? " Jessie asked giggling .

" Because between the booze and his small size , Storm thought he was a leprechaun and when your drunk you don ' t think . So , when James yelled out catch the little dude because he was a leprechaun , we really thought he was a leprechaun . " Daniels said his face turning red .

" Yeah , Roode never let me live that down for a while . " Petey said his face just as bright red as Christopher ' s face .

" I think that guy may have been scarred for life . " AJ said not able to contain the laughter . Kaz had tears coming down his face and was leaning against Shelley who was trying to gain composer .

" I think if he even sees another cowboy hat we will hear about a psychotic meltdown of a little person on the Irish shores . " Chase said .

" I was drunk , but hey at least I didn ' t have my tongue hanging out at that Irish woman who wasn ' t a woman . " Storm said glancing at the Naturals .

" Hey , we weren ' t alone in that . Rhodes whistled at her or him . " Stevens defend himself .

" It was a dude ? " Jessie asked .

" An Irish hooker . " Chris answered putting an arm on the back of her chair .

" Andy said the next morning , he wonder why the chick ' s voice sounded like a dude . " Chase said to the table getting laughes from everyone .

" Hey , you weren ' t suppose to tell nobody , Chase . " Douglas said not being able to fight the teary laughter .

" How did I miss all of this ? " Shelley asked holding his aching ribs .

" Cause you , Sabin , and Lethal decide to go to the hotel instead of going with us . " Gail said .

" So , why didn ' t y ' all go into the last pub ? " Jessie asked resting her head on Chris ' s arm who looked down at her and smiled .

" Because , before we went in Cowboy had gotten in an argument with this giant Irish dude about how Jack Daniels and American beer was better than Irish whiskey . James was overloaded at this point and so was the Naturals , but the Irish dude smarted off about how James was a stupid American . Which set him off and he started defending himself in Cowboy fashion trying to talk him down , but then the Irish ' s buddies came around and stood up with there friend and they were huge . Three of them alone could do enough damage to the Cowboy and they weren ' t backing down or away from him at this point . Andy and Chase were the closest to Storm , so , they jumped in to back him up . So , the Irishes got chick and went into the last bar . Chris here was always good about limiting himself to enough drinks if we ever went bar hoping like that , and he and AJ both could sense trouble and a bad idea no matter how many drinks they had . So , they said lets go , but Storm didn ' t want to leave until he had hit the last bar and he , Chase , and Andy wasn ' t going to let those wierdos go either . So , they were determined to go , but we weren ' t having it and they were being out numbered . So , they just started walking to the last pub . We already figured they were going to be against it . So , Chris and I tackled James , Petey and Kaz took Chase , and AJ and Daniels had to drag Andy away , but we had already sent Gail and Dustin Rhodes for the cars . Gail hadn ' t been drinking that night , because she figured we would get into trouble and need someone to help get away quickly . So , they had gotten there in time for us to shove those three drunk idiots into the cars and take them back to the hotel . " Roode said wiping his eyes from the tears .

" James fussed and complained about it in the hotel room until he passed out that night . " Chris said looking at the Cowboy .

" Yeah , that was a trip . " Storm said reaching for another slice of pizza .

" Storm , " Gail said to him .

" What ? Nobody else was reaching for it and it would be a shame for it to go to waste . " Storm said biting into the pizza .

" Nobody ever feeds you ? " Jessie asked .

" Well catering , but they ain ' t here and pizza is good . " James said to them .

" He eats like a teenage boy . " Raven said from the table behind them .

" Hey , Rhyno control the bird . " Storm said looking at the War Machine .

" I can ' t somebody decided to bring coffee and he is hyper . Sorry , Cowboy . " Rhyno said patting Raven on the back .

" Well , Raven will be up all night . " RVD said .

" Why ? Is that a problem ? " Anderson asked .

" Yes , they are staying with me in my apartment . " Rob said to Anderson .

" Don ' t worry Rob . We can always close the door off from his room . " Rhyno said .

" So , uhm , speaking of Dustin , have we thought about contacting him ? Stevie Richards is coming tomorrow , but I couldn ' t call Sabu . I was going to leave that RVD here because they are in better contact with each other the I am . " Raven said thinking .

" Haven ' t crossed my mind , Raven . The last time I had any contact with Dustin , he turned into Black Reign and tried to end my career on purpose . So , excuse me if I don ' t feel safe talking to him . " Chris said shivering at the thought .

" Black Reign , might be able to get into the head of the VP of Aces & Eights . " Jeff Hardy thought about the ego of Dustin Rhodes .

" You are use to the crazy dudes , Jeff . So , why not you get in contact with him ? " Wildcat suggested .

" Don ' t have a way to contact him . " Jeff said to Chris .

" I will do it . I have contact with his father Dusty Rhodes . So , it should be easy enough to find Dustin . " Booker said to the group .

" Well that is settled ? Now Richards coming is a good thing , Raven . But , RVD would you mind seeing if the high - flying maniac , Sabu , would want to help us out ? " Matt Hardy asked .

" I will see what I can do ? " Rob answered .

" Might do good to have someone as crazy as the Charismatic Enigma around to take these guys on . " Daniels said getting a grin from Jeff Hardy .

" Well , I think it is time to call it . " Chris said yawning .

" Lord , somebody sounds like an old man . Ouch , Jessie ? " Cowboy rubbed his head .

" Don ' t call my man old . Now , Cowboy how are you going to get home after drinking beer , tonight ? " She asked the Tennessean .

" He is staying with me for the weekend ? " AJ said .

" Yeah , we have to go do some fan signing tomorrow . So , I am crashing with AJ , that way we don ' t have two cars there and can get back to the Impact Zone quicker next week . I will leave my truck here again . " Storm said to her .

" Well lets clean up and go . " Gail said .

" Okay , " Chris said and the group helped Gail clean up the room . Then everyone began filing out and leaving the Impact Zone except for the close group . They helped Chris and Jessie take gifts to their car . Chris was helping his in - laws to the car , they would be staying at the apartment until the baby got there . Jessie and Chris had arranged for the baby to be to be delivered in Orlando , Florida , because of them not sure if the Aces & Eights deal would be done before Rosalie got there .

" Thank you Chris . " Julie smiled at her son - in - law .

" Yes , ma ' am . It is no problem . " He smiled as he held the car door open for her .

" You guys can open the gifts at the apartment Jessie . " Gail said as they watched Storm and Styles get the Cowboys things out of his truck and into AJ ' s car .

" Well that is everything AJ . " Storm said getting his keys out and locking the truck .

" You pack light . " Styles said .

" Of course . Doesn ' t take much to take care of me . Just clothes , wrestling , my family , and beer . " Storm smiled .

" I have already supplied the apartment , so , no need in stopping , James . " AJ told him .

Storm and Styles glanced at Jessie and Gail who was watching them .

" What ? " They both asked .

" Nothing , just watching my extended family . " Jessie said smiling at them and looked at Roode and EY helping Petey get his things into Bobby ' s car .

" You are not going to stay by yourself , EY . We can ' t leave you alone , if those thugs decide to make you a target after what you saw . " Roode said to him .

" I agree with Bobby . " Petey said to Showtime .

" Fine , I will stay with you guys , but let me get my car . " He said walking to his car and pulling it around .

Jessie then glanced at Kaz , Daniels , and Shelley getting into a car together .

" Jessie , you ain ' t stressing out again are you ? Because you know it ain ' t good for you and Rosalie . " James said to her .

" No , I am not stressing out , Storm . I am just being grateful for the friendship you guys have given me . Everyone that has become close to me over the last month , I am grateful for it . It makes me glad I am going to have a spot here on Impact . Having the family aspect in the locker room is comforting . " Jessie said watching the Naturals joke with her husband .

" You actually do seem more relaxed compared to your first day here . " AJ said watching her .

" My stress the first day was finding Chris and making sure he was okay . Now I am confident in my family making it through and Aces & Eights being defeat . We will win this fight . But , most of all I am excited that Rosalie will be here in two months . Seven months today . " She said to them .

" Getting very close babe . " Chris said walking up beside her as the Naturals pulled out of the Impact Zone . Team Canada had already left and Daniels , Kazerian , and Shelley where gone .

" Well AJ lets get out of here , bud . " Storm said getting into the passanger side door . Gail got into a car with Tara , Tessmarcher , and Christy and left .

" Sure thing . See you two next week . " AJ said as he climbed into the driver seat .

" Later Storm , Styles . AJ make sure to keep an eye on him . " Chris chuckled .

" I will . " AJ said .

" Bye guys . " Jessie waved before getting into the passenger side of Chris ' s car . Chris got in the driver side as Styles and Storm left .

" Lets go home and relax . My feet are hurting babe . " Jessie said to the Wildcat .

" Sure thing . I will take care of your feet when we get home . " Chris smiled at her .

" Awe , you are so thoughtful and good to me . " She said to him . As they drove off with her parents following in there car .


	17. Rosalie ' s Toy Box

Chapter 16 : Rosalie ' s Toy Box

_Disclaimer : I own none of the TNA stars . I only own Jessie and the baby . _

" Thanks Chris for the help me up the stairs to your apartment , kid . " Julie said to Chris .

" No problem , " He said as he unlocked the door and let his in - laws in .

" Good man , " Ben said to him .

" Where is Jessie ? You better not be getting those bags and gifts out of the car . " Chris said to her .

" Why not ? " She asked innocently .

" Because you are seven months pregnant and don ' t need to be lifting anything . I will get them . Go and rest your feet , Jessie . " He said coming back down the stairs and to his wife .

" But , I wanted to help . " She play pouted .

" Are you back talking me little lady ? " Chris teased kissing her and then grabbing some stuff from the car . They walked back up the stairs to the apartment .

" Now , sit and rest . I will get the rest of the stuff , and no buts . " He said to her .

Soon everything was in the apartment .

" I feel bad making you carry all of that in here . " Jessie said to him .

" Don ' t worry about it , babe . " Chris said hugging her .

" So , Chris , how long have you had this place ? " Ben asked him . Chris walked them to the guestroom . He had cleaned and wash the bed sheets early that morning before leaving for the Impact Zone with Jessie .

" Since back when I first started with TNA Impact Wrestling . That was 2002 , when the company first came into existence . I was apart of a tag team then with James Storm . Jarrett need some guys to push the first days of the company and he choose myself , Storm , and AJ Styles to do that . I am originally from Fort Wright and since the Impact Zone is in Orlando , it seemed pointless at the time to drive back and forth , three states over . So , whenever I got a break or was closer to home when we started traveling I would stay in Fort Wright , but the rest of the time it was here . We use to throw some wild parties up here . Storm and myself mostly , but a lot of our friends joined us , too . " Chris said to Jessie ' s step - dad .

" So , I take it that was James Storm on the other side of Jessie tonight ? " Julie asked her son - in - law .

" Yes , James and I are doing all we can to protect your daughter with this Aces & Eights crisis . I see him as my brother , we were together for seven years as America ' s Most Wanted the first team in TNA . So , we have a really close bond , friends , and brotherhood . I think Jessie also sees him as a brother . " He said thinking of his AMW partner .

" I thank you for trying to keep her out of harms way , but I still don ' t understand why she is involved in this problem ? It doesn ' t concern her , she wasn ' t with TNA when it first started . " Julie said still scared for her daughter ' s safety .

" I am now . " Jessie said standing in the doorway .

" That maybe , but why do you have to be in this mess ? " Julie asked her .

" Because they touched my family . They took Chris hostage and hurt him , and nobody hurts my family . That also goes for my extended family in the Impact locker room . Backstage we see each other as family and we are not willing to let some thugs come in and destroy that . We aren ' t willing to let the company that Jarrett founded go down the drain . I don ' t want the hardwork and years that Chris Harris , James Storm , AJ Styles , Robert Roode , Frankie Kazerian , and Christopher Daniels put into this business be for nothing . I don ' t want the company that the wrestlers like Petey Williams , Eric Young , Alex Shelley , Andy Douglas , and Chase Stevens call home to vanish . The Knockouts division and X - Division would be no more if Impact were to fell . The dedication the Dixie Carter , Hulk Hogan , and Sting have put into helping make TNA grow and continue to grow would be for nothing . I wouldn ' t have a Impact Wresling to go to , so , yes this fight includes me . I may not be able to wrestle right now , but I can provide moral support and help make the calls to the other wrestlers . Just like the rest of the Impact roster and those who have stepped up to fight against Aces & Eights , I to stand against this gang and I won ' t let Impact fall to the Aces & Eights or anyone else that tries to destroy the company that Jeff and Jerry Jarrett founded and I won ' t let the company that Fortune and the Wildcat , Chris Harris built from the ground up be destroyed . Mom , I won ' t say it ain ' t dangerous , because if you saw Petey ' s hand then you know part of what these thugs can do , but I am not a quitter and I won ' t back down to the Aces & Eights or anyone else like them . I ran away from my troubles to much in my life already . I coward in fear of what was going to happen . And I let my anxiety and stress control my better judgement and caused me not to see things clearly . So , no more running , no more being scared , and no more anxiety attacks from me . I am Jessie Fisher Harris , the Snow Leopard , I will stand for what is right and fight against the unjust . " Jessie showed she was not fearful of anything anymore .

Chris smiled at the strength in his wife . She was really ready to be apart of Impact and she was not going to let the company fall , like he wasn ' t going to either .

" I hear you , but be careful both of you . " Julie said not standing in their way .

" We will , " Jessie said .

" We will . " Chris echoed his wife ' s statement .

" Now on a lighter note , lets relax and talk like family . " Ben said to the three .

**Living Room of the Apartment**

They relaxed in the living area of the apartment . Chris was rubbing Jessie ' s feet .

" That feels good babe . " She said her eyes closed .

" I try . " He smiled watching her relax .

" Chris , I brought you a care package , son . " Julie smiled at him .

" Really . I don ' t know what to say . " He said .

" Don ' t say anything . My homemade chocolate chip and sugar cookies should speak for themselves . Plus there is BBQ sauce made from a Houston , Texas kitchen and my famous , no I won ' t give you the recipe , made from scratch , chilly . So , enjoy , kid . " Julie said getting a smile from Chris .

" Thank you . I appreciate it . " Chris said to her .

" So , mama , how about we call it a night ? I am sure the kids want to get to bed and rest tonight as well . " Ben said to his wife .

" Sounds like a plan . Night kids . " Julie said to them .

" Night mom , Ben . " Jessie said to them getting up and hugging them both .

" Night . " Chris said to them .

Chris and Jessie went to their room soon after making sure the apartment door was locked and all the lights were off in the rest of the apartment .

**Master Bedroom**

" You want to go through the gifts now or later ? " Chris asked looking at them on the floor of their room .

" Now , I can ' t keep putting it off . " Jessie said .

" Okay , let us see what we got . " He said picking up the packages and bring them to the bed , so , they could got through them .

" Hmm , well looks like we got the first from Tara , Tessmarcher , and Christy . " Jessie said pulling a card out of the first package as Chris sat on the bed next to her . She ripped open the paper and then opened the package to find baby bottles and little toys for the baby in purple color .

" Well , that was thoughtful . " Chris said .

" Yep , cause I am not breast feeding very long , if at all . " She said looking at the bottles , then opened the card .

" What does the card say ? " Chris asked .

" Tell Chris he needs to learn to feed the baby . " She read and gave it to him and he laughed .

" They are funny . " Wildcat said wiping his eyes .

" The next one is from the Naturals . Hope it ain ' t anything wierd . " She said opening the package and seeing clothes for little one .

" Not to wierd . " Chris said looking at the clothes .

" Awe look at this . " She said to the Wildcat showing him a shirt that said Daddy ' s American Sweetheart .

" Wow , that is fitting . " He said as she opened the card .

" It says congrats to the new beginnings and to becoming parents . Chase says that you will be a great dad and I will be a good mother , and Andy says cherish every moment and make memories with your kid while she is growing up . For strange guys , they are really thoughtful and good hearted . " Jessie said to Chris .

" Yeah , they are . " Chris agreed handing her the next package .

" From Petey and EY . These are picture frames to put Rosalie ' s pictures in as she grows through the years . Look from newborn up until her graduation . " Jessie said showing her husband the frame .

" Good going Canadian Destroyer and Showtime . Next one . " He said because their wasn ' t a card . Just a note that says make pictures of the years growing up .

" Gail Kim . Look at the American Flag blanket and little jacket in red , white , and blue . The card says the blanket is for the Kentucky cold winters and the jacket is so she can support AMW and be as cool as her daddy and Uncle James . " Chris said , he opened that one .

" Awe , " Jessie said looking at the jacket .

" This is from Bobby Roode . Baby Monitors , these will come in handy at night . " She said as they went through more of the gifts . The rest was mostly clothes and teething rings and the necessities for a baby .

" The last ones are from James Storm . You want to open them or me ? " She asked looking at him .

" Go ahead babe . " He said as she open the card first .

_Congrats on the two of you making it to parenthood . Trust me it is going to be a long and rewarding ride . Plenty of smiles and happy times with the sounds of a little one ' s laughter and smiles . I know both of you will do what is right for Rosalie . Chris , partner , best friend , and loyal brother ; years ago when we first teamed up we didn ' t know how long it would last and how much of a bond it would give us . Jessie wasn ' t the only one stressed out the day she said you were missing , because this old cowboy was , too . I thought I had lost another brother , but thank God for miracles and you came back to me . I know the decision of you coming back to Impact full time is for you to make and I can ' t make you choose a path that you feel ain ' t the right one for you , but I can say there is still a home and a spot for you here in your true and rightful home , Impact Wrestling . I would also like to congratulate you on becoming a father . I know you are fitting to be a dad and will do what is right for your daughter . Jessie in the short time I have known you , you have already become like family and a sister to me . You are the only one who can take this Cowboy ' s old jokes and wise cracks and not take any serious offense to them . You also deserve a great spot on the Impact roster and you prove that by how tough you are outside of the ring and your willingness to stand for what me and Chris and the rest of the Fortune guys built with our blood , sweat , and tears . You stood up for something you had no part of when it was first created , but you saw TNA as something worth fighting for and I thank you . I don ' t know where I would be if Impact were to fall . You will make a great mother for Rosalie , because of your strength to stand against the strongest tempest and not bend , break , or faulter because it got to hard , or because you were scared . You don ' t ever quit when you stand and fight for something you believe in and that means the world to you and that is worthy of a new mother going into parenthood . You stand firm in your ways and make sure the little one has a good upbringing , but at the same time you have understanding to let her make her own decisions and have her own personality . You and Chris will always protect this child with everything you have and I respect that . I am grateful that you guys have decided to make me Rosalie ' s honorary uncle and know this I will help watch after her and help protect her with all of who I am and all of my strength . With much love , the Tennessee Cowboy , James Storm , AMW is For Real and Forever the best tag team and the best of friends . " _

" Wow for a redneck he has the biggest heart and most caring personality out of all of my extended family in the Impact locker room . He is truely a brother to me . " Jessie said a tear coming down her face at the touching letter from the Cowboy .

" Yeah , I wonder what his gifts are ? " Chris asked .

Jessie picked up the first and opened it .

" Awe it is a kitty dressed as a cowboy . " Jessie said looking stuffed cat wearing a cowboy hat , vest , jeans , and boots .

" He , thought of both of us in one . I have to give it to James , he is smart . " Chris smiled at the Cowboy Cat .

" Next is oh wow , Storm . Where did he find this ? " Chris asked when he opened the next gift from the Cowboy . The gift were little decorations of red , white , and blue hearts . A note said _Perfect_ _For An AMW Kid . _

" The sun catches the glass and bounces the colors on the room according to where the sun is at . " Jessie said .

" He was right it is perfect for an AMW kid . Last one . " He said .

" This one is big . " Jessie said as she ripped the paper off . She and Chris both nearly teared up at the last one .

" Whoa , how long did it take him to make this ? " Chris asked looking at the handmade , wooden , toy chest for Rosalie .

" No , clue . But , it is beautiful . He is so thoughtful and good to us . " The top of the toy box had , _Rosalie ' s Toys _, carved on the top and kittens playing on different sides of the wood , toy box .

" We have to thank him for this . I had no idea he had worked so hard to build Rosalie a toy box . " Jessie said .

" I didn ' t either . " He said as they sat everything in the corner of the room to be put in Rosalie ' s room later .

" I guess it is time for bed . " Jessie said as they got ready for sleep .

" Yeah , " Chris said yawning .

" Good night , Chris . Night little one in my tummy . " Jessie said to her family .

" Night babe . Good night Rosalie . " Chris said kissing Jessie ' s belly where Rose was at and then kissed Jessie ' s lips . Sleep soon took them both as Jessie snuggled into Chris ' s arms whose hands were resting gently on her belly , keeping both his wife and unborn daughter relaxed .

" Seven months down , two to go . " He whispered softly while smiling at the thought before falling a sleep .


	18. Family

Chapter 17 : Family

_Disclaimer : I own none of the TNA stars . I only own Jessie and the baby . _

**Storm ' s locker : Impact Zone - Monday Morning**

Chris and Jessie arrived at the Impact Zone early Monday morning to help plan more ideas against Aces & Eights . Jessie went right to the Cowboy ' s locker room . She had to talk to James and thank him for really helping her and Chris out since this whole Aces & Eights deal started and she also wanted to thank him for the toy box he had made for Rosalie . She couldn ' t even begin to think how long it must have took him to make it . She knocked on the door .

" Coming , " Storm opened the door to see Jessie .

" Hey , Cowboy . Is this a good time for us to talk or are you busy ? " She asked not wanting to disturb him .

" No , come in Jessie . Does Chris know you are wondering the locker room alone ? " He asked making sure she wasn ' t followed by an Aces & Eights member . The threat on her Friday didn ' t just scare the Wildcat , but the Cowboy was also fearful of what could happen to his best friend ' s family . The Cowboy saw both Chris and Jessie as family and Jessie carried his honorary niece . He wasn ' t about to let anything happen to them or Chris would have his head .

" Yes , I told him I was coming straight here . So , he knows where I am . " She said as Storm stepped back to let her in .

" What can I help you with , Jessie ? " He asked her once the door was closed .

" I wanted to thank you for being there for Chris and I during this whole Aces & Eights mess . When it first started , after Jarrett , you were the first to step up and help me out with finding Chris when the gang took him from me . You stuck with me even though you didn ' t have to and I haven ' t had a chance to express my gratitude to you for helping me get my husband back . I also haven ' t had a chance to say thank you for trying to keep me calm during this whole situation or even for standing up to Roode , back when he was being a jerk to me . " She stopped to take a breath and watch his reaction to her gratitude towards him .

" Jessie , you don ' t have to thank me . I was taught to do what is right when I was little . It is the way I was raised . Plus , what kind of friend and brother would I be if I let you and Chris get hurt by this thugs . You , Chris , and Rose are my family , I know what it is like to lose family and I don ' t want to lose you guys because I didn ' t do my part to stand up and fight and defend y ' all . As far as what happened with Roode , once again that was part of the way I was brought up . You don ' t mess with women and kids around me or I will hurt the one being a jerk to them . It pisses me off when I here of guys , husbands , and fathers abusing , beating , or even starving the ones who where placed in front of them to protect . They think just because they are the male species they can do whatever they want to women and children . Which doesn ' t make them a man , it makes them little boys with no respect and thought for others feelings . Chris would have killed me if I had let Bobby be a jerk to you . I heard about what your father did to you and your mother , and it pisses me off that you went through something like that . I am glad your step - dad was caring enough to step in and help y ' all . Chris is also a good man for staying with you after you saw him again , and before you ask yes Chris told me about it , Jessie . But , only after I asked about your anxiety attacks , so , don ' t get upset at him . Jessie , you are like my little sister and quite frankly I never had a little sister before you , well except for Gail . But , not one like you who can take my crap and turn it on me . You don ' t take my jokes to heart , but joke right back at me instead . " James said smiling a little at the thought .

" Well , I guess it is my Texas blood . In Texas if you can ' t take a little joke every now and then , it ment you weren ' t tough . So , I maybe just a little bit rough and rugged like you and Chris . Reason I can hold my own in the ring , is because I put my Texas heat on them . Bigger is better where I am from . So , is hardwork and when you do something for others it doesn ' t go unnoticed . In my mom ' s home and the same went with most of my high school friend ' s parent , the old saying was everyone is our friend until they give us a reason not to be their friends . You draw a line between right and wrong , but you always find a place in your heart to forgive and forget . And you always help out a neighbor even if they maybe a stranger , you never know when you say or do something , if it will touch or help them in a big way . So , with that being said I also wanted to thank you for what you did for Rose . The toy box must have taken a while to make . So , thank you for making it for her , James . The letter also touched me and I am happy to have you as my brother and with me around and Chris back , don ' t worry about your home here in Impact Wrestling . I may of had my doubts at first , but after seeing the unity last week and the bonds Friday at the baby shower . I know we will defeat Aces & Eights and anyone else who decides that the gangs cause should be on their agenda . I am not leaving Impact for any reason and I won ' t let anyone mess with my family , that includes my extended family , too . I never thought there would be so many people that cared when I first thought about coming to TNA , but I saw it Friday . The ones that are closest to me , I especially saw the bond and felt the love from you guys . I don ' t want to lose that after this mess is over with . I don ' t want to lose touch with everyone . I don ' t know if Douglas and Stevens is going to stick around , I don ' t know if Booker will go back to Houston . I don ' t know if Petey and Shelley will stay or go back . I don ' t know if Roode will go back to being a jerk . But , I do know I don ' t want to lose the priceless gift you guys and gals have given a Texas girl , who doesn ' t have anything to give back , but her gratitude and dedication to this company y ' all call home and that I now can call home , too . " Jessie was not one to usually make speeches , but right now she needed to say these things .

" Jessie , you are welcome for the toy box and I hope little one will enjoy it . But , as far as the family here in Impact , we will always be family no matter where we go in the future . I have been here since day one and so has AJ Styles . We are the only ones who have been here since day one who has not gone away from the company , okay so , Jarrett didn ' t go off and do anything with another company . He left for a break , but even Jarrett has had a long , lengthy absence from Impact . Sting had a long absence too . People are going to come and go . Jeff Hardy , Chris , Daniels , Gail , Raven , and Rhino , they left for quite a while . and some have come back . Jeff , Chris , and Gail even went to WWE and came back in their own time . But , the one thing that is certain here in TNA , a lot of the older wrestlers still feel what Style and I feel for Impact . We know this is home and when we need to the bonds that we shared in those early years will always there . The bond of building a new and fresh industry of pro - wrestling will forever be in us and we will always feel it and defend what we bled for , what we sweat for , and cried tears for . TNA is our home and we love Impact , where wrestling matters . " Storm told her .

" So , is there room for me here in your home and in that family ? Am I excepted as part of the bond you guys have here ? " Jessie asked the Cowboy .

" Yes , there is room for your here , and you are already apart of the family and bond we have . " He said hugging her .

" Thank you . So , I guess I should wait on the Wildcat . " She said relaxing .

" I will take you to him . I am going to catering anyways . " Cowboy said to her as they got up and left the room to find Chris .

**Catering **

Jessie and the Cowboy walked into catering to see Chris at a table with the Naturals and Team Canada .

" So , we need to figure out who else to call . Anymore luck with A1 ? " Chris asked looking at the Team Canada trio .

" I finally got him , but he wouldn ' t talk to me . " Petey said as Storm and Jessie joined them at the table .

" He wouldn ' t even talk about what happened with Petey ' s hand . " Roode said shaking his head not sure what was going on with the Canadian Bulldozer .

" He wouldn ' t listen to anything about the flag going missing either . " EY said to them .

" Who are we talking about ? " Cowboy asked wanting to be apart of the conversation .

" A1 ignoring the calls to help Impact Wrestling . You would think since he was apart of the early years like us , he would show up and lend some muscle . But , what does he have against us ? " Andy asked not liking the situation .

" You guys don ' t think he could be one of the thugs behind the Aces & Eights mask , do you ? " Jessie asked sitting on the left side of her husband .

" I don ' t know . It just doesn ' t seem like his style . " Bobby said thinking of the possibility of A1 being a member of the gang , especially after they hurt Petey .

" We didn ' t really think it was Devon ' s style to be the inside man either . But , look at the facts , Roode . Devon is usually level headed and down to earth . He doesn ' t hold a grudge very well . I mean I remember when Chris and I faced Team 3D , after the matches we would laughed about them and share a beer . Same thing happened when you and I faced them as Beer Money . But , if he is willing to turn his back on Impact , take Chris hostage , target our families , and threaten Jessie here knowing good in well she is vulnerable being pregnant . Then why not A1 , I am not pointing fingers , but I am willing to be open minded about this . Devon was even in the meeting with us when Jarrett and Jessie first showed up asking us to help find Wildcat . " Storm said to the It Factor .

" I ain ' t discrediting the idea , but James I hope it isn ' t . Because that means he helped with the mousetrap idea on Petey ' s hand , taking the Team Canada flag , and turned his back on Impact Wrestling and Team Canada , which I won ' t stand for . And if he is aligned with Aces & Eights I will tear his miserable carcess and make sure he regrets turning on us . " Roode said serious .

" Can I help ? " EY and Petey asked at the same time .

" Of course . " Bobby grinned sadistically .

" There he goes with that evil grin again . It creeps me out when you do that Canadian Enforcer . " Jessie said to Roode .

" Just be glad it is targeted at Aces & Eights , not you . " Storm said .

" It better not ever be targeted at her either , Bobby Roode . " Chris warned .

" Don ' t worry I wouldn ' t hurt her . " Bobby calmed down his anger .

" So , what about Nash ? Have we determined if we think he is really apart of the gang or are we still speculating ? " Chase asked before taking a bit of his food .

" I am taking Booker ' s advice on this one and avoiding him . I ain ' t contacting him , because if he is as dangerous as Booker is making him sound . I don ' t want him anywhere near my family or Impact . " Chris answered Chase .

" Well , no Nash either then . At least Dr . Stevie is here . I saw him earlier with Raven , Rhyno , and RVD . But , I didn ' t ask about Sabu . " Andy said to them .

" I think we need to start rallying everyone into groups and make sure they watch each others ' backs , because we don ' t need anyone else attack . I don ' t know how many to put in groups though ? " Chris thought .

" Why don ' t we keep the tag teams together and go from there ? " Jessie figured .

" Where did that come from ? " Andy asked impressed that she was plotting again like she was a warrior going into the warzone and planning battle strategies .

" I don ' t know . I guess seeing everything happen in Impact , so far , has given me a new ability to plot and see the best battle plan . I can ' t full on plan ideas out of then air like Matt Hardy can . But I can see how to best pair the teams up and I can look at the situation and figure out the best ideas with what I have to go with . Hey , I am six years in the wrestling business , it may have been the indies . But , still my brain and thoughts are equal to that of most pros . " Jessie said .

" Honey , you constantly amaze me with your abilities . I am a lucky man to have been able to marry such a wonderful woman . " Chris said smiling at his smart wife .

" Awe , ain ' t he sweet ? " Jessie asked kissing her husband .

" Eeww , can ' t y ' all find a private room ? " Chase asked as Andy and Storm both made gagging noises .

" You know browny points do get extra special treatment , Chris ? " Petey rolled his eyes .

" I think we need to find another bucket of ice water for the both of them . " EY said as Roode turned his head .

" Hey , that is a chick flick moment if I ever saw one . " Austin Aries had just walked into the catering area .

" Oh , no . If it ain ' t Aces & Eights being a problem . Then it is Aries pissing me off . " Jessie said rolling her eyes .

" Is that a problem ? " Aries asked .

" Yes . Aries can I inform you of something ? " Jessie asked . Chris was glaring right at him in Wildcat fashion . James was also annoyed by this guy . Roode hated him , too .

" Sure are you about to tell me that I am better than the pussycat here ? " Aries asked sarcastically .

" That is Wildcat to you punk . " Chris growled .

" Aries , you do realize that even though I am not in my office I am still in the position that Jarrett gave me about calling the Impact stars and telling them where to be ? Now with that being said it means I am your boss . I may not be able to fire you , but I can make your life miserable boy . Now , you keep on , World Champion or not I will put you in the ring against my husband and watch him tear you apart . And I will enjoy every minute of it . So , run along and play with your pick up of the street bimbo ' s like a little boy and I will continue to stick to my Wildcat . Because he unlike you is a real man . " Jessie promised him .

" I ain ' t scared of a pathetic washed up old TNA star who couldn ' t hack it around here . In the short time I have been here I have done more than your husband here ever thought about . He maybe the Wildcat , Chris Harris , but I am the Greatest Man That Ever Lived , Austin Aries . And sweetheart there are even more things I can do that he only ever dreamed about . But if you satisfied with the same old piece of crap here , then who am I to convince you other wise . But , I can do tricks he can ' t do . " Aries hinted to her .

" Hey , I told you to stop being suggestive to my wife . Now , back off or you will see just how much of a man I am . You want to mess with the Wildcat ' s woman , then don ' t complain when I tear you apart , punk . Now leave us alone . " Chris said getting up and staring Aries down .

" Roode thanks for the World Championship . I will keep it nice and shiny for you or I should say for me . Later losers . Chris threaten me again and I will be the one to hurt you not a bunch of thugs calling themselves Aces & Eights . " Aries said walking off .

" He better watch it . " Chris gritted his teeth in anger .

" Relax , Wildcat . He ain ' t nothing to curl your whiskers at . We need to focus on the Aces & Eights instead of Aries anyways . " Storm said putting a hand on his friend ' s shoulder .

" True , so , if you guys are done eating why don ' t we find somewhere to plan ? " Chris asked .

" If my office was bigger we could use it . " Jessie said rolling her eyes .

" We can use my locker room . " Storm offered .

" Yeah , I need to talk to Jarrett about the locker room anyways . I want us to be able to share a locker room Jessie . " Chris said to his wife .

" Me , too . " Jessie agreed .

" So , we are all going to Storm ' s locker room ? Shouldn ' t we get the others ? " Andy asked .

" You know that isn ' t a bad idea , Andy . Naturals go find Gail for me . I need to talk to her and then go find Rhyno , Raven , RVD , and their friend Dr . Stevie . I want to know who I am dealing with . " Jessie told them .

" Of course . Come on Andy . " Chase said getting up from the table , his partner following him out .

" Petey , Roode go find Styles , Daniels , Kaz , and Shelley , we need them . Then tell Daniels and Kaz to go and find Angle , Garrett , and Anderson . " Jessie looked at the Team Canada partners .

" Right , " Williams and Roode both said to her and left .

" Storm take EY and find the Hardys , Moore , Helms , Gunner , and Neil . Chris and I will find Jarrett , Steiner , Booker , and Sting . Maybe Hulk is back by now and won ' t mind helping us plot . In fact I hope he does we need his mind . I also think someone needs to bring Bully Ray into this . If Devon is with Aces & Eights , he may have turned against the Bully , too . Maybe Bully will also know how to take him down . " Jessie said .

" EY lets go . " Storm said to Showtime .

" I ' m with you Cowboy . " Eric said following the Tennessean .

" Are you sure about the Bully ? " Chris asked his wife as they left the catering area .

" No , but it is the best I have to go with right now . " Jessie said .

" So , you are taking part in plotting the strategies against the gang ? " Wildcat asked her .

" Yep , they want to make me a target . So , why don ' t I beat them to the punch and make a target out of them . Chris , me and you know I can ' t fight right now ? " She asked him .

" Yeah , of course . " Chris answered her .

" But , that doesn ' t mean that I have to be totally usualess and just make phone calls . If the leader of Aces & Eights can plot against us without ever being seen . Then why can ' t I ? You didn ' t see him at the hideout did you ? " She asked .

" No , I didn ' t . Just the VP , the Examiner , the Sergeant at Arms , and a few of the brotherhood members . " Chris said to her .

" So , if he wants to hid and plot against us , then I will plot against him . " Jessie said serious .

" Somebody else besides Roode is thinking creepy and devious against the Aces & Eights . " Chris smiled at her .

" You jealous because I don ' t act all devious at home ? " She asked him teasing .

" I don ' t know about that . You can be quite devious at home . " He said as they reached Sting ' s office door .

**Sting ' s Office **

" We need to act now , Sting . This Aces & Eights deal is dragging on to long . We should have stuck it to them by now and hauled their asses out of the Impact Zone . " Steiner said in his usual loud tone .

A knock came at the door .

" Let me get the door guys . " Sting said opening it to see Chris and Jessie . He let them in .

" Well if ain ' t my two favorite people . " Booker said to them .

" Who us ? " Jessie asked smirking .

" Yep and that devilish smile tells me you are up to something and determining how much you are smiling . This is going to be good , am I right Chris ? " Booker asked the Wildcat to confirm his suspicion .

" You ' re right . She has been plotting again and it is all on her this time . None of this is coming from me , because she still hasn ' t told me what she is thinking ? She obviously is liking her authority position though that Jarrett and Sting gave her . " Chris said .

" Only when I can order you and Storm around and plot against certain gang thugs know as Aces & Eights . Jarrett , Sting , I think it is time to start getting more proactive about this situation and dealing with it in what I call a hands on approach . Threatening them and flexing our muscles at them isn ' t scaring them away , and they are continuing to attack and hurt the talent and authority of Impact Wrestling . I am not standing around anymore and being pushed into the corner office . If my husband is in this then I am in this . I may not be able to step in the ring , but I can sure plan and direct traffic pretty good and if no one wants to hear me I will either get Steiner here to tell them or go find Anderson . Because , they seem to be able to voice their opinions very well . Oh top of that I got full access to Wildcat ' s handcuffs if they don ' t want to sit and listen after that . Now , I am in whether you guys like it or not . So , what do you say ? We can either sit around planning and twiddling our thumbs , which I am not very good at , or in old Texas ranger sheriff fashion we can take those outlaws and hang their asses ? And I know where I can find a rope ? " She showed her fire .

" Lets go Texas fashion . " Booker agreed .

" I like it , too . " Said the voice of Hulk Hogan coming into Sting ' s office .

" Hulkster is back . " Sting said .

" Good , Hulk declare war on them and I will prepare the troops . " Jessie said getting a look from her husband .

" I like the way , Jessie is thinking Hogan . " Jarrett said .

" Me , too . So , lets get together and strategise guys . " Hulk said to them .

" Storm ' s locker room is where we have set this up for . I need to find the Bully though . " Jessie said to them .

" I ' ll go get Bully Ray , come on Booker lets go pay the big Dudley a visit and if he don ' t want to come quietly . I will drag his ass to the Cowboy ' s locker room . " Steiner said .

" Scott , no cursing around me and I mean it . Chris lets go get the bat from my office . I want it incase the next person swears or curses or smarts off to me again . " Jessie said leaving the room with the Wildcat .

**Storm ' s locker room **

" So , here we all are Jessie and why in the world do you have one of Sting ' s bats ? " Petey asked her .

" Because I am pregnant and vulnerable to Aces & Eights when AMW is in the ring . So , I use the bat to defend myself . Sting was more than happy to let me borrow one . " Jessie said to them .

" We have some good news guys . As all of you can see Hulk is back and he is ready to tear Aces & Eights apart . " Sting said following Jessie ' s lead .

" I am giving Jessie , Sting , and Jarrett the floor to give ideas , as well as anyone else . But , the final decisions are mine . " Hulk said .

" So , what am I doing here ? " Bully Ray asked curiously .

" Did you here about what happened to Petey Friday , Bully ? " Jessie asked .

" Yeah and his hand is proof . " Bully looked at Petey who raised his hand to show the wounds .

" Hey , I can fight one - handed . " Petey said to them .

" I ' m sure you can Petey . " Andy said patting him on the back .

" Silence , until I am done . EY , come here , please . " Jessie said to Showtime who looked at his Team Canada partners and then back at Jessie .

" Me ? " Eric asked shaking , but going up to Jessie .

" Yeah , don ' t worry buddy . I just need you to tell them what you saw Friday , especially the Bully because he might be able to give us some insight about the situation . " Jessie said to EY , but getting a confused look from the Bully .

" Does your wife have a few screws loose , Wildcat ? " Bully asked Chris .

" No , now shut up and listen to her . " Chris said to Bully .

" Showtime , go ahead . " Jessie said to EY .

" I saw Devon in the locker room talking to VP of Aces & Eights . I was going to find Roode and Petey to help them find the Team Canada , Canadian flag that Aces & Eights stold , and I walked by the open locker room . I heard Devon and turned to ask him if he had seen the flag and I saw the VP with him , I ' m not sure what they were talking about , but I could tell it was not anything good . I froze at first in fear , but the they both looked at me . So , I ran because I didn ' t want to be attacked or taken hostage . I ran until I got to the catering area where I told Chris , Storm , my Team Canada brothers , Jessie , Matt Hardy , and Kurt Angle what I saw . That is when Jessie went to get Sting , but when we got to locker room Devon and the VP were gone , but their stuff was in here . Horrible things and of course my buddy Petey got hurt . Jessie can I stop ? " He asked her .

" Yes , that is enough . " She said sympathetic for Eric . He went and sat between Roode and Petey who both gave him comforting glances .

" Thanks guys . " He whispered to them .

" No problem . " Roode said putting a hand on his shoulder .

" We are here with you . " Petey echoed Roode ' s encouragement .

" Now , Bully , I don ' t quite know how you feel about the Aces & Eights and I don ' t force people to fight . That is not who I am . But , out of all the people in this room , you know Devon in and out . I want to know what his mind set is and why he would choose to go to Aces & Eights in the first place ? What are his weaknesses and what are his strengths ? " Jessie questioned showing her authority .

" First of all Jessie let me tell you . I had no clue my brother was involved with them . If I did I would have tore him limb from limb . They would be nothing left . Now as far as what is going through Devon ' s head . I got know clue , but I can tell you it wasn ' t all me who turned my back on him last year after losing to the Guns . That night when we were suppose to retire . We were suppose to retire as champions but it didn ' t happen . That night I remember thinking we messed up or maybe that the Guns where that good . But , it was Devon . Devon , when we went back to the locker room I remember asking Devon if we did all we could do that night , and I quote him . He said who cares what the fans think we are still the best tag team in wrestling history . Devon said that , that is the reason I threw his ass to the curb . That is the reason I did to him what I did . He turned his back on me and our fans . He did the one thing we swore we would never do and that is slip up in a match , we would always sell the product and he didn ' t do that the night we were suppose to retire . Do I know what was going through his head ? No . For the last year I have had no idea what he was thinking and I still don ' t . I carried that with me all of this time . I waited for him to slip up and show his true colors . But , I didn ' t realize it was going to be this bad . I didn ' t know that Devon would stoop so low as to try and take over Impact Wrestling and tear it apart . If I did I would have put a stop to it , before he ever got the chance to act upon those ideas . But , you can count on me to fight against him . I know that the rest of you might want revenge on Devon , especially Chris and Petey . But , give him to me . Let me take on my brother Devon . I know him backwards and forewards in that ring and I now how to weaken him and destroy him . Let me do it . " Bully offered .

" Devon turned his back on everyone here . Not just the people who he hates . " Jeff Hardy said pissed that one of the guys he was so close to would hurt Impact and turn his back on the fans .

" Yeah , he did . Bully if it is okay with everyone else including Chris , Jarrett , Sting , and Hulk . I don ' t mind you going against Devon , but don ' t go out there alone . I here by forbid anyone to wonder the Impact Zone alone . The Aces & Eights act in groups and that is how we will work like a team . If they want to gang up on the ones in the ring like a bunch of wolves then I will send them a pack to meet them head on . They want to have a brawl we will brawl and if they want to use weapons I can work that way , too . " Jessie said .

" So , what is the plan ? " AJ asked looking at her .

" First of all , let me say this . Jarrett , Sting , Hulk , Booker T , and myself are the authority figures from here on out . We will set down the law and I have my ways to keeping everyone in line . I know how to use the Wildcat ' s handcuffs and I am pretty sure Cowboy won ' t mind lending me his rope , which I also know how to use . Plus , Sting has an endless supply of bats . Do I make myself clear ? " Jessie asked . They all said yes .

" Now with bats being said . Team Canada ? " Jessie asked .

" Yes , " Roode , Petey , and EY asked .

" How many hockey sticks can you boys round up ? " Jessie asked them .

" As many as you need . Why ? " Roode asked curious .

" We need extra weapons and I am sure Sting is going to get tired of handing out bats . Not to mention he probably won ' t hand out bats to just anyone . I figure that hockey sticks are just as hard and headache giving as bats are . So , why not use them ? " Jessie told them .

" We will make sure you are well supplied , Jessie . " Petey said and Showtime nodded his head yes to the idea .

" Now on that note , anyone who has their own weapon preference . You may freely use them on the Aces & Eights . Anyway to enforce our will on the gang and make them realize they messed up when they thought they could invade Impact Wrestling . " Sting said liking the idea of weapons .

" Of course . But , no begging for my handcuffs . " Chris smirked .

" What about me ? " Cowboy asked .

" You got plenty of beer bottles around and your rope . " Wildcat said .

" AMW ! " Jessie yelled getting them back focused . They looked at her scared and shocked .

" Next step , Jessie . " Hulk said to her .

" Next step is protecting Dixie , Tazz , Mike , JB , Christy , So Cal , and the Knockouts . " Jessie said looking at Gail .

" Hey , we can protect ourselves , Jessie . " Gail said to her .

" That is exactly what I was about to suggest . Gail , make sure the Knockouts are on the same page and willing to work together outside of the ring . Also make sure that they will let one of us know if anything fishy is going on in the Knockouts ' locker room and also make sure Christy and Val are protected , too . I don ' t want to take any chances . " She said to Gail .

" No problem . " Gail said to her .

" Now as far as Dixie . I will let Hulk and Sting deal with that . Same way with the other ones around ringside and backstage . "

" Agreed . " Sting said .

" I don ' t think Dixie needs to be at the Impact Zone . She needs to stay in Nashville at TNA headquarters at least until the Aces & Eights situation is resolved . I will fill in while she is gone with making the executive decisions and Hulk , Sting , and Jessie can decide what to do here in the day to day decision as far as the ring and backstage . " Jarrett said .

" I will agree to that . " Hulk said .

" Me , too . " Sting agreed .

" Now third . For those that are going to lead us into battle . They are here and I want y ' all to be aware of what is happening at all times . The following are those who are going to lead the locker room . AJ Styles , James Storm , Chris Harris , Bobby Roode , Frankie Kazerian , and Christopher Daniels , now with that being said . I am also giving the authority I am giving them to Matt Hardy as well because of him strategizing for us . I am also giving Bully and Angle full reign to go at Aces & Eights . Now , if you guys need anything ask them . If you guys have anyone that might want to help us out tell them . Fortune , Chris , Matt , Bully , and Angle , I want to see you guys after the meeting . " She said and they all shook their heads ' yes .

" Now for the last order . I want you guys to form groups so y ' all won ' t be alone in the hallways or the locker room area . I suggest those already teamed up or working with a team that is your group . Matt , you are going to have your brother , Shannon , and Shane with you . Neal , Gunner , Steiner , I want you to back up Bully at all times . Team Canada stay together . AJ , Daniels , Kaz , Shelley , you guys are the first representation of the X - Division , I want you guys to rally the current X - Division and any of the old X - Division you can find . AMW is sticking with me . RVD , Raven , Rhyno and Stevie , you guys are a group and if Sabu comes he will be with you guys . Angle , Anderson , Garrett , Aries , and Joe , I am sticking you guys together . Naturals stick with Team Canada . I am pretty sure that Sting and Hulk are going to stick with Jarrett and Booker . Now , we will start getting ideas together about plans of action . Feel free to put your thoughts in and ask questions , but don ' t piss me off or you guys are going to have to deal with Chris and James . Now I am done with my orders . Hulk , Sting , Jarrett , if you guys got anything to add or change . Go for it . " Jessie said sitting next to her husband resting her aching feet on him .

" I don ' t have anything to add . Except follow our authority and anyone caught not following these orders will have to answer to for it . Anyone caught aligned with Aces & Eights will suffer for it . " Jarrett said showing he was serious .

" I have something to add . After you guys take it to an Aces & Eights member , rip their masks off . We want to know who is behind the mask , so , we can deal with them personally . " Sting said .

" When we get to the VP and Leader of Aces & Eights . Stinger and I will handle both of them . " Hulk said to them . Chris held up his hand .

" What Chris ? " Jarrett asked .

" I want the Examiner . He is the one the tormented me and I want him to suffer for what he did to me . " Wildcat looked at the ones in the room .

" Who said we wanted you to have him ? " Aries asked Chris .

" Chris has the Examiner and that is final . " Jessie said daring Aries to argue with her .

" Agreed . " Jarrett , Sting , and Hulk said together .

" Guess I am overruled . " Aries said settling back into his chair like he was important . Chris glared at him until Jessie put a hand on his arm . He looked back at her smiling .

" So , I guess this meeting is over . Dismissed . " Jarrett said to them .

" Yeah , they need to get out of my locker room . " Storm whispered to Chris . Andy and Chase heard him , so , they thought it was a good idea to start joking at the Cowboy .

" You know this meeting would have been better if the Cowboy had provided refreshments . Seeing as it is his locker room . " Andy said to Chase .

" Yep , we could ' ve starved to death and then there would ' ve been no more Andy and Chase . How depressing and scary to think of a world will out the Naturals . " Chase helping his partner with the teasing .

" Look , last I checked I wasn ' t a servant and if y ' all want refreshments in this locker room you bring your own . I provide for myself . It is every man for themselves in here . " James said .

Soon everyone was gone , but Fortune , Wildcat , Matt , Bully , and Angle . The Naturals and the rest of Team Canada stayed because of being paired with Roode . Alex Shelley was also in the room waiting on his group

" Okay , guys . Thank you for sticking around . This won ' t take long , because I want to go to my office and relax while I plot . " She smirked .

" So , what do you need to say to us ? " Kurt asked .

" I will get to each of you individually in time and tell you what I expect ? But as of now , Matt , I want you to continue to plan and come up with ideas of how to act and protect the Impact Zone . We need to make sure these guys have less of a chance getting by use . As for Anderson ' s plan a couple of weeks ago . I am going to modify it some . Yes , I believe the wrestlers need to be the road blocks , but instead of just standing at the entrances . We need to patrol the hall areas and make sure nothing fishy is going on . We know that Devon is behind this and possibly Nash . They know how to slip into the Impact Zone unnoticed . I don ' t want them to full on expect us to be onto them . I want there to be a surprise element to them . I want them to fear us , like they have been trying to make us fear them . So , Matt keep doing what you are doing , but get the others to make sure the Impact Zone is monitored by those able to fight . That was another reason to put you guys into groups . They run in group , so , we need to have that same approach . If it is just them running as a group , then the gang up idea and out numbering approach will continue . That is how they attack people . It is how they attacked Sting , Hulk , Angle , and probably Sabin , too . " Jessie said .

" There was also a group of them that took me hostage . That was the reason I alone wasn ' t able to fight them off . There was five of them , when they took me from Fort Wright . " Chris told them .

" Another reason we need to stick to teams . " Jessie confirmed her idea .

" I will do what I can , Jessie . " Matt said to her .

" Good , now go . Jeff , Shannon , and Shane are waiting on you . " She said to him and he looked to his brother and friends . They left together from Storm ' s locker room .

" Angle , I made you a go to guy . Because , you have been helping Sting and Jarrett since you were attacked . I am giving your group full range access to taking out Aces & Eights . I know you can handle the pressure and extra duty . But , I want you to make me one promise . " She said to him .

" What do you need , Jessie ? " He asked .

" I need someone who will keep there eyes on the ring at all times . If Aces & Eights attacks the ring again I want there to be help for the ones in the ring . Can your team do that ? " Jessie asked Kurt .

" No problem , Jessie . We will handle it . " Angle agreed .

" Okay and keep an eye on Aries . I don ' t trust the dude , but you are able to read between the lines and I put Joe with you and him for a reason . " Jessie said to him .

" I will do that , too . I don ' t like him either , so , it helps for me to be in a group with him to keep an eye on him . " Kurt said to her .

" Okay , you may go . " She said to the Olympic Gold Medalist . Kurt left with his group who was waiting outside for him .

" Now , Bully , I trust you to handle Devon . " Jessie said to Bully Ray .

" You won ' t get a no from me , Jessie . I will put my brother through a table and tear him apart . You no what that punk ain ' t my brother anymore . So , I will put that idiot through a table . I guarantee it . " Bully said to her .

" Good , I gave you Gunner , Neil , and Steiner because they are rugged . Plus , Steiner is hard for me to handle and you seem to have a forceful approach . So , keep him down except when the enemy is around . I might put Dustin Rhodes with you when Booker gets in contact with him . But , other than that like Angle , I give you full reign to take out any of the Aces & Eights members that you want . But , try to demask them afterwards , okay . " Jessie said to him .

" Done , can I go ? " Bully asked .

" Yeah , go ahead . " Jessie said to him . He left with his group .

" So , that leaves my extended family . Daniels , Kaz , Styles , I am serious about the X - Division being involved with this . Roode , I want those weapons . But , this is what I am going to tell you and you guys alone . Everyone in this room knows how my stress level can shoot up in an instant . I am trying to control it and Chris and Storm are helping me . But , I don ' t need those guys constantly coming to me for orders . You guys know how to knock on my door and y ' all know how not to raise my stress level . So , you and Gail , Sting , Hulk , Jarrett , and Booker T are the only ones allow to come to my office door if it is closed . More than likely Chris and Storm will be with me . Fortune this is y ' alls time to step up and prove to Aces & Eights y ' all are not going to take them lightly or be messed with . Aces & Eights made you their main targets for a reason and that is because they know you guys are the best in Impact . So , time to work as a team and get your heads together against the enemy . AJ , you have to take charge because I can ' t do it for you . All of you are the locker room leaders , whether you like it or not . The locker room looks up to you guys because y ' all are the ones who have been here since the doors of TNA opened . Y ' all know this business better than anyone . Impact Wrestling needs to be here for future stars to be able to live the same dreams that we here have . With that being said you guys are my family in this room including Gail because she isn ' t in here right now . But , you guys , outside of Chris , are the brothers I never had and you guys opened your home and arms to me in this business without being asked to . I thank you for that . I have already talk to Storm , so , he knows how I feel . Chris knows , too . Please , whatever you guys do , becareful with Aces & Eights around . I am not saying this because I am stressing out , but because I care . I don ' t want my family hurt by these guys again . I already had to deal with them taking and hurting Chris , I don ' t want that to be anyone else in here . " Jessie said letting her feelings be heard .

" You won ' t get any slack from us , Jessie . " AJ said to her .

" I know , AJ . Like I said I have already talk to Storm and I want to talk to the rest of you in time okay . I also don ' t want to lose this bond and friendship we have here amongst this group . I may have formed the locker room into groups , but know that us here and Gail already have our own go to group . We are already a team and don ' t hesitate to ask if you guys need help . I know I can ' t get in the ring . But , I have ears that will listen and I will give the best advice I can give and if I can ' t I will find someone who can . But , after this Aces & Eights deal is done , I don ' t want to lose connections to you guys or the friendships I have formed with each of you . " Jessie said to them . Storm and Chris looked at each other they already knew what she was talking about .

" What do you mean lose connections to us ? " Andy asked , the others had the same confusion on their faces .

" Andy , Chase . You two maybe a bit strange and wierd , but you guys are good - hearted like Chris and James here . I can trust you guys to brighten up a room with your jokes , but I don ' t know if you guys are going to stay apart of Impact after Aces & Eights have gone away . I don ' t want to lose the friendship I have made with the two of you . " Jessie said to the Naturals .

" Jessie , we may leave Impact , but Impact is always apart of us . This is home for me and Andy . But , as far as you losing us as friends , I can speak for Andy , but for me that ain ' t happening , honey . I don ' t walkout or leave my friends . Yes , we may go our own ways after this whole mess is done , but in our hearts we are always together . That what keeps us stronge and makes us continue to do what we do . I have grown because of the friendship I have with Andy and the same goes for the friendship I have with Chris and James . Don ' t worry about losing us , cause you won ' t . Goodbyes aren ' t forever kid , we walked down separate roads and walks of life , but at the end of our journeys we come back together to talk and laugh about the things we did during our times apart and reminiscent about the things we did in the past . " Chase said to her .

" I agree with Chase . We are always united in our hearts , Jessie . You want lose me as a friend either . " Andy agreed with Stevens .

" Petey , what about you ? You came back , too . You are also my closest friend . " Jessie looked at the Canadian Destroyer .

" I agree with the Naturals , Jessie . You won ' t lose me . Roode , Eric , and I have been apart quite a while and we still stay in contact with each other . Because that is what friendship is . I know I ain ' t country like the Cowboy , but isn ' t there a country song called , _ ' You Find Out Who Your Friends Are ' _? " Petey asked looking at Storm .

" Yes , " Storm answered .

" Well , you saw what happened once the phone calls started coming , Jessie . The ones that truely felt something for not just the business . Impact is more than a business , it is family and a home . Home is where the heart is and our hearts are here in Impact . Jessie if Andy , Chase , and I didn ' t feel anything for TNA . If we weren ' t true friends to the ones who called us and the ones needing help then we wouldn ' t have shown up . Look A1 , he was supposedly friends with Roode , EY , and myself , but has he shown up at our calls . No , he ain ' t nowhere to be found or either doesn ' t want to here about it . He ain ' t a true friend , but we are . " Petey said to her .

" Daniels , Roode , Kaz , Styles , EY , and Shelley what about you guys ? " Jessie turned to the remaining six .

" You always have me , Jessie . All you ever have to do is ask and I will help you . " Styles said to her .

" You gave me the message about Sabin . So , I am already friends with you because of you being selfless enough to do that for me . " Shelley smiled .

" We may have gotten of on the wrong foot when you first came here . But , you forgave me for being a complete jerk to you , Jessie . I may have gone down the wrong road , if you hadn ' t shown me how much of idiot I was being . You haven ' t tried to push me away from you , when you have the right to do so . All year I have been calling my the Leader of the Selfish Generation , but infact you changed my selfish nature with your selflessness . So , I won ' t take your friendship for granite and push you away afterwards either . " Roode said to Jessie .

" I am not going anywhere . " Daniels said .

" Me either . " Kaz said to her .

" We love you , kid . Friends are forever . " Showtime echoed the others thoughts .

" Thank you . All of you . I guess this meeting is done , and I think Storm wants his locker room back . " Jessie said looking at the Cowboy . The rest of the others left the room , except for Jessie and Chris , who stayed with James .

" My locker room is quiet again . " James said loudly .

" Pipe down , Cowboy . Rose is asleep . " Jessie said to him .

" Sorry , " Storm said .

" Well , that was interesting . By the way , Jessie , don ' t go overboard with your authority , babe . " Chris said to her .

" Why not ? I like my authority or do you not want me bossing you around ? " Jessie teased him .

" Just don ' t let Aces & Eights know that you are apart of authority around here . Look at what they did to Sting and Hulk , they were authority figures , former GM and current GM of TNA . Aces & Eights didn ' t care about attacking either of them . They treated them just like they did me , Angle , Petey , and Sabin . I don ' t want that to be you , so , just becareful and lay low . I know you aren ' t in any immediate danger with you not being around the ring . But , if they figure out that you are plotting against them , it could make you an even bigger target , Jessie . " Chris warned her .

" I know that . Why else do you think I left you and James open from the other groups ? Out of everyone here in Impact , including our little group , you , James , and Gail are the ones I trust the most . But , I had to make sure the Knockouts , Christy , and Val were safe , too . So , I figured that since Gail is already around the Knockouts ' locker room and one of the first Knockouts , that she was the best one to be in charge of protecting and bringing the Knockouts together . They need to be just as alert as we are . So , with Gail doing that it relieves even more stress from me . That also left you and James to protect me . I heard what Sting said about everybody being alone in the Impact Zone Friday when Petey got hurt . I also heard what he said about me being alone around the Impact Zone . I don ' t want to be followed around by just anybody so I figured my husband and my brother where the best bet to go with . You guys respect my freedom , but also won ' t let anything happen to me . Plus , Chris that means you won ' t have to worry about me , because you will be around me most of the time , and I won ' t have to worry about you and James , because you guys will be with me . When y ' all are in the ring , Gail will be with me . I might need to find someone other than Gail to watch me though , especially since Aces & Eights runs in a pack . If they work in groups then Gail won ' t be enough to stop them , no matter how tough she is . Hmm , you think Andy and Chase would mind ? I trust both of them and you guys seem to trust them . So , I will feel comfortable around them , and not to mention they can fight if necessary . " Jessie wondered about the Naturals helping her .

" They probably won ' t mind , and I agree with them being able to fight if Aces & Eights shows up . Plus , you have one of Sting ' s bats . " Chris agreed .

" Lets go to my office . Then I can call the Naturals into my office and I can relax . Cowboy , you see that fan Chris brought into the locker room ? " She asked pointing at the fan .

" Yeah , what about it ? " Storm asked wondering why the Wildcat had brought a fan into his locker room .

" Bring it with us to my office . After , the heat wave in there the other day . I figured I needed something to keep me cool while the doors are closed . That way I won ' t go into heat shock . I hate July weather in Florida and being pregnant doesn ' t help either . " She said to him .

" Not to mention how hot you already are . " Chris hinted .

" I will get the fan . " James chuckled at what his partner said . Jessie was staring at the Wildcat amused .


	19. Bodyguarding

Chapter 18 : Bodyguarding

_Disclaimer : I own none of the TNA stars . I only own Jessie and the baby . _

**Jessie ' s Office **

" Gail , " Jessie called as she came into the office . Chris and James was in the office relaxing and joking about random stuff .

" What do you need , Jessie ? " Gail asked noticing the fan , she pointed at it .

" Oh , that is to keep me from burning up in here . Could you find the Naturals for me , please ? " Jessie asked her .

" Yeah , sure . " Gail said leaving the room .

" So , I take it , you are going to ask the Naturals about what we talked about in Storm ' s locker room ? " Chris asked Jessie .

" Yep , I need to go ahead and ask Andy and Chase about helping me out when you two are in the ring . " Jessie answered him .

" You mind if I get some sleep while I am in here , Jessie ? " James asked .

" Yeah , go ahead . Why are you so tired ? " Jessie asked the Cowboy .

" Makayla has been having nightmares and calling me every few minutes . I wanted to bring her down here with me for the summer , but with Aces & Eights around , I don ' t want to risk it . " James said think of his daughter .

" You miss her , don ' t you ? " Jessie asked him .

" Yeah , I do . " He said yawning .

" Get some sleep , Storm . I need you alert and watching my back partner . " Chris said to him .

" Glad , I got permission from you , Wildcat . " Storm said closing his eyes . Soon , he was asleep .

A few minutes later Gail came back with the Naturals .

" Aw look at the Cowboy asleep . He looks so cute and peaceful , like a little kid . " Gail said as the Naturals snickered at the sight .

" Guys , be nice . His daughter has been calling him with nightmares , so , he hasn ' t been able to get much sleep . So , have mercy on my brother , and if you bother him I will get my belt and find Chris ' s handcuffs , which I have full access to . Now , Naturals , I have a task for you , and it will help me , Chris , and James with the Aces & Eights problem . " Jessie said to Andy and Chase .

" Aces & Eights ? Where ? What did they do this time ? " The Cowboy said startled by suddenly being woke up .

" Well , somebody is a wake . " Andy said as Chase laughed at the sudden outburst from Storm .

" Hey guys . What happened ? " Storm asked sitting back in the chair .

" Nothing , I was filling the Naturals in on our idea . " Jessie said as Chris shook his head at the Cowboy .

" Okay , wow . " Storm said rubbing his eyes .

" So , Jessie , what do you need ? " Andy asked her .

" We were wondering if you to would like a bodyguarding job ? " Chris asked .

" Bodyguarding ? What did you have in mind ? " Chase asked .

" We were wondering if you two would mind staying in the office with me and keep me company , while AMW is in the ring . Obviously , they can ' t be in two places at once and if Aces & Eights were to attack back here and attack in the groups , there would be no way for me and Gail to handle it ourselves . Gail , don ' t look at me like that . I am pregnant and there isn ' t much I can do to help you if one of the gang members were to come in here . I might be able to swing a bat , but there is only so much two people can do against a group of five or six . Sting and Hulk weren ' t able to handle them and those two aren ' t slouches . Angle and Sabin are no push overs . Chris couldn ' t handle them by himself , and I know what my husband can do in and out of the ring . You are the only one that can fight in here if it is only the two of us and I don ' t like the idea of being out numbered . So , yes , I am asking Andy and Chase if they would mind being here , when Chris and James are in the ring ? Will you two help me ? " Jessie asked the Naturals .

" Yes , of course , Jessie . All you have do is ask and tell us when . " Andy said .

" Yeah , we don ' t need you getting hurt by the Aces & Eights or the baby . So , we don ' t mind . It could also give these two some relief . " Chase said putting one hand on Storm ' s shoulder and the other on Chris ' s shoulder .

" Thank you , guys . " Jessie said .

" Yeah , thanks , it will give me some comfort to know that my wife and baby are safe , and under the protection of people I know I can trust . " Chris agreed .

" We appreciate it . " Storm echoed his partner ' s gratitude .

" Me , too , " Gail said giving into the idea . If it made her best friend safe and protected both Jessie and Rosalie , she was all for it .

" Good , now you two can go back to Team Canada . " Jessie said dismissing them .

" Were on it . Later girls , AMW keep it real . " Andy said .

" Yeah , hey , America ' s Most Wanted . Andy and I were thinking . " Chase started .

" Uh oh , this can ' t be good . " Chris teased .

" You boys thinking . " James joined into the Wildcat ' s teasing .

" Shut up . " Chase said .

" We were wondering if after this whole Aces & Eights thing is through , before Chase and I hit the road again , if AMW and the Naturals would won ' t to hit it off again ? For the fans , one night only , AMW vs . The Naturals , just like in the old days . What do you say , just for the fun of it ? " Andy asked and Chase nodded his wanting to do it .

" Well , what do you say James ? Do we won ' t to give the fans something to remember ? Do we want to make the Naturals remember why we are America ' s Most Wanted , the best tag team in TNA Impact Wrestling history ? " Chris asked .

" In TNA Impact Wrestling history , what about in all wrestling history ? Yeah , I think the Wildcat , Chris Harris and Cowboy , James Storm , AMW could step in the ring one more time against , Andy Douglas and Chase Stevens , The Naturals . Sounds like a plan boys . But uh don ' t be upset when AMW comes out on top again . " James said .

" Same to you boys . " Chase said as he and Andy left the office .

" Well that will be a match for the ages . " Jessie said .

" Sounds exciting and entertaining . " Gail agreed smiling .

" Just like old times , with Chris by my side . " James grinned .

" Yeah , am I going to have to save your ass again ? " Chris asked .

" Wildcat , Chris Harris ! " Jessie yelled making him jump .

" Yes , babe ? " He asked in a scared voice .

" What did you just do ? " She asked .

" I cursed . Sorry babe . I am so sorry princess . " Chris said coming around the desk and dropping to his knees begging for forgiveness .

" I think someone needs a punishment . " She teased him .

" B - b - but , baby . It slipped out in the joy of the moment . Please have mercy on your foolish husband ? " He asked her getting snickers from both Gail and James .

" You two out . " Jessie said to Gail and Storm . They exitted , not wanting the wrath of Jessie brought down on them .

" What are you going to do to me ? " Wildcat asked .

" I am thinking . Lock the door . " She ordered him and he did so not wanting to make it worse .

" Now what do you need me to do ? " Chris asked .

" Hush , you are not allowed to speak . " Jessie said enjoying the moment . He nodded his head yes . She open her bottom desk drawer and pulled out a pair of the Wildcat ' s handcuffs . He looked shocked that they were in her desk drawer .

" I figured , better safe than sorry if I ever need them . Now , bend over the desk . " She said as she open her cabinent and pulled out a wooden ruler . He did as she told him , but eyed the ruler at the same time .

" I guess you are the first to get a spanking from me . It will be good practice for the next person that curses around me . " She said handcuffing his hands infront of him and pulling out a second pair of handcuffs chaining the pair on Chris ' s wrists to the office chair .

" Now , tell me my rule ? " She asked him serious .

" Not to curse in front of you and Rosalie . " He answered gulping . She pulled out a cloth .

" Open your mouth . I want to muffle the sounds . " She commanded him . He did so . She then put the cloth in his mouth tying it in the back .

" Not to tight is it ? " She asked , he shook his head no . She slipped her hands around to the front of him and unhooked his jeans and slidding them and his underwear down to his ankles .

" Hmm , this would be a good show . If you weren ' t in trouble . " She said rubbing his butt cheeks with the wooden ruler . He would be lying to himself , if Chris said he wasn ' t turned on by this act of dominance being displayed by his wife .

" Now ten should do the trick . Don ' t you think ? " She asked watching him nod his head yes in agreement .

" Of should I do more ? Nah , I think ten should start us off . " She teased him a little , before she raised the ruler over his butt and brought it down for its first smack . His eyes went wide with the smack . Soon , she had given him all ten spanks alternating between butt cheeks .

" Now are you going to curse around me and the baby again ? " She asked her husband . He shook his head no , tears were coming down his face .

" Good , now lets get this gag off of you . " She said removing the cloth acting as a muzzle .

" You may speak , if you like . " Jessie told her husband as she rubbed his sore bottom .

" Ow . " Was his first response .

" You okay ? " She asked .

" No , my butt hurts . " He smiled .

" But , guess what ? You are turned on by it , Wildcat ? " She reached around in front of him with her hand and felt of his hard on .

" Mmm , this is why we need our own locker room . When we do stuff like this and I know that spanking was a tease . " He said smiling .

" Maybe a little one . You see I like relieving your stress , too , and I thought with me getting on to you about cursing would deter the Cowboy from cursing around me from now on . But , that doesn ' t mean you can mister . " She said slapping his butt .

" Ow , hey I am already sore . " He said feeling the sting on his already red backside .

" Want some lotion ? " She asked .

" Yes , please . " He said wanting her hands back on him . She open her desk drawer and went in her purse . She found the keys to the handcuffs and unhook them .

" Stay bent over , Chris . " She said putting the handcuffs and keys up and getting her lotion out . She poured a little bit of the lotion into her hand and put the bottle back in her purse . Then she began rubbing the lotion into his sore bottom .

" Ohh , that feels good . " He said enjoying her touch .

" I try to take care of you . " She said to him . She kissed his exposed back .

" I love you , Jessie . " He said to her as she finished rubbing the lotion into his bottom .

" I love you too , Chris . Pull your underwear and pants back up and open the door . " She said walking to her office bathroom . She washed the lotion off of her hands , as he came to the door of the bathroom . He pulled her into his arms as she turned around . His pants were back up

" I thought I told you to open my office door ? " She asked .

" You did , but I wanted the few minutes with the door closed to hold my wife without someone saying anything . I love you , so , much and I know I have been saying that quite a bit since the hostage situation . But , I feel like I haven ' t been saying it enough lately with everything going on . My head has been wrapped up with this blasted Aces & Eights deal that I feel like I haven ' t been paying you enough attention or being as attentive as I wanted to be when I first took the vacation from wrestling . I feel like my vacation was cut short by the gang and I didn ' t get to spend the time I wanted to with you and help you through this pregnancy . I was the one that was suppose to be attentive at all times . I didn ' t want to miss a thing , but I feel like I have missed somethings . I love you and I love Rosalie . I want to be the best I can give you guys and if I haven ' t done that while you have been carrying her . Then how will I be able to do that after she is here ? " Chris questioned himself .

" Chris , you have been attentive to me . All the way through the pregnancy . You have been the constant rock that has kept me from falling into shambles , babe . Rosy feels your love everytime you are here and I do , too . You being taken by Aces & Eights wasn ' t your fault , you didn ' t ask for that . So , I couldn ' t blame you for Aces & Eights doing . Since this whole mess started you have been the one protecting me , you have been the one keeping me stress and anxiety attack free . You are the reason I am able to find the strength to plot against the ones who would destroy my family and the ones we both hold dear if we let them . Chris , I love you more than life itself and I would walk through fire and darkness with you . If it ment me saving you , I would go through hell and back for you . Same goes for Rose and I know you would do the same for me . I wish I could give you the ability to peer into my mind , heart , and soul . Because you are there , I am so proud of you and to have you as my husband . I feel so fortunate , privileged , and proud to have someone as special and caring as you to call my own . Don ' t think that you are ever unattentive to me or that I am disappointed in you , because I could never be . I will always love you , Chris . Rose loves you , too . Just in the way you talk to her and relax her before she is even here yet , makes me know that you are her daddy , that you love her and that she loves you . " Jessie hugged him tight to her .

" I love you , Jessica Fisher Harris and I love you Rosalie Ann Harris . " He said to both of his favorite girls .

" We love you , too . We got two months left baby . " She said to him .

" Yeah , we do . " Chris smiled at her wiping tears from his face and eyes . He moved and opened her door to find James and Gail waiting next to the opposite wall .

" You two waiting on something ? " Jessie asked them .

" Nah , just wondering if I should of called the morgue incase you killed the Wildcat . " James joked .

" Cowboy , you are an idiot . " Chris said smacking Storm upside the head .

" Ouch , Chris . Why does everyone like to hit me upside the head for ? " Storm asked rubbing his head .

" Because we are trying to knock some sense into you . I feel like a broken record , cause I keep on having to repeat myself to you , James . " Gail said to the Cowboy . Just then Storm ' s cell phone went off .

" Hello , " He answered . The other three watching him .

" What ? Is she okay ? What happened ? " Storm asked with a scared look on his face .

" Okay , I will get on a plane and come and get her . No , she needs to be with me for a little while . Dani , I just don ' t know how I am going to watch her and deal with the Aces & Eights problem with Impact ? But , I will take her for the rest of the summer , if it will help ? Might could take her to Disney or around Universal or something , might cheer her up ? Okay , have her bags packed , I will see you in the morning babe . Bye , Dani . " Storm said through the phone .

" You okay ? " Chris asked .

" No , Makayla is still having nightmares and Dani can ' t get her to talk about what is going on with her ? Something is up and I don ' t know what ? It makes me frightened to know my little girl is going through something and I can help her . " James said .

" So , what are you going to do ? " Gail asked .

" Fly out tonight and come back with her in the morning . We don ' t have to be in the ring until Wednesday . So , maybe home will do me some good , too . " Storm said .

" Go ahead . Do what you need to , to help your daughter . We can handle everything til you get back . " Jessie said to him softly .

" Thank you , Jessie . Chris , you mind ? " He looked at his AMW partner .

" No , go take care of Makayla . She is more important to you than we should be . " Chris said to him understanding his friends need to take care of his family .

" Well , lets get out of here then . " Storm said , as the four left Jessie ' s office and the Impact Zone for the night .


	20. Nightmares

Chapter 19 : Nightmares

_Disclaimer : I own none of the TNA stars . I only own Jessie and the baby . _

**Leipers Forks , TN - Cowboy ' s home **

Cowboy , James Storm walked into his Tennessee home at 2 am the next morning . He had been worried about his daughter and hadn ' t slept much on the plane . He saw his wife Dani in the kitchen waiting on him .

" Hey , Dani . What are you still doing up ? " James asked as he walked into the kitchen after sitting his bags down near their bedroom door .

" Makayla , woke up a hour ago . She had another nightmare . " Dani said coming into his arms .

" Has she talked about them ? " He asked worried .

" No , she clams up everytime I ask . It is like whatever she is seeing when she goes to sleep , will happen for real if she tells anyone about them . " Dani answered him .

" Is she still awake ? " He asked .

" I don ' t know . She was asleep when I came back down here . " Dani said looking toward the stairs to the second floor of the house .

" I will take my bags to the room and then go check on her . How is Mason handling this ? " He asked scared that if his son sees his older sister scared it might scare him .

" He seems to be okay . Still the smiling , laughing little boy you would expect to see out of a kid . But , Makayla isn ' t smiling or laughing , she barely talks to me or your mother . She has always taken after you and been close to her daddy , so , maybe you could get her to open up , James . " Dani hoped .

" I will see what I can do , darlin ? " He said kissing his wife ' s forehead . He walked back to the master bedroom door and took his bags into the room . Then went upstairs checking on Mason first .

He smiled to see the little boy fast asleep . He kissed him on the cheek and pulled his blanket over him a little more so his son wouldn ' t catch cold . Then left to his daughter ' s room .

He eased the door open to see her turn to look at him .

" Daddy , " Her small voice called him .

" Yeah baby , its me . Momma , said you had another nightmare . " Storm walked to his daughter ' s bed and laid beside her . He pulled her into his arms and held his little girl .

" I don ' t like these nightmares , Daddy . " She said to him . He could hear her crying in his arms .

" I know you don ' t , little one . Sshh , daddy ' s got you . He won ' t let anything bother or hurt his princess . " He tried to soothe her . It was breaking his heart that he didn ' t know what to do to help her and that he couldn ' t chase the bad dreams away like he could a person or something else that would hurt his daughter .

" Makayla ? " He asked her .

" Yes , sir , daddy . " She answered yawning .

" Can you tell me what you are dreaming about in these nightmares , sweetheart ? " He asked her , hoping if he knew what she was afraid of that he could then help her . But , she clammed up even with him , just like she had been doing with her mother .

" Makayla , answer me , darlin . All I want to do is help , and the only way I can do that is if you tell me what is bothering or scaring you . " He tried to explain to her .

" I can ' t , Daddy . I ' m scared . " She said to him and snuggling closer into his arms out of fear and wanting to be safe next to her father .

" I know your scared , but you can tell me , princess . Remember , you can tell daddy anything and he will try and help you . That is what I am here for , Makayla . " He rocked her gently hoping it would ease her . She started crying harder .

" Do you want daddy to stay here until you fall asleep ? I am taking you back to Florida with me in the morning , so , you need to be all rested , darlin . " He asked her .

" Yes , sir , Daddy . " She anwered him .

" Okay , close your eyes and go to sleep . Daddy will watch over you , Makayla . " He said .

" Love you , Daddy . " She said as she closed her eyes .

" Love you too , baby girl . " He hummed to her softly until she was finally asleep . He then easily got up with her and turned around putting her back into her bed . He pulled the covers up over her and kissed her on the forehead .

" Night my little princess . Sweet dreams , baby . " He ment that last part .

**8 : 00 am **

" Mason , you are getting more on your high chair than you are in your mouth , son . No wonder you are always hungry . " Storm laughed at his son ' s attempt to feed himself . The kid smiled at his father .

" He is little , so , you might want to help him , Daddy . " Dani suggested as she gave Makayla her plate .

" Thank you , momma . " She said to her .

" No problem , sweetheart . " Dani smiled at the little girl ' s manners . She grew up listening to them from her and James , so , she knows the right things to say and not to say .

" Come here little man , let me feed you . At least that way you are getting some , instead of all over everything else , including me . " He laughed as Mason touched him with food on his hands .

" He he . Ahh . " Mason laughed at his father because that was all the year old could comprehend to say . He hadn ' t learned how to talk yet .

" You laughing at me , boy ? I don ' t know about that , but I know I do love seeing that smile on your face . It lights up a room , kid . " Storm was always engrossed into his kids lives and wanted the best for them .

Being a father made his job and position in wrestling a whole lot more worth it and it definitely made it more meaningful . That is the reason the whole Aces & Eights deal with the gang trying to destroy Impact Wrestling pissed him off even more . If they were to take down TNA , which they won ' t as long as he is still standing and breathing , he would be out of a job and a means to provide for his family . Dani , Makayla , and Mason were his whole world and his job in wrestling ment he was able to provide the necessary things to make them healthy , but also to provide them with comfort and happyness . Sure they would be happy with him and still love him if he was working one of these 9 to 5 jobs or something similar , but they wouldn ' t have the same things they had if he was doing one of those everyday jobs . Wrestling was harder because of him having to be away from his family most of the year , but he still got the chance to enjoy his wife and kids .

He watched his son as he held his mouth open for Storm to feed him . He smiled when he smiled and laughed when he laughed . Right now he looked like a little bird waiting for mama or daddy to drop that food into his mouth . He finally put food in the little boy ' s mouth and watched as Mason enjoyed the taste .

" That was better wasn ' t it ? A whole lot better than you getting it all over me and you both . Now are you going to be good for your momma , when daddy goes back this afternoon ? You going to be the man around the house and watch after momma ? Do you understand any of this ? " He asked as he watched the goofy grin on his son ' s face .

" Jesus , kid , you smile any bigger and we could dress you up as a clown . " His dad laughed and that made the boy laugh .

" Wow , you two could be anymore related . He does everything you do . " Dani laughed at her two boys .

" Momma is teasing us isn ' t she ? Tell her that is mean . Guess what little one it is all gone . But , I think there is more on me , you , and the high chair than there is in your mouth , son . Well , I am getting a shower . Makayla are you bags ready to go sugar ? If not you need to finish , because we need to get on a plane and you need a bath before hand . " He said to his daughter .

" Yes sir . " Makayla said .

**Two Hours Later - Airport **

" Okay we will see you two when y ' all get back . " Dani said as she kissed Makayla and then Storm .

" Yes ma ' am . See you later , Mason . " Makayla said to her little brother . He smiled at her and then at his father .

" Everything will be okay , Dani . Mason , you be good and be cool until I get back okay , bud . " He kissed his son and then ruffled the little ones hair getting him to laugh again .

" Love you , James . Be safe with the stuff going on at Impact . " She said to him .

" I will and I will make extra sure that Makayla is safe , too . Love you babe . Come on Makayla , time to go . " He said turning to his daughter .

" Bye love you , Momma . Love you , Mason . " She said as she followed her father to the terminal to the plane .

" Well looks like it is just me and you , princess . " James smiled at her after they got to their seats on the plane .

" Yes , sir . " Makayla smiled back at her father .


	21. A1 Unmasked

Chapter 20 : A1 Unmasked

_Disclaimer : I own none of the TNA stars . I only own Jessie and the baby . _

**Chris and Jessie ' s Apartment - Wednesday**

Jessie woke up relaxed and warm in Chris ' s arms . She looked over at her Wildcat and smiled at him still fast asleep . She had never really thought about him stressing out the way he had at the Impact Zone , yesterday . Chris was normally very stable and calm during difficult situations , but yesterday she saw him break down and let out his emotions to her . She loved her husband and loved his strength , but she was glad he knew that if he ever needed to talk she was there for her husband .

Jessie watched as her husband slept easily and his gentle breathing . She could hear his heartbeat when she laid her head on his chest . His arms were laid gently around her where his hand rested on her belly near the form of their daughter who still waited another two months before finally arriving to meet them . Rosalie was here big excitement right now even with all of the problems with Aces & Eights at Impact , her baby was the number one priority on her list right now . Just like she was Chris ' s number one priority , Rose had a very loving and attentive father . If only there was a way for Jessie to give Chris some comfort in knowing he was doing everything right and that he was making sure his family ' s needs came first . But , how , Jessie was the one that had to carry Rose nine months , she was the one that got to feel every moment that she was in the womb . But , how to make Chris see that he was just as important and apart of the picture as she was is awefully hard to think up . It wasn ' t like Jessie could ask her father , because he had not been a father . The only father Jessie had ever known was her step - dad , Ben . Would he know how to go about helping relieve Chris ' s pressure ? No , she had to think of someone who had been there since day one of knowing they were going to be a father . There were several fathers in her close group at the Impact Zone . Storm would be back today , maybe she could ask him . Maybe Styles or Roode too , they were both parents and in her extended family . She moved out from under Chris ' s arms and then went to the bathroom , then she left the room .

Chris began to stir at that moment , he had felt Jessie move to get up .

" Jessie ? " He looked down and the back at the door . He got up and saw here in the kitchen . He walked to her and put his arms around her .

" Good morning . " She said to him .

" Good morning , beautiful . You not usually the first one up , so , what is the sudden change for ? " Chris asked .

" Nothing . I just woke up first and I did want to wake you . So , I left the room . Mom and Ben are still asleep , but we need to be at the Impact Zone in an hour . " She said to Chris .

" We ' re up . " Julie said to the kids .

" Okay , we need to get ready to go to the Impact Zone . Do you two want breakfast ? " Jessie asked as Chris went back to the master bedroom .

" I think we can manager . " Julie said as Ben walked into the kitchen .

" Morning , Jess . " Ben said hugging his step - daughter .

" Morning . " She said to him .

" Jessie , lets get ready . " Chris called .

" Coming . " Jessie said to him .

**Impact Zone **

" Gail , " Jessie called to her .

" Hey , Jessie , are you walking around by yourself ? " Gail asked wondering if Jessie was disobeying her own rule .

" No , Chris is over there at the catering tables with the Naturals at the moment . But , I need to find Storm , Styles , and Roode , so , I asked him if I could go with you and he said go . So , walk with me to find the three ? " Jessie asked Gail .

" Sure lets go . " Gail said looping arms with her best friend and walking through the Impact Zone .

" Hey , look there is all three of them . Is that James ' s daughter with him ? " Jessie asked looking at Gail .

" Yeah , that is Makayla . She is a doll and so , cute . She looks just like him . " Gail said .

" Yeah , she does . Come on , I need to talk to those three . " Jessie said to Gail .

" Why ? " She asked .

" Because I want to do something special for Chris , but I need help figuring out what to do . If you want to listen and think of something to then be my guest . " Jessie said to her best friend .

" Okay , " Gail said as they approached Styles , Roode , Storm , and Makayla .

" Hey , guys . Who is this pretty girl ? " Jessie asked smiling at the little girl next to Storm .

" Hey Gail , Jessie . Jessie this is my daughter Makayla . Makayla you may of been to little to remember Chris Harris , your dad ' s old partner , but this is his wife Jessie . She is one of your dad ' s friends . " James introduce them to each . Makayla was acting a little shy .

" So , uh , Jessie need anything ? " Roode asked .

" Yes , actually . I was needing to ask you three for advice , because I have no clue how to handle the situation . Chris broke down Monday afternoon in my office . He thinks since this who problem around the Impact Zone started , he hasn ' t been as attentive to me as he should have been . Which we all know that isn ' t the case , but I hate seeing him so depressed and feeling like he isn ' t doing all he can do . I know how I feel and I know what is going on with Rosalie cause I can feel her . But , I don ' t know how to approach this from a new father ' s perspective , and I don ' t really have a father to ask how to handle this . I don ' t know if Ben would understand quite the same deal if asked him . So , I was wondering if you guys could give me any insight or even ideas to cheer Chris up ? " Jessie asked .

" Jessie most fathers , from my experience , goes through this stage at some point . They wonder if they are going to be a good dad ? What is the right way to go about raising their kid ? What if I mess it up ? Am I there enough for them ? Chris is going to go through that . But , as far as cheering him up , just letting him know that he is doing his part helps . " AJ said to her .

" Well , that is good to know . " Jessie sighed .

" Hey , we could always give him a small party . Okay maybe not a party , but how does a BBO sound to everyone ? A little way to take some pressure off of Chris ' s shoulders and let him relax . It is the summer and that is what Cowboy ' s do in the summer ? " James suggested .

" We could go and explore Disney or Universal ? Ride rides ? The Cowboy getting scared on the roller coasters always use to make Chris laugh . " Roode suggested getting a look from James that he better watch it .

" Be nice to my daddy . " Makayla said getting a shocked look from Roode .

" Heh , you tell him , princess . " Storm hugged his daughter .

" No we can ' t ride rides , because I can get on roller coasters with Rose still in my belly . It is dangerous for her and I would be bored . I like the Cowboy ' s idea , have a BBQ . But , were at , mine and Chris ' s apartment ain ' t that big ? " Jessie asked .

" We could do it at my cabin ? There is plenty of room and I am far enough out of town where we don ' t have to worry about anyone bothering us . " James offered .

" That could work , but how many are we planning for , and how many of us know where your cabin is ? " Roode asked .

" Chris , Gail , Styles , you , and that is it . Oh and Jackie Moore , but she ain ' t here thank God . " Storm rolled his eyes .

" Who ? " Jessie asked confused .

" His old valet after AMW broke up back in the early years of TNA . I went to just wrestling after that Jessie . " Gail said .

" Jeff Jarrett thought it was a good idea , not me . " James defended himself .

" We know . It never is you , it is always someone else . Right , James ? " Roode asked .

" I am not going to answer that , Bobby . So , uh , tough luck . " The Cowboy said to the It Factor .

" That ain ' t your usual slogan . " Styles laughed .

" No , I am being good . Thank you AJ for noticing . My daughter is here and Jessie doesn ' t want me swearing around her , either . So , I am being on my best behavior . See a Cowboy can behave when he wants to . " James said sarcastically to the Phenomenal One .

" His sarcasm is still there though . " Gail whispered to Jessie .

" So , how many are we planning for ? " Roode asked again .

" I figured just the close circle . Us , Chris , Naturals , Eric , Petey , Daniels , Kaz , and Shelley . The ones who are close to our group . Oh and we can invite my parents too . " Jessie figured .

" What about Tessmarcher , Tara , and Christy ? " Gail asked .

" That is my close circle . My extended family , if you will Gail . " Jessie told her .

" Okay , " Gail agreed .

" Storm , what do you think ? Since it is your cabin . " Jessie asked .

" Not to mention the BBQ is his idea . " Roode said .

" I like it and don ' t mind . I take it , no beer , Jessie ? " James asked her .

" Nope , I got two months before you can start drinking beer around me again , Cowboy . So , be patient brother . " She said to him .

" I am . So , two months ? That ain ' t to far off . " Storm realized .

" No it isn ' t and with that said . Guys , I want everyone to be more alert around here than ever . The closer it gets , Chris and I might not be able to be here . Me especially and at that time I am giving the reigns to Hulk , Sting , Booker , and Jarrett . That is also why I add Matt Hardy , Angle , and Bully to the list with you Fortune boys to be head of the locker room . Bully Ray knows Devon in and out . Angle has the wrestling experience and is on top of protecting the ring . And Hardy can continue to come up with ideas to combat the gang . " Jessie said to the three .

" So , we have extra help then ? Good thinking . " AJ said to her .

" I always plan ahead . " Jessie said .

" Now , what date is Rosalie actually suppose to get here ? " Gail asked .

" October 10 , " Jessie answered .

" It is August now . " Roode said .

" Naw , duh , Roode . " Storm laughed . Makayla was watching the corner of the hall , she thought she saw something watching them .

" Daddy , " Makayla said hiding between James and Bobby .

" What is it Makayla ? " Storm asked noticing she was scared . Roode , AJ , Gail , and Jessie picked up on the fear in the little girls voice , too .

" Someone was watching us from over there . " She said pointing at the corner she saw the mystery person at . It was just like in her nightmare .

" Roode , call Petey and Eric to get over here . AJ we need Daniels , Kaz , and Shelley . Jessie , where is Chris ? " Storm said hiding his daughter behind him even more . Roode stepped up beside Storm , blocking the view of the little girl .

" He was in catering with the Naturals . " Jessie said .

" Do you want us to go and get him ? We could take Makayla with us ? " Gail whispered to Storm .

" Yeah , go ahead . Makayla go with Gail and Jessie . AJ , Roode , you see them ? " Storm said motioning to the masked Aces & Eights members .

" Yes , we do . " Roode said , as Gail picked Makayla up and left with Jessie . Roode was on his phone with Petey who was on his way with Eric .

" We got your back Storm . " Styles said to him . Styles did the same with his fellow X - Division veterans .

" Good , we can ' t let them follow Gail and Jessie . " Storm said , he picked up the steel chair leaning against the wall .

Jessie and Gail made it to catering .

" Gail , they are going to hurt my daddy . " Makayla cried .

" No , they won ' t . AJ and Roode wouldn ' t let them and we are going right over here to get help . " Gail told her trying to comfort the scared child .

" Chris ! Chase , Andy ! " Jessie called to them as they entered the catering area .

" Jessie , Gail , where did you get Storm ' s daughter ? " Chris asked .

" Storm , AJ , and Roode needs y ' alls help . Aces & Eights showed up back by the production crates . Storm had us take Makayla away from there and come straight to you . " Jessie said .

" Go to Jarrett ' s office and wait there . Come on Andy , Chase . " Chris said jumping up and running to where his friends were taking on Aces & Eights , the Naturals were hot on his heels .

**Jarrett ' s Office . **

" Jeff , " Jessie said as she and Gail came into the office with Makayla . Sting , Hulk , and Booker were in there as they came in .

" What happened and why do you have Makayla ? " Jarrett asked curious .

" Aces & Eights were in the area . So , Storm , told us to take her and then we found Chris and the Naturals . Chris told us to come in here . " Gail said holding Makayla close to her . The little one was still crying .

" Gail , I want my daddy . " She said through tears .

" I know sweety . Your daddy will be here soon . " Gail said softly to her .

" Jarrett , what can we do ? " Jessie asked .

" Has anyone gone to help Storm , beside Chris and the Naturals ? " Jarrett asked her .

" Well , AJ and Roode were already there . So , Storm had Roode call Petey and Showtime and AJ called Daniels , Kaz , and Shelley , but besides them I don ' t know . " Jessie said to them .

Sting went into the cabinent and pulled out a bat .

" I am going to help them . Steiner , Bully , Neil , and Gunner , is that you ? " Sting asked as they walked by the office .

" Yes , Sting . " Steiner said loudly .

" Come with me . We are about to deliver some serious damage to Aces & Eights . " Sting said as the group followed him .

" Well that is comforting . " Jessie said watching the biggest of Impact go with Sting .

**Back In The Hall **

Aces & Eights had already started the brawl with Storm , Roode , and Styles by the time help arrived .

" Hang on guys , help is on the way . " Petey said as he smacked one of the Aces & Eights upside the head with a hockey stick .

" Take that you idiots . Here is another for messing with my friends and another for hurting Petey ' s hand . " EY said smacking more with hockey sticks .

" Hey , guys , you got another stick for the Enforcer ? " Roode asked . They threw him one and he smacked the closest gang member in the gut with it .

Shelley came straight over the brawl by leaping off of a production crate right onto the Aces & Eights group , knocking some of them down .

" Nice , going Shelley . " Daniels said smacking one in the face , while Kaz decided to go Shelley ' s approach and did a crossbody off of the production crate onto the group knocking even more down .

" Damn , if you guys are going to play human cannonball . We won ' t have a lot to worry about , but don ' t kill yourselves in the process . " Storm said to the two X - Division guys . He Last Called superkicked one and knocked him out .

" He is out cold . " AJ laughed .

" Sorry about your damn luck . " Storm said to him . Daniels high - fived him .

" Don ' t mess with Fortune you fools . " Roode screamed sending one right through the door leading outside of the arena . He took off not wanting anymore part of the brawl .

" Damn , It Factor . You sent him an eviction notice . " Kazerian said once he had woken up . Shelley was up now , too .

Then they heard a loud smack and saw that Andy and Chase had brought a ladder right through the Aces & Eights like a clothesline . Chris was opposite of them choking another gang member out with his handcuffs .

" You want to play rough , then we will play rough . " Chris shouted into the Aces & Eights guy ' s ear . He threw him to the ground .

" You boys picked a bad idea when you bitches messed with Impact . " Steiner said as he , Bully Ray , Gunner , Neil , and Sting joined the fight .

" You see we are a pack here in Impact . We are a brotherhood here in the Impact Zone . You mess with this company and you will see the bond , you will see the family come together , no matter what deferences we have . Chris grab that idiot closes to you and handcuff his ass to something . We will leave him for last . " Sting order . Chris hooked him to a production crate and then return to knocking them out with another pair of handcuffs .

" Lets get out of here . " The leader of the brawl ordered . The Aces & Eights exited the Impact Zone through the open door Roode had sent the previous gang member through .

" Running again with your tails between your legs . " Storm called to them .

" Cowards ! " Steiner , Daniels , and Kazerian screamed .

" Show you not to mess with us . " Chris growled .

" Now to the member they left with us . " Sting said moving to the gang member handcuffed to the production crate .

" Well , look who we have boys . A guest . " Andy smacked him in the face .

" Yeah , what do you know ? Looks like your brotherhood doesn ' t care that much about you or they wouldn ' t have left you ? " Chase said to the Aces & Eights member . He lifted his head up and realized he was trapped and surrounded by some beyond angry looking Impact Wrestlers . Most were bigger than he was .

" What , you don ' t like be held hostage ? You don ' t like being thrown and smacked around boy ? Boy , isn ' t that what your brotherhood kept calling me ? Well guess what you ' re not getting the boy or the man , I am Chris Harris and you are getting a very pissed off Wildcat , punk . " Chris smacked him across his masked face .

" Let see who it is and then you can smack him around , Chris . " Bully Ray said .

" I like that idea , Bully . " Chris said pulling off the mask . They were shocked to see it was A1 behind the mask .

" A1 , what they hell ? I shouldn ' t be surprised , but I am . Why did you turn against me ? Why did you turn your back against your friends ? Team Canada ? Petey and Eric ? Did you know about them stealing the flag or did you help ? You turned on Impact Wrestling and Jeff Jarrett ? How dare you do this to us ? " Roode asked yelling at him .

" My hand , we called you about my hand and you didn ' t have the decency or the balls to come clean . You traitor . You betrayed your family . " Petey growled , EY was even pissed off at him , but didn ' t know what to say .

" You knew about the hostage situation A1 . You helped the Aces & Eights take me hostage and plot against Impact . All of the ones that have been attacked , Sting , Hulk , Sabin , Angle , Petey ' s hand , and the torture that Aces & Eights put me through . You did that . What is even worse on you ? You threatened a pregnant , vulnerable woman , who happens to be my wife carrying my child . You also scared the Cowboy ' s daughter , Makayla . You are in way to deep now to get yourself out Canadian Bulldozer . " Chris smacked him in the head again .

" He ain ' t the Canadian Bulldozer anymore Chris . He gave up that right when he sold out and betrayed Impact . He gave up that right when he betrayed Team Canada , and when he betrayed me . You have no right to call yourself a Canadian any longer , A1 . You traitor . " Roode said smacking him like Chris did .

" Traitor ? Traitor , is all you can say to me , Enforcer . You dumbass , It Factor . You ain ' t no It Factor . Your a selfish prick , a richboy asshole who doesn ' t care about anyone or anything . Once this deal is done , you will see it . I saw it and I hated it . I got thrown to the curb like yesterdays trash . While you , you the stupid idiot , Canadian Enforcer got to team with that drunk , idiot redneck . Two of the representations of the company I helped make . The company I helped build , but did I get any credit ? No , I didn ' t . Chris got more credit for helping build TNA than I did , but he walked away . Me , I was thrown away . Watching as the two idiot Beer Money partners bang their beer mugs and put on a poor display of representing this company . That was when I realized that you Roode are a poor excuse for a Canadian . You act more like these dumb Americans than you do a Canadian . So , I made a pack with Aces & Eights to do away with you and help take down that stupid idiot , cowboy drunk . They saw the same thing I did , a tainted locker room with bad morals . A tainted TNA , the company that I helped build being used no better than those dirty , piss smelling , bars . But , you like those bars don ' t you , James Storm ? And I see you made Robert Roode your bitch that follows you to every bar like a helpless puppy . You messed him up like we did to your other waste of a space partner , Chris Harris . Hey , Wildcat , the Examiner asks how is the memories doing ? He wants you to come back for some more fun , he didn ' t quite get to do all he wished he could do to you . But , he also says there is a place for that pretty wife of yours , Jessie . I am sure the boys would also like her once that brat child is out of her . I am pretty damn sure we have someone to raise the child for you and then when she turns eighteen oh the fun the boys would have with that virgin ass . Oh and Cowboy , you are most welcome to lend us your little girl , Makayla , too man . Catch my drift or is America ' s Most Wanted to drunk and stupid to comprehend anything I am saying ? " A1 snickered .

" You threaten my daughter like that again and I will break every bone in your body , A1 . Do you here me ? " Storm grabbed him by the throat and yelled at him seething .

" Same here , if you threaten my family . " Chris growled holding the second pair of handcuffs .

" Wait , Chris Harris . " A scratchy , creepy voice from Chris ' s past made him turn to see Dustin Rhodes in his Black Reign persona .

" Great . Just who I need to see right now . If it isn ' t my biggest fan . " Chris said looking at Black Reign .

" Relax . I am . Not here . For you . I am . Here for . Him . I am here . To spread fear in his heart . A traitors heart . Is always black . And filled with guilt . I want that guilt . I want to see fear . Go through his head . Let me take him . To my domain . To my house of fear . You know what . I am . Talking . About . Chris Harris . " Black Reign cackled at the idea .

" Yeah , thanks for the bring back the painful memories . But , you know I like what you are proposing . Fear seems to be the Aces & Eights mode of operation , so , why not we give him a taste of his own medicine ? You can have him and do what you want . What do you think Sting ? Roode ? " Chris turned to the Icon and It Factor .

" Let him have him . I ain ' t concerned for his well being anymore . He is a traitor and nothing to me . " Roode said walking away from the area with Petey and EY , the Naturals followed them .

" Reign you can have him , but make sure you try and get him to tell you who the leader and VP of Aces & Eights is okay . " Sting said .

" No , Problem . Harris . Release him . " Black Reign said to Chris who looked at Sting who nodded yes to his approval . Chris pulled out the keys and unhooked the handcuffs . Reign slung the guy halfway across the hall . Then grabbed hold of A1 ' s collar and dragged him to his locker room .

" Glad it ain ' t me . " Chris said .

" Guys we are going to make sure there aren ' t anymore Aces & Eights members . " AJ said as he left with Daniels , Kazerian , and Shelley .

" Sting can we go and patrol ? " Gunner asked .

" Yeah go ahead . Thanks for your help . " Sting said as Bully , Gunner , Neil , and Steiner left the area .

" Chris , where is Makayla ? " Storm asked him .

" I sent her with Jessie and Gail to Jarrett ' s office . I figured they were safer in there with Hulk , Jarrett , and Booker . Sting , I take it you were in there with them ?

" Yes , but I had to come and back you guys up . I saw Bully ' s team walk by Jarrett ' s office before I left , so , I figured they would be extra muscle , too . At least we got one Aces & Eight ' s member down . Black Reign is dealing with A1 , so , I don ' t think we have to worry about him . I just hope Rhodes doesn ' t kill him , we don ' t need a murder investigation here in Impact . But , maybe enough fear will get him to talk and tell us who the leader and VP is of Aces & Eights . Come lets go back to Jarrett ' s office . Your daughter was crying for you , Storm . " Sting said .

" What ? " Storm said as they sped up the pace .

**Jarrett ' s Office **

A knock came at the door to Jarrett ' s office . Booker opened it to see Sting , James , and Chris and let them in .

" Daddy , " Makayla wasn ' t crying anymore like she had been , but the tears were evident that she had been upset . She was now in Jessie ' s lap who was trying to rock the child the best she could . Makayla was actually quite relieved to be held by Jessie .

" Makayla , you okay ? " James asked taking her from Jessie into his arms . He hugged her close not caring who saw . His daughter was safe in his arms again .

" I ' m okay daddy , but I was scared . " The little one said to her father .

" It ' s okay , no one is going to hurt you while I ' m around . " He said to her as he sat in the chair next to Jessie to catch his breath .

" But , I thought they were going to hurt you . " Makayla said honestly to her father .

" Honey , why did you think they would hurt me ? " Storm asked getting looks from everyone in the room , especially Chris , Jessie , and Gail .

" Because it was in my nightmare . " She said Storm looked at her and then at Chris , Jessie , and Gail who were shocked .

" You saw Aces & Eights in your nightmare ? " Storm asked her concerned .

" Yes sir , I saw them in my bad dream , like I saw them at the corner of the hallway earlier . " She said to them .

" How is this possible ? " Jarrett asked them confused .

" Hmm , honey , have you seen anything lately that resembles those guys ? " Chris asked Makayla .

" I saw Impact the night they attacked Sting . " She said .

" She watched them when they attacked Sting , and realized they were in the same company you were at and her brain clicked to let her know something was wrong . It isn ' t something bad except that the dreams themselves are bad when they are creating a nightmare for her . Its a high sensitivity thing . I had it when I was little when my dad was still around . It gave me the ability to tell when he was really pissed off and to stay quiet and out of his way on those days . It also helped my mother prepare for his outburst of anger towards her as well . Most people have ways of dealing with fear , pain , and high emotions . Like my anxiety attacks and stress , if they get to high my body shuts down into an overload shock mode . I go into a comatose , which is like a cocoon to protect myself from getting hurt worse . Chris has seen it once , because I have only been through it once . After I saw my father again when I was wrestling with ROH . " Jessie realized the child was what her mother called blessed with a sixth sense for danger . It made people like Jessie and apparently Makayla more sensitive and understanding to the hurts of others , too .

" So , what does Makayla have ? " James asked curiously looking at his daughter who didn ' t understand anything that Jessie was saying .

" She has what my mother calls an extra blessing . She is highly sensitive and when she gets older she will become more understanding of what she can do and also about the needs of others around her . It is how I can pick up on what others need and when someone I care about is hurt . Like when Chris went missing , I knew that he was missing before I knew he wasn ' t with his car . My sensitivity allowed me to pick up on that . Makayla ' s sensitivity right now is only based around those close to her . You obviously , her father . She would probably have the same ability with her mother and brother , too . Because , you guys are close to her and she knows y ' all the best . Her sensitivity also allows here to see things in her dreams that could hurt you guys and it will grow to others she cares about as she gets older . You need to pay attention to her dream ' s , because if it is one like she has been seeing and you don ' t listen , someone could get hurt . The reason you didn ' t get hurt tonight like she saw , is because she warned you ahead of time , you listened , and acted without hesitation . Makayla ? " Jessie called the little girl .

" Yes , ma ' am . " She said evermore polite .

" Kid with manners . I like that . " Jarrett said smiling a little .

" Makayla , when you have another nightmare like the one you ' ve been having . You need to let your daddy know what you are dreaming . Don ' t be scared to , because it is the only way it won ' t come true . Okay ? " Jessie said to her .

" Yes , ma ' am . " Makayla agreed . James watched his daughter not knowing what to think about his baby being gifted or blessed as Jessie put it . But , if she was blessed , then he had a special child .

" So , uhm , can we go now or is the gang still out there ? " Gail asked .

" No , but we did find out that Jessie was right about A1 being behind one of the masks . We were able to demask one of them . Team Canada ain ' t to happy about it . " Chris informed the ones who were not in the brawl .

" I didn ' t want to be right . Things just wasn ' t adding up with Team Canada not being able to reach him at times and not getting him to talk when they could reach him . I can ' t believe a partner would allow his friends to get hurt , like A1 did with Petey and then letting them scare EY , they also made Roode one of their primary targets seeing as he is a member of Fortune . " Jessie said standing up .

They got their stuff and left the Impact Zone for the night .


	22. Locker Room vs Aces & Eights

Chapter 21 : Locker Room vs Aces & Eights

_Disclaimer : I own none of the TNA stars . I only own Jessie and the baby . _

" Where are we going ? " Chris asked .

" You will find out soon enough . " Jessie was driving today , because Chris was blindfolded in the passager seat of the car .

Today was the barbecue surprise for Chris at Storm ' s cabin . She was following Roode to the cabin and her parents were following her . Jessie hoped Chris would be surprised and would enjoy himself tonight . The whole idea of doing this barbecue was to show Chris how much she appreciated him . She didn ' t want him feeling like he wasn ' t being attentive to her and Rosalie ' s need .

They soon arrived at the cabin . Jessie loved what she saw . Storm ' s cabin was so beautiful and out of the way of the Orlando city life .

She got out of the car and walked around to Chris ' s door and opened it for him .

" Okay , babe , easy getting out . " She said helping him out of the car .

" Need some help ? " Roode whispered as he , Petey , and Eric Young got out of his car .

Jessie shook her head no and motioned for Roode to lead them to the barbecue . They walked around to the back of the cabin where Storm had everything set up . Their friends or extended family was already there .

" Something smells good . " Chris said as Jessie brought him closer to the smell .

" Go ahead . " Gail came over and whispered into Jessie ' s ear to take the blindfold off of Chris .

" Okay , Chris . I am taking the blindfold off , honey . " Jessie said untying the blindfold and taking it off of Chris .

" Hey , what is this all about ? " Chris looked at his friends and then at Jessie .

" Well , since you guys decide to throw a baby shower for me and Rose . We figured you need a little something , too . I saw how much you were stressing out Monday about whether or not you were doing your part in helping me and Rose . So , I wanted to give you something to say you have always been doing your best for the both of us , and the extended family wanted to help . " Jessie said to her husband .

" Thank you , babe . But , you and the rest of you didn ' t have to do this . " Chris said hugging his wife close to him .

" Yes we did . " Storm said looking at his AMW partner .

" Yeah , consider this a day for you and your extended family to relax from the stuff going on at the Impact Zone . " Jessie said to him .

" Sounds good to me . " Chris said smiling big .

" Huh , there is the usual Chris Harris smile we are all us to seeing . " Andy Douglas said . Chase Stevens and AJ Styles was being preoccuied with Makayla .

" I see we found Chase and AJ a babysitting job . " Roode said watching them .

" I want to help . I love kids . " Eric said going to join the three .

" EY , is the closest to being a kid in the locker room anyways . " Daniels said laughing .

" We have Storm , too . " Gail said .

" Hey , Gail . Do me a favor ? " James said .

" What do you need ? " Gail asked .

" Cowboy do you want her to kill you ? " Chris asked as he and Jessie sat at the table with Douglas . Roode and Jessie ' s folks sat on the opposite side of the table . Petey went and joined Daniels , Kaz , and Shelley

" Mom , Ben , this is Andy Douglas and Robert Roode . " Jessie said introducing them .

" Hi , it is good to meet Chris and Jessie ' s friends . " Julie said to the boys .

" Yes , we are glad you guys welcome Jess into your family here in TNA . " Ben echoed his wife ' s gratitude .

" We are glad to finally meet her parents . " Douglas said shaking their hands .

" Yes , I agree with Andy . But , you guys can call me Bobby , everyone else does . " Roode told them .

" So , James , how is it coming ? " Jessie asked the Cowboy .

" There done . " He answered Jessie . He was pulling the meat off of his grill at that moment and putting them on plates . He sat them down on the table with food already on it . Soon , everyone had food and drinks and were sitting at the tables outside .

" Storm this is my mom and step - dad . Mom , Ben this is the Cowboy , James Storm and his daughter Makayla . " Jessie said smiling at the little girl acting shy again .

" I am please to get to meet y ' all . " James said shaking both of their hands .

" I here an twang in you , James . Where are you from ? " Ben asked him curious .

" Tennessee . " The Cowboy answered looking up from his plate .

" I here you have been helping protect my daughter in the Impact Zone from these gang members ? " Julie questioned him . The others looked at them .

" Yes , I have . Chris and I have been partner for more than seven years , we are like brothers . I see Jessie as the little sister I never had . They both are like family to me and I don ' t and won ' t let anything happen to my family . " James reassured her .

" Thank you . That is all I wanted to know . " Julie said to him .

" Yes , ma ' am . " Storm said to her .

" So , who else do we have here , Jessie ? " Julie asked looking at the rest of the group .

" Well , you ' ve already met , Andy and Bobby . So , let see . Beside Andy is his tag partner Chase Stevens . And at the end of the table beside Chase , is Roode ' s Team Canada brothers , Petey Williams and Eric Young . AJ is on the other end of the table . Then we have Gail Kim , my soon to be tag partner and best friend . Then we have Brooke Tessmarcher , Tara , and Christy Hemmi . Alex Shelley , Christopher Daniels , and Frankie Kazerian are over there entertaining the ladies . " Jessie said pointing out her extended family in the locker room .

" Well , you guys got quite the family here . " Ben said to them .

" That is why we are together like we are defending TNA . " Chris said to Ben .

" Storm , you mentioned about Chris ' s cooking , but what about you ? " Jessie asked the Cowboy .

" This is the extent of my cooking abilities . I can grill something , but other than that forget it . " James answered .

" Ain ' t that the truth . I have tasted his attempts at cooking . " Roode said .

" So , have I . " Chris smirked . They both got looks from Storm that said shut up .

" Be nice to my daddy . " Makayla said to the two of them .

" Tell them , sweetheart . " Storm smiled at his daughter who smiled back at him .

" She is so cute . " Christy said to the girls .

" So , Storm , how long have you had the cabin ? " Jessie asked looking at the cabin that served as the Cowboy ' s home when he was wrestling in Orlando or close around the area .

" Uhm , since my second year in TNA . Before that Chris and I shared an apartment . Then we both decide to live by ourselves , so , Chris found the apartment you guys are living in now . I decide to get a little ways away from the city , because I don ' t really like the city living , and found this place . I loved it and bought the cabin . " James answered Jessie .

" It ' s beautiful out here and quiet . Not , like the in town part of Orlando . " Jessie said to him .

" Reason I love it out here . " Storm agreed .

" I take it most of the talent in Impact lives in apartments most of the year ? " Ben asked them .

" Yes sir . Especially , if they don ' t live close by . Some of us like Jeff Hardy travels back in forth from home when we are not loaded down with work . But , then for others it is just to far to travel that kind of distance every week . " Styles said to him .

" Roode is from Canada , but has his house in Albany , NY right outside of Ontario . So , for him to travel that far every week , between the tapings and house shows would be hard for most of the talent with the same kind of distance . " Storm said .

" So , you are from Canada , Bobby ? " Julie asked .

" Yes ma ' am . Ontario , Canade . Petey is , too . " He smiled at the fact .

" So , why the change from Canada to the US ? " Ben asked curious .

" Easy on traveling to see my family . " Roode answered again .

" Family ? " Ben questioned again .

" Yes , my wife and three boys . I also have a sister that I am close to . " The It Factor answered again .

" Three boys ? And I thought one girl was hard to keep up with . " Julie said .

" I wasn ' t that bad . " Jessie said defending herself .

" You sure , babe ? " Chris asked smirking .

" Hush , Wildcat . I was a very good kid . " Jessie said to him .

" You , know fibbing is bad . " Storm said to her .

" Storm , I did ask for anything from you . " Jessie said to the Cowboy .

" She was a good kid . The only problem was she liked to sleep in and I would have to do a loud roundup call for her to get up and go to school . But , other than that she wasn ' t a problem . " Ben said looking at Jessie .

" Yeah , my little angel was what I use to call her . She was always so good and well behaved for us . It was hard for me to see her going into the wrestling business at first . Because she was so quiet and mellow that we weren ' t sure if she could handle it . But , she always had a determination stronger than most people and a fire that envelops those around her . She is so willing to give to others before herself , at times I thought she would completely give everything away that she had to others and not take care of herself . I thought it would make her vulnerable to others around her with her caring so much and not seeing the darkside of things . But , she came from a darker past and walked through adversity , so , it doesn ' t surprise me that she is willing to fight with you guys . it doesn ' t surprise me at what she is willing to give to her family , either . " Julie looked at her daughter . Jessie smiled softly and listened to her mother ' s words letting them sink in like she would do when she was a kid listening to her mothers advice and encouragement .

" She is a special human being , that is for sure . " Chris agreed as Jessie looked at him smiling .

" No , she is blessed . " Makayla said remembering what Jessie said in Jarrett ' s office . Jessie , Chris , Gail , and James looked at each other and smiled at the thought of what the little girl had said . She remember the conversation in Jeff Jarrrett ' s office and returned the complement to Jessie .

" We both are , Makayla . " Jessie said to the child . Julie looked at her daughter and then at Makayla realizing what they were talking about . She smiled at the fact that someone else shared Jessie ' s ability to feel what is around her and use it to help others positively .

The rest of the afternoon they sat around and talked for hours enjoying each other and the relaxing day . Open Fight Night was tomorrow with it being Thursday and they wanted to be recuperated before the big brawl with Aces and Eights .

" Thanks for all of this Jessie , Storm . I appreciate the time to relax before tomorrow . " Chris said as they walked to the car after cleaning up Storm ' s backyuard area of the cabin .

" Don ' t worry about it . " Storm said to his friend .

" Yep , now I have to ask Storm . What are you planning on doing with Makayla tomorrow during the brawl ? " Jessie asked James .

" I was actually wondering if I could leave her in the office with you and Gail ? " Storm asked Jessie .

" Sure , I can lock the door during the brawl . I mean we know they can pick a lock , but it can give us time to fight them off . Plus , Andy and Chase will be in there as well . " Jessie answered the Cowboy .

" Good , thank you . " He said to her .

" Don ' t mention it . " Jessie said getting into the passager side of the car . Chris was already in the driver side .

" See you guys tomorrow . Chris bring your brawling clothes tomorrow man . " Storm said to the Wildcat .

" I will . " Chris said as he cranked the car up . Jessie closed the door and soon they were gone .

**Thursday - Impact Zone , Jessie ' s Office **

" Now Makayla . You stay in here until I can come and get you okay ? " James said to his daughter . He and Chris had come to Jessie ' s Office . Gail Kim and the Naturals were already there .

" Yes , sir , daddy . " Makayla said .

Chris and James were already for the fight against the Aces & Eights members . Andy and Chase were also in fighting gear in case the gang members came to the office .

" Andy , Chase , Gail , I thank the three of you for doing this and taking care of Jessie and Rose . Do all that you can to protect my family . " Chris said they had gone over the plan . If things started going wrong in the ring , the Naturals and Gail would take Jessie and Makayla to Chris ' s apartment and stay there until Chris and James could get to them .

" Same goes for Makayla . " James added to his partner ' s statement .

" We will . " Andy , Chase , and Gail said to them .

" Good luck out there and be safe . " Jessie said to the both of them .

" We will . There is no telling how many there are of them , yet . So , try and keep a count . " Chris said to her .

" We will . " Jessie said to Chris .

" Well time to go , Chris . " James said to the Wildcat .

" Chris , wait . " Jessie said standing up from the desk and going to him .

" Jessie , you know you can ' t go out there with me . " Chris said .

" I know , but . . . " She stopped mid - sentence and pulled Chris in for a kiss , " I love you . Please becareful out there , and take this with you . "

She put her wristband from her own wrestling gear around his wrists .

" Jessie this is your wristband . " He said to her .

" Yeah I know . I can be out there with you to help , so , at least I can give you part of my own wrestling career to give you extra strength and to remind you to never give up . That way I am going into battle with you in some way . " Jessie said to him .

" Thank you . Storm lets go help Sting and the locker room . " Chris said walking out of the office with James .

" Good luck , guys . " Andy said as he watched his two best friends walk off to fight Aces & Eights .

" They will get it done . " Chase reassured them .

" They are America ' s Most Wanted . " Gail said saying a silent prayer for her two AMW brothers .

" Should we turn on the monitor or not ? " Jessie asked closing her door and locking it as she promised Chris and James . She walked back behind her desk and sat in her office chair .

" We need to monitor what is going on so we know if we need to get you guys out of here . " Chase said . So , Andy turned on the monitor .

Everything was happening good so far . Although at the top of the show the cameras on the building picked up like twenty bike members coming into the Impact Zone area , things had started off well in the Impact arena . Sting had already opened the night with a call out to all Aces & Eights members to come freely . The first two who called themselves Prospects had come down to the ring to get ' patched in ' as they called , but basically got their tails whopped by Chris , Storm , and Angle . Everytime the cameras picked up on the gang members stalking backstage , someone was there to meet them .

" Looks like everything is going well . " Gail said as they watched the last part of the night .

" Hulk said they were splitting up the locker room at this point . Half was going to be with Sting and half was going to be with Hogan . " Jessie said to them .

That was exactly what happened and everything was going great until . . .

" So , it is Jeff Hardy , RVD , and Aries standing tall in the ring . AMW and Styles are with Hogan backstage and everyone else is outside with Sting . " Andy said .

" Uh Oh , Jeff ' s down . RVD was thrown out the other side of the ring . Aries is in the ring by himself . " Chase said .

" Makayla come here sweety . " Jessie said and the little one came to her .

" Why ? " She asked .

" Turn around . I don ' t want you to watch this okay . " The little one turned around as the other four watched with horror as Aces and Eights smashed Austin ' s arm with a steel chair while his arm was on top of the guard rail the thugs had decided to take it in the ring for a weapon .

" I know I don ' t like Aries very much , but somebody needs to stop them . " Jessie said .

" Bully Ray is on the loose . " Gail said as they watched Bully come down and sling his chain around at the Aces & Eights making them run for cover . Soon , the gang left and disappeared on their bikes .

" They may have gotten what they wanted . To attack and hurt the World Champ . " Jessie said .

**Few Minutes Later **

Storm and Harris had cleaned up and came back to Jessie ' s office door knocking on it .

" Chase get the door for me , please ? " Jessie asked Stevens .

" No problem . Hey , guys . " Stevens said as he let James and Chris in .

" Guys , what happened out there ? " Gail asked .

" We don ' t know , we had them and then they slipped around us , injuried Aries , and left the Impact Zone . " Storm said sitting in the chair next to Andy .

" Daddy , you okay ? " Makayla asked going over to her father .

" Yeah , baby . I ' m okay , your daddy just needs to cool down . Jessie can we turn that fan on , darlin ? " Storm asked laying back in the chair after picking Makayla up and sitting her in his lap .

" Sure , " She said as Chase reached over and turned the fan on and move out of the way of the air circulating .

" Thats better . " Storm said relaxing .

" Chris , you okay ? " Jessie asked looking at him .

" I know it is Aries , but I can ' t help but thinking another talent got hurt tonight even after all we did . " Chris said he was exhausted , too .

" You did your best and Aries will be okay and driving us crazy in no time . But , I think tonight they made another statement and gave us another clue . They made the statement by going for the World Champ , showing they do want power and know that it is power . The clue they gave us , is that the last ones to show up tonight when Aries , Jeff , and Van Dam were in the ring are the top dogs . Those guys are the close circle if you will and their purpose is to protect the guy in the black mask who I take is the VP . " Jessie said looking to Chris .

" Yes , the black masked guy is the VP , but I agree with your theory on the ones around him are his close circle and the ones protecting him the most . At least no one was seriously hurt mostly due to the Bully making his way out to the ring in time to save Austin Aries . But , now one else was hurt . " Chris said to them .

" Besides the last part , we had them at every turn . We will have better luck next time , but at least maybe we proved to them we can take hits and get back up and keep going . " Storm said .

" At least the locker room proved that they are going to fight against this and put personal differences aside when it comes to defending the locker room . I saw a lot of good out in the ring and throughout the night , guys . " Jessie said .

" Well how about we call it a night and get out of here . " Chris said as they all got their stuff and left the Impact Zone for the night . 


	23. Heart of Gold

Chapter 22 : Heart of Gold

_Disclaimer : I own none of the TNA stars . I only own Jessie and the baby . _

**Apartment - Master Bedroom**

Chris and Jessie woke up the next morning with Chris extremely sore from the brawl the previous night .

" Ow , that was a brutal fight last night , babe . " Chris said wincing as he turned over to her .

" You okay ? " Jessie asked concerned .

" Yeah , I am just not as young as I use to be . I use to be able to take quite a hit and get back up , shake it off , and keep going . But , I think those years are finally catching up to me . " He answered her .

" Awe , I have an old man then . But , baby you are only 37 years young . " She said .

" Years young ? I thought it was years old ? " Chris asked her .

" All according to who you are . Some people don ' t like being considered getting older , so , years young just seems nicer . " She said hugging him .

" Yeah , I hear you . If your parents weren ' t here . I would suggest staying in bed all day and relaxing . But , we need to get up don ' t we ? " He figured .

" We can stay here a little longer if you want and just enjoy each others company . We rarely get to lately . " Jessie said snuggling in his arms . She was warm and comfortable , so , she wanted to enjoy the feeling a little longer .

" Another problem Aces & Eights caused . These guys are a pain . I swear we need to get rid of them , before they drive me crazy . " Chris said watching his wife and looked down at her belly .

" We will get through it . I ment what I said last night that I was happy to see the unity in the locker room and the wrestlers putting aside their differences to help get rid of Aces & Eights . It is a good sign that we can win this and that if anything like this ever happens again we can come together and meet the next punks with the same agenda to take out Impact Wrestling . " Jessie said confident .

" You know what ? " Chris asked kissing his wife .

" What , honey ? " She questioned .

" You have really impressed me lately . Since that Free Sunday when I took you out for a relaxing day to relieve your stress . You have done a complete turn around babe . " Chris said to her .

" What do you mean by complete turn around , Chris ? " She was confused by that last statement .

" You have not been stressing out like you had been . You seem to have found some extra strength somewhere and it is helping you to be stronger during the situation at the Impact Zone . This little display of authority at the arena is even more impressive , you proving you are not going to be intimidated by anyone , including the talent of the locker room . You even stood up to the World Champion , Austin Aries . " Chris answered her .

" Aries isn ' t a real World Champ . But , I do feel sorry that he got hurt last night . Even he didn ' t deserve to be a target by these gang members . I stand on what I said last night about them proving they are willing to go after the World Title to gain power and that they know it is the power of Impact Wrestling . Now I know the reason Bobby Roode had been locking his locker room , even if it didn ' t work to keep them out and allowed them to steal the Team Canada flag . " Jessie said .

" Me , too . " Chris said turning over and regretting it .

" Awe , my baby is hurting . " She said rubbing his back .

" Yeah , you ' re not telling me anything I don ' t already know . " Chris said .

" Would you want a hot bath to relax your muscles ? Tonight I can give you a massage if you want me to ? " Jessie offered .

" The hot bath right now sounds good and the massage later sounds even better . " Chris said to her smiling .

" Hang on . I will go and get the bath water ready . " She said getting up and going into the bathroom . She turned on the bath water letting it get hot enough for him . Once it was full , she turned the water off and went back to the bedroom .

" Okay , babe . The water is ready . You need help getting up ? " Jessie asked him .

" No , I think I got it . " He said standing up , even though it pained him .

" Wow , that is impressive . " Jessie teased when he stood up . Chris had nothing , but boxers on , so , his muscles were in full view for her to see .

" Yeah , right . You always like what you see , don ' t you babe ? " Chris asked smirking as he found his clothes for the day and went into the bathroom .

" Of course . " She said to him . He smiled even bigger at the thought .

" Care to join me ? " He asked her .

" Uhm , sure , " She said to him , " Just let me make sure that mom and Ben are okay . "

" Okay , but hurry . " He said to her . She left and found her parents already up .

" Good morning . " She said to the both of them .

" Hey , baby . Do you two have to go in today ? " Julie asked hugging her daughter .

" No ma ' am . After the big brawl last night . Jarrett , Hulk , and Sting agreed to a day off for the wrestlers . But , Chris and I are going to get a bath . So , I was wondering if you guys needed anything before I get in ? " Jessie asked her parents .

" No , we got it , Jess . " Ben said to her . He hugged her .

" Okay , well I am going to join Chris . " She said walking to the master bedroom .

**Apartment - Master Bathroom **

She got her clothes and went into the bathroom with Chris .

" You looked bruised babe . " Jessie said when she saw his body . He hadn ' t gotten into the tub yet .

" I am , but it will go away babe . " He said stepping into the tub and lowering himself into the water easily .

" I wonder how many of the others are hurting this bad ? " She questioned .

" No clue , but it shouldn ' t have been only me , Storm , Styles , and Hulk , backstage last night . We needed more help . " Chris said as she got in the tub with him .

" Does that feel better , babe ? " She asked him .

" Yes it does . " He said relax and letting the hot water easy his aching muscles .

" So , you think we need more help ? " Jessie asked Chris .

" Yes , we do . At least back where Hogan , Storm , Styles and I were at . Did you ever get a definite count on how many we are dealing with ? " Chris asked her .

" I counted about twenty when the cameras picked them up on their bikes . I think there isn ' t anymore than thirty . But , I couldn ' t get an absolute number . " She said thinking about the first part of last night .

" So , about around twenty to thirty . We got twenty to thirty helping us don ' t we ? " He asked .

" Lets see . We got you and Storm , The Naturals , Team Canada , Styles , Daniels , Kaz , Shelley . We got eleven with just the close group . Then there is Hulk , Sting , Booker , and Jarrett , thats fifteen . Bully , Gunner , Neil , and Steiner is nineteen . Angle , Anderson , Joe , Garrett , and Aries equals twenty - four . RVD , Rhyno , Raven , and Dr . Stevie is twenty - eight . And The Hardys , Shannon , and Shane roundup to thirty - two . You also said that Black Reign or Dustin Rhodes was back , so , he makes thirty - three . So , we have more than thirty helping us . " Jessie said counting them off out loud .

" We have more than Aces & Eights do . Well that is comforting . " Chris said relaxing .

" Rose is active . " Jessie said touching her belly .

" Is she okay ? " Chris asked concerned .

" Yeah , she is just kicking . " Jessie said feeling the little one ' s kicks .

" Kicking isn ' t nice little one . " Chris said putting his hand on Jessie ' s belly . He felt the kicks and smiled .

" You feel her . " Jessie asked him .

" Yeah , I do . It puts a different perspective on having a baby , when you can actually feel something that has life . " Chris said happy that his little girl was giving him the chance to feel some part of her development in her mother ' s belly .

Soon they were out of the bath tub and dressed .

**Apartment - Kitchen**

" Well , mama is in the kitchen and probably cooking for an army again . " Jessie said as she and Chris both walked into the kitchen . Ben was at the kitchen table and her mother was fixing breakfast .

" Doesn ' t she always Jess ? " Ben asked .

" You two keep on and both of you can fix your own breakfast . That way I only have Chris and myself to worry about . " Julie winked at her son - in - law .

" Would you really not feed me , since your granddaughter is in my belly ? She needs to eat , too . " Jessie teased her mother .

" Quit , teasing your mom , Jessica . " Chris said to her .

" Well , at least somebody is defending me . " Julie smiled at Chris .

" Yeah , traitor . " Jessie said to her husband .

" I ' m on your side , Jess . " Ben said to Jessie .

" I feel the love . " Jessie smiled .

" Well , breakfast is ready if you guys want it . And if you don ' t like it , you can fix it next time or deal with it . " Julie said to the three .

" Now , momma , since when have we ever turn down your cooking ? " Ben asked her as Chris and Jessie fixed their plates .

" True , but you better get some before the kids eat it all . " Julie answered .

" We wouldn ' t do that mom . Well at least I won ' t . I don ' t know about Chris though . He can eat quite a bit . " Jessie teased getting a look from her husband of innocence .

" Well , I use to , but you eat more than I do now . " Chris defended himself .

" That is because I am eating for two , hon . " Jessie reminded him as they both sat at the table with food and coffee . Soon Jessie ' s parents also had their breakfast infront of them .

" So , what are your plans for today ? " Julie asked the couple .

" I figured just relax here today . Chris is sore and there is no need in me straining myself . I might get calls from Jarrett , Sting , or Hogan , but that is it as far as work . If the close group wants to call that is fine or if anyone wanting to join this fight against Aces & Eights , then they can , too . But , other than that I don ' t want to be bothered or worry about anything today . " Jessie said .

" I feel like a day of rest and relaxation . " Chris agreed .

" Well guess it is going to be a lazy day . " Julie said to them .

Breakfast was soon over and the dish were clean . So , they moved into the living room area . Chris was laying back on the couch with Jessie laying against him . Jessie ' s parents took the two chairs .

" This is peaceful and stress free . " Jessie said to them .

" Good , you don ' t need any stress . " Chris said to her .

" I know stress isn ' t good for me or Rosalie . But , it isn ' t good for you either , Chris . " Jessie said to him .

" I know . I might go back to sleep . " Chris said .

" Go ahead . I am not stopping you . " Jessie said to him .

" Ben is already asleep . " Julie said and the two looked at him .

" See , when I said a relaxing day , this is what I ment . " Jessie was satisfied with her decision .

" I told you I married a smart lady . " Chris smiled at her .

" You better believe it , buddy . " Jessie said to him .

Soon Chris was asleep , too .

" Hmm , well both of the guys are out . " Jessie said smiling at her sleeping husband .

" They really did tire Chris out last night . Didn ' t they ? " Julie asked curiously while watching her son - in - law .

" Yeah , they did . I wouldn ' t be surprised if the others aren ' t doing the samething today . Especially the ones in the fight last night . That was chaotic , but at least we got an idea of how many we are dealing with and we also know that we can fight as a team against the gang . We also know they understand where the power in Impact Wrestling is , the World Championship . " Jessie said relieved that last night went well even though there was a casualty .

" You guys will get through it . From what I saw both at the baby shower and the barbecue , you guys have quiet the unity and family in Impact . With a family as tightly bonded as you guys , there is nothing that will stand in your way . No matter what happens after this group goes away , if there is ever anything like this again , that family aspect and bond you guys have will continue to be in your lives and all of you will continue to be family . A true family is forever , just like true bonds don ' t ever fade away . No matter where you guys go in life , there will always be the unity in you guys and that will stand the test of time and hold true even in the strongest tempest . " Julie said to her daughter .

" You really believe that ? " Jessie asked Julie .

" Yes I do , just like I believe that those blessed with special gifts and a sixth sense will guide those hearts who are still hurting . The blessed will show all others the greatest love and lead those through darkness . They carry the weight of the world on their shoulders just to help people . They also are not scared to share the burden and help those like them understand their gifts . The blessed are always bonded just like your extended family . " Julie hinted to her .

" You are talking about me and Makayla aren ' t you ? " Jessie asked looking at her mother .

" Yes , I am . But , that part is for you to figure out . I can ' t you help with it . " Julie said to her .

" Then who can ? " Jessie asked confused .

" He can . " Julie motioned towards Chris .

" Chris , can help me ? " Jessie questioned .

" Yes , he can . Just like James Storm is the one that must help his daughter understand her dreams . " Julie said to her .

Jessie looked at Chris and then thought of Storm . Both of them were bonded because of being partners and helping the early years of TNA Impact Wrestling . That bond made them like brothers and in turn Storm and Jessie had become like brother and sister , too . So , was Makayla bonded with Jessie to through the Cowboy . Her mother made a very valid point with the fact that Jessie was bond with Makayla through their extra blessing or sixth sense . Chris had helped Jessie with her anxiety attacks and brought her to terms with being stronger , so , they weren ' t making her go into a comatose stage again . On the other hand Cowboy had rushed to his daughter ' s side when he heard she was having nightmares and came to find out that her dreams could possibly warn of the dangers to come to her and the ones she was closest , too . So , maybe they were bonded through Chris and James . How did Storm put it in the letter to her in the gifts he gave Rose ? _AMW is For Real and Forever the best tag team and the best of friends . _There was some truth to that statement and now it represented the bond between the two families that have become extended family to Jessie and Chris . 

" I understand mom . " Jessie said smiling at her mother .

" I figured you would . You were always a smart girl and able to figure out the mysteries of life , including my little riddles and hints . " Julie said to Jessie .

" That was a good nap . " Ben said waking up and stretching .

" Hey , sleepy head , you get enough sleep ? " Julie asked her husband .

" Yes , I did . I see Chris had the same idea . " Ben said . As the Wildcat began to stir awake .

" Huh , what were we talking about ? " Chris asked looking up confused .

" Nothing babe . You have a good cat nap ? " She asked rubbing his chin .

" Yep , I did . " He said smiling at her . He sat up .

" You feeling any better or do you still hurt from last night ? " Jessie asked concerned .

" I can still feel a little soreness , but it isn ' t as bad as earlier . " Chris answered her .

" Good , I can ' t have you hurt . " Jessie kissed her husband .

" I ' ll be alright . " He smiled at her and kissed her back .

" You two know there is such a thing as a room ? " Julie asked rolling her eyes at her kids .

" Now who does that sound like Chris ? " Jessie asked .

" James Storm . " He answered .

" How about the whole close group , except for Gail Kim ? " She questioned him .

" True . " Chris agreed .

" You still want the massage , babe ? " Jessie asked the Wildcat .

" Yeah , I do . " Chris smiled .

" Ah huh , you weren ' t going to let me back out of that one were you ? " Jessie asked .

" No way . " Chris grinned his devious smile .

" Chris ' s charm strikes again ? " Julie asked .

" More like the Wildcat ' s charm mom . " Jessie informed her .

" Is there a difference ? " Ben asked not understanding the conversation .

" Yes there is . Chris ' s charm is more calm , relaxing and sense of humor . The Wildcat ' s charm is devious , animalistic , and ready to pounce , but also amusing . The Wildcat also is more of a prankster and Chris is well behaved . I have to watch both sides to see who I am getting . " Jessie laughed at the idea .

" Hmm , so , I guess there is two sides of me . Which do you like better babe ? " Chris asked chuckling at her descriptions of him .

" There isn ' t such a thing as who do I like better , because they are both sides of you . And it is a very simple fact that I love you . I married both sides , not just one . " Jessie answered .

" You are stuck with her Chris . " Ben said to him .

" Yes sir . I know and I wouldn ' t want it any other way . I love this beautiful lady . " Chris said to them .

" Aw , ain ' t he sweety . " Jessie said kissing him again .

" So , how about that massage ? " Chris asked .

" He doesn ' t drop a subject very well , either . " Jessie informed her parents standing up .

" Where are you going ? " Chris wondered watching her .

" I thought you wanted a massage . " She answered .

" I do . " He agreed .

" Then come on to the room , honey . " Jessie said to him . He got up and followed her .

" Well it is just us again , Julie . " Ben said once the couple had closed the master bedroom door .

" Yep , " Julie agreed .

**Apartment - Master Bedroom **

" Okay baby , strip . " Jessie ordered her husband once they had closed and locked the door to their bedroom .

" Yes , ma ' am . " He said stripping to nothing .

" Wow , look at all the muscles , and that sexy body . Mmm , I got a good looking man . I am so lucky to be able to call him mine . " Jessie teased .

" I am a good looking fella . " He agreed flexing in the mirror .

" Once your done checking yourself out , lay down on your stomach on the bed . I need your head at the headboard . " She ordered him .

" Okay , " He said to her laughing . He laid on the bed like Jessie told him .

" Hmmm , I like that look . " Jessie said going to the bag in the corner of the room and pulling out body massaging oil .

" What look , Jessie ? " Chris asked curiously . Jessie came around to his side of the bed where he was at .

" The look where I can have full access to your butt . " She said rubbing his backside with her hand .

" Hey , I thought you were suppose to be giving me a massage ? Turning me on is not a massage . " He said to her .

" Hmm , I am going to give you a massage , Chris . But , I can play with you also . " Jessie whispered in his ear .

" And you say I am devious and animalistic . But , here you are wanting to play with the Wildcat . " Chris said to her .

" Yes , I do . " She said putting her hands on the back of his head and massaging it .

" Ohh , that feels good . " He said closing his eyes as she continued to massage his head .

" Good , I want you to feel relax . " Jessie smiled that she was making him feel better . She picked her hands up .

" Why are you stopping ? " He asked wanting more .

" Because , I am about to rub the rest of your body down . I got some warm , body massaging , oil I am going to use on you . It will help relax your body and it feels good . " Jessie answered Chris .

" Okay , sounds good . " Chris said as Jessie poored the body oil onto her hand and set the bottle to the side . She rubbed her hands together and then began to rub the oil into Chris ' s neck . She worked all of kinks and soreness out of the muscles around the back of the neck and base of the back of the neck .

" How does that feel , Chris ? " Jessie asked .

" What ? I didn ' t hear you . I was to busy relaxing and enjoying the massage . Oh , baby you take good care of me . " Chris said .

" Yeah , I know . " Jessie said to him . She began to work on his shoulders and back giving much attention to the thick muscles and tightness of the shoulder and back muscles .

" I ' m about to go to sleep again . " Chris warned .

" Go ahead , babe . " She continued down to the lower back working on those muscles and down along the spine being careful not to press to hard , but giving enough pressure to work out the kinks there . She got a little more oil , then started messaging his muscles along the waste , butt , and thighs . She stayed on his butt and thighs a lot longer than the other muscles because she knew it was turning him on .

" Hey , do you like the feeling of my butt , babe ? " Chris teased .

" Yes , it is soft and your fifth best future . " Jessie said to him .

" What are the other four ? " He wondered .

" Number four is your manhood . Three is your gorgeous muscles . Two is your beautiful face . You know what is left ? " Jessie asked .

" No , I can ' t think of anything . " He answered .

" Your heart . Your heart is your best and my most favorite feature . You have the best heart of anyone in my life . You have a heart of gold and are so pure in your feelings towards your family . Your heart and true feelings are the reasons I love you so much . " Jessie said as she finished massaging his thighs and sore knees . She final ended by massaging his calf muscles and feet .

" You are not saying anything , Chris ? " Jessie asked concerned .

" Give me a minute . " He said . Jessie could tell he was tearing up at what she had said about him .

" You okay babe ? " She asked him . He turned over on his back to look at her .

" Yeah , I was just touched by what you said about me . Do you really think I have a heart of gold , Jessie ? " He asked softly .

" Yes , I do . " She answered smiling at him .

" I love you , babe . " Was all Chris could say after that .

" I love you , too , Chris . Is there anywhere else that is sore or can I go wash my hands ? " Jessie asked him .

" Go ahead and wash your hands , babe . I fell much better , thank you . " He said smiling back at her .

" No , problem . " She said walking into the bathroom to wash the oil off of her hands . She came back and put the oil up . Then she walked to her side of the bed and laid down next to Chris . She put her head on his chest .

" You okay ? " He asked her as he put his arms around her .

" Yeah , babe . I just wanted a few minutes to relax next to my husband . My soul mate . " She said turning onto her right side to look at him .

Jessie watched her husband doze . She smiled at him a little . Then she took her hand and moved it down to his pride stroking it .

" Huh , mmmm . Babe , what are you doing ? " He asked moaning in pleasure .

" I told you I was going to massage you and I realized I missed a spot that needs quite a bit of attention . " She grinned as she continued to manipulate him pleasurably . She milked him until he came . The walls were thick in the room , so , no one heard him .

" Wow , " Chris said shaking after the pleasure overload .

" I bet you feel better now . " She said licking the cum off of her hand . He enjoyed watching her taste him .

" Taste good ? " He asked giggling a little .

" Always . " She said getting up and going to wash her hands and brought back a washcloth . She used the washcloth to wash Chris off .

" Easy babe , I am very sensitive right now . " He informed her .

" I know . " Jessie said . She then took the washcloth back to the bathroom putting it with the laundry .

" How about we just stay like this for a while ? The door is locked and we don ' t have to worry about anything . " Chris smiled .

" Sounds good to me . " She said joining him back on the bed snuggling up close to Chris .

" I guess the rest of the day is going to be like this ? " She asked him .

" Yep , " Chris answered . He put his hand on her stomach to feel his little girl .

" Not that long . " She smiled at the thought . Then drifted to sleep comfortable in Chris ' s arms .

" two months . " He whispered to himself .


	24. Baby Coming

Chapter 23 : Baby Coming

_Disclaimer : I own none of the TNA stars . I only own Jessie , Issac , and the baby . _

**September 27 , 2012 ; Thursday - Impact Zone **

Chris and Jessie knocked on AJ Styles ' s locker room tuesday afternoon when they got to the Impact Zone . They were going to Storm ' s locker room , but no one was in there . In fact they hadn ' t seen the Cowboy that whole day . So , far the battle against Aces & Eights had gone back in forth and Makayla was back in Tennessee .

" Hey Chris , Jessie . What can I do for you guys ? " Styles asked when he opened the door and saw that it was them .

" Have you seen Storm ? We ' ve walked all over the Impact Zone and can ' t find him . " Chris asked AJ .

" He said something about going to patch things up with Roode . " AJ answered .

" Okay , he didn ' t say anything to us , but at least we know where he is . " Jessie said .

" Hmm , so , now what do we do ? " Chris asked .

" Why do you need Storm ? " AJ wondered .

" We were thinking about checking to see if the barricades up in the rafters were still there after the brawl last month . Since some of the Aces & Eights got passed us Open Fight Night we figure it was a good idea to make sure it is still blocked off and they didn ' t use that as a means to enter or leave the Impact Zone . " Jessie explained .

" So , what does Storm have to do with it ? " AJ asked .

" What does Storm have to do with what ? " The Cowboy asked coming from behind the three .

" We were wondering if you and Chris would want to go and check the barricades you guys put up in the rafters ? We thought that maybe Aces & Eights went through there to enter or leave the building back in August during the brawl that Thursday night . " Jessie said to the Storm .

" Oh , you guys know how I hate heights right ? " Storm wondered

" You are still afraid of heights ? " Styles chuckled

" Is that really such shock ? I mean look at all those times we decided to venture around Universal as the locker room and he wouldn ' t get on one unless we bribed him . " Chris was also laughing .

" Yeah , yeah , you guys just laugh it up . " Storm rolled his eyes . He hated being ragged about his fear of heights .

" Hey , guys cool it . " Jessie said to the two .

" Why ? " AJ asked . Chris looked up at Storm who had his hat over his eyes looking down .

" Dude , we are just messing with you . " Chris said to him realizing Storm was getting upset .

" Yeah , you guys can go check the rafters . " Storm said walking away

" Now , what was his problem ? We were just picking at him . " AJ wondered .

" We were just having fun . " Chris said .

" Yes , but I know what I am afraid of and if anyone started ragging me about it . You better believe I wouldn ' t be to happy . Chris of all the people to use his fears against , you had to be one of them . " Jessie scolded going to walk off from the two .

" Where are you going without an escort ? " Chris asked serious .

" To find Storm . Got a problem with it ? " Jessie asked him . She left the area to find James .

" Jessica . " Chris called but she was already gone .

**Catering Area **

Jessie walked until she saw Storm with Andy and Chase in the catering area of the Impact Zone . She relaxed her anger a bit and walked over to them at the table .

" Hey , guys . " Jessie said sitting next to Chase .

" Yo . " Chase grinned .

" Uhm , okay . Andy , what did you give him ? " Jessie asked after the wierd greeting from Stevens .

" I don ' t know what he had this morning . All I know is he has been acting like that all day long . You should have seen him this morning it was worse . " Andy chuckled at his friend .

" I would see someone about that , Andy . " James said to Douglas watching Chase curiously and confused .

" We ' ve tried , but no one could figure it out . " Andy said .

" It must be a rare condition . " Jessie smirked .

" Hey , look the Canadians are coming . " Andy said when he saw Team Canada walk into the catering area .

" EY ! " Chase said getting up and running right at Eric .

" Chase , no , down . " Showtime began running around in circles with Stevens right behind him .

" What was that about ? " Bobby asked when he and Petey joined the group at the table .

" Chase is having one of his usual wierdo episodes . " Andy said .

" You know Andy it is partly your fault . " James said to Douglas .

" My fault ? Why is it my fault ? " Andy asked curiously .

" If you hadn ' t yelled out the Canadians are coming , Chase wouldn ' t be running poor EY around in circles . " Storm said pointing at them .

" Someone stop them . I am getting dizzy . " Jessie said .

" Hey , EY quit running in circles . " Storm yelled at him . So , EY took off in the opposite , but came to a hault when he saw them . Chase stopped , too .

" Aces & Eights ! " Chase called .

" What ? " Bobby asked getting up from the table and running right towards Showtime and Chase with Petey right behind him . Andy was also on their heels .

" Jessie , get out of here . " Storm said to Jessie . He took off to help the others .

" Wait I know that voice under the mask ? " Jessie turned around when she heard the one speak .

" Jessie go . " James said to her .

" You ' re right . " Jessie said and left back towards the way to the locker room . She saw Chris and AJ as they came around the corner .

" Chris , AJ , " Jessie called .

" What came back to yell at us some more ? " AJ asked .

" No Aces & Eights are in the catering area . " Jessie said . AJ took off and Chris made to follow , but Jessie stopped him with her arm .

" Jessie , I have to go help the locker room . " Chris said to her confused as to why she was stopping him .

" I know , but Chris I heard my father ' s voice under one of the masks . " Jessie said and Chris looked at her .

" Are you sure ? " Chris asked .

" I don ' t know for sure , but I do know what I heard . Chris , Aces & Eights . " Jessie said looking behind Chris . He turned around to see five of the gang members approaching them .

" Jessie go back the other way . " Chris said to her .

" But , we can ' t . There are more Aces & Eights members that way . " Jessie reminded him .

" Guys , we have problem . " Storm ' s voice came from around the corner .

" Storm , " Chris looked at him . Then saw Team Canada , the Naturals , and AJ with him with about ten Aces & Eights members in front of them .

" We can ' t let them get Jessie . " Chris agreed .

" Damn it , will you guys at least let Jessie go ? If you want us thats fine but she doesn ' t have to be in this . She is harmless and vunerable . " Storm tried to reason with them , but one smacked him right in the face .

" Shut up , boy . " The one who smacked him growled .

" I know that voice to well . Dad , I know you are behind that mask . " Jessie said looking at the one who smacked Storm . He pulled off his mask to reveal it was her father .

" Ah , Jessica . What a lovely surprise ? You have grown since I last saw you . But , you are still in the wrestling world , a man ' s world . You are just like your mother , you can ' t figure out the difference in what a woman is suppose to do and what a man is suppose to do . I also see that your husband isn ' t willing to teach you . Isn ' t that right Chris Harris . You try to treat her as an equal , but women can ' t be equal to us just like kids are also under the man ' s rule . But , your partner James Storm , lets his daughter walk around dressed in pants and boots . Let me tell you both something , the right way to raise a women is by harsh discipline and teaching them that their only purpose in life is to breed more life and provide us with pleasure . " Jessie ' s dad was a sick twisted man .

" Hey , quit talking about my daughter . They way I raise my kids is none of your business . And according to Chris and Jessie you weren ' t much of dad to Jessie anyways . You beat your wife and daughter and you think you are a man . You target a defenseless woman and child that you were suppose to protect and provide with a safe home and love . To this day you still are heartless . You help these thugs take Chris hostage , and you threatened your daughter who happens to be carrying a life . You are no man , you ' re nothing but a waste of breathe . All I see is evil in your heart . " Storm said to him through clinched teeth .

The man smacked Storm again in the face .

" Do that again and I will make you eat that hand . " James dared him . Jessie ' s father looked at the tallest gang member .

" He will be the first we will deal with . " Issac said to the man .

" Isaac , you sure ? He wouldn ' t enjoy it very much . " The gang member asked Jessie ' s father .

" Do it . " Isaac nodded his head smiling evilly .

" What are you going to do ? " Jessie asked as they watched the tall , masked man approach the Cowboy .

" I suggest you don ' t fight me , Cowboy . " The tall figure warned him .

" Why not ? " Storm asked not afraid .

" Because you wouldn ' t want anything happening to your precious little girl . " The man threatened .

" You guys are outnumbered . " Isaac reminded them .

" The gang member can count . " Roode rolled his eyes .

" Shut , rich - boy . " Isaac said to the It Factor .

" Now , why don ' t we start Cowboy ? " The masked man said .

" What do you say Storm ? " Isaac asked smirking .

" I - I will do as you ask . Just don ' t hurt my daughter or Jessie . " Storm reasoned with the gang members .

" Good . " Isaac smiled .

" James , sorry for ragging you man . " Chris looked at Storm helpless .

" Don ' t worry about it . " James looked at his buddy .

" Don ' t worry we are going to do this right here . " The masked guy told him .

" Don ' t worry , James they won ' t get away with this . " Roode look at Storm .

" I know , " Storm smiled at him .

" Well , the old Beer Money partners trust each other . Ain ' t that touching . Go ahead and begin brother . " Isaac said . Jessie also turned to face the wall she knew how ficious her father could be .

" Sorry , James . " Jessie said to him .

" No , little sis . I wouldn ' t want you seeing whatever they are about to do . " Storm looked at her .

" Strip cowboy . " Isaac said . He hesitated , but remember Makayla being threatened . So , he did what he was told .

" I want nothing on your body . " The masked man said to the Tennessean . Soon , Storm was standing with nothing on .

" Huh , you are in pretty good shape . Maybe once we take over the Examiner that your AMW partner is so familiar with might want to have a round with you as well . " Isaac snickered .

" Now , what do you want me to do ? " Storm asked .

" Shut up . Chris Harris why don ' t you hand me those handcuffs you carry with you ? " Isaac order .

" Why should I ? " Chris asked .

" Hmm , well . I don ' t know I could think of a reason why you would ? " Isaac said walking over to where Jessie had her back turned .

" Jessie . " Chris watched .

" Hey , Jessica . How is the baby ? " Isaac asked touching her back .

" Stop , don ' t mention my child . Quit messing with my family . You already hurt me and mom , you already hurt Chris . Leave James alone , leave my brother alone . Leave my child out of this . " Jessie was crying .

" Find if you want my handcuffs . Here , take them . But , leave my wife and baby out of this . Sorry James , I can ' t let Isaac hurt them . " Chris said feeling caught between his family and brother .

" No , protect them . I can handle it , but they can ' t . Chris take care of your family . Roode , make sure they don ' t hunt down Dani , Makayla , and Mason . " James looked at both of them .

" Yes , Storm . " Bobby said to him .

" Yes , James . " Chris said watching the gang use his handcuffs to chain Storm to a table . Storm was on his stomach and couldn ' t see anything .

" Let see how much you scream ? " The one with mask said as he pulled out a whip .

" Begin . " Isaac said .

The masked man raised the whip and brought it straight down across the Cowboy ' s back . He continued to lash Storm ' s back and for the first few the Cowboy fought the pain .

" Either you are to stubborn to squeal or maybe your are that tough . " Isaac taunted the Cowboy .

" I ' ll make him squeal . " The masked guy said tossing the whip aside and pulling out a bullwhip which was much more brutal and had knots tied at the end of the tails to add more pain .

He lashed it once across the back of James who first had to catch his breath with the pain this new whip the gang thug brought out . The second lash made him scream .

" Ah , ow . " Storm screamed each time the whip hit his back . After ten lashes Isaac put his hand up for his brotherhood to stop .

" I want to see the damage . " Isaac said to the masked guy . When the masked man moved the other wrestlers gasped at what they saw . Storm ' s back was mauled by the both whips , but the marks from the bullwhip were the worst .

" Storm , " Petey didn ' t like what he saw . Roode nearly choked up when he saw his former partner ' s back . EY and the Naturals were already in tears . AJ was gritting his teeth wishing he could stop this and Chris ' s expression was hard to read , but was full of pain for his longtime friend . Jessie looked around and saw the lashes on the Cowboy ' s back and she started sobbing .

" Jess , turn back towards the wall . " Chris whispered putting his arms around her .

" I don ' t know if I can . Look at what they did to him . " The tears were most evident on her face .

" Heh , heh . Well this is just the beginning for you Cowboy . " Isaac said to Storm . He nodded to the masked man .

" I can ' t stand them . " Bobby said gritting his teeth .

Roode began to think , trying to figure out the situation . He looked around at what was around him . This was the Impact Zone , the locker room area , and a wrestling arena . He was a wrestler and he knew this place well , there had to be something to help them . The other wrestlers .

" Andy . " Roode whispered .

" What ? " Andy asked through tears .

" Get Petey , Chase , and EY ' s attention . " Roode said .

" Destroyer , Stevens , Showtime . " Andy said to them .

" What ? " Stevens asked .

" Roode . " Andy looked at the It Factor .

" Can one of you whistle ? " Roode asked .

" No , but Storm , Chris , and AJ can . " Petey remembered .

" Chris , AJ . " Roode looked at the two . They looked at him with questioning looks on their faces .

" Can you two whistle ? " Roode asked .

" Roode , I don ' t think this is the time , but yeah . Why ? " Chris asked . AJ had the same expression .

" When I tell you to whistle as loud as you can . " Roode told them .

" You are planning something ? " AJ asked .

" Just going with me . EY , Petey , do you guys remember the 3D funeral ? " Roode asked .

" Yeah , what about it ? " Petey asked .

" Do you remember Storm ' s I got to piss line ? " Roode asked .

" I couldn ' t do it even if I knew it . " Petey said .

" I can . " EY said .

" Can you make it choatic ? " Roode asked . EY nodded .

" Okay , Naturals when I give you guys the signal , Andy take Jessie to that door across the hall and Chase you take Storm . Once you ' re in lock the door and barricade it with whatever you have . Okay . " Roode said .

" Okay . " Douglas and Stevens both said .

" We will . " Andy said . He already had Jessie close to him .

" Okay , Eric . Now . " Roode said .

" Uhm , Uhm , Uhm , " Eric started bouncing up and down .

" What is your problem ? " Isaac looked at EY like he was a moron .

" Dude , dude . Isaac right ? I got to pee . " Eric said .

" Can ' t you hold it ? " Isaac growled he didn ' t need this .

" No , I can ' t I have a condition . It is a very small bladder problem , been dealing with it for years . Main reason I don ' t drink anything before heading to the ring . But , enough talk I really need to pee . I need to pee . Please , please , pleaseeee . " Eric was bouncing up and down , moving side to side .

" Will you hold still ? " Isaac growled .

" I can ' t . I really , really need to pee and if you don ' t let me I will start getting impatient and when I get impatient I start cursing . And mom said good boys don ' t curse , but I will if you don ' t take me to the bathroom . Pleaseee . I need to piss . " EY was going on roll he was fake wailing and started running around in circles .

" Isaac , please let him go . " One of the other masked guys said .

" Yeah , I have bad vertigo and if he doesn ' t stop running around in circles I am going to puke . " Another one of the gang members said .

" Go ahead . I can continue punishing him . It doesn ' t take fifteen of us to deal with them , Isaac . " The one with the whip standing over Storm looked at Isaac .

" Come on , I will take you to go pee . But , I warn you no tricks . My crew come . " Isaac said as he took Showtime and his four gang members with him . Soon , they were gone .

" Good going EY . That worked like a charm . Alright Chris , AJ , your turn . " Roode snickered towards the way Eric and the five gang memberes went .

" AJ lets show them not to mess with us . " Chris whispered . AJ nodded his head yes and they both whistled as loud as they could .

" What the hell was that ? " One of the remaining gang members asked looking at AJ and Chris .

" It is 1 : 00 and all is well . " Petey yelled . Roode looked at him .

" What is that suppose to mean ? " Another gang member asked .

" Well you see AJ and Chris have had this thing for years where at every hour they whistle . It started when we first built Impact and it has been going on for years . " Petey explained as AJ and Chris whistled again .

" 1 : 00 and all is well . " Petey yelled again .

" Do they keep whistling like that ? " Asked another gang member shaking his head .

" Yep and I am suppose to shout that every time . It was an agreement we had , it is quite embarrassing really . But , I agreed to it , so , I have to live with it . " Petey said to the thugs .

" Embarrassing ? What do you mean embarrassing ? It is a tradition . A tradition , I tell you . You were always the one who had to spoil the fun . Weren ' t you Petey ? " Chris questioned very loudly . He was following Petey ' s train of thought .

" Yeah , yeah , I did . My whole career I had to put up with that whistling . " Petey said as Chris and AJ both whistled again very loudly .

" 1 : 00 and all is well . You see , you see how stupid that is ? " Petey said .

" You know what I had about enough of you . " AJ said and next thing you know a play fight broke out between Petey and AJ .

" Hang on AJ . I ' ll help . " Chris said jumping in the three started rolling on the floor . Soon , the Aces & Eights members where doing the fight chant like high schoolers and not paying attention to the others .

" Andy take Jessie . Chase lets get Storm . Look Chris ' s keys are on the crate . Good man working ahead . " Roode said as Andy made it to the room with Jessie .

" Storm , " Chase whispered as he came over to the Cowboy . Roode picked up the Cowboy ' s clothes and came to them .

" Chase , Bobby . What the hell is going on back there ? " Storm asked weakly .

" Well , I had EY up your 3D funeral performance a bit with the I have to piss line . While Chris and AJ were suppose to just whistle , but looks like Petey had his own brainstorm . " Roode said to the Cowboy as Chase unhooked his wrist .

" Even if I am free , I can ' t fight like I am Roode . My energy is to low . " Storm said as Roode helped him get at least his underwear and pants back on .

" I know . Chase will take you to the room over their with Andy and Jessie . Chase go and make sure you block off the door to the room . We can ' t have any of them getting past you . I will signal once we are through out here . " Roode said to Chase .

" I ' m on it . Come on Storm . " Chase said to James helping him to the room .

" Thanks Chase . " Storm said .

" No problem . Andy open the door ! " Chase called and the door was opened to let them in .

" They are getting away . " The thug with the whip said and the all ran for the door . But , it got slammed into their faces . The door was locked and barricaded .

" We can ' t get in . " Another Aces & Eights thug said .

" No you can ' t . " Roode said as the gang members turned to look at the four wrestlers . Petey , AJ , and Chris were now standing beside Roode .

" Nice planning , Enforcer . " Petey said .

" You , too , Destroyer . " Roode grinned methodically at the thugs .

" You thought you could out play a bunch of wrestlers ? Well guess again , punks . " AJ said .

" Chris , I think these are yours . " Roode held up the handcuffs .

" Thanks , Bobby . " Chris said taking his enforcers and held them ready to fight .

" Look a steel chair . " Petey said picking it up for a weapon .

" Nice choice , Petey . " Roode said .

" Hey guys guess who I found ? " EY said coming back to the area with Rhyno , RVD , Raven , Dr . Stevie , Sabu , the Hardys , Shannon Moore , Shane Helms , Sting , and Booker T .

" Hey what happened to Isaac ? " The one with the whips asked .

" The same thing that is about to happen to you . " Raven growled .

" Huh ? " One of the thugs asked .

" Huh ? Huh ? Are you that stupid ? That you can ' t understand anything we are saying to you , idiots ? " Matt asked .

" Hey , guys mind if I have the first go . I am the War Machine after all and I can Gore right through them . " Rhyno asked .

" Go for Rhyno . " Jeff said to him .

" You boys messed up and I am coming through . " Rhyno said as he rushed through them like he was on a stampede . He plowed through the majority of them .

**In the Room **

Andy and Chase had barricade the door like Roode had planned .

" James , " Jessie looked at him .

" How are you holding up , Jessie ? " Storm looked at her .

" I ' m dealing with it . Now that I know my dad is behind this , I know the reason he used my family to start this mess . He knew about me and Chris and he knew how to use Chris ' s past to lead us to him at the werehouse when we found the Wildcat . He also knew about you and how to make you vulnerable and what would make you not fight . " Jessie hinted .

" You don ' t seem stressed . " James realized .

" I ' m not stressed or anxious . I am not going to let my father , Aces & Eights , or any one else like them who wants to intimidate me , cause me to stess out anymore . I am a mother and wife . I have to protect my family . Isaac is not my father , Ben is . Isaac hurt me and my mother , Ben never did . I stand by what Ben and Booker taught me about the right way to live and the lessons both have given me . Ben help to finish raising me and was the first male figure I could look up to . Booker gave me lessons about life and wrestling and those lessons continue to guide me through my career , as well as my own decisions and hardwork . Chris taught me what it is like to have a pure feelings , a heart of gold , to fight for what you hold dear to you , and how to manage and overcome stress and anxiety . And then there is my honorary brother , James Storm , who taught me to stand tough in the face of adversity , how to walk through fire and the strongest tempest , how not to bend , break , or back down even if the task is to rough , and that family means more than just the blood that runs in our veins , but the bonds of the heart make us all connect in someway . I have had good male role models in my life and Isaac is not one of them . The only think he taught me is how to know the difference between good and evil . Mom , Ben , Booker , Chris , Rosalie , Gail , you , the rest of my extended family , and Impact are good . Isaac and the rest of Aces & Eights and anyone else like them is evil . I stand against evil , but fight for what is good . " Jessie smiled at the Cowboy .

" You have truely come along way since we first met . " Storm smiled at her .

" Chris said the same thing . That I had grown stronger since coming to Impact . I give most of the credit to Chris , Rose , and my extended family , but also just to letting myself go and keeping a clear head in bad situations . So , what is this room ? " She looked around at it .

" It use to be a locker room , because Andy and I used it our first year here . There should be a bathroom , shower and sink through the other door . " Chase said looking at the door .

" How do you guys know this was y ' alls locker room ? " James asked .

" Because of the hole in the wall . " Andy pointed .

" We were practicing holds one night just warming up and Andy accidently knocked me into one of those cubby things which knocked it over and put a hole in the wall . " Chase said .

" Huh , did Jarrett nearly skin you alive ? " James asked looking at the hole .

" No , he never found out . " Chase answered him .

" You said a bathroom ? " Jessie asked .

" Yeah , why ? " Andy looked at her curiously . She got up and went to the door opening it and flipping on the light .

" Well the light still works . " She said .

" There is power in the building and it is part of the building , Jessie . " Storm said to her .

" Hey , don ' t get smart with me . Hmm , to bad I ain ' t got a bucket or bowl to use . " Jessie said to them .

" Here is a bowl . " Andy said looking in the locker that use to be his .

" Why is there a bowl in your old locker ? " Chase asked .

" Remember when we had the Halloween parties , Christmas parties , and Valentine parties in the locker room area ? " Andy said walking to Jessie giving her the bowl .

" Yes , I do . " Chase answered .

" I kept the bowl to fill it up with candy during the parties . " Andy said .

" Thank you for that , because I can use it . " Jessie said going to the sink and turning on the water to warm . Once it was warm enough she filled up the bowl .

" You don ' t happen to have some type of washcloth , too , do you Andy ? " Jessie asked curiously .

" No , but here are some old TNA shirts still in the boxes . Jesus Christ , why don ' t they ever come into these and use them , Storm ? " Andy looked into the boxes and saw the shirts of the first years .

" How old are they ? " Storm asked .

" Some are dated back to 2002 when the company first started . " Andy said .

" Throw me one . " Jessie said .

" Why ? " Chase asked .

" Because they are the closest thing to a washcloth I can get and at least they are clean . Give me on that there is more than one of . " Jessie said . Andy threw her one .

" Thanks . " She said catching it . She brought the shirt and bowl of warm water back to where Storm was .

" What are you doing ? " James asked her curious .

" I am going to clean your back up some . " She said sitting beside Storm . She took the shirt and ripped it . She tore off the back of the shirt which didn ' t have anything hard on it that would hurt his wounds further . She then dipped the soft part of the shirt into the bowl of water and began washing off the blood on Storm ' s back .

" Ow , hey thats warm . " Storm said to her .

" Easy , I know it hurts . But , you have to be still . " She said continuing to clean his back off . She was soon done .

" That hurt . " Storm said .

" But , I am done and there isn ' t any blood on your back . Those marks don ' t look quite as bad as I had expected them , too . Normally if Isaac wanted to beat someone he would make the marks look as bad as the pain . But , this time is different , maybe since the masked - guy was the one using the whip he didn ' t want to scar you up , but make it hurt . I don ' t have any scars , but mom does from Isaac . " Jessie said as she inspected the wounds on Storm ' s back .

" Thank you for cleaning them up . " Storm said .

" No , problem . Anything to help out my brother . " Jessie said picking up the bloody water and shirt and going to the bathroom to clean out the bowl . She threw away the shirt knowing it would be stained forever .

" Andy . " She said coming back into the room .

" What ? " He asked .

" Here is your bowl , you might want to bleach it to get the rest of the bloodstains out . " She said to him .

" Okay . " He said looking back into the box .

" Hey guys . There is a fight going on outside . I think the locker room is joining Chris , AJ , Roode , and Petey . One sounds like Raven , Rhyno , I here EY , guess he must of ran into part of the Impact Zone on his so called bathroom break . I think Rhyno is plowing them over . I don ' t know anymore , all I here is chaos . " Chase said to them .

" At least we know they have help . " Storm said .

" Hey look what I found , Storm . " Andy held up an old AMW shirt .

" Well , ain ' t that a sight . Wow , hold onto it and show it to Chris . " Storm smiled a little at the old America ' s Most Wanted shirt .

" Chris use to have one of those . But , on one of our first dates during the summer we went swimming and I didn ' t bring a shirt . So , when we got out of the water I started freezing , and Chris told me he always carried an extra shirt and pulled that one out for me to put on , so , I wouldn ' t freeze . He never got it back . I still have it and I still wore it up until little one was so big in my stomach . " She said think back on her and Chris ' s adventures together .

" You kept Chris ' s shirt ? " James looked at her .

" Yep , he asked about it a couple of times and I told him I had it and asked if he wanted it back ? But , he said I could only give it back once I stopped wearing it . I never did stop , there was always something about the smell of that shirt . No matter how many times I washed it , the smell of the shirt always smelled like Chris to me . So , I kept it for when he and I were wrestling in separate places , encase I ever had another anxiety attack . It would always relax me when I was afraid , just like his touch and voice . " She said thinking about Chris .

" He is that special to you ? " Storm asked her .

" Yeah , he is my . . . " Jessie stopped because of the feeling of being wet .

" Jessie , you okay ? " Storm asked coming closer to her .

" Storm , come here . " She called him .

" What ? " He whispered to her .

" I think the baby is coming . " She looked at him and He looked at her .

" You sure ? " He asked .

" Yes , my water broke . " She told him .

" Andy , Chase move those barricades . Now . " Storm said to the Naturals .

" But , Roode said . . . " Andy began , but Storm stopped him .

" We have a different issue in here , Andy . Open the door . Jessie is going into labor . " James said looking at Jessie .

" Right , Chase help . " Andy said and he and Chase began tearing down the barricade .

" James , " Jessie called him .

" I ' m here sweetheart . " James came around to her .

" James . I want Chris . " She said the contractions starting .

" Will get him , darlin . Just stay calm . " Storm soothed her .

" The barricade is down . Now what ? " Chase asked .

" Find Chris . " Storm said .

" Andy stay in here with me . If Aces & Eights is still out there I need someone in here to help me . " Storm said .

" Right . Chase go . " Andy said .


	25. Rosalie Arrives

Chapter 24 : Rosalie Arrives

_Disclaimer : I own none of the TNA stars . I only own Jessie and the baby . _

**Thursday Sept . 27 , 2012 - Impact Zone **

Chase ran outside of the room to find Chris .

" Chase , I thought Roode said stay in the room with Andy , Storm , and Jessie ? " Chris asked coming to him .

" Well , we got other problems . Jessie needs you Chris . " Chase said to him .

" She okay ? " He asked worried .

" She is going into labor . " Chase said .

" What ? Why didn ' t you say that in the first place ? Look , take my enforcers and help the others . They are back towards the big commons area backstage . We head Aces & Eights off there . Tell them if they ask . " Chris said running towards the room .

**The room **

" James , the contractions are getting closer and more painful . " Jessie said as she felt another contractions .

" Sshh , it ' s okay Jessie . I am not going anywhere and Chris is on his way . This is all natural sweetheart . " James said .

" Jessie , James , Andy . " Chris called as he came into the room .

" Chris , she has been calling for you . " James said .

" Andy , go help the others . James , I need you to stay with me . How long has it been since she started having contractions ? " Chris asked once Andy was gone .

" Four minutes at the most . " James said .

" How are you feeling , Jessie ? " Chris asked .

" The contractions hurt , but that is it . " She said to him .

" Okay . We don ' t have enough time to call an ambulance or get her to the hospital . Plus it would be to dangerous to move her with Aces & Eights around . Okay , Storm do we have any towels or something similar ? " Chris asked going through the motions .

" Uhm , we have some old TNA shirts that Andy found still in the box . Want those ? " Storm asked .

" No need something a little bigger . " Chris thought .

" How far is the brawl and Aces & Eights ? " Storm asked .

" Back towards the commons area backstage . Why ? " Chris asked .

" My locker room is two doors down and mine and your stuff is in it . We both have towels and stuff in there . " Storm said running out of the room towards his locker room .

" Hurry , Storm . " Chris called after him .

" Chris , I ' m a little scared . " Jessie said looking at her husband .

" Everything will be okay , Jessie . I am here and I am not going anywhere . " He spoke softly to her then kissed her on the forehead .

" You are calm . " Jessie said through a contraction .

" I need so I can think through this . Not , having a clear head could get you and Rosalie hurt . " He said as Storm came back into the room .

" Here are the towels . " James handed them to Chris . He also brought a bowl with him and filled it with warm water . He also found some of Jessie ' s clothes for after the baby got here and a first aid kit .

" Jessie , do you think it would be safe for you to move onto that table in the corner of the room ? Or do we need to bring it closer to you ? " Chris asked .

" I don ' t think I could get up to get on the table Chris . " Jessie said to him .

" Storm . " Chris said .

" Already on it . " He moved to the table picking it up and bringing it closer to Chris and Jessie . Chris lifted Jessie up gently in his arms and set her laying down on the table .

" Chris that is going to be to straight , her laying down . " James said .

" I know . How much strength you got left ? " Chris asked James .

" Enough to help you , her , and Rose . Why ? " James asked .

" You are going to be her backboard for her to lean against . " Chris said pulling Jessie ' s pants and underwear off .

" Should we closes that door or keep air circulation in here ? " James asked .

" Jessie ? " Chris looked at her .

" Close it . We don ' t know if Aces & Eights will come this way and I would like them to think that it is still barricaded . " Jessie thought . James got up and closed it .

" Okay , James get behind her and let Jessie lean against you for back support . " Chris said .

" Right . " He did as Chris asked .

" Alright Jessie , sit up a little bit and rest your back against Storm . " Chris said to her helping her sit up slightly . She rested her back against James ' s chest for support .

" Here you can have my hands to squeeze if it gets to painful . I won ' t mind and I ' ve been through a whole lot worse . " James said giving Jessie his hands .

" You sure I won ' t hurt you ? " She asked .

" No , darlin . You won ' t hurt me . " He said .

" Okay , babe this baby is coming and once you feel like you can push , go ahead . Okay . " Chris said to her .

" Okay . " She said to him looking into his eyes . Soon she was dilated enough .

" Jessie , are you ready to push ? " Chris asked his wife .

" I feel like it . " Jessie answered .

" Okay , next contraction push . " He said and she felt the next one and pushed .

" Ah , Chris . " She pushed .

" Good girl , Jessie . I ' m here , breathe , breathe . Next contraction babe . " Chris said to her .

" Push against me if you have to and squeeze my fingers . " Storm said to her trying to keep her calm .

" Okay . Ah , Ow . " She pushed again . Chris reached into the first aid kit and pulled a suction cup and the scissors to cut the umbilical cord . He turned back to her after setting the medical suppies aside where he could reach them .

" Okay , next push Jessie . " Chris said to her .

" Ah , ah . " She pushed again and Chris checked her .

" Two more babe , but lets take them one at a time . " Chris said to her .

" Okay . " Jessie answered .

" Go ahead , Jessie . " Chris said to her .

" Ah , Ah , Ow . Chris . " She called him again .

" Hang on . " He said . He had the baby ' s head and suctioned out her nose and mouth .

" Okay , Jessie . One more big push should do it . " Chris said to her . He took one of the towels and put it on Jessie ' s stomach , " Go ahead , babe . "

" Ah Ow . Ahhhh ! " She pushed the final push and the next thing the three heard was cries from the newborn .

They looked at each other as Chris placed his little girl on the towel , on her mother ' s stomach . He cut the cord and dried her off with the towel she was on and then pulled out another to wrap her up in so the baby wouldn ' t get cold and would feel safe and secure . Then he gave her to Jessie .

" Hey , Rosalie Ann Harris . Welcome to the world little one . " Jessie had a tear coming down her face . Chris did too as he watched his wife and daughter who had after so long finally got here . Chris cleaned Jessie up with the water Storm had fixed and helped her get on some underwear and pants for modesty .

" Storm , if you want I can take over . " Chris said coming over to Jessie and Rose , after he cleaned up all of the medical supplies .

" Yeah , of course . " Storm smiled at the sight of his partner , friend , and brother with his wife and first , newborn baby . Chris took Storm ' s place holding Jessie .

Storm left the room to give the new family some alone time .

" Can I get off the table , Chris ? It is hurting my butt . " Jessie looked at him .

" Yeah , babe need some help ? " He asked helping her up and to the floor where she leaned against him .

" She is so beautiful . " Jessie said watching her daughter in her arms .

" Yeah , she is . Just like her mother . " Chris kissed Jessie on the forehead .

" You were the first that got to hold her . " Jessie said to him .

" Yeah , I delived our baby . " Chris agreed . He leaned down and kissed Rosalie ' s forehead . The baby was asleep in Jessie ' s arms .

**Outside of the Room **

Storm had just walked back into the hallway his shirt was now on so no one could see the marks on his back .

" Storm . " Gail called . He looked up to see the whole extended family , Sting , Jarrett , Booker T , and Tara , Tessmarcher , and Christy Hemmi . Part of the locker room was there , too .

" Rosalie is here . " Storm smiled at them .

" She ' s here . " Gail got up to go to the room , but James caught her by the waste and pulled her back away from the door to the room .

" Gail , no . " James said to her .

" James , what do you think you are doing ? My niece is in there . " Gail glared at him .

" And she is my niece , too . But , give Chris , Jessie , and Rosalie sometime okay . Rose just got here and she needs bonding time with her parents first . You can be mad at me all you want , but once you are a parent . You will understand . " James said putting his foot down .

Gail gave into James ' s reasoning .

" So , are they okay ? " Roode asked looking at James .

" Yes , both Jessie and Rose are fine . " James said to them he went and sat between Roode and Chase on the production crate .

" Hey , so , you were in there for the delivery huh ? " Roode asked .

" Yes , I was . But , Chris and Jessie did most of the work . But , uhm , I wanted to say thank you for that quick thinking on your part . Not only did you save me , but if those thugs had been around when Jessie had gone into labor . There ain ' t no telling what would of happened to them both or Chris . " James said to Bobby .

The locker room and close group watched the Beer Money partners for the longest time . Before all of this Aces & Eights threat the two former partners and best friends had been at each others throats . But , now they looked like friends again . The next thing that happened was they both shared a brotherly hug .

" Sorry for me being an ass to you the whole past year . I nearly lost you today . " Roode said to Storm .

" Yeah , sorry I thought the whole bottle thing was a personal issue . I shouldn ' t have gotten mad at a storyline . " Storm said back to Roode .

" Well , that is a touching sight . " AJ said smiling .

" Yep , Beer Money all buddy , buddy again . " Kaz said .

" Yeah , but what about the three of us ? We haven ' t exactly been playing nice either . Kaz and I constantly tearing at you AJ . I guess that is partly my fault . When I came back to help you a year ago . I came back with the intentions of helping you , but when Destination X came around I felt like it was a time where we could both enjoy an X - Division match against each other . But , when I lost to you I made it a personal issue and pulled Frankie into it also . I ' m sorry AJ for being the worst possible friend imaginable . " Christopher looked at AJ sincerely .

" I am also sorry AJ . I don ' t blame CD for pulling me into anything . I have a mind of my own and I could have pulled out of it when ever I wanted to . But , I didn ' t and crap started because of it . " Kazerian said to AJ .

" Hey , guys , shut up and don ' t worry about it . I could have been the bigger guy and walked away from it . All of the rumors and crap , I could have ended it myself by just walking away . But , I didn ' t , but I also didn ' t step up and be a leader like I should of been . I let things eat at me and we fell apart because of it . So , I am sorry for not keeping a clear head about these issues between us and thinking them through positively . " AJ pulled both of his buddies in for a hug .

" AJ , Kaz , and Daniels have also made up . " Tara said .

" Yep , " Jarrett smiled .

The five Fortune members looked at each other and pulled one another into a group hug .

" Well , I guess this is what makes us grow as a team , as friends , as brothers , and as the leaders of the locker room . " AJ Styles said to them .

" Hey , it may have been a bumpy road , but we got through it . " Frankie Kazerian agreed .

" When everything seemed broken , dark , and hopeless . A light shined and brought us out of the shattered life and made this family whole again . " Christopher Daniels said to them .

" All of it was made possible because of the idea that we needed to stand to protect what we built and made from our blood , sweat , and tears . Now here we are again once distant by our own faults and hatred towards one another , our own selfish ambitions and we now stand unite as brothers , as family , and as Fortune once again . " Robert Roode declared .

" How about once we leave the Impact Zone , we all go get a beer and celebrate with a toast in honor of the Reunited Fortune ? " Storm asked .

" We are the Future , We are Fortune . " The five said holding up the Fortune hand signs together again .

" Well ain ' t that a happy reunion . " Chris said as he came out the door with Jessie and Rosalie .

" Aww . " The four girls said .

" The ladies have spoken . " Chase said getting a laugh from all of those around them .

" Y ' all hush up , my niece is trying to sleep obviously . " James said softly .

" Isn ' t he usually the loud one ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , I guess somebody found the plug or cork big enough for his mouth . " Petey laughed .

" I said hush up , Rosy is trying to sleep . Jesus , no wonder you three don ' t have kids . " Storm shook his head .

" I see Uncle James has already gotten into his uncle mode . " Chris said taking Rosalie in his arms and walking to James first .

" What ? " James asked softly .

" Do you want to hold your niece , my brother ? " Chris asked . Storm nearly choked up at hearing the question .

" I would be honored . " He said as Chris placed Rosalie in James ' s arms . James made sure to support her head .

" See she already likes you . " Jessie smiled .

" Yeah and she is a pretty girl with good parents . " James smiled at the sight of the little one just as comfortable in his arms as she is with her parents . Soon she went back into Jessie ' s arms .

" Gail , come here please . " Jessie called her best friend and soon to be partner .

" Yes , Jessie . " Gail said to her .

" You are my sister , how would you like to hold Rosalie ? " Jessie asked Gail .

" I would love to . " Gail said smiling softly . Jessie placed Rose in Gail ' s arms making sure she supported the head .

" She seems to like Gail , too . " Chris said .

" She does . Now , Chris and I done a little talking in the room and most of us know that James and Gail are her uncle and aunt . But , we were wondering if Booker , Sting , and Double J would be her godparents ? " Jessie asked the three .

" You sure , Jessie ? " Booker asked .

" Yes , Booker you taught me everything I know since I have been your student and you continue to help me when I pick up the phone and need something . So yes I would want you as my daughter ' s godparent . Jarrett , not only have you constantly been there for Chris like you have for the rest of Impact , you were also there when I picked up the phone and told you that Chris was missing , from that moment you put it in place to help my family out and brought me here to get help and in turn helped Chris out , so , you are definitely a good choice to watch after my daughter . And Sting , you always shine bright for those around you and continue to guide the young and upcoming superstars . You let me help make decisions here on how to deal with our problems and never stopped me , knowing that our goals were the same to get rid of what was destroying the foundation of Impact . You also without hesitation delivered to me personally one of your signature weapons just so I could protect myself from these monsters . Without even saying a word you touch everyone around you and make them all step up their game and you have also helped my family and not just my immediate family , but the extended one here at the Impact Zone . You are definitely worthy to being a light for my child . " Jessie said .

" Well , we would be honored , Jessie . " Sting said to her .

" Both of you can be guaranteed she will be well watched after and cared for . " Jarrett said .

" She is surrounded by good people and good parents who will help her grow and mature beautifully . " Booker agreed with Sting and Jarrett .

" Welcome to the family Rosalie . " Chris smiled at his daughter .

" Ain ' t that beautiful . " EY said a tear coming down his face .

" I have to agree with you , Showtime . By the way nice job early . " Roode said to him .

" No problem . That is why I am the Showtime , Eric Young , always reporting for duty in the name of Impact Wrestling and Team Canada . " Eric said .

" I need a beer . " Storm said sobbing on Roode ' s back .

" Hey , quit soaking the shirt . It was a gift . " Roode said to him . Storm looked at it and realized .

" Hey is this the shirt I got you ? " Storm asked looking at the tag .

" Huh , it is . Okay , you can sob on it . " Roode smiled .

" You kept my gift . I have a niece . " Storm said his eyes teared up again and he laid his head back on the Bobby ' s back and sobbed somemore .

" Uhm , guys I am going to take Jessie and Rose to the medical clinic . So , uhm , I got to go . " Chris said ,

Chris got his and Jessie ' s stuff and head out of the Impact Zone .


	26. Welcome to the Father Club

Chapter 25 : Welcome to the Father Club

_Disclaimer : I own none of the TNA stars . I only own Jessie and the baby . _

Soon , Chris , Jessie and Rosalie was out of the hospital and in the apartment .

" Aw , look at the angel asleep . " Julie cooed over her first grandchild .

" So , is a pretty one thats for sure . " Ben agreed watching the little one .

" Who knew she would be born at the Impact Zone though . " Jessie said . She was smiling and proud of her new , little , baby girl .

" I ' m glad she is resting so well . " Chris said he was kneeling next to the little cradle that would be place next to his and Jessie ' s bed for a few weaks and then they would figure out where to put her . Chris had thoughts about buying a bigger place since Jessie and Chris would be wrestling for Impact in the near future .

" A good baby will sleep and grin most of the time , only crying when they are hungry , dirty , scared , or annoyed . " Julie said .

" Huh , is that what I did ? " Jessie asked her mother .

" You rarely got scared or annoyed as a kid . But , hungry and dirty were the biggest for you . No , you were all around a happy baby , but your biggest thing is that if you knew someone was close by you would giggle . " Julie smiled at Jessie .

" Giggles . Hmm , I wouldn ' t mind giggling . " Chris smiled as he gave Rose his finger and she took hold of it .

" She knows who her daddy is . " Jessie smiled at the father and daughter bonding moment . They had already taken countless pictures of her . James and Gail had been over at one point since the family was out of the hospital . Booker had also come by to see them , too .

" We have had a lot of company lately . " Ben said .

" Most of them are the ones who have been the closest to Chris and me . James and Gail are Rosalie ' s honorary uncle and aunt . Booker T , along with Sting and Jeff Jarrett are here godfathers . " Jessie informed them .

" So , she will be well watched after and cared about ? " Julie asked .

" Yes , she will be . " Chris answered as a knock came at the door .

" Wonder who that would be ? " Jessie asked , going to the door looking out to see AJ Styles and Bobby Roode .

" Huh , we have Roode and Styles . " Jessie said opening the door .

" Hey , Jessie . " Roode said to her .

" Whats up ? " AJ asked .

" Styles , no flexing around my child . Or cursing and that goes for both of you . " Jessie told them .

" Storm nearly slipped up the other day . " Chris said to them as they came over to the living area in the room .

" Wow , haven ' t seen those years in forever . " Roode said smiling .

" What years ? " Jessie asked .

" The years of having a small baby around . James is the only one with a child that small . Even AJ ' s youngest is growing up fast . " Roode said .

" You miss your boys don ' t you ? " Chris asked .

" Yes I do . " Roode said watching Rose sleep .

" So , you said James has been by ? " AJ asked .

" Yes , he , Gail , and Booker have been by to see us . " Jessie answered AJ .

" How is he doing since ? " Roode asked .

" He seems better and not in pain . But , he wants to get back at them for threatening Makayla . " Chris said . Julie and Ben had gotten tired so they went to the back bedroom for some sleep .

" I would , too , if they threatened my kids . " AJ said .

" Me , too . " Roode glared .

" I agree . " Chris said getting looks from everyone in the room .

" What ? I ' m a dad now , too . " Chris smiled at the thought .

" He is . " Jessie said rubbing Chris ' s back .

" Welcome to the father club , Chris . " Roode smiled .

" It is an exclusive club . " AJ said as Rosy stirred .

" Is , she waking up ? " Jessie asked .

" Yes , she is . " Chris said as the little opened her eyes looking up at her father .

" Hey , pretty blue eyes . " Chris smiled at the little one . Rose at first didn ' t know how to comprehend her father , but then she smiled back at Chris .

" Aw , that was cute . " Jessie said as another knock came at the door .

" I ' ll get it . " Roode said and looked out to see Storm . He opened the door .

" Do I got the wrong place ? " Storm asked .

" According to who you are looking for . If you are looking for Chris , Jessie , and Rose they are inside , if not you are in the wrong place , Cowboy . " Roode said .

" Then I ' m in the right place . " James said walking into the apartment .

" Hey , James . " Chris said he now had Rose in his arms who was looking around at everything . But , once she saw James her eyes were glued to him for a while .

" How are you guys ? I see Bobby and AJ decided to stop by . " James said coming over and sat in the chair beside Chris . Roode took his spot beside AJ .

" Yes , they did . " Jessie said watching her daughter . Rosalie ' s eyes were still on Storm .

" Hmm , somebody is enchanted by the sight of the Cowboy . " Chris realizing his daughter was watching Storm intently .

" Well hey punkin . " James said and she started laughing .

" Huh , didn ' t expect that . " AJ said .

" Why do kids always laugh at me ? I swear Mason becomes a giggle box when I walk into the same room with him . " James asked smiling at the little one only making Rose giggle even more .

" Hey , it beats crying . At least this way we know she is laughing because she likes you , instead of crying because she doesn ' t . " Bobby said . Rose glanced at him because of his deep voice and odd Canadian accent .

" Now she is watching Roode . " AJ said watching her . The baby studied Roode for a minute and smiled a toothless grin .

" She must of liked Bobby , too . " Storm said . Rose ' s eyes moved to AJ and she smiled at him too .

" AJ is good , as long as he doesn ' t take his shirt off and flex for her . " Jessie said .

" He better not even go there with my baby and that goes for any other guy . I know where I can get a BB gun and I know how to use it . I won ' t miss what I aim for either . " Chris warned .

" Well , Chris is set to be a dad to a little girl . But , why a BB gun ? " Storm asked .

" I don ' t want to go to jail for a murder charge , and at least the BB won ' t kill him , but still hurt . It will definitely hurt where I aim it , too . " Chris hinted making the three guys cringe .

" Well , don ' t scare your daughter in the planning of protecting her . " Jessie said as Rose looked up at her father .

" I won ' t scare her . Oww , stop pulling the hair little one . " Chris said as Rose took a handful of Chris ' s hair and pulled .

" That is one way to get daddy ' s attention . " Roode said glad his hair was short .

" Glad mine is short where I didn ' t have to worry about that . " AJ said .

" Yeah , well mine wasn ' t . It didn ' t get short until after they were grown and wouldn ' t do that . Riley did it the worst , everytime he thought I wasn ' t looking at him he would grab it and pull .

" Yeah , well , she pulled . Ow , Rosy . " Chris said pulling her hand away from his hair .

" She is trying to figure out if it is attached daddy . " Storm laughed a little at the infant ' s curiousity .

" Yeah , I bet . " He said as the little one put her hand on her father ' s nose .

" What is she doing ? " Jessie asked trying to figure out what Rose was trying to figure out .

" She is exploring and learning different things . In the first two years of her life she will learn quite a bit , especially about the two of you . " AJ said to them .

" That is my nose sweetheart . " Chris said as she moved her hand up to his eyes . She cooed .

" Those are my eyes and I can ' t see with your hands over them sweetheart . " Chris was very patient with her . He wanted his daughter to learn as much as she could and be close to him and her mother . Rose then touched the side of Chris ' s face gently .

" Wow , that is . I don ' t even have words for it . " Jessie said happy that her two favorite people were learning so much about each other .

" Don ' t have say anything Jessie . Just let the moment and emotions speak for itself . Sometimes it is the little things that mean the most and have the dominate memories to look back on . " James said to Jessie .

" You ' re right . " Jessie said as she watched Chris kiss the little ones cheeks .

" Love you Rosy . " Chris said to his baby girl . She smiled and hugged him .

" Awe , " Jessie watched them as Chris teared up at his daughter hugging him for the first time .

" Picture perfect moment . " Roode said .

" Ooo . " Jessie said getting up and running to the master bedroom .

" What did I say ? " Bobby asked as she ran back into the room with a camera .

" See , Bobby you are good for something . " Jessie said .

" Yeah , thanks , I know . What ? " Roode was a little slow to catch on .

" Nothing , " Jessie said as she took a picture of Rose hugging Chris .

" That was all worth it , babe ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , we need lots of memories with her . " Jessie said kissing the little one ' s cheeks getting giggles from Rose again .

" That is one happy baby . " James said .

" Yes , she is and I am happy that she is so happy . " Chris said smiling at Rose who was again looking at Roode with interest .

" There she goes again watching the It Factor . " James said laughing at the curiousity of the child .

" Hey tell Uncle James that I am something to look at , Rose . " Roode talking to the little one who stared at him for awhile wondering if he was talking to her .

" Ahhh , " Rose said then looked at her daddy in shock that sound came out of her .

" Yeah , that came from you . " Chris smiled at her . She smiled back and laughed .

" Happy baby . " Jessie smiled at her .

Soon they had gotten more pictures of Rosalie , some with both Styles and Roode and then the company had left .

" Well Rose you are one popular baby . All of these people coming to see you . " Jessie cooed over her daughter . She had done this quite a bit since they had been home .

" She is a special baby that is for sure . " Chris said .

Chris loved the interaction between Rose and her mother . The bonding they were getting between each other right now was critical . But , so , was theirs the father / daughter bond that started at a young age . The little thing she did was what he enjoyed from Rose and he knew somewhere inside of the little girl there was something to be said about how much time he was spending with her and giving her that father - figure , role - model she would need in life . He wasn ' t going to give Rosalie the upbringing her mother had in Jessie ' s early childhood , where Isaac beat and starved Jessica and Julie .

" Chris what are you thinking about ? " Jessie asked him .

" About how beautiful my daughter is . " Chris smiled at the baby who was once again asleep in her cradle .

" We are going to have to move the cradle into the room , Chris . " Jessie said also watching Rosalie .

" I ' ll do it if you want to get Rose . " He said . Jessie picked up Rosalie and held her safely in her arms leaning down to kiss her cheeks .

Chris carried the cradle to the master bedroom where he placed it on Jessie ' s side of the bed that way she could be close to her mother . Then Rosalie was put back into the cradle , so , she could sleep peacefully without anyone bothering her . No to much longer than that Julie and Ben wondered into the living room .

" Where did we put the little one ? " Julie asked noticing the cradle wasn ' t in the living room .

" In mine and Chris ' s room so she can sleep soundly and be close to us for awhile at night . " Jessie answered as Chris came back into the room .

" She is sleeping good . I guess all of the company today tired the little one out . " Chris said .

" Anyone up for a quick supper ? I don ' t want anything much like we had at lunch . " Jessie said to them .

So , they made sandwiches and ate at the table .

" So , when are you two going back to the Impact Zone ? " Julie asked .

" Not , sure . Chris ? " Jessie looked at him .

" We need to find someone to watch Rose while we are at the Impact Zone . After that we can go back whenever . " Chris said .

" Ben and I could do it for a little while . It would beat daycare . " Julie offered .

" You sure ? " Chris asked looking at his mother - in - law .

" Yeah , son . We can handle it and you guys can get back to your jobs . We both don ' t have to worry about jobs . " Ben said looking at his wife .

" Chris , what do you think ? " Jessie asked looking at the Wildcat for a definite answer .

" I think it is a good idea . Okay , sounds good to me . " Chris said .

After that they washed up and got ready for bed .

**Apartment - Master Bedroom**

Chris and Jessie got ready for bed and climbed into the bed after Jessie checked on Rosalie .

" She is still out like a light . " Jessie smiled at the sleeping baby .

" Yeah , lets just hope it is like that during the night . " Chris said to Jessie .

" What ? You wouldn ' t get up if your daughter wakes up needing you during the night ? " Jessie asked .

" I would get up with her . " Chris kissing Jessie .

" I love you , Chris . " Jessie said as she got to sleep in her normal sleeping position since she no longer had a baby in her tummy . She was on her stomach , snuggled next to Chris .

" I love you , too , Jessie . " Chris said as he turned off the light and put his arms around Jessie . They were both soon sound asleep . Rose did sleep through the night as did her parents .


	27. Back In Action

Chapter 26 : Back In Action

_Disclaimer : I own none of the TNA stars . I only own Jessie and the baby . _

**Next Morning - Apartment Master Bedroom**

Jessie woke up the next morning beside Chris warm in his arms . She looked over to see Rosalie ' s blue eyes looking around the room .

" Morning , pretty girl . " Jessie smiled as Rose looked over to see her . Jessie sat up and reached into the cradle , picking up Rosy and pulling her to the bed and laying her on her daddy ' s chest . Rosy at first didn ' t know what to do , but lay there and look at her father sleeping . Then she pulled herself closer to Chris ' s face .

" Are you going to wake daddy up ? " Jessie asked the child . She looked at Jessie and then proceed to do the difficult task she was tackling . Rose finally reached her daddy ' s face , she touched Chris ' s nose before screaming .

" Ahhh ! " Rosalie said and Chris woke up looking staight at the child .

" Somebody needs to work on their wake up call . " Chris said rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them .

" Say , daddy . I didn ' t know what else to do . " Jessie said as the baby smiled a toothless grin at her father .

" Morning , little one . " Chris said putting his arms around his little girl and hugging her to him . Rose then saw what she wanted , Chris ' s hair . She reached up and pulled .

" Ow , ow , ow . Rose , why do you like pulling my hair ? " Chris asked as he pulled her hand away from his hair . She looked at him confused .

" It hurts daddy when you pull on his hair , sweetheart . " Chris tried to make her understand .

" She will learn not to . " Jessie said as Rosalie reached up for her daddy ' s hair again and this time Chris was prepared , he grabbed her hand before she could pull .

" No , " Chris said firmly and this time she understood . She put her hand back down on Chris ' s chest and looked down like she knew she was in trouble .

" Well , daddy , she understood that . " Jessie said looking at the long face on Rosy ' s face .

" Rosalie , look at daddy . " He said to her in a softer tone . She looked up at him with a tear on her cheek .

" Aw , " Jessie said looking at the sad face on her daughter .

" Rose , I ' m sorry if I scared you . But , pulling on someone ' s hair isn ' t very nice and it hurts people . So , don ' t do it again . " Chris tried to explain to her where she could understand . More tears fell down her little face . Her dad then pulled her closer to him in a big hug .

" Sshh little one . Its okay , its okay , daddy ' s got you and you are not in trouble . " Chris sat up and rocked her . Her little face brightened up and she smiled as her tears dried up .

" Thats much better . " Jessie smiled at the smile replacing her daughter ' s sad face .

" Well , if we are going to the Impact Zone , I guess we should get up . Shouldn ' t we mommy ? " Chris asked in a child - like voice making Rosy laugh .

" Yes , we should . Come on baby lets get you dressed and a bottle . I bet you are hungry . " Jessie said taking Rosalie from Chris and going to the kitchen .

Soon Rose was feed and in the care of her grandparents . Chris and Jessie went off to the Impact Zone .

**Impact Zone**

Jessie and Chris had arrived at the Impact Zone for the first time since Rosalie was born . They made their way to Sting , Hulk , and Jarrett ' s office and knocked on the door as they got there .

" Let me get the door . " Sting said and opened it to see Chris and Jessie . He stood to the side letting them .

" Look who is back in the Impact Zone . If it ain ' t Chris and Jessie Harris . " Booker said when he saw the two walk into the room .

" Yep , ready to go to war against Aces & Eights , unless you guys have taken care of them that is . " Jessie said . She had been working with Chris for weeks in the gym to get rid of baby fat .

" No , we haven ' t . They showed themselves on the big screen last week . So , what can I do for you two or should I even ask ? " Jarrett asked .

" Contracts , Jarrett . " Chris got staight to the point .

" At your request , Chris , Jessie . " Jarrett pulled to contract packets out and handed them to the couple .

" Give me a pen , please . " Jessie said and Sting handed her one . She signed the contract and Chris signed his .

" We are in , Jarrett . " Chris said as they handed the contracts back to Jarrett .

" Welcome to Impact Wrestling , or I should say to Chris , welcome back to Impact Wrestling . Now , come , I take it you two want a locker room you can share ? " Jarrett asked .

" Yes , we do . " Jessie said and Chris nodded yes to Double J .

Jarrett lead them to a locker room .

" This will be yours , no one else is using it . Storm is right down the hall and so is Styles , Daniels , and Kaz . Team Canada is on the other side and the Naturals have joined Shelley and Jay Lethal who came back a week ago to help with the problem . He was trying to find more help with the X - Division , but no luck yet . Enjoy your stay and Jessie , you might want to get with Gail Kim , before you start having matches , sweety . " Jarrett said walking back to the office .

" Thanks Jarrett . That was simple . " Jessie said as she and Chris walked into the locker room .

" Nice , we don ' t have to worry about anyone else in here . " Chris said sitting their bags down on the bench in the corner of the room .

" Yeah , but , I am going to have to be back and forth between here and Gail ' s room . Oh well , at least I don ' t have anything to worry about . " Jessie said smiling deviously .

" You can fight now , too . " Chris said .

" Oh , yeah , Aces & Eights better watch there steps now . Hmm , wonder what I am going to have to do about my office ? " Jessie asked .

" Don ' t know , but we will find out , Jessie . " Chris said as a knock came at the door .

" Wonder who is coming to greet us ? " Jessie asked going to the door . She opened it to see the Cowboy with a case of beer in his hand .

" Hey , I thought I heard voices coming from this locker room . I was just making sure I wasn ' t going crazy . See , Douglas , Stevens , I knew I heard someone . Chris and Jessie are back . " James said as the Naturals came to the door .

" Chris , Jessie , how is it going ? " Chase asked happy to see his friends .

" Yeah , we are glad you guys are back . We have been dealing with the Cowboy all by ourselves . " Andy said .

" Aw , poor boys . Guess what ? " Jessie asked .

" What ? " James asked .

" We are officially part of the Impact roster . " Chris said . James dropped the case of beer he had and pulled both of them in for a hug .

" Wow , James dropped his beer . " Chase said looking shock .

" I see someone is glad we are on the roster . " Jessie said .

" Storm , we kind of need to breathe at some point . " Chris said . Storm let go .

" I ' m sorry , but I am so glad you two are going to be here . " Storm said happy .

" Yeah and I see you brought me beer . " Jessie said pulling one out of the case .

" What ? Uhm , uh , Jessie are you stealing my beer . " Storm asked .

" No , this is called quencing a nine month need for a beer . " Jessie said and opened the beer . She turned it up and took a sip .

" I love that woman . " Chris smiled at his wife ' s guts to take one of the Cowboy ' s beers and open it in front of him without asking .

" We see that . You know if you were not my favorite little sister , I wouldn ' t let you get away with that . " James said to her .

" Thats better . You were right months ago , it does taste good and cold . " Jessie grinned her quirky smile .

" Ah , Hell . Stevens stop right there , you take another step closer to my beer and we will have a long talk . Andy , Chase did you here me ? " Storm asked .

" Yes , I heard you . Damn ! I am able to curse around you , Jessie ? " Andy asked .

" As long as Rose isn ' t with me or Chris . " Jessie warned .

" Can we join the party ? " Petey asked as Team Canada stood in the opened door .

" Yes , but don ' t touch my beer . " Storm said .

" Who said you could invite them to out locker room ? " Jessie asked .

" I didn ' t , but Team Canada come on guys . " Chris said .

" We knew you loved us . " Roode said .

" How is the baby ? " EY asked .

" She ' s good , my parents are babysitting . " Jessie said to them .

" Jessie , Chris . " Gail Kim said coming to the door .

" Gail Kim . Hey my tag partner . I need to talk to you . Come on lets go to your locker room and chat . Later boys , love you Chris . Thanks for the beer Cowboy . I am taking two more for me and Gail . " Jessie grabbing two beers and walking out of the room with Gail before Storm could say anything .

" She took more of my beer without asking . " James said pointing in the direction the girls went .

" Yep , I told you she could pull a fast one . " Chris said .

" So , I take it you and her are on the roster now ? " Bobby asked .

" Yes , we are and this is our locker room . So , ground rules , knock on the door before entering . I have a wife and a daughter who will quite possibly be in here , so , please be courteous to them . " Chris said to them .

" No problem , " James said .

" So , what is the plan or do you know , Chris ? " Andy asked .

" Don ' t no yet , but at least Jessie is able to fight now . So , it will be all hands on deck from now on . " Chris informed them .

" Well , that will help out a lot . " Petey said .

" Sure , will . " Roode echoed his Team Canada partner ' s thoughts .

**Gail Kim ' s Locker Room **

Gail and Jessie walked into Kim ' s locker room and closed the door .

" So , how are you Jessie ? " Gail asked her best friend and now tag partner .

" I ' m good , how about you ? " Jessie returned the question .

" Going crazy without you here . Having to put up with the boys with just me around was a headache . " Gail said .

A knock came at the door .

" Wonder who that is ? " Gail asked and opened the door to see Sting .

" Hey , Gail is Jessie in here with you ? " Sting asked .

" Yes , she is . Let Sting in Gail . " Jessie said and Gail moved back to let the Icon into the room .

" Thank you , Gail . I see you are making yourself at home Jessie . Jarrett asked me to bring these to you and Gail . " Sting said handing them a script .

" Ah , thank you Sting . So , I take it Double J still wants Gail and me as a tag team ? " Jessie asked .

" Yes , he wants to pick up the Knockouts Tag Team Division here in Impact . But , what I need to talk to you girls about is this . When you guys go out to the ring don ' t go alone . Aces & Eights are still around and Jessie they know that you are connected to not just Chris , but Storm , too . So , be careful and find yourselves a couple of guys to back you up . I think both of you will like the two guys decision . " Sting said .

" I got two guys already in mind , and I know Gail will agree with me . That is if we are thinking on the same page ? " Jessie looked at her tag partner .

" I think we are , Jessie . " Gail answered her .

" Who do you two have in mind ? " Sting asked .

" America ' s Most Wanted . " Jessie said to the Icon .

" We were thinking the same thing . " Gail smiled .

" Do you two want to ask them or should I ? " Sting asked the girls .

" We will . I am sure Chris and James won ' t mind . " Jessie said to them .

" Well , I will leave it to you girls . But , please do be careful . " Sting said to the two of them .

" Of course . Sting . " Jessie called before he had the chance to leave .

" Yes , " Sting said .

" Here is your bat back . I found my own weapon to defend myself with . " Jessie said to the Icon . She had one of her bags on her shoulder and pulled a kendo stick out of it

" Thanks and that weapon is a nice choice Jessie . " Sting said taking the bat from her and admiring the kendo stick .

" It is good enough to take out as many Aces & Eights ' members that wants it . " Jessie smiled as the Icon left the room .

" Well guess we should go find James and Chris ? " Gail asked .

" Yep , " Jessie said as the two left Gail ' s locker room in search of AMW .

**Impact Zone - Catering**

Jessie and Gail walked into catering to find AMW , with Styles , Kaz , Daniels , Shelley , and Lethal . The Hardys , Moore and Helms was also at the table .

" So , we have every other entrance blocked off except the ones leading to the backstage area and the two going right out to the ring . " Matt said as the girls approached the table .

" Hey , boys mind if we join you ? " Jessie asked .

" Go right ahead . " Chris smiled as Jessie sat next to him .

" So , what are we talking about ? " Gail asked with food in front of her .

" Aces & Eights . " James said with a low growl . He still haven ' t forgotten what those thugs had done to him .

" Which brings me to a question . " Jessie said getting to the point .

" What question ? " Jay Lethal asked .

" Hmm , you must be Jay Lethal ? " Jessie asked looking at the guy .

" Yes , I am . " Lethal answered .

" I ' m Jessie Harris , Chris ' s wife . " Jessie introduced herself shaking the guys hand .

" So , back to your question , Jessie ? " Styles asked .

" Jarrett had Sting bring Gail and me a script already , but Sting is worried about the two of us being out in the ring by ourselves . So , he wants us to find two partners , preferably guys . So , uhm , Chris , James would you two want to team up with us ? " Jessie asked . Gail was watching Chris and James .

" I think we can manage that , can ' t we James ? " Chris looked at the Cowboy .

" You girls just got AMW backing you up . But , Jessie , no more of my beer . " James looked at her .

" What ? Why not ? " Jessie asked pouting .

" Ah uhm , Jessie quit pouting at me like that . " James didn ' t know how to take pouting .

" Big brother won ' t share beer with me . " Jessie looked at James with a pitiful look .

" Fine I will share my beer with you , but only if you ask . Jesus , I can ' t take pouting , it breaks my rugged , redneck heart . " James looked at Chris .

" Hey , I can ' t help you with that . Sorry , buddy , you ' re on your own with that one . " Chris said to Storm .

" So , who do you girls face first ? " Jeff asked .

" Winter and Angelina Love . " Gail said .

" We will tear them both apart . " Jessie smiled deviously .

" Somebody is ready to get back in the ring . " Booker said as he came over and sat at the table . Team Canada and the Naturals were with him .

" Nine months is along time being out of the ring , Booker . " Jessie said .

" So , Jessie and Gail are going into tag team action . Should be interesting seeing as both of you have been around AMW quite a bit already . " Roode said to the girls .

" True , but AMW is also joining us at ring side since Aces & Eights are still on the prowl . At least we can partially put that valet idea into practice you had Chris . " Jessie looked at her husband .

" Are we still calling you the Snow Leopard ? " Gail asked .

" Yes , we are . " Jessie said as Chris smiled at the idea .

" Chris is loving that . " Andy said seeing the smile creep up on Chris ' s face .

" Yeah , the Wildcat and the Snow Leopard , sounds catching . " Chase said thinking about the way it sounded .

" Well , this will be interesting to watch . Jessie remember everything I taught you and you should be fine , kid . " Booker said to her .

" Yes sir , Booker . " Jessie said to her mentor .

" She is being a smartass . " Petey said to the guys .

" Petey , quit talking to my partner like that . " Gail warned .

" Have my back girl . " Jessie high - fived Gail .

" As long as you have mine . " Gail agreed .

" Of course what are friends for ? " Jessie asked .

" Extra benefits . " Chase said making the others at the table cough .

" What ? " Shannon asked .

" So , is that what you and Andy do behind closed doors ? " Eric Young asked thinking about what Chase just said .

" Oh , " Bobby snickered .

" He must be doing it with some other friend , because I have no idea where he got that from . " Andy said looking at his partner still in shock at what he said .

" Chase , no talking like that around my daughter . " Chris chuckled .

" No , problem , Chris . " Chase said .

" Wow , that was interesting . " Shane Helms said .

" See , what you , Shannon , and Matt are missing not being on Impact ? " Jeff said .

" Yeah , but it is hard having to contend with both a tattoo shop and wrestling . So , right now it is easier wrestling the Indies around North Carolina . At least until I can get everything straighten out before coming back . " Shannon said .

" I ' m good right now , too . " Matt said .

" I might have to take you up on that idea Jeff . Come on lets go see Jarrett , guys . " Shane said to the Hardys and Shannon . The four left the area . Jay Lethal went with them because of interest coming back to Impact as well , but didn ' t want to say anything , yet .

" Well , looks like we may have someone else joining the locker room . " Kaz said .

" And from the sounds of Shane a couple of weeks ago when he was asking us about the X - Division , made me think he might be interested in the X - Division . " Daniels said .

" Well , let me tell you guys . I know Shane Helms and he is a former multiple time and longest reigning Cruiserweight Champion . He held the champions for a year in WWE , if I am not mistaken . But , the Cruiserweight Championship was done away with before Jeff even left the company and cameback to Impact Wrestling . He is extremely talented and come from the same area that the Hardys and Shannon came from . They all come from the same tight nitch , too . Kind of like you guys here at the table , they have their own extended family and bond . Matt years ago before coming to WWE started a promotion called the East Coast Wrestling Federation , ECWF . Jeff , Shannon , and Shane were apart of that promotion with a lot of their other friends and a lot of them went onto bigger promotions even if it was just Indies . The promotion later was changed and drastically improved to become OMEGA , Organization of Extreme Grappling Arts , Matt and Jeff were jumping off of ladders before Ladder Matches were invented and so , were Shannon and Shane . So , I take it Jeff knows all three of them are great for Impact . " Booker said to the group .

" That is a relief . " AJ said .

**Chris and Jessie ' s Locker Room **

Chris and Jessie were both in their locker room alone and getting ready for tonight .

" Hey , Chris , is it a good thing that I think ahead ? " Jessie asked and Chris looked over at her in her ring gear and nearly got swept off his feet . She was wearing red , white , and blue ring gear . The American flag blazed across her chest and her pants were black leather .

" When did you get those ? " Chris asked .

" Before , I found out I was pregnant with Rosalie . I was going to wear them in one of my matches in ROH for you as a surprise , but we are here now and since Gail and I are walking out with AMW , why not do this right . I figured it would at least match the AMW jackets . Main reason the pants are black . " Jessie said .

" God Bless America . " Chris said making Jessie laugh .

" You are so funny . " Jessie said as a knock came at the door . Jessie walked to check it and saw Gail and James .

" Chris , hurry up and put your drawers on . Gail and James , are here . " Jessie said as Chris pulled up his tights .

" Let them in . " Chris said as he pulled his boots on , lacing them up .

" Hey , guys . Gail , I see you got the memo to wear the right colors . " Jessie said .

" I did . " Gail said she was in the same red , white , and blue colors . But , Gail had shorts on , instead of leather pants .

" Damn , I think we might have to find ice buckets for the guys in the audience . " Storm said walking in to Chris .

" They better not even think about jumping my wife . " Chris said pulling on his elbow pads , after taping his wrists . Then pulling on his AMW jacket .

Jessie pulled on her elbow pads on that matched her pants and her armbands .

" I am ready . " Chris said .

" Me too , Gail lets go show Winter and Love we are not to be messed with . " Jessie said .

" I ' m with you partner . " Gail said high - fiving Jessie .

" Well , you girls are currently ready . Just be careful go out there and in your match . I know we are going out there with you , but do remember Aces & Eights are still around . " James said .

" We haven ' t forgotten about them , and if they want to mess with me , now . I will kick their asses , too . " Jessie said reaching into her locker and pulling out her own weapon , the kendo stick .

" Nice weapon . " James said .

" Thanks , you really didn ' t think that Chris was the only one around with a signature weapon now did you ? " Jessie said enjoying the feel of her equalizer in her hands again .

" Well , since you are ready my Snow Leopard . How about we get you back in action ? " Chris asked her sticking his handcuff keys in his jacket pockets and picking up his handcuffs .

The four walked out of the locker room towards the backstage area .

**The Ring **

" Well Tazz time for next match . " Mike Tenay said .

Winter and Angelina Love ' s theme music hit and out came the Knockout Tag Team Champs .

" This Knockouts tag team is set for one fall . Introducing first , your reigning Knockouts Tag Team Champions , Winter and Angelina Love . " Christy Hemmi announced the arrival of champs .

" Wonder who they are going to have to face ? " Tazz said .

Guilty played through the arena and out came Gail Kim and Jessie Harris with the Cowboy , James Storm and Wildcat Chris Harris .

" And the challengers , accompanied to the ring by James Storm and Chris Harris . Gail Kim and the Snow Leopard , Jessie Harris .

" Jessie Harris , isn ' t that the Wildcat ' s wife . Looks like Storm and Harris are coming over here to the announce table to join us . Someone hook these guys up . " Tenay said as Gail and Jessie step into the ring . Jessie had her kendo stick in hand .

" Hey , Cowboy , Wildcat , welcome to our office . " Tazz said to AMW .

" Thank you glad to be up here and I brought beer . " Storm said putting the case of beer on the table .

" I see that . So , Chris tell us who is that lady out there with Gail ? " Mike asked .

" That is my lovely wife , Jessie , the Snow Leopard , Mike . " Chris said .

As Gail and Love both step out of the ring , the ref called for the bell .

" So , looks like we got Jessie and Winter starting things off . " Tazz said .

" So , I have to ask what is the news so far on this whole Aces & Eights deal with them still running around the Impact Zone ? " Tenay asked AMW as Jessie and Winter locked up .

" Simple , they are a bunch of outlaws trying to enforce their will in the Impact Zone . They are trying to teardown what Chris and I helped build and like I have already said . Since , these thugs are going to be outlaws , Chris and I are going to be the sheriffs and hang ' em like they use to do outlaws in the Wild West . " Storm said .

" I agree and look at my baby go . At a girl . " Harris said

Jessie brought Winter down with a DDT and brought her over to her and Gail Kim ' s side of the ring tagging in Gail who backed up and rammed her shoulders into Winter ' s midsection . Jessie climbed back out of the ring onto the ring apron . She watched as Gail slammed Winter on the mat with a drop kick at the end .

" Gail Kim isn ' t showing any once of separation out there from Winter . " Tazz said .

" Just like the Gail Kim we all know . " Storm said .

Gail Kim tried to get the early pin on Winter , but she kicked out at one in a half .

" Tried to get a quick win there . " Tenay said .

" Nothing wrong with that , Mike . " Tazz said .

Gail pulled Winter to where Jessie was and tagged her in . Jessie gave Winter a smack to the face causing her to pull her head back away from Jessie sticking her gut out . Jessie then kicked her right in the midsection where Gail rammed her earlier . Winter fell to the ground holding her midsection and tried to crawl to Angelina , but Jessie wasn ' t having that and pulled Winter to her feet in the middle of the ring . Jessie jumped up and hit a hurricanrana into another pin , but once again Winter kicked out .

" That was sweety . " Tazz said .

" Yes , Jessie is very good at wowing people . " Harris said .

Jessie , pulled Winter up and did a spinning neckbreaker on her and then dragged her back to Gail tagging her in .

The rest of the match was back and forth with Angelina also getting a piece of the girls . Gail and Winter were both down outside of the ring now . But , Jessie and Angelina both in the ring with a vertical Jessie and Angelina down . Jessie pulled Angelina up and used Emerald Flowsion on her , a move she named Houston Highrise and her finisher .

" Good job , Jessie . " Storm said .

" What in the hell does she call that move , Wildcat ? " Tazz asked Harris .

" Houston Highrise from her hometown of Houston , Texas . Cover her Jessie . " Chris said . Jessie covered Angelina and got the three count .

" Here are your winners , Gail Kim and Jessie Harris . " Christy said as Gail climbed into the ring .

Gail and Jessie , then , shared a hug and their arms being raised in victory as Chris and James both climbed into the ring with them . Jessie instantly hugged Chris and one arm hugged James and Gail one arm hugged both of the boys . Then they saw them , Aces and Eights making there way to the ring . Jessie instantly picked up her kendo stick , Chris had his handcuffs ready , and Storm had a beer bottle in hand ready to strike . Gail called for the steel chair by Val , which was graceously handed to her . Five members of Aces and Eights jumped into the ring , only to be taken out by the four . But , then more Aces & Eights came down to the ring ready to take out America ' s Most Wanted .

" Get Ready to Fly , " played throught the arena and AJ Styles , Bobby Roode , Kazerian , and Christopher Daniels was down to the ring in no time closely followed by Petey , EY , Shelley , and the Naturals . Soon , Aces and Eights were having their asses hand to them . Then one of them tried to back up the ring only to be met by the Icon , who threw him into the ring to the others once the other Aces & Eights members high - tailed it back through the crowd . Sting called for a microphone .

" Why don ' t we see who is behind the mask , guys ? " Sting looked at the ones in the ring who are cheered in agreement . Storm had him up against one of the turnbuckles . Chris put his hand under the chin of the mask and pulled it off to reveal Devon Dudley who glared at them .

" Well , looks like the Cat finally caught the mouse . " Chris said in the mic that he asked Sting for .

" What do you have to say now Devon ? " James asked him .

The Bully ' s music sounded and out came Bully Ray who walked right into the ring and to Devon .

" Thanks for joining us Bully . " Chris said .

" Shut up , Chris . Devon , I hope you are happy with yourself . You have officially disgraced this family and you turned against me and Impact . There is no help for you brother . I always knew you were a snake and would double cross me and the Impact Zone , but I gave you the benefit of the doubt back then and I regret it . I should have seen right through you and what is worse is that you made a mockery out of what me and you built together . You made a mockery out of Team 3D , you made a mockery out of the titles we won together , you made a mockery out of ECW , you made a mockery out of everyone including the authority of Impact Wrestling , and you made a mockery out of our family . Family is the one thing you don ' t desert , but you did it and as far as I am concerned you are no longer apart of this family . So , you know what ? I am going to put you through a table . Bring me a table . " Bully ordered .

Andy and Chase got out and grabbed a table from under the ring and threw it into the ring to the others . Roode and Petey set the table up .

" AMW , back up . This is my message to this double - crosser . " Bully said . Storm and Harris backed away like he asked and he Bully Bombed Devon through the table . Then walked out of the ring and back up the ramp without a second glance at Devon .

**Later In Chris and Jessie ' s locker room **

Jessie and Chris had finished their showers and put on normal clothes .

" Well , now at least we have Devon out of a mask . Now the rest are the ones we don ' t know about . " Jessie said .

" At least I don ' t have to hold in who the insideman is any longer . " Chris said kissing Jessie .

" We were a good team out there . All of us , but Gail and I seemed to gel together pretty well in the match . " Jessie said .

" You girls did great and I was happy to see you back in ring action , babe . " Chris said holding her close to him . She grazed his manhood with her hand .

" I am glad , but I think you enjoyed the red , white , and blue more . " Jessie said .

" I am enjoying what you are doing now , more . Remember , you don ' t have a baby in you anymore . so , if you start something , I will finish it . Mmmm , baby , we have to get out of here tonight . Shit , I can barely think straight when you are doing that . " Chris said his head swimming with pleasure .

" How are we going to do this at home with Rosy in the room and mom and Ben next door to our room ? " Jessie asked . Then a knock came at the door .

" Damn it . " Chris said as Jessie moved away from him . He was hard and it hurt , but he hid his pain . Jessie opened the door to see the James and Bobby waiting .

" You guys ready to go home ? " James asked .

" Yes , what are you doing Bobby ? " Chris asked as they left the room bags in hand and out of the Impact Zone .

" James and I are going to the cabin . We still have a few things to mend with our relationship over the past year . Petey and EY are going to Eric ' s apartment with Andy and Chase . Something about a Jackass marathon , and I prefer not to be there when that is on . You guys might want to be prepared for some wierd stuff happening in the coming week . Petey and Eric like to go into prank and wierd mode after that show and we know what the Naturals are capable of , especially Chase . " Bobby warned .

" Can ' t we lock them in a room with each other or maybe we can like them go hell crazy with Aces & Eights ? By the way nice work guys tonight with them . We keep it up like this and they won ' t be here long . " Jessie said .

" We will get it done . " James said .

" Later guys . " Chris and Jessie said as they climbed into Chris ' s car and Storm and Roode took off in Storm ' s truck .


	28. I Love You More

Chapter 27 : I Love You More

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA wrestlers . I do own Jessie and Rosalie . I also own Jessie ' s parents . _

**Harris ' s Apartment **

" We are home . " Jessie said as she walked into the apartment with Chris . Ben was already in bed , but Julie was up waiting on them .

" Hey , Ben is already in bed and Rosalie is asleep in her crib in her room . " Julie said .

" Tuckered them both out ? " Jessie asked .

" I guess I did and I think I am following suit . " Julie said .

" Okay , good night . We won ' t be up long . We don ' t have to go in tomorrow . Jarrett doesn ' t want me overdoing it , yet . And he thinks Chris should be with me and Rose for protection . " Jessie said .

" Sounds fair , well good night to you both . " Julie said .

" Good night , " Chris said and Jessie hugged her .

Jessie went to check on Rose before going to her bedroom with Chris .

**Master Bedroom **

Chris and Jessie went into the master bedroom .

" Rose is sleeping good . " Jessie said .

" Thats good . At least we know she is resting easy here . " Chris said pulling off his clothes . He was still hard from that little tease that Jessie had done earlier at the Impact Zone .

" Baby , what are you doing ? " Jessie asked .

" I am still hard and hurting from you handling me earlier baby . Can we do it tonight ? " Chris asked . Once he was free of his last bit of clothes and Jessie could see he was hard .

" If you want to . " Jessie said locking the door and walking to him standing there naked . She put her arms around him and started kissing him passionately .

" Mmmm , whoa . " Chris said as they broke .

" Lay on the bed baby . I need to make sure your hard buddy is taken care of . " Jessie said brushing her fingers over his chest . He laid on his back , on the bed .

Jessie first stripped for him and he enjoyed that so much that he went to touch himself .

" Stop , don ' t touch yourself . That is my job . " Jessie said pulling off her last bit of clothes . He did as he was told .

Jessie climbed on the bed and mounted him . She started kissing his lips again passionately and then kissed the area under his neck and the hollow of his collarbone , base of the neck , and shoulders . He enjoyed the feeling she was giving him .

She moved on to his chest and pecks . She took her hands and played with his nipples getting them sensitive . Then she stuck her tongue out licking his nipples .

" Oh God , Jessie . Mmm , " He could feel the pleasure she was giving his nipples , his eyes were closed enjoying the feeling . But , they quickly shot open when she closed her mouth on the right nipple and began sucking on it , letting it go inbetween sucks and then pulling it back in to do it all over again . She went and did the same thing to the left . He moaned pleasurably .

" You like that , Cat ? " She asked him .

" Yes , mmmm . " He said as she went back and did it all over again to his nipples . She moved on to his stomach kissing the area and swirling her tongue into his belly button . She kissed the area between his navel and pubic bone . She kissed there a couple of times .

" That felt good . " Chris said .

" The next part will feel even better . " Jessie said she was right above his manhood . She first went to go down , but stopped .

" Why did you stop ? Quit teasing . " Chris moaned .

" Hush and turn over . You will get that last . " Jessie said get up off of him so he could turn over on to his stomach . She gave him a quick message . Then went into her dresser draw and pulled out a tub of Vaseline . She sat it to the side . Then layed down her head above his butt . She began kissing the cheeks .

" Baby , that is undescribable . " Chris was sure what to think about her kissing his ass , but he knew it felt good . So , he didn ' t complain .

" What is going to happen next will give your mind a real complex then . " Jessie said as she took her hands and spread the Wildcat ' s butt cheeks and stuck her tongue deep into his asshole .

" Babe , that is awesome . " He said heavy breathing from pleasure . He laid there enjoying the feeling . She continued to lick his hole and began thrusting her tongue in and out . Then she stopped .

" Why are you stopping ? " Chris complained he was enjoying the feeling .

" You want more of that ? " She asked him .

" Yes , please . I was enjoying it . " Chris said .

" Hang on . " She got up and found a towel .

" Here put this under you . I don ' t want to have to change the sheets after you climax , babe . " Jessie told her husband . He did as she told him and laid back on his stomach .

She got back into the position she was in before going to get the towel and went back to licking his asshole . Jessie gave it slow gentle thrusts with her tongue and speed up the tempo . Chris was enjoying this moment and his head was down in the pillow to muffle his moans . But , she cold tell it was moans of pleasure . He had missed this type of treatment from her when she was pregnant . Chris and Jessie had always enjoyed moments like these to explore each other and what turned them on and gave each other pleasure . But , this was the first time she had done something like this to him . He was enjoying every minute and he would return the favor when she was done with him .

Jessie ' s thrusts with her tongue in Chris ' s ass was increasing in tempo and he was moaning with more pleasure . Chris was never a big noisemaker during their bedroom adventures together and neither was Jessie . The occasional moans of pleasure was enough for them , but they were quiet enough for them not to go through thin walls . Jessie finally pushed her tongue through one final thrust and Chris moaned with the climax , he released his first load for the night . Jessie pulled out of him .

" How was it baby ? " Jessie asked another thing about them was that they communicated with each other during sex . They made sure what they did to each other was great and felt good . If they tried something the other didn ' t like they either scratched off the list or figure out what went wrong . If something was to much for them , they would tend to each other afterwards .

" I enjoyed it . Give me a minute to breathe . " Chris said .

" Sure , you want some water or me to get you a wet clothe ? " She asked kissing the middle of his exposed back .

" Not right now baby . I ' m good , you can continue . I just needed a moment to breathe after that climax . " Chris said .

" Of course . " She reached for the Vaseline and took the lid off .

" I want you to remain still for me baby . This might hurt for the first few minutes . " She said as she coated her fingers with the Vaseline .

" Okay . " He said trusting her , but a little uneasy .

Jessie pulled his butt cheeks apart again with her right hand . Then she slid her left index finger into his ass .

" Ow , " Chris said .

" You okay babe ? " She asked stopping .

" Yeah , just the initial entry was different . " He said .

" Okay , you want me to continue ? " She asked again .

" Yes , go ahead . " Chris said to her .

She began to stroke and slide her finger in and out of his hole making it easier to slide a second finger in and adjust the size off his hole to her two fingers to pleasure him some more .

" Chris turn over . " She said and he did .

" Keep your legs spread baby . Here put this pillow under your hips . " She said as she moved the Vaseline and raised his butt up with the pillow . Then she stuck her two left - handed fingers back into his ass and stroked him until she brushed against his prostate . He groaned lower when he felt her touch that part of him .

" You will enjoy this next part . " She said to him . She took her right hand that was out of his ass and began stroking his dick . He began moaning and bucking .

" Easy baby , " Jessie said as she combined the stroking against his manhood and prostate at the same time and he climaxed again . She pulled her fingers out of his ass slowly . Then looked at her semen covered right hand and licked some of his cum off of her hand enjoying the taste .

" That was amazing , honey . " Chris said . Watching her taste him was turning him back on . Chris could go for quite awhile if she continued to please and tease him .

" Let me go wash my hands and then I will finish my part and then you can start on me . " She said walking to the bathroom .

She soon came back and laid on his stomach kissing him . He moaned as he tasted his salty sweetness on her lips . She then slide back down right above his dick and blew on it making Chris ' s hips jump .

" Whoa , baby , don ' t throw me off . " She said putting a hand on his stomach to calm him down . She blew on him again getting chuckles from him .

" Why are you laughing ? " Jessie asked him .

" Not , sure . But , it tickles and feels wierd when you do that . " Chris said .

" Do what ? This . " She blew on him one more time and he chuckled some more .

" Is it a good kind of wierd or a bad kind of wierd , Chris ? " Jessie asked him .

" It is good , baby . " Chris said .

" Well , lets continue . " Jessie said . She then took her tongue and licked Chris ' s manhood .

" Mmmm , ohh . " Chris moaned his pleasure . He enjoyed every lick she did to his pride .

Jessie could tell by the sounds that Chris was enjoying what she was doing to him and she was more than happy to provide him with as much pleasure as he wanted . She liked doing things for him that made him relax and enjoy the moment . She then put her mouth on his dick sliding her mouth all the way down his dick and then back up .

" Baby , that is , mmmm . " Chris ' s brain could comprehend anything intelligent enough to say at the moment . She continued to slide her mouth up and down on his dick . Finally , she moved it way back and swallowed , causing him to cum into her mouth . She drank him in and pulled off to swallow it .

" How was it ? " She asked .

" Words can ' t comprehend the moment , Jessie . Can you do it again ? " He asked wanting more .

" Of course . But , you know this will mean you are going to have to do double duty on me when we get to that point ? " She asked him .

" I ' m okay with that . " Chris smiled .

" Okay my Wildcat , lay back and enjoy . " She told him and she began sucking on his dick . Then she started sliding her mouth up and down on his dick again . He moaned the entire time . The moans were low like always , but they were there to indicate he was enjoying everything she was doing to him . She swallowed again and he came in her mouth again . She drank his fluids in , then swallowed again causing more flow of his fluids . She loved the taste of him and he loved the feeling . She finally took the whole length of him into her mouth and took a big swallow .

" Mmmmm . " Chris empty himself into her mouth . She pulled off of him and backed off , so , he could take a moment to breathe . His chest was rising and fulling from the unsteady breathes . He had to recompose himself .

" Chris , you okay ? " She asked running a hand through his long hair .

" Yeah , baby . I ' m having to catch my breath again . You always give me the best . " He said . She got up , went to the bathroom , and brought back a washcloth and washed his face and chest off to cool him down .

" Thanks babe . " Chris said .

" No problem . I think we are a little out of practice , honey . " She said .

" I agree . It has been nine months , Jessie . " Chris said .

" Yeah it has . You feel better ? " She asked pulling the washcloth away .

" Yes , thank you . " He said to her .

" Turn over on your stomach . I need to wash the Vaseline off of your bottom . " She said and he did so . She cleaned his backside up and then went and put the washcloth with the laundry .

" We might need another one after I am done with you . " Chris said as she came back into the room . He picked her up and laid her on her back on her bed .

" Wow , my strong Wildcat is fiesty . " She said .

" You have no idea . " He said and began by kissing her lips . He started slow with the kisses , but they soon became more heated and passionate . This was the animal side of Chris , but even in this state he was gentle and took care to make sure she enjoyed every moment and nothing he did hurt her .

He started kissing the area behind her ear and moved slowly down her neck . Jessie moaned as he bit down on her neck and then began lapping at the spot he bit down . He continued to her breasts , but stopped before kissing them . He looked up into her eyes to see her hunger for him to continue . He loved playing with her , but never let it go on to long . He kissed the just above the breasts where they split and kissed her there . Then he took his hand and began manipulating her nipples between his thumb and forefinger .

" Mmmm , Chris . " She moaned pleasurably with the his manipulation of her nipples .

He continued to play with her nipples until they were hard and sensitive to the touch . Then he dipped his head down and licked her right nippled , getting another moan of pleasure from her and a shiver .

" Sensitive much , baby . This will really get you then . " He said as he took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck on her nipple . She moaned and he began alternating between her moans between her nipples .

He continued to her stomach and navel area . He looked up at her and down at her belly that no longer held a baby in it . He kissed her belly like he had been doing . He kissed it several times sensually and she closed her eyes enjoying the gentle touch . He licked her naval causing her to giggle .

" Huh , you are still ticklish there . " He said doing it again getting gentle laughes from her .

" That didn ' t go away with me having Rose , babe . " Jessie said .

" Of course not . " He said .

He continued his mission to please her , but skipped over her area like she had done to him and started kissing the inside of her thighs . She moaned and enjoyed the feeling to her tender area .

" I want more . " She said and he continued to give her soft kisses and licking her inner thighs as close as he could get to her special area without touching it .

" Turn over . " He gave her the same command she had given him earlier and she turned over onto her stomach .

He started kissing the back of her thighs and tender areas . He then pulled the Vaseline she had used on him and got some out onto his two left fingers . He then spread her butt cheeks with his right hand sliding his index finger into her hole , getting a small moan and whimper from her .

" Are you okay , babe ? " He asked stopping so he wouldn ' t hurt her .

" Yes , your finger is a bit bigger than I expected . " She said .

" Easy , let me fix it . " He said and began gently probing her with his finger getting her accustomed to the having it in her ass .

" Does that feel better ? " Chris asked her .

" Yes , thank you . " Jessie answered .

" No problem . I want you to enjoy this , not hurt from it . " He said kissing her lower back . He was taking care not to hurt her and continued to probe and soon started thrusting his finger in and out of her . Then he stuck the second finger into her .

" That doesn ' t hurt does it , Jessie ? " He asked her .

" No , it is good . Just a little tight though . " She said .

" I will handle it . " Chris said probing her with both fingers and then thrusting them both in and out . Finally he scissored his fingers stretching her to the right length . He pulled his hand out .

" Turn back over onto you back , baby . " Chris order getting up and cleaning his hand off . He got the condoms and put one on . He laid the rest to the side for later .

" What are you about to do ? " Jessie asked watching him come back to the bed .

" You will see , but I need you to remain very still , sweetheart . " He said rubbing her stomach .

" Okay , just guide me through whatever you are doing . " She said to him .

" I will . Here , lets put the pillow under your hips . " Chris said putting the pillow under her .

" Chris , I ' m a little scared . " Jessie said looking at him .

" I promise I won ' t you hurt baby . Now spread your legs . " He said rubbing her thigh and she did as he asked . He slid in between her legs and raised her up , sliding his dick into her ass .

" Chris , " She whimpered in a low voice . Her hand clinched into a fist .

" Sshh , I ' m right here . I know it hurts , but it will soon pass . " He stopped for a few minutes letting her get accustom to him . He also grabbed her hand getting her to relax her grip and held her hand gently .

Once the pain of the initial entry was past , she relaxed and he started thrusting . They both enjoyed this for a moment then he took his hand and put it between her slit . He started playing with her clit and rolling it between his fingers making her moan with pleasure . She also tightened her butt muscles around him as he fondled her pleasure . He did one final thrust while rolling her clit between his fingers . They both climaxed together , the walls in the room were thick because no one heard them .

Chris stayed there for a few minutes letting them both calm down . He then pulled out and slowly stood up letting his legs stabilize after the climax . Once he was steady on his jelly - like legs , he walked to the bathroom and pulled off the condom throwing it away . Then washed his hands and himself off . He then came back to the bed .

" There is one last task we need to do baby . " She hinted .

" I hear you . " He put the Vaseline and extra pillow up . Then reached for another condom , pulling it on . He then mounted her , keeping his weight off of her . He looked down into her eyes for a moment before doing anything .

" Baby , make love to me until I fall asleep . " Jessie said .

" Yes , ma ' am . " Chris said .

" Oh , and Chris . " She said .

" What is it Jessie ? " He asked her .

" I love you , my strong Wildcat . " Jessie smiled at him softly .

" I love you more , my beautiful Snow Leopard . " He kissed her passionately . Then he entered into her vagina and started slow and building up pace he thrusted . They finally orgasm one last time for the night together . The last one they did together and multiple times before Jessie went to sleep .

Chris got up and went back to the bathroom pulling off the condom and tying it off like the other one and throwing it away . He washed his hands and got a washcloth cleaning himself up and then going to Jessie and cleaning her up without waking her . He put up the cloth and came back to the room . He pulled the covers up over her and slide in the bed beside his lovely wife . He turned out the light , took Jessie into his arms holding her there and leaning down to kiss her forehead gently .

" Good night my love . " He said before sleep took him .


	29. Love Is The Greatest Bond

Chapter 28 : Love Is the Greatest Bond

The next morning Jessie woke up next to Chris warm and relaxed from their adventures the previous night . She smiled at him still sleeping and then kissed his cheek .

" Morning , baby . " Chris smiled as he opened his eyes to look at her .

" Good morning . Did you enjoy yourself last night ? " Jessie asked him .

" I did . How about you ? " Chris asked .

" Of course . The Wildcat never fells to impress me . " Jessie said getting a crooked smile from him .

" Uh huh , you know I will always leave my mark on you babe . " Chris said .

" Yeah , and that crooked grin is something else . So , is that what you call it , marking your territory ? " Jessie asked curiously .

" Sweetheart , you are more than just territory . You are my very existence . You are the air I breath , the water that I drink , and the drug that I need to keep me going . You make me feel like a new man every moment I wake up next to you and get to enjoy things like we did last night . And that is just a mere thought in the big picture of your passionate flame that consumes me like an inferno swallowing up the whole world and leaving it with an eternal feeling of love . That is what is in me when I am with you . " Chris said .

" You are an amazing guy , Chris . " Jessie said .

" So , how about a shower babe ? " Chris asked .

" Sounds good . You think we can take Rose out today or do you think she is a little to young for that yet ? " Jessie asked as they got up from the bed .

" We might can take her somewhere today as long as we don ' t stay out to long . " Chris said liking the idea of spending the day out with his wife and daughter .

They soon had their showers and left the room .

**Rosalie ' s Room**

Jessie walked into Rosalie ' s room to see that the little one was awake .

" Morning , Rosy . Are you going to be an early riser like your daddy ? " She asked the little who cooed back at her .

" Come on lets change you and get a bottle . " Jessie said . She changed her and took her to the kitchen .

**Apartment - Kitchen **

When Jessie came into the kitchen with Rosalie she saw that her parents were already up .

" Morning mom , Ben . " Jessie said as Rose giggled .

" Morning , baby and how is the little princess this morning ? " Julie asked tickling the baby ' s feet getting her to laugh .

" Well , we know what she got from her mother ? " Chris said smiling at the little one being ticklish .

" What did she get from me ? " Jessie asked curiously .

" Being ticklish , cause I know she didn ' t get it from me . " Chris said .

" Jess , I don ' t think there is a spot on you that isn ' t ticklish . " Ben said .

" Hey , don ' t tell Chris that . Now he knows how to get his way with me . " Jessie said .

" Nothing wrong with helping the man out . " Ben said .

" Thank you . I will keep that info in the back of my mind . " Chris said .

" Mom , " Jessie looked at her mother .

" I don ' t know nothing . " Julie said .

" Great , I am going to be out numbered here . Rose , how about you ? Are you going to stick up for me ? " Jessie asked the little one in her arms . Rose looked at Jessie and then at Chris and then back at Jessie . Finally , her eyes rested on Chris and smiled .

" Hey , looks like we hit the jackpot , Jessie . " Chris said .

" Yeah , yeah . Want me to get the kitty some milk to celebrate his victory or do you want some catnip , too ? " Jessie teased Chris .

" Ouch , hey babe that isn ' t nice and by the way the name is Wildcat not kitty . Rose , tell mommy to be nice to daddy . " Chris said . Rose started giggling and then stopped as a knock came at the door .

" Who could that be this early ? " Jessie asked , her senses went up in a moment .

" No clue , let me check . " Chris said going to the door .

" Chris , wait . Ben take mom and Rose to the back bedroom . " Jessie said and he did so immediately .

" Jessie , whats up ? " Chris asked .

Jessie looked out the window off the kitchen into the parking lot and saw five motorcycles parked outside . She picked up the binoculars and looked at the bikes and saw the Aces and Eights emblem on the side .

" Chris , call Storm and Roode . There are bikes outside with the Deadman ' s Hand on the pouches of them . " Jessie said and Chris looked at her then went to his cell phone and dialed Storm ' s number .

" Hey , Cowboy . This is Harris is Roode still with you . Okay , I have a problem . We have five Aces & Eights ' motorcycles outside of the apartment and someone just knocked on my door . Okay , you might want to hurry . " Chris said in a low voice and then someone banged on the front door again as Chris hung up the phone .

" James said he and Roode was on the way and they were calling the Naturals , AJ , and the rest of Team Canada . Daniels and Kaz are out of town , they decide to take a mini - vacation after last night . Something about also tracking down more X - Division guys . " Chris said .

" What are we going to do if they decide to try and break in Chris ? We know they are capable of picking locks . " Jessie asked .

" What would you normally do if your back was to the wall , Jessie ? We can ' t let them get to your parents or Rose . " Chris said .

" I got it . " Jessie said going to the bedroom and coming back with her kendo stick and the Wildcat ' s handcuffs . She hand him the cuffs and made sure she was ready with the kendo stick .

" Good thinking . " Chris said as crying came from the back bedroom .

" Rose , damn it . My mothering instincts are going up Chris . " Jessie said .

" You want to go back there with her ? " Chris asked looking at Jessie .

" I do , but I don ' t want to leave you here alone . " Jessie answered .

" Go to her . We might need someone back there anyways incase they get around us . " Chris said .

" Here , I don ' t need this back there with them . It might get to dangerous . " Jessie said handing him the kendo stick .

" Thanks , now go to Rose . " Chris said and Jessie went back to the bedroom .

" Jessie , what is up ? " Julie asked as she came to the bedroom .

" Uninvited guests . " Jessie said and went to Rose . She picked the child up and held her .

" Sshh , baby , it will be okay . No one will hurt you with me and daddy close by . Don ' t cry , don ' t cry , Rosy . " Jessie spoke softly to her baby .

A few minutes later and they heard the bikes leave .

" Guess they gave up . Or they got a piece of the extended family . " Jessie said .

" Jessie , come on out . " Chris said .

They came out to the kitchen and saw blood on Chris .

" Chris , are you okay ? " Jessie asked looking at him .

" Yeah , it isn ' t mine . The guys showed up and they started going outside and I busted open the one banging on the door . Then they took off on the bikes . Sting is here , too . AJ went ahead and called him . I am going to get cleaned off , the others are in the living room . Rose , are you okay , baby ? " Chris asked looking at the child . She looked at him with frightened eyes , but they had a steadiness to them also .

" I think she just got a little frightened back there . Probably them banging on the door . " Jessie figured . Chris went to the master bedroom to clean off and Jessie went into the living room , with Rosalie and her parents . The extended family was in the room , too .

" Hey , guys . " Jessie said as she sat down on the couch next to Storm .

" You okay Jessie ? " James asked looking at her .

" Yes , I ' m fine , but those creeps frightened Rose . " Jessie said holding Rosalie close to her .

" How about the two of you ? Julie , Ben , you guys okay ? " Sting asked he was sitting in one of the chairs from the kitchen table .

" Yes , we are fine . " Ben said .

" We are relieved that you guys got here without a second thought . " Julie said .

" Don ' t mention it , that is what family is for . " AJ said . He was watching Jessie for any signs of stress .

" AJ , quit watching me like I am going to have an anxiety attack . I told you guys already . I have got it under control now . These guys and nothing else is going to scare me away and cause me to panic anymore . I have a family to protect and I need a clear head to protect them . " Jessie said .

" That takes a lot of guts and courage to say that , Jessie . " Roode said watching Rosalie look around at everyone .

" It also takes heart to act upon it and that is the one thing she does have , Bobby . " Chris said coming back into the room and sat in the chair beside Jessie on the couch .

" So , much for our day out . I don ' t think it would be to safe for Rose right now , but I don ' t want to keep her cooped up in the apartment . How did they even know about the apartment ? " Jessie asked looking at Chris .

" A1 , probably . He use to be apart of Team Canada and like I have said . Storm and I use to throw some wild parties up here and Team Canada has always been apart of our close group . So , of course A1 came often to the apartment . Which makes what we discussed the week after we brought Rose here even more appealing , Jessie . " Chris said .

" I hope Black Reign tears him apart . " Petey said .

" Me too , for more than one reason . " EY said .

" Destroyer , Showtime , easy guys . Don ' t let those thoughts cloud your better judgement or your mind , guys . Revenge , can drive a nail into your heart and cause you to see things blindly . A1 is out of sight , our of mind right now . So , let it remain that way . " Roode said .

" I agree with Roode . " Andy said .

" What did you guys discuss , Chris , Jessie ? " Chase asked confused at the statement .

" Jessie and I discussed getting a bigger place here in Orlando since we are going to be apart of Impact and have a bigger family to worry about . The apartment is good for basically two people , so , I want to find a bigger apartment or a house preferably . " Chris said .

" I like this local idea you guys came up with . " James said .

" That way you can come and visit your niece anytime ? Or , so , you can bug me and Chris ? " Jessie asked . Rose looked at James smiling .

" A bit of both . " James said as Rose touched his arm .

" I see Rose likes the Cowboy . " Andy smiled at the sight .

" Hey , sweetheart , how are you doing ? " James asked the little one who giggled .

" There she goes a giggling again . " Roode said watching the happy child .

" I love hearing her giggles . It is a lot better than crying and tears . Giggles means she is happy , and that is the way I want her to be . " Chris said . Rose looked at her daddy smiling a toothless grin .

" Aw , that was cute . " Eric said .

" You always were a sensitive guy weren ' t you , Showtime ? " Chase asked him .

" Nothing wrong with that , Chase . Better to be sensitive and enjoy the little moments , than to let the world pass you by and trying to figure out later if what you did in life ment anything to you . " Sting said .

" Sting , you have great insight . " Julie said .

" And , I hope you can give enough of that insight to the kids . " Ben said gesturing to Chris , Jessie , and Rose .

" He already does , Ben . I know TNA is all about making an impact on the fans and the wrestling world . But , I think Sting has already done that on more than one occasion and not just by helping the locker room deal with issues like Aces & Eights . But , Sting in general has made an impact on the fans and the talent in the locker room . He definitely has made an impact on the wrestling world . " Jessie said .

" Jessie is just as good at making speeches as James and Chris are . " Petey said .

" And when Jessie speaks , it usually has a deeper meaning . " Chris said .

" Kid , you are going to be a valuable addition to Impact Wrestling and not just with your performance in the ring , but by your own insight and remarkable way of touching those around you . Ever since you got here in someway or fashion you have effect the locker room and those around you positively , which has made most of them stop and take notice of who they are or think about what they are doing and how they are doing it . You change hearts and lives positively and that is a valuable gift to have and your selfless attempt to give that to people at the expense of your own safety and life is not something most people have . But , do me a favor ? " Sting asked .

" Yes , sir , Stinger ? " Jessie asked .

" Don ' t forget to take care of yourself and Chris and Rose , too . Because , it is one thing to touch and impact those around you , but sometimes when you wear your heart on your sleeve and give endlessly to those around you and not take care of yourself . You start spreading yourself thin so to say and in this business , when you spread yourself thin it will start draining you of energy , physically , mentally , and emotionally . Some of the greats in this business have done that and sometimes it doesn ' t end well or we hit a rock bottom stage and it is hard to climb out of a pit that big without any help . I understand helping people and I am not saying don ' t , but don ' t wear yourself out doing it . " Sting said .

" I hear you Sting and thanks for the advice . But , how will I know if I am wearing myself out ? " Jessie asked curiously .

" You will know , because you will feel it and don ' t let it get to that point . Remember I am not to far away to help you and neither is Booker , Hulk , and Jarrett . All three know what I am talking about . And if you want some valuable insight on someone who wore himself out doing what you are doing . Go ask Jeff Hardy . He can tell you all about it . " Sting said .

" Sting , Jarrett , Hulk , and Booker , aren ' t the only ones around to help you either , Jessie . You have me here by your side to help you , too . " Chris said .

" And your whole extended family is behind you , too , darlin . " James add .

" Her parents are , too . " Julie said winking at Jessie .

" Thanks guys . " Jessie said as Rosy reached for her daddy .

" Daddy , I think someone wants you . " James said .

Chris took her . Rose looked at Chris ' s hair for a moment and then remember the other morning what her daddy had told her and didn ' t go for it . Instead she grabbed his nose and screamed .

" Ahhh ! " Rose said .

" Jesus Christ , we have another screamer around the Impact family . " Andy said .

" Tell me about it . She did that the other morning and woke me straight up . " Chris said kissing the little one ' s cheeks . She giggled again and started cooing .

" She , wants to talk , too . " AJ said .

" Huh , she must of got that from Chris , cause he is a talker . " James said .

" That is what I use to say , too . But , that was before I met you Cowboy . " Jessie teased .

" Hey , is Petey and the Naturals rubbing off on you , too . " James asked her .

" Truth hurts . " Petey said , Andy and Chase both nodded in agreement .

" So , does my boot up your , eh heh , tail . " James caught himself before he cursed .

" Wow , good , Cowboy . You are learning not to curse around Rose . I see my correcting Chris not to long ago made you think . " Jessie said .

" What am I getting for it ? " James asked hoping for beer .

" My belt not on your backside . " Jessie said .

" Ooo , " Chase said .

" And , you start teasing him about it Chase and you will get it , too . " Jessie said making Chase hush .

" Man , I was hoping for . . . " James said but stopped .

" You were hoping for beer weren ' t you , big brother ? " Jessie asked .

" Yes , I was . " James said honestly .

" Roode , which one of you is driving ? " Jessie asked .

" I did , because James was seething when he heard that the thugs were here . " Bobby said .

" Petey was too . " EY said . Jessie got up and went to the kitchen she fixed Rose a bottle first and brought it to Chris .

" Here , she was suppose to get this when the gang showed up . " Jessie said .

" Okay . Here baby girl , I bet you are hungry . " Chris said giving the little one her bottle .

" Yeah , she needs to be big and strong like Uncle James . " The Cowboy said .

" Like Uncle James , what about like daddy ? " Jessie said bringing the Cowboy a beer from the kitchen .

" Thanks for the beer , sis . You know I have bigger muscles than Chris does Jessie . " James said .

" Yeah , it is called your mouth , Storm . " Chase said getting a high - five from both Andy and Petey .

" Ahhh , " Rosy screamed at them with a scowl on her face .

" What was that ? " AJ asked .

" I don ' t think Rose , likes people teasing the Cowboy . " Sting said .

" Huh , so , are you taking up for Uncle James , sweetheart ? " Chris asked her . She went back to her bottle .

" She is aware of everthing around her and what people say . " Jessie realized .

" Yes , she is . " Chris agreed .

" Thats okay punkin , you can take up for me . I don ' t care , but these guys wouldn ' t hurt me on purpose . " James said to her . She watched him and then went back to watching her daddy .

" Could she be blessed , too , mom ? " Jessie asked .

" It is possible . She could already be aware of her surroundings and who she likes or who is apart of her life . Might of been the reason she started crying when those gang members were here . She was well aware of the danger around her and the danger they posed to her parents . She was in the womb when Chris was taken hostage , and she was in there whenever the gang was around and when you guys would plot against them . She could also be picking up on both yours and Chris ' s personality , too . " Julie said .

" How is she picking up on our personality ? " Jessie asked .

" Earlier , if you looked into her eyes when you first brought her out of the back bedroom . She had a fear in her eyes , but also a steady calmness about her . That calmness , she had to of gotten from Chris , because we all know you had problems with anxiety and fear . That mix of personality is going to be amazing to see . She understands what frightens her , but she also knows how to calm her emotions and use her fears to benefit those she cares for and strike fear into those who tries to hurt the ones she cares for . Rose is going to have to be the one to understand how to use it of course . But , once she does it will aid her like it has done for you . " Julie said .

" You are quite insightful Mrs . Julie . So , can you tell me how to help one deal with these blessings as they get older ? My daughter seems to be one of the ones you and Jessie call blessed . " James asked .

" I would be glad to , but I am not the one to help you . I don ' t understand the extra blessings given to people like Jessie , Rose , or even your daughter . I can tell you this though . You are the one who should be able to help her , just like Chris is the one who helped Jessie through it , Rose is a little to young to know who she will take up a lot of time with or if that person is even around yet . But , Makayla seems closer to you , so you are the one who will be able to calm her fears and explain to her how to handle any situation that may come up in the future . Pay attention to how you guys are bonded and it will guide you . True bonds are ones that are from the heart and that holds power , insight , and strength that will stand the test of time . " Julie said .

" My mom likes to speak in riddles , James . So , you won ' t get the answers from her . Love is the greatest bond that we have , because it is true and eternal . Just by Chris expressing how much he loves me and willingness to help me no matter what the costs or the dangers , helped me get control of my blessings . And only then was I able to turn the negative anxiety attacks of my gifts into a positve that allowed me to plot against the gang and help the ones around me . The positive side allowed me to touch so many people around me , but not when I was stressed . " Jessie said .

" I understand . " James said .

" Well , baby you drain that bottle . You were hungry , weren ' t you ? " Chris asked Rose . She started cooing .

" She is going to talk to us again . " Ben said .

" Burp , " A belch came out of her .

" Well , now I bet that felt better . " Chris chuckled at the look on her face when she heard the belch come from her .

" I guess she is trying to figure out if she did that . " Roode said . The others were giggling too , so , she started giggling .

" You are one amazing kid , Rose . " Chris said . Jessie got up and took the bottle back to the kitchen .

" Say daddy , I came from two amazing parents so of course I would be amazing . " Jessie said as another knock came at the door . Everyone looked at her . Just incase Jessie reached for her kendo stick and looked out the window . She put it back down .

" Relax guys it is just Gail Kim , Christy Hemmi and Booker T . " Jessie said . The others relaxed and she let them in .

" Hey , what is everyone else doing here , including Sting ? Jessie , what happened ? " Booker T asked .

" Aces & Eights made an appearance here , but got their butts handed to them by the extended family . " Jessie said .

" Are you okay and how is Rose ? " Gail asked .

" Giggling . " Chris said . Rose giggled again .

" She has become a giggle box again . " Gail said .

" I see daddy and daughter is getting to know each other . " Christy said .

" Thats right . Tell them you are daddy ' s girl . " Chris said to Rose . She looked at Chris and grabbed his nose screaming again .

" Ahhh , " She said .

" Well , she must of got that from James , all of that screaming business . " Booker said . Storm looked at him .

" Me ? Why did she get it from me ? She could have gotten it from Chris ? " James questioned .

" Chris maybe a talker , but he isn ' t as loud as you are James . " Gail said as they came over and sat with the others .

" What do you say , Christy ? Am I really that loud ? " James asked the red - head .

" Only to be rivaled by Steiner and Anderson , Cowboy . " Christy said getting a laugh from everyone .

" Yes , that is true . I guess if we put Rose , Storm , Steiner , and Anderson in a screaming contest . Steiner , probably would be the one that would win . Of course Madison Rayne isn ' t to far off . " Jessie said .

" We are talking about screaming not screeching , Jessie . " Bobby said .

" Ahhhhh ! Ahhhhh ! " Rose said .

" I hear you , baby . Rose said she would win . " James said .

" And look they can even translate for us what the other is sceaming about . " AJ said .

" I can do that with fish . " Eric said and everyone looked at him .

" You can translate what fish are saying EY ? " James asked .

" Yes , I can . I translate for fishermen all the time . " Eric said .

" What does the fish say to the fishermen , Showtime ? " Chase asked .

" Get this hook out of my mouth . " Eric said and they all laughed .

" Ahhhhh , " Rose sceamed wanting to be apart of the conversation .

" Yeah , Showtime that was a good one . I need you to go fishing with me EY that way you can translate what the fish are saying to me . " James laughed .

" I can already tell you . " Eric said .

" What ? " Petey asked .

" I can ' t say it because there is a minor in the room and Jessie doesn ' t want us cursing . " EY said .

" Good answer , Showtime . " Jessie said .

" See , James , why can ' t you behave like EY ? " Gail asked .

" Because , I am a redneck and I don ' t know why you are talking to me about my behavior ? Because I am a well manner Cowboy . I was raised with manners and respect . " James looked at Gail .

" Right . " Gail said rolling her eyes .

" Gail , I have to agree with the Cowboy on that one . James is more behaved than most of the wrestlers on the Indies and in the WWE . Now , some of the Impact stars are a little less rowdy than the Cowboy . But , I rather have someone rugged on ourside fighting against Aces & Eights instead of with them . " Jessie said .

" I agree . " Chris said .

" Well , I am outnumbered . " Gail said .

" Sorry , partner . " Jessie said .

" I ' m hungry . " James said .

" You are always hungry and no we are not ordering pizza . How about we go out and eat somewhere ? Chris and I already discussed taking Rose out this morning . " Jessie said .

" Huh , not a bad idea . " AJ said .

" Sounds good Jessie . Plus , I think we all need to breathe after this last Aces & Eights incident . " Sting said .

" Tell me about . Hey , Christy , Gail , how about we call Tessmarcher and Tara and see if they would want to join us ? It would be nice to have some extra girls for a change . " Jessie looked at her partner .

" Sounds good . I will step out and call the girls . " Gail said and went out on the balcony to call the girls .

" Well , looks like we are going to take Rose out after all . " Chris said .

" Yeah , let me take her and get her ready to go . " Jessie said taking Rosalie and going to the baby ' s nursery .

" So , how is the parent life Chris ? " Sting asked .

" Its great Sting . I love every minute of it . Every little thing she does brings a smile to my face . Jessie of course is capturing every minute of it on camera and video tapes , too . " Chris answered .

" Ain ' t nothing wrong with memories , Wildcat . " Storm smiled .

" Yeah sometimes memories are all you have . " Eric said .

" Memories and pictures were the most I could give Jessie on a low income . She loves having the pictures to look back on where she came from and be appreciative of what she has now . " Julie said .

" And she definitely remembers where she came from , too . Reason she gives so selflessly because she remembers what it is like to be brought up hard and have very little to give others , except for time and love . She gives love , time , and advice selflessly without question or a second thought . " Chris said .

A few minutes later both Jessie and Gail came back into the room . Jessie had Rosalie in her arms ready for a day out of the apartment .

" Hey we have a cool kid coming into the room . " James said when he saw the red , white and blue outfit Rose had on .

" Of course she is a cool kid . She does have Wildcat , Chris Harris as her daddy . " Chris said .

" Yep , and that is why when she gets older Jessie is going to have a hard time dealing with two children . " Gail said .

" Two or three ? " Jessie asked Gail .

" Honey , unless you are hiding another kid I think we only have two around here . " Gail said

" No , we have three . Gail , you are forgetting about the Cowboy . " Jessie said .

" Oh yeah , true . So , we do have three to deal with . " Gail said as she and Jessie looked up to see Harris and Storm both staring at them .

" Kid , I ain ' t no kid . " Storm said .

" Storm might be a kid , but I sure ain ' t one . " Chris said getting a look from the Cowboy .

" What ? " James looked at his buddy .

" Ahhh ! , " Rose said making a face .

" Whoops , forgot Rose doesn ' t like people teasing the Cowboy . " Jessie said .

" Well the girls are at the mall right now , but said they would meet us where ever . " Gail said .

" Mall ? Shopping ? Gail why don ' t we pay the girls a visit ? Which mall ? " Jessie asked .

" Oh , no . We are not going shopping . " James said .

" Chris , can we go shopping ? " Jessie begged , " I will make it worth it . "

" Yeah , of course baby . " Chris said .

" Hey , I want to go to Hot Topic . " Chase look at Andy who smiled .

" Which mall ? " AJ asked .

" The big one up on the main strip . " Gail said .

" Hey , they got a hockey store there . " Petey said .

" Hockey , we are going . " Roode said .

" Me too , me too . " Eric said .

" There are also some good sports good stores there too and we can eat while we are there . " AJ said .

" Looks like someone is going to be outnumber , Storm . " Sting looked at James .

" Yeah , I don ' t like shopping . " James said .

" Storm , did I mention they opened that new country / western outlit . " AJ said .

" What ? Well why didn ' t you say so ? " Storm asked now in on the idea .

" How do you know about this mall , AJ ? " Eric asked .

" Wendy likes going to that mall . Plus , I like the sports stuff and they have a gym that I workout at regularly . " Styles said .

Soon they were all in the cars ready to go to the mall .

" Should we call the girls and tell them to wait at the mall ? " Gail asked she was riding with Jessie , Rose , Storm and Harris was driving .

" Go ahead . " Jessie said watching Rose look around at everything . She saw a man walking a dog and started giggling and pointing .

" What is she giggling at now ? " Storm asked .

" The dog outside . " Jessie said and they saw the man and the dog .

" I guess seeing something different for a change has caught her attention ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , it has . " Jessie said .


	30. Orlando Mall

Chapter 29 : Orlando Mall

Soon , the group had arrived at the big mall in Orlando , Florida . They all got out of the cars and Jessie got Rose out of her car seat .

" Do you think she is old enough to ride in a stroller , Chris ? " Jessie turned to ask her husband .

" She should be . You want me to get it out of the back ? " Chris asked her .

" Yes , go ahead . " Jessie said watching her daughter look around at everything . This was her first time , outside of going to the doctor , being outside of the apartment .

Chris got the stroller out and set it up .

" Here sweetheart lets get you into the stroller . " Chris said taking his little one in his arms and sitting her in her stroller . He hooked her in and then turned to lock the car doors .

" Hey , nice ride there kiddo . " Eric Young said as the others came to join them .

" Hey , guys is my eyes playing tricks on me or do I see Jarrett ' s car ? " AJ asked pointing to it .

" It has a Tennessee tag and a TNA sticker on the rear window . So , yes , that would be Jarrett ' s car . Guess he is enjoying the day off , too . " James said .

" Maybe we will find him and the girls soon . " Sting said .

" Well lets go and then get something to eat . Or get something to eat and then go which ever you guys prefer . " Jessie said .

" Nice , play on words there partner . " Gail said .

" That is my Texas charm coming out Gail . " Jessie .

" So , that is what you call it . " Booker chuckled at his student . Her parents were chuckling , too . They had decided to come on the trip to the mall .

" Is that what she turned on you Chris ? " Petey asked the Wildcat .

" It was a lot more than that , Destroyer . " Chris smiled a little .

They began walking to the side walk of the mall .

" I don ' t think we have to go far to find Jarrett guys . Look over there . " Andy nodded toward the founder of Impact Wrestling .

" Lets go surprise him . " Chase suggested .

" If you go and upset him don ' t blame it on us . " Chris said .

" We won ' t upset him . We are just going to say high . " Chase said looking innocent .

" I will believe that when I see it . " AJ said .

" I won ' t to go say hey to Jarrett , too . " Eric said .

" You better not go and get yourself in trouble , too , Showtime . I am not bailing you out like I use to . " Roode said .

" What are you guys talking about ? " Jarrett asked walking over to them .

" Hey , Jarrett . Enjoy the day off ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , I am . I see we decided to bring the little one out , Jessie , Chris . " Jarrett smiled at the Rose looking up at him .

" Yes , and we had a bit of trouble this morning at the apartment Jeff , so , we thought some fresh air would clear the atmosphere . " Chris said .

" Trouble ? What happened ? " Jarrett asked .

" Aces & Eights showed up at the apartment and thought they could get to my family . But , I called these gurs and we handled it . Booker , Christy , and Gail came by later and so we thought it was a good idea for the family and Rose to get out after the ordeal . " Jessie explained .

" I am glad you guys are alright . " Jarrett said relieved no one was hurt .

" I think I hurt one of them Jarrett . But , we will talk more at the Impact Zone . " Chris said .

" Good idea and it maybe a good thing you got one of them . " Jarrett said .

" So , what are you doing out here ? We were suppose to be meeting Tara and Tessmarcher and then some of these guys wanted to go shopping . " Jessie said .

" Some of these guys . You were the first one to mention it . " James said .

" Now I can believe that . But , I am just enjoying a day away from the office and other stresses . " Jarrett said .

" Sounds good to me . Stress free is good . " Jessie said .

" Very good . " Chris agreed .

" Care to join us , Jarrett ? " Gail asked .

" Glad , too . " Jarrett said .

" Wow , the entire extended family is here then . Well except for Daniels , Kaz , and Shelley . " Jessie said .

" So , where to ? " AJ asked .

" Hockey . " Team Canada spoke up .

" Hot Topic . " The Naturals said .

" See what you started AJ . " Storm said .

" I have an idea . How about we head off into groups where ever we want to go and then we call each other when we are ready to eat and join back up at the food court ? " Jessie said .

" Good idea , Jessie . That is a good way to use your head . " Booker said .

" I know Chris tells me all the time he married a smart woman . Which I agree with him 100 % . " Jessie said .

" Butter up . " Petey said .

" Hey its true . " Chris said .

" That she is a smart woman or that you are being a butter up ? " Andy asked .

" That Jessie is a smart woman . " Chris answered .

" Yeah and you are still a butter up . " Chase laughed .

" Trying to earn those points that will lead . . . " James started and trailed off when he saw Jessie glaring at him .

" You came close Cowboy . " Jessie said .

" Sorry , I wasn ' t thinking . " James said .

" What else is new ? " Gail asked rheatorically .

" Well , who is going what way ? " Jessie asked .

" Andy and I are going to Hot Topic . " Chase said and Andy nodded .

" I will go with them . " AJ said .

" Me , too . " Christy said .

" Okay . So , I take it Team Canada is going to find this hockey shop ? " Jessie asked and the Team Canada trio nodded their heads yes .

" I need to talk some with Sting and Booker anyway . So , we will head were ever and if you parents care to join us they can . " Jarrett said and Booker and the Icon looked at Jarrett .

" We would be honored . " Julie said .

" Well I guess that leaves AMW to go where ever . " Chris said .

" Sounds good . We all have each others cell phone numbers so I guess when we get ready to eat send a text , and the girls alreay know we are here so we will send them a text , too . " Gail said .

" Alright , see you guys later . " Jessie said as they all split off into the different groups . Jessie was pushing the stroller

" So , where are we head ladies ? " James asked .

" Don ' t know , but I need clothes . " Gail said .

" I need something for our promo and photo shoot later this week . " Jessie thinking .

" Huh , what are you planning on wearing ? " Chris asked .

" I don ' t know , but seeing as it will be all four of us . It has to go with the flow doesn ' t it . " Jessie said .

" Yeah , like our outfits last night . " Gail said .

" Kinda . " Jessie said .

" Red , white , and blue and leather . What a great combination ? " Chris said .

" You enjoyed what I had on last night didn ' t you Chris ? " Jessie asked .

" Of course . " Chris said .

" I thought you were going to jump Taz and Tenay last night . " James said .

" Taz keeps on making suggestive comments at my wife then yes . " Chris said .

" You don ' t like people paying me a compliment . " Jessie asked curiously .

" As long as it doesn ' t have other thoughts behind , no I don ' t have a problem . But , if somebody is making advances on you or have other thoughts along with the compliment , then yes I have a problem with it . " Chris said .

" Well calm down Wildcat . No need in getting your whiskers all curled up now . " Gail said .

" Ahhh , " Rose screamed when she saw a squirrel run in front of them .

" Sorry baby we can ' t catch the squirrel for you . " Jessie chuckled .

" She is enjoying this . " Chris smiled at his daughters innocent curiousity .

" It is hard to not smile at a kid trying to learn and figure out what is around them . " James said .

" Awe , " Gail said as she went to one of the shop windows .

" So Gail see anything ? " Jessie said .

" Yep , but not exactly child appropriate . " Gail said .

" Well , that won ' t work . " Jessie said .

" What is in the shop ? " James asked going to the window .

" What do you see , Storm ? " Chris asked .

" Come and see , Cat . " James said with a smirk on his face .

Chris walked to the window .

" Huh , maybe I do need to go in . " Chris said .

" What is in the shop , Gail ? " Jessie asked .

" S - E - X Shop . " Gail said .

" What ? Chris why do you need to go in there ? " Jessie asked looking at her husband .

" Jessie , Gail , why don ' t you two take Rosy to the first kid appropriate shop you see and we will meet you guys there in a minute . " Chris said .

" Fine whatever . Come on Gail we need to go and see if we can ' t find little one something or us . " Jessie said looking at Chris curiously .

" Yeah , the guys need to do guy things apparently . " Gail said as the girls walked away with Rose .

" Lets go in . " Storm said .

The guys walked into the shop .

" Wow , " Chris said as he took his shades off when he walked in .

" I feel like I hit the jackpot . So , why did you need to come in here Chris ? " Storm asked .

" Just to look and see . " Chris said .

" Yeah and you are a bad liar . But , that is okay . You probably want something for you and Jessie , right ? " James questioned .

" Hey , nothing wrong with pleasing her . " Chris said .

" Nope . See anything yet . " Storm asked just as Chris saw a book that looked interesting .

" Hhm , well this is something . " Chris said picking the book up .

" What is that ? " James asked . Chris showed him the cover .

" _10 , 000 Ways to Please Your Woman _, Chris that would be right up your alley . " Storm laughed .

" I bet there are things in this book you don ' t even know Cowboy . " Chris said .

" Well all I need is just one move and I got it . But , I take it you and Jessie are the adventurous ones in the bedroom ? " James asked .

" Don ' t know what you are talking about . " Chris said he decide to get the book .

" You are getting the book ? " James said as Chris saw something else that caught his eye . He walked off from the Cowboy .

" Now , where are you going ? " James asked following him . He watched Chris pick up a pair of gold handcuffs .

" Damn , I could use these . " Chris said .

" Chris . " Storm said .

" What ? " Chris asked .

" Nothing . Pointless to ask because I already know the answer . " James said knowing his partner all to well .

" Whatever , " Chris said .

" Hmm , what else is exciting the Cat ? " Storm asked .

Just then the Cat ' s cell phone went off .

" Hello , " Chris answered .

" Yes , we will be right there Jessie . " Chris said .

" What happen ? " James asked .

" Nothing , Jessie and Gail said come two shops down . " Chris said going to the checkout and paying for what he got .

Harris and Storm then left the shop to find Gail and Jessie , they found them at some sort of novelty shop .

" Hey ladies . " Storm said to them .

" What did you boys find in your special shop ? " Gail asked .

" I did find anything , but Chris did . " James said .

" What ? " Jessie looked up at Chris and walked over to him .

" What , Jessie ? " Chris asked .

" So , what did we get ? " Jessie asked .

" Gold handcuffs . " Chris said .

" And . " Storm .

" What else did you get ? " Jessie asked .

" A book . " Chris said .

" What kind of book ? " Jessie pressed on .

Chris showed her the book in the bag .

" Okay . Gail , " Jessie turned to look at her partner .

" What ? " Gail asked .

" When we go back that way , we might need to give Rosy to the boys . I need to make a stop if you follow me ? " Jessie hinted .

" I do . " Gail smirked .

" So , what did you girls need ? " James asked .

" Storm , look over there on the wall . " Gail said as Storm looked where she was pointing .

" Well that will produce a beer drinker to tears . " Storm said going over to a light made out of a beer bottle .

" I see you girls made Storm happy . " Chris said .

" I ' m getting one . " Storm said .

Soon , they had left that shop and went to another shop with clothes for the girls and one next door to it was the Country / Western shop AJ had mention .

" Hello , " James said when they walked up to the shop .

" So , I take it we are going to split off again or we can do both . " Gail suggested .

" Both , because I need Chris ' s opinion . " Jessie said .

" Sounds like a plan to me . " Chris said

They went in the first shop which was mostly clothes for Gail and Jessie . They had shopped around a bit and got a few clothes that they had liked and the boys were very helpful at giving opinions to what they liked best . Then a shirt caught Jessie ' s eye that she instantly fell in love with .

" Look , " Jessie said and she held up a red , white , and blue shirt that looked to be made out of bandana material and print .

" Honey , that would look amazing on you . " Chris said .

" It would fit with the photo shoot , too . " Gail said .

" God Bless America . " James said .

" Amen , brother . " Jessie said . She decided to get the shirt .

They payed for the items and then left the shop and to the one next door .

" I think I just entered heaven , Chris . " Storm said his eyes lit up .

" I like it , too . " Chris said . He was a country boy , too .

" You two aren ' t they only ones . " Jessie said .

" It could have a little more Canadian in it , but I dig what I see . " Gail said getting looks from the other three .

" Ahhh , " Rosy said looking at Gail .

" No offense guys , but I got to stay true to may roots and I wasn ' t exactly born in the US . I am from Toronto , Ontario , Canada . " Gail said .

" Hey , quit getting defensive , we are just messing with you . " James said .

They shopped around there a bit . Then something caught Rosalie ' s eye .

" Ahhh , " Rosy screamed .

" What is baby ? " Chris asked her . He was pushing the stroller now .

She pointed at a stuffed lynx and horse . Both was small enough to fit in her crib , but large enough that they wouldn ' t get easily damaged .

" These , " Chris asked going to them .

" Ahh , " Rosy said wanting them .

" Hmm , what does mommy think ? " Chris looked at Jessie .

" She can have them . No sense in us getting anything and not her . " Jessie said .

" Okay , " Chris said and pulled both animals down .

After shopping some more , AJ and the Naturals found them .

" Hey , AJ , Chase , I knew we would find them in here . " Andy said .

" Hey guys , find anything ? " Gail asked .

" Yep , plenty . Storm , Chris , when we leave here we are going to the sports good store . " AJ said .

" Why ? " Chris asked .

" Team Canada said there are some things in that store that might help against the thugs invading Impact . " Jessie said everyone turned to look at her .

" Are you psychic are something ? " Gail asked her partner .

" No , Petey just sent it in a text . " Jessie held up her cell phone .

" Well I guess if we are done in here we better get going . " Chase said just as he got roped .

" What just happened ? " Andy asked .

" Yeehaw . I got one . " Storm said holding the other end of the rope .

" Storm , why are you roping me ? " Chase asked .

" Seeing if I still got it . I think I might take the rope for Impact Thursday in case one of the Aces & Eights members get any ideas . " James said .

" Well , at least he is on the same wave length as Team Canada . " Chris said .

" Maybe , since he and Roode were a team for four years they still share somewhat of a mental connection . " AJ suggested .

" What ? " James asked confused .

" Nothing . " The others said .

They payed for the items and left the store . They found Team Canada in the sports good store .

" Hey guys . Storm , what is with the rope ? " Petey asked .

" Lassoing Aces & Eights members . I figured since everyone else was getting creative with their weapons why not I do the same . " Storm said .

" So , you are going to rope them ? " Roode asked .

" Exactly . " Storm answered .

" So , what did you guys find ? " Jessie asked .

" Baseball bats and hockey sticks . " EY pointed them out .

" Good job , Team Canada . " Chris said looking at them .

" Look here comes Jarrett , Sting , and Booker . I take it they got the message , too . " Roode said .

" Okay , guys what was so urgent ? " Booker asked as they came to the group .

" Aces & Eights ' destruction . " Petey said .

" Team Canada found weapons . " Chris said .

" Bats and Hockey sticks . " Sting said pointing at them .

" Hey , Storm found himself a weapon , too . " Andy said .

" What did you get , Cowboy ? " Jarrett wondered curiously .

" I figured I would rope them . " Storm said holding up the rope .

" We will talk this over with Hulk first . " Sting said to the others .

" Well , anything else in the shop worth looking at ? " Gail asked .

" You guys shop around here a bit and then meet us at the food court , we already found the other girls and Jessie your parents are with them . " Booker said .

" Okay , " Jessie said

" We ' ll catch up . " AJ said .

Booker , Sting , and Jarrett left the store .

" Those three are plotting something big . " Roode said .

" So , what else are we looking at ? " Jessie asked .

" Broncos . " Chris said looking at the jersey on the wall .

" Chris , you know the Titans are better . " James said .

" Dude , you are confused . The Broncos are better . " Chris said .

" You boys are both wrong , Dallas Cowboys . " Jessie said .

" Broncos . " Chris said .

" Titans . " James said .

" I have to agree with Jessie on one thing . The Dallas Cowboys are better if only for the cheerleaders . " Chase said .

" Agreed . " Andy said .

" Hey guys look at which team Rose picked . " AJ said watching the little one . Chris , Jessie , and James turned to see her touching the sleeve of a Raven ' s jersey .

" Baby , you are suppose to be cheering for the Broncos . " Chris said .

" Daddy is confused its suppose to be the Dallas Cowboys . " Jessie said .

" Both of your parents are crazy the Titans are the best in the NFL . " James said getting looks from both Chris and Jessie .

" Ahhh , " Rosalie said she saw a Raven ' s hat and picked it up and held it out to her daddy .

" Well , I guess as long as she is into the NFL it will work . But , I will convert you into a Broncos fan . " Chris whispered taking the hat from her and then placing it on her head . She giggled and smiled up at her daddy .

" American ' s and their NFL . I don ' t understand why they call it football , when you don ' t use your feet that much . " Petey said .

" That is why Canadians have hockey . At least someone with a brain invented that sport . " Roode said .

" Thank you , God for allowing me to be born in Canada . " Eric agreed with his Canadian brother .

" Hey , no dissing the NFL . " Chris said .

" Ahhh ! " Rose looked at the Canadians confused .

" Agreed . " James and Jessie both said .

Chris got him a Bronco jersey , James got a Titans , and Jessie went with her Dallas Cowboys ; they got Rose the Raven ' s hat , then they all left the store to the food court .

" Look there they are . " Jessie pointed out her parents , the girls , and Booker , Jarrett , and Sting .

" Well what do we have on our head little one ? " Julie smiled at Rose .

" She wanted a Raven ' s hat . We couldn ' t get her to go with the Dallas Cowboys . " Jessie said .

" Broncos . " Chris said .

" Titans . " Storm called to them .

" Will the three of your cool it with the football ? " Gail asked .

" I ' m going to get something to eat . " Roode said .

" Wait up . " Eric and Petey called .

" I agree with Team Canada . " Andy said going to find some food . Chase and AJ followed Douglas .

" Sorry Gail . " Jessie said to her partner .

" I ' m hungry . " James said .

" Well lets go find something . " Gail said . The two left to get something to eat .

" I think its cute that she is already picking her own team . " Ben said .

" So , Jessie what do you want to eat ? " Chris asked .

" I don ' t care , but someone might want to make sure she doesn ' t need to be changed . " Jessie said to Chris .

" I ' ll do it . " Chris said .

" You sure ? " Jessie asked .

" Yes , I ' m sure . " Chris said unhooking Rose from the stroller .

" I will wait until you get back . " Jessie said as Chris got the stuff from the stroller for Rose .

" Okay , come on baby girl . " Chris said as he took Rose to bathroom to change her .

Soon he brought her back .

" We will watch her if you guys want to get something to eat . " Julie said . Chris was hooking her back into the stroller .

" Okay thanks . " Jessie said .

" Will be back little one . " Chris said kissing her cheeks . She started giggling again .

" Awe . " Tara , Hemmi and Tessmarcher smiled .

Soon , everyone had food in front of them .

" Storm , you could not pass up the opportunity to have pizza , could you ? " Chase asked .

" Nope , " Storm smiled .

" Jessie what are you doing ? " Chris watching her .

" Fixing little one a bottle . She needs to eat , too , daddy . " Jessie said once she had fixed Rose ' s bottle .

" Here , Jess . I will give it to her since I am finished eating that way you can eat , too . " Julie said .

" Sure , thank you . " Jessie said as Julie picked up little one and start feeding her .

" That worked . " Chris said as Jessie was eating .

" Sure did . " Jessie said .

Soon everyone was through eating and Rose was back in her stroller . As they were walking back to the cars , something caught Chris ' s eye .

" Hey guys wait . " Chris said .

" What Chris ? " Jessie asked .

He walked to a newspaper stand which had housing books towards the front for the Orlando , Florida area . He picked up a couple of books and relator magazines and names . Then paid the guy at the stand .

" These will work and help out . " Chris said .

" Sure will . " Jessie smiled .

" So , you guys are moving to the Orlando area ? " Jarrett asked .

" Yes , I was planning on getting a big place because of having a bigger family and being at Impact and close to the Impact Zone , but with Aces & Eights around and figuring we have inside people in Aces & Eights , A1 knowing about the apartment , and Aces & Eights attacking this morning . I think I definitely need a different location , both for more room and safety for my family . " Chris said .

" Sounds good . " Booker said .

" But , what are you guys going to do about your place in Fort Wright ? " Ben asked .

" Keep it . If we ever go to Kentucky it would be ideal to have it for convince , plus the house payments are already paid for . " Chris said .

They finally made it to the cars and back to the apartment . Then eveyone else went home .


	31. Choosing A Side

Chapter 30 : Choosing A Side

**Dark Part of the Impact Zone **

While most of the extended family was out at the mall . Deep in the Impact Zone , A1 had finally figured out how to break free of the restraints on him and opened his cage that the accursed Black Reign put him in . He was weakened , but stumbled his way out of the Impact Zone to get to the Hideout . When Black Reign entered the area and saw that he was gone he let out a horrible scream .

**Next Day **

Americas Most Wanted had just wrapped up their photo shoot and interview for Impact .

" Well that took forever . " Jessie said .

" Yep , I just hope they got my good side . " James said as they walked into the catering area .

" Which side is the good side ? " Chris asked him as they got food and joined Team Canada , the Naturals , Styles , Daniels , Kaz , and Shelley at a table .

" All sides . " James said .

" Sure , " Gail said .

" Hey guys . I got good new and bad news , which do you want first ? " Alex Shelley asked once everyone was at the table .

" Good news . " Eric said .

" Good news is that Chris Sabin is finally 100 % and coming to Impact next week . He finishing up with therapy today and going take the rest of the week to prepare himself . " Shelley said .

" That is good news , so , what is the bad news ? " Storm asked .

" Well , the bad news isn ' t exactly for us , but for Aces & Eights . He said that they had better be ready for an ass kicking because there was no way he wasn ' t getting payback for what they did to him . " Shelley snickered .

" What are you smirking at ? " Roode asked .

" Aces & Eights thinks they are so tough , but they were fools when they messed with Detroits ' finest . Sabin and I grew up on the rough side of town , so , we know how to fight with a gang - like mentality . So , Sabin and I are planning to bring some of the toughest SOBs off the streets back to Impact . " Shelley said .

" Who do you have in mind ? " Chris looked at him .

" Sonjay Dutt , Elix Skipper , Homicide , and Senshi . Not to mention we got several X - Division guys on the way , too . Most of these guys are pissed off by the way Aces & Eights are treating Impact and the Impact Zone , and all in some way have connections to other guys who feel the same . Amazing Red , Brain Kendrick , Kid Kash even volunteered to help . Oh and Team Canada you guys are going to have another brother here as well . " Shelley hinted .

" Who are you bringing in ? " Petey asked . Eric and Roode ' s faces held the same curiousity .

" Johnny Devine . " Shelley said .

" Hotshot ! " Team Canada cheered .

" What are you guys cheering for ? " Dustin Rhodes asked as he entered the area .

" Is this Dustin or Reign ? " Chris asked .

" Its Dustin , but that ain ' t important . We got a problem . " Dustin said .

" What happened ? " AJ asked .

" A1 escaped last night . " Dustin said .

" What ? " Roode looked at him .

" I thought you had him ? " Chris asked .

" I did , but hey I can ' t control my egos like other people can , Cat . Black Reign decide to take a break yesterday and I guess A1 is sneakier than we thought . He figured out how to get out of the restraints and the cage that Reign had him in . " Dustin informed them .

" He probably done back to the Hideout . " Chris said .

" I am not a tracker and I won ' t be much help right now . Reign and Goldust both have locked themselves away in the far corners of my head and are harassing each other over their faults of letting a fugitive go free . I have a hugh headache . " Dustin said walking off .

" That guys is creepy . " Jessie said .

" Tell me about it . " Chris said .

**Aces & Eights ' Hideout **

A1 stumbled into the hideout and heard his brotherhood talking in the meeting room . He stopped for a moment at the door listening to the plan .

" We will take them all down now , and we have a perfect plan to turn them against each other . " Devon said .

" What is the plan , Devon ? " The VP asked .

" Remember years ago when LAX decided to burn the US flag well guess what I have got three flags ready to go and we can burn all three to cause decention in the Impact Zone . " Devon snickered .

" Which flags ? " The VP asked .

" The US flag , the Mexican flag , and the Canadian flag . " Devon said .

A1 gasp when he heard the plot to burn the flags , especially the Canadian flag . He agreed to taking the Team Canada flag and to tearing apart Impact , but burning flags could cause a international incident . He didn ' t want to be apart of that plan , he had made a mistake trusting these guys and something he didn ' t believe in was about to happen . He heard Devon and the VP coming to the door and backed away into the shadowy part of the Hideout .

Devon and VP moved outside of the Hideout . Alastor took a minute to decide what he was going to do . He went into the room took all three flags and made for the side door where the VP and Devon couldn ' t see him .

" Alastor where are you going ? " Devon asked behind him .

" Devon , VP . " Alastor turned to look at the two .

" Where are you going with those flags ? " The VP asked .

" I have helped you , I gave you my strength and body . I was tortured for you , but you lied to me . You told me you wouldn ' t do anything that would cause an international incident and burning national flags would cause an international incident . Plus , there is no way I would allow you to burn the Canadian flag . " A1 stood his ground .

" Well , then you are a traitor to us . If you not going to be on the same page as we are then you have chosen your side . But , if you hand those flags over I will withdraw my decision . " The VP said .

" You are make me choose a side . Then I choose Impact . " A1 said .

" Boys . " VP said and five gang members were in front of A1 .

They were soon beating him up , but the whole time A1 protected the flags not letting them touch the ground . Then he looked down and saw the trap door leading to the motorcycles . He backed away from the gang taking the flags with him .

" I hate to break it to you boys , but you ain ' t taking me out . I am the Canadian Bulldozer and I will see you boys later . " Alastor said as he hit the switch on the trapdoor and jump through it with the flags .

" Get him . " Devon said , but the trapdoor closed before they could get through .

Down in the garage of the hideout A1 had made it to his motorcycle and he turned it own and rode away with the flags towards the Impact Zone . Soon half a dozen Aces & Eights members were on him as he pulled into the garage of the Impact Zone .

**Impact Zone **

Alastor ran through the door with the thugs on his tail . He had the flags in hand . He dodged them by cutting off into the next hall and the gang continued up the hall they were on . He made his way to Storm ' s looker room , realizing it was locked and no one was in it . He picked the lock on the door and stashed the US and Mexican flag in the Cowboy ' s locker , knowing they would be safe . He locked the door back and left the room .

He began to walk to the Team Canada locker room when Aces & Eights jumped him . He was going to stash the Canadian flag in Roode ' s locker , but not before the thugs got him . He began fighting them off by finding things to throw at them . Finally creating enough distance he began limping towards the opposite direction . The gang on his tail again . He kept at his pace , but with the beating at the Hideout and now at Impact Zone , not to mention the torture that Reign gave him had taken a lot out of him .

He once again tried to dodge the gang and did , but came face to face with the extended family .

" Well , well , what do we have ? " Storm asked .

" A rat and fugitive . " Chris said .

" What are you doing with a Canadian flag ? " Roode asked the rest of extended family was glaring at him . Except for Jessie , she had noticed how ragged and beat up A1 looked .

" Wait guys . " Jessie said .

" He is an Aces & Eights member , Jessie . " Petey said .

" Not anymore . " A1 said .

" You can ' t just pick and choose , Alastor . " Roode said .

" Guys , I said stop . " Jessie put her foot down . The others looked at her .

" Jessie , he helped Aces & Eights hurt us . " Eric said .

" Yes , I know , but look at him . He isn ' t exactly in the best of shape . A1 what happen to you ? " She asked just as the Aces & Eights members following Alastor showed up .

" See here are his friends coming to save him . " Andy growled .

" They are no friends of mine . They lied to me and swore to me that nothing we did would cause an international incident , nor were they suppose to hurt anything representing Canada . But , they tried anyways . I know I picked the wrong side , but they made me an offer I couldn ' t refuse . They gave me good reasons behind what they were doing and gave me options that would benefit my needs and wants . I was blinded by greed . " Alastor said through grimacing breathes .

" A1 , shut up . " One of the gang members said .

" No , I won ' t not after you guys beat me down and betrayed me . I gave you everything I had my body , my soul , and even my dignity , but you never ment to give me anything in return . I see it now , just like I see the reason you guys took the Team Canada flag out of Roode ' s locker room . You ment to burn that flag like the ones I took from the Hideout . " A1 stood up tall .

" What ? " Petey said .

" I didn ' t realize it until I went back to the Hideout after escaping from Rhodes . I heard Devon and VP talking in the Meeting Room about them taking three flags and burning them . So , I stood there to listen and overheard them say the flags were the Mexican flag , US flag , and Canadian flag , and that is when I realized they lied about everything they told me . I also realized at that moment what they were going to do to the Team Canada flag . I never ment for that flag to get hurt I was suppose to carry it after Impact was gone as the true representation of Canada as they put it , but it never was going to happen . " Alastor said .

" Alastor , you disgrace us . " Another gang member said .

" No , you guys are the disgrace to burn flags knowing all to well what would happen if I had let you guys get away with it . I maybe a lot of things , but I am no terrorist and lets not forget you also put the Canadian flag in your plot , too . You mentioned burning the Canadian flag infront of a Canadian . But , you failed . Enforcer . " A1 looked at the It Factor .

" What ? " Roode looked at him confused and pissed . Alastor held out the Canadian flag he had taken from the Hideout .

" Here . I was going to stash it in your locker , but they spotted me before I could . I figured it would be safe with you guys . Take it , I have something I need to make right . " Alastor looked at him . Bobby took the flag from A1 .

Alastor pulled out a pair of brass knuckles .

" Hey brotherhood tell Devon , VP , and the Boss that I am no ones puppet . I don ' t wear strings and you don ' t control . Also , tell them I am choosing a side and its the one that takes everyone of you down . " A1 said and he turned around to the first gang member and hit him right in the jaw with the brass knuckle .

The next moment the biggest of the six group picked up A1 and threw him hard right against the far wall and the gang members walked off .

" Our quarrel today isn ' t with the Impact Zone . We had a traitor to deal with , business is done , " said the big gang member . He pulled the leather Aces & Eights jacket off of A1 and the motorcycle key out of Alastor ' s pocket , then followed his gang members out of the Impact Zone .

" A1 . " Jessie came to him .

" Jessie , " Chris called to her .

" Chris , I maybe against Aces & Eights and I may not like what Alastor did to Team Canada . But , I know what it is like to be hurt and beaten up by someone that was suppose to help me . A1 may have made the mistake of trusting those thugs , but in the end he saw his error and when those guys lied about everything they promised him and was about to cause even worse trouble for everyone involved . He made it right and gave up his own well being to deliver a message and to make sure he did what he could to not allow the evil plot to happen . Plus , Bobby said it himself revenge will drive a knife through your heart and cause you to see blindly . Sometimes in the case of what we just saw it is better to forgive , then hurt an already wounded heart and soul . I am all about forgiveness . I forgave Roode for being a jerk to me the first day I showed up here . So , it would be wrong of me not to forgive him . " Jessie said .

The extended family nodded their heads yes in agreement with Jessie . She looked back at Alastor sympathetic and knelt beside him .

" A1 , are you okay ? " Jessie asked .

He opened his eyes and looked at Jessie , then at the other guys around them . His eyes were hazy and glazed over .

" Why are you helping me , Jessie ? " Alastor asked .

" Because , I believe in forgiveness . " Jessie said softly .

" But , after all I have done to you , your family , and the Impact Zone . I don ' t deserve forgiveness , but a deep grave that says traitor . " Alastor said .

" Everyone has a chance for forgiveness . " Jessie said .

" I know that I ' m sorry doesn ' t always cut it , but I am sorry for everything I have done . I hope I can make it right in time . But , my body hurts to much right now . Cowboy , " A1 looked at Storm .

" What ? " Storm asked coming closer to him .

" When I first entered the Impact Zone after escaping the Hideout . I was able to dodge the gang members . I stashed the US flag and Mexican flag in your locker room . I figured it would be safe in there and you would get it . I didn ' t want them getting all of the flags . So , I figured I would split them up . But , I could think of where to put the Mexican flag , so , I stuck it in your locker with the US flag . " Alastor said before passing out .

" Alastor . " Roode came to him . Jessie was looking over him .

" He is extremely beat up and I don ' t think any of his wounds came from Black Reign . He went through a lot to get those flags out and back to us for safety . " Jessie said .

" He needs medical attention . " Chris said kneeling next to them .

" What happened ? " Jarrett and Sting were approaching and stopped when they saw A1 .

" What happened to him ? " Jeff asked .

Chris explained everything .

" Andy , Chase , go get the medic . " Jarrett said to the Naturals .

" Right . " They ran to the medic .

Soon Alastor was loaded into an ambulance and taken to the nearby medical facility .

" I may have to take back what I said about him being a disgrace to Canada and not being the Canadian Bulldozer . Alastor proved himself worthy just by getting the flags to us . " Bobby said .

" But , he has a lot to make up for . " Petey said .

" He proved himself to me Petey . He proved he just wanted to be the Representative for Canada and do what was right for our home . But , he didn ' t think it through properly and went about it the wrong way . " Eric said .

" When did EY become a guinese ? " AJ asked .

" We always knew he had it in him and it was just a matter of time , AJ . " Storm said .

" Quit , you guys are making me blush . " Eric smiled .

" So , the other two flags are in Storm ' s locker room . " Chris said .

" Yes they are . We need to get them before the enemy does . " Jessie said .

" Well come on then . But , no need in all of us going . " James said .

" Storm is right . So , the four of us will take care of it . " Gail said .

AMW walked off to Storm ' s locker room

**Storm ' s Locker Room **

America ' s Most Wanted walked into the Storm ' s locker room and looked around in case one of the gang members were watching .

" Okay , Storm . " Chris said .

Storm walked to his locker and took out a key unlocking the lock on the door and pulling it open . He instantly saw the stars of the US flag pulling it out and then saw the green of Mexican flag behind it and removed it from the locker also .

" Well Alastor did the right thing by putting them in here . But , he was also right about not keeping all three flags together . We will hold onto the US flag and let Team Canada take care of the Canadian flag , but what about the Mexican flag ? " Storm questioned looking at the third flag .

" Shelley say Homicide was coming and we have Hernandez and Chavo here so why not give it to them and let them know what happened and could have happened . We could also explain why we need them to hold onto it . " Gail said .

" Thats not a bad idea . Lets go find them . " Jessie said .

They left Storm ' s locker room and found Hernandez and Chavo discussing tag team championships in catering .

" Hernandez , Chavo , " Storm called as AMW approached the two .

" AMW how can we help you ? " Chavo asked .

" What is with the Mexican flag ? " Hernandez noticed the flag in Chris ' s hand .

" Let Chris explain first guys . " Jessie said .

Chris explained what happened with A1 and the flags .

" So , A1 stashed the Mexican flag in Storm ' s locker with the US flag because he figured it would be safe , but he also mentioned that he didn ' t think it was a good idea to keep them together in case Aces & Eights somehow figured out where they went . Team Canada is taking care of the Canadian flag and we got the US flag , so , we figured you wouldn ' t mind taking care of the Mexican flag . " Chris said to them honestly .

" We will handle it . Thank you for bringing it to us and treating the Mexican flag with respect . " Chavo said as Hernandez took the flag from Chris .

" No problem . We don ' t want an incident between us , we just want Aces & Eights gone . " Gail said .

" Agreed . " Hernandez said .

" Hernandez there is something else . Alex Shelley told us earlier that Chris Sabin would be back and the two Guns have been searching and asking for help from some of the old Impact stars . Shelley said that they were able to get in touch with Homicide , they said he was pissed off by what Aces & Eights are doing to Impact and wanted to help . So , I figured it would be a good idea to let you know he would be here . " Storm said .

" Homicide , would be good help and thanks for letting me know . Maybe I can call Anarchia to come and help me out as well and maybe Homicide can call Konnan , he is in better contact with him than I am . Of course with these guys messing with the flag means I am in to take these thugs down , too . After all I once was apart of the biggest group of thugs in Impact history , so , these guys won ' t know what hit them . " Hernandez figured .

" You can include me too boys and girls . " Chavo agreed .

" Thats great . Thank you , we can use all of the help we can get . " Chris said .

" Agreed . " Jessie , Gail and Storm said .

" Well lets go see if we can get Anarchia on the phone , Chavo . " Hernandez said .

" I ' m with you brother . " Chavo said following Hernandez out of catering .

" Well that went better than planned , not only do we have Hernandez and Chavo on ourside . But , Anarchia and Hernandez together made up part of Mexican America , they were a force to be reckoned with , Bobby and I had a tough battle against them . And , I don ' t think anyone involved with TNA Impact could forget LAX . " Storm thought outloud .

" LAX ? " Jessie asked .

" Latin American Exchange , Hernandez , Homicide , and Konnan where apart of that team . Jessie , I think you need to start brushing up on your Impact Wrestling History , girl . " Storm said .

" Shut up , Storm . Let ' s go find the rest of the extended family and inform them who we gave the Mexican flag to and that we got the US flag . " Jessie said .

" Let ' s go . " Chris said .

**Team Canada Locker Room **

Team Canada and the rest of the extended family were in the Team Canada locker room when someone knocked on the door .

" I ' ve got it . " Petey said and opening it to see AMW . He stood back to let them in .

" I see you guys got the US flag . " AJ said .

" Yes , we did and the Mexican flag was in Storm ' s locker with it . " Chris said .

" Where is it ? " Roode asked looking for the other flag .

" We figured it would be safe with Chavo and Hernandez . We also informed them that Homicide was coming and Hernandez said that he was going to call Anarchia and get Homicide to find Konnan . So , we may have two more helping us . " Storm said .

" Sounds good . So , what about the two flags we got ? The Canadian and US flag ? " Chase asked .

" We will let Team Canada hold onto the Canadian flag and America ' s Most Wanted will handle the US flag . " Gail said .

" We figured that it would work best for everyone involved if the representatives of each nation dealt with their flag that way no international incidents occur . Team Canada knows how to respect their own flag , just like Chavo and Hernandez does theirs and AMW does the US flag . " Chris said .

" Fair enough and a good idea . " Petey said .

" I stil can ' t believe that Aces & Eights would stoop so low to even think of burning the flags . Where did they even get the idea from ? " Eric questioned .

" First of all they are evil . Evil doesn ' t think of anything , but how to hurt those against them even when one of their own tries to prevent something bad that could hurt us all . They brought in Issac to try and intimidate me and hurt my family . They targeted the foundation of Impact . They targeted me when I was pregnant and not to mention attacked the apartment knowing good and well that Rose was their . So , burning flags wouldn ' t be beyond them . But , as far as where they got the idea , I don ' t know . " Jessie said .

" I do . " Petey said .

" Where ? " Chris looked at him .

" Devon . " Petey said .

" Devon ? Devon , has never suggested burning a flag before . " Storm said confused .

" No , but he was in Impact when someone did suggest it as a storyline . Although it never actually happened , because no one in their right mind would allow something like that to be put on a wrestling show . But , it was suggested . " Petey said .

" Petey , what are you talking about ? " Chris asked .

" You guys said that Homicide and Konnan were coming and that Hernandez was in this fight , they were LAX . Chris , James , don ' t you guys remember when you guys saved me from that LAX attack and took their flag ? Then they threatened to burn the US flag after attacking you guys earlier during that whole storyline deal . " Petey looked at Harris and Storm .

" Yeah , I do . " Chris said remembering and James nodded his head yes .

" Devon was here during that time . " Petey hinted .

" Devon needs to start praying because that is the only thing that might save him . " Storm growled .

" Easy Cowboy . " Gail said .

" What about A1 ? What are we going to do or determine about him ? There isn ' t any point in denying what he has done by helping Aces & Eights . I mean he helped attack everyone , steal the Team Canada flag , Petey ' s hand , threatening my family , taking me hostage , targeting Fortune , framing Storm , and he could have told them where my apartment is which allowed Aces & Eights to attack there yesterday where they could have hurt my family . But , then the fact is there that he helped get the flags out of there and tried to right the wrong that could have happened and even went as far as to take them out himself . " Chris questioned .

" I know he has a lot to make up for and there is no way I am just going to come out and trust him like I would you guys . But , I stand on what I said about forgiveness . Everyone has a chance for forgiveness and everyone has the ability to change , just like everyone makes mistakes and have to learn from them in their own time . He will have to decide where he goes from here and I can ' t force anyone of you to forgive him , that is for you guys to decide . But , I know where I stand and what I believe in , so , that is my decision . " Jessie said .

" With him in the hospital right now there is much he can and can ' t prove , except what his body showed us . His previous actions cause him to suffer physically and from the sight those guys did quite a bit to him . So , I will let him make his decision after he gets better and out of the hospital . " Roode said .

" He kind of chose his side last night when he punch that guy in the face with the brass knuckles . " AJ said .

" Lets just wait on making a decision on A1 until he is actually infront of us and maybe with what has transpired , he might can tell us who else might be under the other masks . " Eric said .

" Transpired , Eric that is a big word . You sure you can spell it ? " Chase asked .

" I - T , Chase . " Eric said .

" Wrong , Eric . You were supposed to spell transpired . " Chase shook his head .

" You ask if I could spell it , not transpired . If you wanted me to spell transpired then you should of asked me to spell transpired and not ask me to spell it . Because , you spell it , I - T . Now if you want me to spell transpired . Transpired is spelled , T - R - A - N - S - P - I - R - E - D . " Eric smiled at Chase .

" Ha Ha , Showtime got ya Chase . " Andy said high - fiving EY .

" So , EY how do you spell moron ? " Storm asked .

" Easy , Cowboy . Captial C - h - a - s - e , space in between , Capital S - t - e - v - e - n - s . Chase Stevens is how you spell moron . " Eric said .

" Oh , that is the second time Eric ' s done got you Chase . " Bobby smiled .

" I think Eric is secretly getting smarter on us , guys . " Daniels laughed .

" I think Eric was always smart . He just didn ' t let you guys in on the idea . Just because you are the funny comedian guy doesn ' t mean you don ' t have a brain . " Jessie said .

" Whats the matter Chase ? Cat got your tongue ? " Chris asked .

" No , I am trying to figure out where did I go wrong with my plotting . " Chase said .

" Is it hard for you ? " James asked .

" Shut up , Storm . " Chase retorted .

" Chase easy buddy . Guys back off of my best friend , he ain ' t use to having his jokes turned against him . " Andy said rubbing Steven ' s back .

" That isn ' t the problem , Andy . " Chase said leaning back in the chair he was sitting in .

" Chase , you okay ? " Jessie asked .

" Yeah , I ' m fine Jessie . Nothing I can ' t handle . " Chase said .

" What is going on with you ? " Chris looked at him .

" My girlfriends kicking me out of the house . She said she was done with me not being home all the time and that she wants someone more committed . I tried to reason with her and tell her the current situation and why I have to be here to help Impact , but she doesn ' t want to hear it . I tried to figure out why she wouldn ' t listen to me , but then I got a phone call this morning from Shane Douglas and he said he saw her out with Dolph from freakin WWE . " Chase said biting his bottom lip .

" Dolph ? Dolph Ziggler ? If you don ' t mind me asking , who were you dating ? " Gail asked .

" AJ Lee . " Chase said .

" I know Dolph . Before I went to ROH , Booker asked me if I would come by his school in Houston to help him teach a class and Dolph was there , too . I didn ' t like him and his bleach , blonde hair much , he was stuck up and thought that just because he was in the WWE he was some big shot name . Booker , has a bigger name than that and he doesn ' t act like that . Neither does Sting , Jarrett , and Hogan . " Jessie said .

" Yeah , well apparently Lee does . " Chase said .

" Hey forget about it Chase , she ain ' t worth it . " Gail said .

" As my mama told me once in high school there are more fish in the sea baby . It might take several tries to find the right one and once you do you will know why all of those other fools weren ' t the right one . And trust me when I found the Mr . Right all of those other loves didn ' t matter anymore . The heartaches went away and little did I know that the rest of the idiots couldn ' t measure up to my Wildcat . You couldn ' t pay me to give this guy up . " Jessie said patting Chris ' s leg .

" They would have to rip my heart from my body to stop me from loving you my beautiful Snow Leopard . " Chris said .

" What is Chris worth , Jessie ? " Gail asked .

" He doesn ' t have a value , because to me he is priceless . You can ' t pay enough for someone worth more to me than gold and silver . He doesn ' t stain , nor does he tarnish , and his love never fades . If you put his strength on a scale with all the money in the world on the other scale , Chris ' s strength would break the scale . His strength doesn ' t come from just a physical standpoint , but also because of his selflessness and soul . " Jessie said .

" I love you , Jessie . " Chris said smiling .

" I love you too , babe . " Jessie smilied back at him .

" Thanks guys . " Chase said .

" No problem . " Jessie said .

" That was kind of cheesy , but its good to know that someone does think so highly and takes good care of my AMW brother . " Storm said .

" Shut up , Cowboy . " Chris and Jessie both said .

" They are on the same wavelength . " Petey said .

" Of course , because we are partners too . " Jessie looked at Petey .

" Yeah , we all know what kind of partners you two are . " Kazerian said .

" Hey , watch the dirty thoughts . " Chris said .

" Well lets go home guy . Gail and I have a match tomorrow and we need to be well rested for the next Aces & Eights attack and evil plot . " Jessie said .

The whole extended family packed up their stuff and left the Impact Zone .


	32. Apartment Attack II

Chapter 31 : Apartment Attack II

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Impact stars or the Aces & Eights . I do own Jessie , Rosalie , Julie , Ben , and Issac . _

**Three weeks later , Wildcat ' s Apartment - Master Bedroom**

" Chris , Chris . " Jessie called walking into the master bedroom .

" Yes , babe . " Chris answered .

" What are you doing ? " Jessie asked when she saw the relator book .

" Still looking for a bigger place for us and one that isn ' t know to Aces & Eights . " He said looking up at her .

" Oh , one day I will not have to hear that name ever again . Then I can just go back to wrestling normal wrestlers . That is until the next group of wierdos come . " Jessie said laying on her side of the bed .

" When these guys are finished . I will gladly give Storm the biggest bottle of beer I can find and let him go crazy with it . " Chris agreed .

" Yeah , can I join him ? " Jessie asked .

" Go ahead . " Chris said looking back in the book .

" So , what exactly are you looking for besides size and location on the house , and of course the fact that Aces & Eights won ' t know where it is ? " Jessie asked .

" I don ' t have any idea . But , it needs to be in decent shape , because I ' m not becoming a Mr . Fix It . And it needs to be in a decent price range , because I ' m not spending a fortune on a mansion or a fort . " He smiled at her .

" Mr . Fix It , has a nice ring to it babe . " Jessie said getting a laugh from Chris .

" Jessie , " Julie called .

" Yes , mom , " Jessie called back .

" Chris ' s sidekick is here . " Julie called .

" Sidekick ? " Jessie asked confused

" She must mean the Cowboy . " Chris laughed .

" Send him in here , mom . " Jessie said chuckling .

" He also has your child . " Julie said .

" So , that would make him the babysitter not the sidekick . " Chris said .

" I heard that . " Storm said walking into the room with Rose .

" Means your ears were burning doesn ' t it ? " Jessie asked .

" Yeah it does . So , what is the mommy and daddy doing ? " Storm asked .

" Searching for a house . Jessie , you have any preferences ? " Chris asked .

" No , but make sure it has at least five bedrooms . " Jessie said .

" Five ? Why five ? " Chris asked .

" One for us , one for Rose , one in case we ever have another kid , and two guestrooms . Because knowing us and how much Cowboy is here we are going to need extra room for when you guys decide to through any parties . That way no one is driving home drunk like an idiot or in case mom and Ben comes to stay with us . " Jessie said .

" Okay , sounds good . " Chris said .

" Ah , Ooo , " Rose said .

" Say you agree too don ' t you little one ? " Jessie smiled at Rose .

" So , thats what she said . I couldn ' t comprehend it that time . " James said .

" Of course not . " Chris said .

" Hey , be nice . " James said .

" I am being nice . " Chris said .

" Ah , ha . " Rose said .

" What is it baby ? " Jessie asked Rose . Rose held her arms out to Jessie .

" You want to come to me . " Jessie said taking her from Storm .

" So , are you guys planning for the house to be in the city part of Orlando or out of the city ? " Storm said .

" Don ' t know , Jessie ? " Chris asked .

" I can go with either . I mean I was born and raised in Houston , so , I can live the big city life or I can go with living out of the city , like with Fort Wright . But , the thought process is going to need to be this . Are you going to want your daughter playing in the streets or in a yard ? Preferably I don ' t want it by the beach . I don ' t mind the sand or ocean , but I don ' t want Rosy that close to the ocean for something to happen . My mothering instincts and my anxiety will never allow me to rest if we are . " Jessie said .

" And I don ' t want her playing in the streets , where she could get hit by a car or someone could hurt her . So , we are looking for a yard with no beach , five bedrooms preferably . Do we want an upstairs or downstairs ? " Chris asked .

" Most likely we will have to with five bedrooms . If anything our bedroom can be downstairs and one of the guestrooms can temporarily be the nursery for Rose until she can climb stairs and then we can put her in one of the upstairs bedrooms . Of course we are going to have a better size kitchen and dining room . Because , you are not getting out of cooking for me at least every now and then . Plus a bigger dining room means we can celebrate Thanksgiving and Christmas here when we are not on the road or traveling . " Jessie said .

" What about a bigger living area , Chris ? " James thought .

" Both ideas sound good guys keep giving them to me because its helping out quite a bit . " Chris said .

" Ah , " Rose looked at her daddy .

" You can give me ideas too , sweetheart . " Chris smiled at his daughter .

" Lets see master bathroom with the master bedroom . One bathroom upstairs , two on the main floor . One for the guestroom and one as just a restroom . Are we going to have a basement ? And if we are how big ? " Jessie asked .

" I thought about a decent size basement as far as hang out . I mean we have the big extended family and I figured at some point we might would have some of them at the house so why not have somewhere we can all hang out . I got that spare pool table in storage from the first apartment that Storm and I had together and I figured an extra fridge down in the basement , too , just to hold drinks , like beer or even stuff for Rosy whenever she would be in the basement with us . " Chris said .

" Okay , so , one master bathroom and four extra bathrooms . With ours having a full bath preferably a Jacuzzi and a full size shower . The one in the guest bedroom can also have a bath and full size shower . Upstairs we can have a bath / shower combo . " Jessie said .

" Why don ' t you two just have a house built with your preferences ? " Storm asked .

" That might not be a bad idea . But , I was hoping to get out of this house sooner than later . Especially with Aces & Eights knowing the location of the apartment . " Chris said .

" Ah , ha , ha . " Rosy picked up one of the books .

" Easy baby girl , don ' t tear it up . Daddy needs those to find us a house . " Chris said .

" Hey , Chris , maybe your daughter knows something you don ' t babe . " Jessie said looking at the page that was open in the book that Rose was holding .

" Here Rosy let me see that . " Jessie said and her daughter handed her the book .

" What is it ? " Chris asked . Storm was also curious .

" Look . " Jessie said handing him the book .

" That is perfect . On top of that it has a fence and gate that can be opened by remote control or by a security system inside the house . Perfect for keeping unwanted guest out . It also has a fire pit and pool already at the house which is fenced in for safety reasons . Nice size yard , three floors , upstairs , main floor , and basement . The basement is nice sized and so is the dining and kitchen area . Everything we were discussing is in here . What time is it babe ? " Chris asked .

" 11 am . " Jessie said .

" Perfect . Thank you Rosalie , I am glad you have gotten your mother ' s amazing brain and ability to be observant of her surroundings . I love you baby girl . " Chris said kissing Rose on the cheek . Then got up to get the apartment phone .

It took about five minutes to talk to the relator on the phone .

" Okay , that would be great . " Chris said hanging up the phone afterwards .

" So , what happened ? " James asked .

" Relator said it was still on the market and we can go and check it out today at 1 : 00 . So , what do you say Jessie ? " Chris asked .

" Ain ' t got anything else to do or anywhere else to be . So , lets go ahead . Is mom , Ben , and James coming , too . Because there is no way on this planet that I am going to leave Rose , mom , and Ben here by themselves after this weekend and Storm alone can ' t fight five of them creeps off by himself or if they decided to pull another crap like they did in the locker room area before Rose was born . " Jessie said serious .

" We ' ll all go and then we can find somewhere to eat afterwards and go by the store because we are low on groceries , and I know that after what happened in Fort Wright you don ' t want me going to the store by myself . So , we all are going . " Chris said .

" Agreed and we need more diapers and formula for Rosy . " Jessie said .

" And beer . You guys are getting kind of low . I checked . " James smiled .

" Of course you did . Is that why Julie called in here and said you were here ? " Chris asked .

" Yes it was . " Julie said poking her head in .

" Mom , tell Ben that we all are going out to check out a house , to go eat , and then going to get groceries . " Jessie said .

" Sounds good to me . " Ben called .

" He is use to doing the shopping anyways . " Julie said .

" I thought that was just at my house . " James said .

" What ? " Jessie asked .

" My wife making me go out and do the grocery shopping . " Storm said smiling .

" With a page about seven pages long ? " Ben asked .

" Yes , sir , that about does it and when you have a little girls going with you . She ends up wanting to put more in the buggy than whats on the list . " Storm agreed .

" Hmm , that sounds like Jessie . " Chris said .

" Huh ? What ? Not me ? " Jessie questioned looking innocent .

" Yeah , right . " Ben said .

" Well , lets go , if we are going . " Chris said .

**The House **

" Wow , it looks bigger than the picture . " Storm said .

" No kidding . " Jessie said .

" Ahh , " Rose said .

" Alright , lets go see about this place . " Chris said turning off the car .

They got out of the car as a relator came to them .

" Hello , I ' m Chris , we talked on the phone about looking at this house . " Chris said shaking hands with the relator .

" Of course , come this way . " The relator said .

They took a full tour of the house and asked questions as necessary about each room of the house . Soon , they were finished .

" Any other questions ? " The relator asked .

" Yes , what about daycare and schools in the county ? " Jessie asked .

" There are several daycare ' s located in the area . There is also an elementary school and high school ten minutes away and the middle school is fifteen minutes away . I have information on each of them if you would like it . " The relator said .

" Of course . Thank you . " Chris said .

" Alright let me know if you are interested in buying the house . " The relator said .

" What do you think Jessie ? " Chris asked .

" I like it . " Jessie said .

" We ' re interested . " Chris said .

" Alright , " The relator said and soon they were walking away with a deal and the deed of the house .

" Well , looks like we got that house sooner than later babe . All we need to do now is plan when we are moving in and what to do about the apartment . " Jessie said .

" Should I go ahead and put in a two weeks notice ? " Chris asked .

" ASAP , honey . " Jessie said getting a cough from the Cowboy at calling Chris honey again .

" Cowboy , hush . " Chris said shaking his head .

" You guys are so cheesy . " Cowboy said .

" Ah ! " Rosy scolded the Cowboy .

" Sorry darlin . " Cowboy said .

" Good job , Rose . " Chris smiled at her .

" Taking up for mama and daddy . " Julie smiled .

" Say that ' s what I am suppose to do , grandma . " Jessie said looking at Rose making her giggle .

" Well lets go eat and then . " James said .

Soon they had ate at the restaurant and finished at the grocery store .

**Apartment **

" Well that is everything and everyone in . " Storm said .

" Yeah , now all we have to do is plan the move in . I wonder if the extended family would help ? " Chris asked .

" They probably would , I know Gail and the girls would . " Jessie said .

" We can always ask . " Storm suggested .

" Okay , I will ask tomorrow at the Impact Zone . " Chris said

Jessie went to the sink to fix a bottle for Rose .

" You want to feed her this time or me ? " Chris asked as Jessie ' s phone rang .

" Thats Gail Kim calling me . " Jessie said .

" I will feed Rosalie . " Chris said taking the bottle from Jessie and going to his daughter who happily held her arms out to Chris .

" Hey , Gail , " Jessie said on the phone to her best friend and partner .

" How are you Jessie ? " Gail asked .

" I ' m good . I ' m watching Chris feed little one . " Jessie said Chris was so good with Rose that it often brought both a smile and tear to Jessie ' s face .

" Aw , you know Chris is really becoming a great father . " Gail said .

" Yes he is . But , anyway what do you need , Gail ? " Jessie asked Storm was watching her talk to Gail .

" I just got word from Jarrett that you are going to be in a singles match in one week, Jessie . " Gail said .

" But , I thought Jarrett wanted the two of us to pick up the Knockouts Tag Team Division ? " Jessie questioned .

" He does and we still are a tag team . But , Angelina Love is whining and complaining about you beating her . She said it was a fluke that you got the pin . So , Jarrett decided to put you and her against each other . I will be in your corner and Winter will be in her corner . " Gail said .

" Sounds good to me . But , did she really say I fluked ? Where did she get that idea from ? " Jessie asked .

" Don ' t know , but I got a good idea . But , I did overhear her say she was pissed off by you using Houston Highrise on her and that you getting the 1 , 2 , 3 was a fluke . " Gail giving her the whole statement she overheard Angelina say .

" Well if she didn ' t like the Houston Highrise the first time , she sure won ' t like it the second time , and then we will see who the real fluke is . But , who do you know that might have given her the idea that I fluked ? " Jessie asked again .

" I did see her talking to Winter , Austin Aries , and Kid Kash . So , maybe that is your answer , but I don ' t know for sure if its them . " Gail said .

" It sounds like something Aries would do . I ' ll think about how to deal with them on top of everything else . Man , I am adding more to the To Do List , and on top of that I already got a rival my first match out . Happy , Happy , Joy , Joy for me . " Jessie said .

" To Do List , whats at the top ? " Gail asked .

" Pulling the trigger on the Aces & Eights that will make them crumble and realize they messed up when they messed with Impact and my family . " Jessie said .

" Agreed . " Storm and Harris both said .

" AMW is agreeing with me Gail . " Jessie said looking at the boys .

" I am , too . But , I have to go Tessmarcher , Tara , and Hemmi need me for some reason . " Gail said .

" Okay , thanks for the memo . " Jessie said .

" No problem , bye partner . Tell the boys to behave and Rose will tell me if they ' re not . " Gail said .

" I will , bye , Gail . " Jessie said hanging up the phone .

" So , what did Aries do and who said you fluked in the match ? " Chris asked as Jessie and Storm came into the living room . Julie and Ben were sitting there listening to them , but not commenting .

" Angelina Love said she was pissed about me doing the Houston Highrise on her and that I fluked when I got the pin . Apparently Austin found himself a friend backstage in the name of Kid Kash , and apparently the two decided to whisper in the ears of Love and Winter . So , I have a singles match in one week against Love with Winter in her corner and Gail in mine . Only difference is I will also have the two of you out there with me as well . So , unless Aries and Kash are going to help Love and Winter I don ' t have anything to worry about . " Jessie said .

" Hey Chris do you want to have a tag match against Aries and Kash ? " Storm asked looking at Harris who smirked .

" I do . I want to get back at Aries for calling me pussycat and all the other times he has aggravated me . " Chris said .

" Then lets show them who the real tag team of Impact Wrestling is . " Storm smiled .

" AMW is ready to ride . " Jessie said .

" You got that right babe . " Chris agreed .

" I got an even better idea after I take Love out in two days . How about Gail and I team up with the two of you and show all four of them that we are not to be messed with ? " Jessie looked at Chris and James .

" I like that idea , sign me up . " James said .

" There you go again with the bright ideas . I am so fortunate to have married a smart lady . " Chris said smiling .

" What are you wanting from her Chris ? " Ben asked getting snickers from everyone and making both Chris and Jessie turn red .

" Wow , that made both of them quite . " James laughed harder .

" Shut it , Cowboy . " Jessie said .

" Your step - dad got us good . " Chris said .

" Yes he did . " Jessie looked at Chris .

" Huh ? " Rose was confused .

" Nothing little one . " Chris said looking at her .

" Your grandpa has his mind in the gutter . " Julie said to the Rosalie .

Just then a knock came at the door .

" Chris , you expecting anyone ? " Jessie asked curiously .

" No , unless Cowboy called anyone . " Chris looked confused .

" I didn ' t , " Storm shook his head no as Rosalie started crying .

" Hang on . " Jessie said going to the kitchen window and saw the familiar car .

" Jessie what is it ? " Chris asked seeing the look she gave him .

" Mom , come here for a minute . " Jessie looked at Julie .

" What is it ? " Julie came and looked out the window at that moment she realized .

" Jessie ? " Chris and James both asked .

" Isaac ' s car is outside . " Jessie said .

" Why is he here ? " Julie looked at Jessie .

" He is apart of the Aces & Eights . He was responsible for taking Chris hostage and hurting Storm that day at the Impact Zone before Rosalie was born . Ben take mom and Rose to the back bedroom , my father is my problem this time . " Jessie said .

" Right come on momma . " Ben said picking up Rose and taking her and Julie to the back bedroom .

" Call help . " Jessie said to Storm .

" Right , I ' ll call Roode and the others , but before that door opens we need a plan because if there are fifteen with of them with Isaac like at the Impact Zone that night then we will be out number . And on top of that this will be the last night you guys are staying here . If you guys have to stay at my cabin until you can move into your house then so be it . But , I can let you guys get hurt by these guys . " Storm said and then calling Roode on his phone . Soon he was off and ready for fight .

" Hang on let me grab my kendo stick and Chris ' s handcuffs . " Jessie said and walked to the master bedroom coming back with the weapons and giving the handcuffs to Chris .

" You want to open the door now or wait until the others get here ? " Chris asked .

" Wait , first . " Storm said .

" Yeah they may be able to pick locks , but there are only so many that can get through that door at once . So , we have a better advantage . On top of that we have more weapons in here if we need it . " Jessie said .

Just then they heard what sounded like a couple of cars coming into the driveway .

" Hmm , thats them . " Chris said looking out the window .

" They got here fast . " James said .

" Ready , " Jessie said .

" They ' re Guilty . " Chris growled .

" Open the gate sister , I feel like a caged bull . " James said .

" As you wish . " Jessie said opening the door letting the boys go first .

" What idiot keeps banging on my door ? " Chris asked running out the apartment right at the gang .

" Yeehaw . " James said following the Wildcat .

" Hello , Isaac , we are going find out just how much of man you are . " Jessie glared at her father closing the door behind her .

" Well sweetheart lets see how well of a fighter you are with that nice weapon . I got one , too . Tell me is mommy inside with my granddaughter . " Isaac said .

" I told you at the Impact Zone , don ' t mention my mother or my child and quit messing with my family . " Jessie said launching herself right at Issac who put his boot right into her stomach causing her to double over .

" Whats the matter ? You forget that I remember how to fight and that your weak spot is your stomach ? " Issac said .

" Ah , no , I was testing you to see if you remembered . " Jessie said swinging her kendo stick at her father leg .

" Shit , you bad child . " Isaac said grabbing Jessie by the arm and pulling her to her feet only to put his foot into her stomach again , causing her to drop her kendo stick .

" Awe , you drop your weapon . Here let me pick it up for you and do this . " Isaac said and hit her with the kendo stick across the back which caused her to collapse on the ground .

" Jessie , hang on help is on the way . " Roode called as he , Chris and Storm ran to her . Gail was right behind them .

" I suggest the four of you stop unless you want her hurt permanently . " Isaac said pulling out a knife and grabbing Jessie by the hair , making the others stop .

" Ow , stop . " Jessie said .

" Shut up , you don ' t tell me what to do you bad child . " Isaac said grabbing her arm again and spun her back around to face him only kicking her in the stomach for the third time , but harder this time causing Jessie to cough up blood .

" Jessie , " Chris called going to move .

" Stop or she gets it . " Isaac said putting the knife to her neck .

" Are you really going to kill your own daughter ? " AJ Styles asked from below on the floor .

" Shut up oh mighty lead of Fortune . Focus on what you are doing and I will focus on what goes on up here . What happens in my family is none of your concern ? When I have a disgraceful daughter you have no input ? Isn ' t that right Jessica ? " Isaac looked down at his daughter hatefully and Jessie could see that hate .

" Thats Jessie to you . " Jessie said .

" Shut up , do you remember what my favorite punishment for your mother was Jessica or were you to young ? " Isaac asked . Jessie ' s eyes went wide with fear .

" Ah , you do remember , good girl . Then you won ' t mind feeling it either . Not at all , infact your mother injoyed it , it taught her obedience . " Isaac said pulling a cigeratte from his pocket and then a lighter . He lit the cigarette then put the lighter back in his pocket .

" No don ' t please . Ahh ! " Jessie screamed as the cigarette came in contact with the skin on her arm .

" Jessie ! , " Storm and Gail both called to her .

" Isaac stop , leave her alone . Leave my wife alone . " Chris said through clenched teeth he hated seeing his wife tortured like this .

" Chris , we need a plan . " Roode said .

" I have nothing . " Chris said .

" Ahh ! , ' Isaac pressed the cigarette up on Jessie ' s shoulder causing her to scream louder .

" We have to stop this . " Storm said .

" But , how ? If we make a move he ' ll kill her . " Chris said seething and tears coming down his face .

" You know I have a better place to put this that will really make your husband upset , Jessica . " Isaac hinted . Both Chris and Jessie ' s eyes went wide with what he was saying .

" No , " Jessie said slapping him across the face causing him to drop cigarette and it to roll off of the balcony only to have Andy Douglas stomp it out in anger .

" You stupid bitch , now I will really hurt you . How would you feel with a broken arm ? " Isaac asked as he put his hand against her left shoulder and twisting it so hard that the shoulder came out of place causing Jessie to scream .

" Jessie , " This time all four of the ones in front of her screamed .

" I can ' t watch anymore . " Eric Young said to Petey Williams downstairs . They both were in the shadowy part of the building .

" Me either , but how do we stop it , Eric ? " Petey asked .

" Pssed , Eric , Petey . " Someone called to them from the side of the building . They looked to see A1 .

" Alastor what are you doing here and out of the hospital ? " Eric asked .

" They released me a week ago and said I was fine . Come on I know this apartment backwards and forewards , and I know how to get to the top where Isaac is to stop him . " Alastor said .

" What ? How ? " Petey asked .

" This way . " Alastor said and lead them to the back of the apartments .

" Where are we going Alastor ? " Eric asked .

" This door . " Alastor said pulling out a lockpick .

" How do you know about this place ? " Petey asked .

" It was my assignment after Wildcat was set loose and when I was in the gang ? Because , I knew the place well , I was the one who had to find out as much as I could about the apartment . No one , but the firefighters and employees use this exit , so , Isaac and the rest of the Aces & Eights don ' t know about it . I never told them , because it was my secret hideout away from the hideout . " Alastor said picking the lock .

" I take it you learned how to pick locks from them ? " Petey asked .

" Yes , I did . " Alastor said leading them in .

" Lets go . " Petey said following A1 up the steps and to the other door .

**Back outside **

" Now lets see about the other arm . " Isaac said going to the other arm , but before he could do what he did to her left arm the door to the fire escape hit him in the back of the head causing him to let go of Jessie and the knife because of seeing starts .

" What the hell ? " James asked and Petey , Eric , and A1 stepped out from behind the door letting it close .

" Wow , that did work , Alastor . " Petey said .

" Did you doubt me ? " A1 asked .

" Alastor , your out of the hospital ? " Roode questioned .

" For about a week . Hey Isaac long time no see brother . You and the rest of the brotherhood didn ' t forget about me did they ? " Alastor asked glaring at Isaac .

" Alastor , you traitor . What are you doing back here ? " Isaac asked .

" Kicking your ass . " Alastor said picking him up and throwing him into the closed fire escape door .

" Your asking for it . " Isaac said .

" Oh really , then what about me ? " Chris asked wrapping his handcuffs around the front of Isaac ' s neck choking him with it .

" Hmm , forgot you had those Cat ? Here hold him . " Alastor pulled his brass knuckles out of his pocket .

" Sure , take a shot . " Chris said as Alastor punched Isaac in the stomach wearing the brass knuckles .

" Gail , " Storm said .

" Yeah , James . " Gail answered .

" Take Jessie back into the apartment and take the kendo stick with you . " James said .

" Sure , Storm . " Gail said doing as he asked .

" Now lets see what this woman and child abuser can do against us . " Roode said .

" You messed with my wife , you terrified my daughter , you hurt my in - laws , you hurt Storm , and now I am going to let my friends hurt you and when they are done I will mess you up even more . " Chris growled .

" Here Roode , I got a present . " Alastor pulled out a hockey stick .

" Goody , goody , let me take me try it out . " Roode taking the stick and hitting Isaac in the stomach with it .

" Ah , " Isaac said .

" Hey , I got it . " Storm said pulling a beer bottle out of his back pocket . He opened it and drank some . Then raised it and he was about to bring it down over his head when Roode stopped him .

" Wait , can I do it ? " Roode asked .

" Why you ? " Storm asked .

" Because you go all soft on it with how you treasure your beer and the products that go with the beer . At least that way when I hit him I have no remorse or hold back . " Roode said smirking .

" I have another one . " Storm said pulling another beer bottle out . Roode grabbed it and smashed it over Isaac ' s head .

" See no remorse . " Roode said .

" Hey , I was about to do that ? Here let me try with mine . " Storm said smashing the one he was holding over Isaac ' s head .

" Maybe , you don ' t have any remorse either . " Roode said .

" Nope , but you owe me a beer later . " Cowboy grinned .

" Fair enough . Hey , Chris , I got an idea now . Lets see how hard Storm can kick his head off and then you can finish off with the dummy . " Roode said .

" Sounds good . " Chris said .

" Here let me have him . " Roode grabbed Isaacs arm . Chris let go of the choke on Isaac .

" Ready Cowboy ? " Roode asked .

" Ready , " Storm said setting up for his superkick .

" Hey buddy , It Pays To Be Roode . " Bobby said to Isaac and then threw him right at Storm who kicked his head off with the Last Call .

" Sorry about your damn luck . " Storm added after the kick .

" My turn . " Chris said picking him up and giving him a Catatonic .

Next thing they saw was five Aces & Eights members come and drag Isaac away .

" Good riddance . " Eric shouted .

" Man , I didn ' t even get to use the Canadian Destroyer on him . " Petey pouted .

" Next time , Pete . " Roode said .

" Now to check on Jessie . " Chris said turning and going into the apartment .


	33. Safe Haven

Chapter 32 : Safe Haven

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Impact stars or the Aces & Eights . I do own Jessie , Rosalie , Julie , Ben , and Issac . _

**Inside The Apartment**

While the guys were finishing up the brawl outside , Gail was tending to Jessie .

" Jessie are you okay ? " Gail asked .

" Yeah , but my shoulder hurts pretty bad . I think he dislocated it . " Jessie said .

" Jessica , " Julie came to her daughter .

" Mom , you are suppose to be in the back bedroom with Ben and Rose . " Jessie said to her mother .

" I was , but I heard you scream . " Julie said .

" Isaac did to me what he use to do to you and then dislocated my shoulder because I slapped him defending myself . " Jessie said .

Julie looked down and saw the burn marks .

" Did he use a cigarette on you ? " Julie asked .

" Yes , he did , " Jessie said , as the door to the apartment open Chris , Storm , and Roode walked in .

" Jessie , are you okay ? " Chris asked .

" No , I think my shoulder is dislocated Chris . " Jessie said trying to move it but wincing from the pain .

" Okay , baby don ' t try and move it . Oh , God , I am so sorry , I didn ' t know what to do between him hurting you and threatening to kill you if I tried to stop him . Please forgive me , baby . I promise I will never put you through that situation again , Jessie . " Chris said tears coming down his face . He could have lost the love of his life to day to that monster .

" Sshh , Chris , there was nothing you could have done . Its not your fault and I ' ll be okay . Remember I am stronger than I look . " Jessie said rubbing his face with her good arm .

" The Aces & Eights members are gone . " Jarrett said coming in the apartment door with Sting and Booker by his side .

" Jessie , you okay . " Booker asked . Sting looked on concerned .

" My shoulder maybe dislocated , but other than that I ' m fine . " Jessie said .

" You need to go to hospital and get that looked at . " Sting said .

" Yeah , but my child comes first . Gail , go tell Ben its okay to bring Rose out . " Jessie looked at her partner .

" Right . " Gail said going to the back bedroom and coming back with Ben and Rose .

" What happened to Jessie ? " Ben asked .

" Dislocated shoulder . Rose you okay , little one ? " Jessie asked her daughter . Rose looked at Jessie and then Chris and then down at Jessie ' s shoulder and then began to cry .

" Sshh , whoa Rosy its okay ow . I can move my arm . " Jessie said . She was going to take Rosalie from Ben , but her shoulder wouldn ' t allow it .

" Come here baby . " Chris said taking his daughter and holding her . But , she wouldn ' t stop crying .

" She knows that Jessie is hurt ? " Julie realized .

" Chris , maybe you should take Jessie to the hospital . I ' ll watch after Rose and then we can decide to either take you guys to the cabin or go ahead and move you guys to the house . " Storm said .

" Okay , thank you . " Chris said handing Rose to Storm , grabbing his car keys , and leaving for the hospital . When they walked outside they saw the other guys and Jessie walked over to Eric , Petey , and A1 .

" Thank you , all three of you , your actions saved my life . " Jessie said .

" Don ' t worry about Jessie . " Petey said

" You don ' t have to thank me . You gave me forgiveness when I didn ' t deserve it , so , I show my gratitude . " A1 said .

" Anything for a friend . " Eric added .

" Lets go Jessie the sooner we go the sooner we get back . " Chris said .

" I ' m going too . I need to stay in hiding until I can get a full proof idea against the gang . " A1 said following Chris and Jessie down the stairs .

The rest of the extended family went inside .

**Storm ' s P . O . V .**

Once everyone was in the house I thought it was a good idea to inform the extended family about what was going on .

" Jessie and Chris found a house today ? " Jarrett asked .

" Yes , they did , with security systems and a security fence and everything . He was going to put in a two week notice and start moving everything in . But , I don ' t think they can wait that long with Aces & Eights attacking the apartment twice . This last time Jessie got hurt and the next time it could be worst . So , I don ' t want there to be a next time . So , this is what I propose and I will let them decide when they get back from the hospital . First proposal is this , they stay with me at the cabin until we can get everything moved in . Second proposal once they get back we can move them in tonight since everyone is here . Either way they need a safe haven for everyone here at the apartment . " I suggested .

" Sounds good James we will just have to wait on them first . " Sting said .

" Agreed . " Roode added .

**Jessie ' s P . O . V .**

I was thankful we didn ' t have to wait very long for the doctor to check on my shoulder , it was really starting to hurt . He took a few x - rays and came back into the room not to much longer after that .

" What is wrong with my shoulder doc ? " I asked . Chris was watching me and him .

" Its dislocated . I can pop it back in here and we can put you in sling for a couple of days to keep it from moving to much . " The doctor said .

" Want that hurt ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah it will , but it will keep her from staying overnight or from having to worry about morphine . " The doctor said .

" Go for it . I ' ve been through worse . " I said thinking it over .

" You sure , babe ? " Chris asked me .

" Yeah , Chris . " I said .

" Okay , I would brace yourself . " The doctor said and took a hold of my arm popping it back in place . I felt the pain and it was undescribable .

" Aw , Shit " I said grimacing .

" You okay ? " Chris asked .

" Getting there . " I answered .

**Storm ' s P . O . V . **

We were sitting in the living room when Chris and Jessie walked into the apartment with Jessie wearing a sling .

" How bad is it ? " I asked .

" Dislocated , but its back in now . I have to wear this sling for a couple of days and put ice pack on it . But , thats it . " Jessie said .

" She cursed out the doctor when he popped it back in . She has a dirtier mouth than you do Storm . " Chris said .

" Really , did you get it on film ? " I asked .

" Nope , they wouldn ' t let me . " Chris answered .

" Hey , it hurt . " Jessie said .

" I bet . Trust me , you ain ' t the only one with a bad shoulder . " I hinted .

" So , what is the status and what is everyone still doing here ? " Chris asked .

" The status is that Aces & Eights took off again . " Chase looked at the Wildcat .

" But , looks like we did a real number on Isaac so he might not be a problem for a little bit . " Petey said .

" Don ' t count on it . Isaac maybe an evil jerk , but he isn ' t weak by no means . Isaac was part of the Green Beret for eight years before I met him . He did a lot of interrogation work , but he was dishonorably discharged for being to harsh with captives . May explain why he is what he is or how far back this thing started with him hurting people . " Julie explained .

" May explain also why he was able to dislocate my shoulder with his bare hands . There is no way a normal man can do that without some type of knowledge in anatomy and torture . " Jessie said .

" So , where is Rose ? " Chris looked at me .

" Asleep in her room . " I answered .

" So , back to the other question that Chris asked . What is everyone still doing here its getting kind of late ? " Jessie repeated Chris ' s question .

" One we were worried about you . " Gail said .

" And you guys have been getting after me about stress . " Jessie shook her head .

" Yes , you are our friend so we are allowed to worry about you . " Andy said .

" Agreed . " AJ and Eric both said .

" And me not worry about you guys ? " Jessie asked them .

" Precisely . " Roode said with Daniels and Kaz nodding their heads in agreement .

" Look guys , I tell Chris all the time that trust is two way street . So , us stressing out and getting worried is , too . If I can ' t worry and stress out about you , then you don ' t need to be worried and stress out about me . I ' m fine and I ' m not fragile anymore or going to break down . I ' m also tougher than I look , I just need to be more prepared the next time . " Jessie said .

" Okay , the next thing , we have two proposal for you as Cowboy put it . So , we will let him have the floor . " Sting said .

" What do you propose for us ? " Chris asked looking at me .

" One you guys can stay at the cabin with me until we can get you guys moved into your new house or two since a lot of us are already here we can get you guys moved in tonight . Because I think we all are in agreement that this apartment isn ' t safe for you guys anymore . " I said looking at Chris and Jessie .

" What do you think Chris ? " Jessie asked the Wildcat .

" I am giving a third proposal , we do part of the moving in the morning like the majority of the minor stuff and then in the morning we can do the bigger stuff , like furniture . But , with Jessie ' s shoulder and how exhausted both of us are , I was suggesting us stay here and Storm , Roode you guys stay with us for the extra muscle incase those guys come back . " Harris said .

" We can go with that . " I said .

" But , what about Petey and Eric ? " Roode looked at his partners .

" They can stay with us Bobby , right Chase ? " Andy looked at Stevens .

" Yeah , of course . " Chase agreed .

" Alright I guess I ' m staying . " Roode said .

" We are going to need boxes if we are moving tonight and we don ' t have boxes . " Jessie said .

" Eric , Petey , come on . We will go and get them , there is a place not to far away from my apartment that has boxes . We can get the boxes and me clothes to stay the night and them to go to the Naturals apartment . " Roode said going to the door with Eric and Petey following the Enforcer .

**Normal P . O . V .**

Minutes later they returned with the boxes .

" Team Canada amazes us again . " Storm said .

" Yep , now lets get packed . " Chris said .

" We are amazing people . " Eric said .

" Ohhh , now its AMW getting told by EY . " Chase said .

" Shut up Chase . " Chris and James both told him .

" All right , Gail , I am going to need some help . " Jessie said .

" Sure , " Gail said following Jessie into the bedroom .

" We will let the guys get out here and don ' t wake up the baby . " Jessie warned .

" Snow Leopard might kill . " Eric said .

" Exactly , Wildcat might , too . " Chris said ,

Jessie and Gail went into the master bedroom .

" Okay what do we need in here ? " Gail asked .

" I don ' t think we will worry about clothes tonight , but we can put a few of the things we don ' t need tonight or in the morning in the boxes to go to the house . " Jessie said .

" Alright , let me know what you need and don ' t need tonight and in the morning . That way I can get them and you not hurt your shoulder anymore . " Gail said .

" Right , " Jessie and soon they had a lot of things in the boxes . Jessie was going through some stuff that she and Chris had brought from Fort Wright .

" Uh , Jessie , are you going to tell me why you have a pair of Chris ' s handcuffs ? " Gail asked .

" I have several , but uhm , for us to play . " Jessie hinted pulling out a plastic box .

" Uhh , I hear you girl . What is that ? " Gail asked .

" I like keeping small memories or tokens from when I was little or through out mine and Chris ' s relationship . Whenever he or I went on a long distance trip , we would send each other postcards or letters about where we were and what we were doing . We would also send pictures . So , those are in here , too . None of them were inappropriate or to personal , just kind of a update to let each other know we were okay . Plus , during that time I was more stressful and more proned to my anxiety attacks , so , Chris wanted to send me stuff to make me worry less about if he was alright . " I told her .

" Aw , " Gail said .

" We are through packing in here , girls . " Chris said coming into the room and laying across the bed .

" We are , too . " Jessie said .

" Then I will take some of the guys with me to take them to the house , but I am leaving the Naturals , Petey , Sting , and Booker here as protection for you guys . Gail will you stay to and look after Jessie , Rose , and my in - laws ? " Chris asked .

" Sure , Chris . " Gail said .

" Wait did Storm feed Rose before she went to bed ? " Jessie asked .

" Storm , " Chris called .

" Yes , " James answered walking into the master bedroom .

" Did Rose get fed before she went to bed ? " Jessie asked .

" Yes , she did . " James said .

" Okay , thank you . " Jessie said .

" Is there any boxes in here ? " Roode asked coming to the door .

" Yes , the one by the dresser has some fragile stuff in it Roode . " Jessie said .

" Got it . " Roode said . He pulled out duct tape to close the top and then used a Sharpie to write FRAGILE on the top .

" Moving service . " AJ said coming in the door .

" That ones fragile chief . " Roode said .

" Yes sir , " AJ said picking up the box .

" Yah , mule . " Storm said grabbing the other box .

" Wow , Roode how did you get them to do that ? " Jessie asked .

" It Pays To Be Roode . " Bobby smiled .

" You didn ' t pay them did you ? " Gail asked .

" No , Jarrett told them to listen Chris , Storm , and myself . So , they are listening to us for right now . " Roode said .

" Well come on boss . We need to get going and back before dark . " Chris said pulling Roode out the door with him .

" Don ' t give him a bigger head than he already has , Wildcat . " James said .

" Chris wait . " Jessie called .

" What babe ? " Chris asked .

" Come here . " Jessie motioned for him to come closer .

" What ? " Chris coming to her . She kissed him .

" Thats what . " She said making him smile and kiss her back .

" Its getting steamy in here . " James said walking out of the room .

" Awe thats sweet . " Eric said . Gail was giggling .

" Why can ' t you guys be sensitive like Eric and Gail ? " Jessie asked .

" Because I am a man . " Roode said .

" Men , can be sensitive too . Just look at Chris and Eric . " Jessie commented .

" Well if we are going lets go . " Storm called .

" Coming . " Roode said .

" Come on Eric , lets go Mr . Sensitive . " Chris said picking Eric up over his shoulders .

" Chris , don ' t drop me . " Eric said as the ones going with Chris left the apartment .

" Wow , my friends are wierd . " Petey said .

" I ' m married to one . " Jessie reminded him coming back into the living room .

" You need anything Jessie ? " Gail asked .

" Ice pack . " Jessie said .

" Got it , " Gail said going into the freezer getting the ice pack and wrapping it with a towel . She brought it to Jessie who placed on her shoulder .

" Thanks partner . " Jessie said .

" No problem . " Gail said .

" So , are you going to be able to wrestle Angelina Love next week ? " Sting asked .

" Sure , the doctor said a couple of days which isn ' t exactly a whole week . So , I will be fine by the time I face Love . She called me a fluke , I ain ' t taken that lightly or sitting around . Oh , by the way Gail , are you up for doing a 8 - man tag match ? " Jessie asked .

" Sure who did you have in mind ? " Gail asked .

" The two of us and AMW against Winter , Love , Kid Kash , and A Double . " Jessie answered .

" I ' m in , but are the boys ? " Gail asked .

" Yep , I asked them after you called earlier and before Aces & Eights decided to make an appearance . " Jessie said .

" Sting , I think Jessie just answered your question as far as wrestling goes dog . " Booker said chuckling at his student .

" Yeah , I bet she gets it from you doesn ' t she ? " Sting asked .

" Don ' t know , but Sharmell thinks so . " Booker said .

" I think she gets some of it from Chris . " Petey said .

" Yep , " Chase agreed .

" Chris can be quite influential on people . " Andy added .

" Yes he can be . " Jessie smiled at the thought .

Soon the guys that had went with AMW was back . Jessie was stretched out on the couch with her eyes closed the ice pack was now off of her shoulder .

" You guys have a pretty nice place Chris . " Roode said as they walked in the door .

" Yes we do and the security system makes it even better . " Chris said .

" With both the cameras for the driveway , security lights , and the fact that for someone coming to visit you needs either a code or needs to call to the house to get in will make it safer for you , Jessie , Rose , and anyone else staying with you . " Jarrett said .

" Reason I live in a gated community people actually have to call the house to come and see me , that way Wendy and the boys are safe . " AJ added .

" Reason I wanted it for my family . " Chris smiled at Jessie asleep .

" Hey , guys . " Gail said .

" Hey , I see Jessie is a sleep . " James said .

" No I ' m not I was just resting my eyes . " Jessie said opening her eyes .

" You okay ? " Chris asked .

" I ' m fine Chris just a little tired . " Jessie said .

" Not hurting anywhere are you ? " Chris asked .

" No , Chris . " Jessie answered getting annoyed .

" How about your arm ? " Chris asked .

" Put an ice pack on after you guys left for fifteen minutes . So , it feels fine right now , but I will let you know when I need it again . Now , Chris , I love you for wanting to tend to me and making sure I am alright . But , baby I ' m fine , so , enough with the twenty questions . " Jessie said .

" Sorry , " Chris said as Jessie started yawning .

" I know one thing though , momma ' s tired . " Chris said .

" Yeah , here help me up . " Jessie held her good hand out to Chris who took it , helping Jessie to her feet .

" Thanks , Chris . " Jessie said walking to the master bedroom .

" I guess this is a good time to make ourselves scarce . " Sting said motioning for the ones who were not stay with Jessie and Chris to leave .

" Bobby , Eric and I will see you at the Impact Zone . Jessie , Chris , James , night . " Petey said .

" Later guys . " Eric said following Petey out the door .

" Wait up we have to let you . Bye guys . " Andy ran to catch up with Showtime and Destroyer .

" Night , " Chase bringing up the rear .

" Well that got rid of four . " James said .

" Come on Kaz , I need to get these old bones some beauty rest . " Daniels said .

" Got to take care of old man CD , guys " Kazarian whispered to the Roode , AJ , and Storm .

" You ' ll get there one day Kaz . " Sting said .

" Yep , " Jarrett agreed . Soon the rest of the guys had left .

" Are you guys going to be okay ? " Gail asked a little hesitant to leave her partners and best friends .

" Will be fine Gail , go get some rest my friend . " Jessie said .

" Okay , " Gail said hugging her lightly so she wouldn ' t hurt Jessie ' s bad shoulder . The she followed the guys out the door .

" Well now its quite . " Jessie said .

" Yep , " Chris said just as Rosy started crying .

" Spoke to soon . " Storm said .

" I ' ve got her . " Chris said walking to the nursery .

" Jessie , we are going on to bed . " Julie said .

" Okay , night mom , Ben . " Jessie said hugging her mother and then Ben .

" Night Jess . " Ben said and they went to bed .

" Damn Isaac . He has opened up some old wounds for my mother . I swear the next time I see him he will pay . " Jessie bared her teeth .

" Jessie , lower your anger . Revenge isn ' t good . " Roode said .

" This isn ' t about vengence Roode . Never has or will be , this is about justice . That idiot has caused me more pain than wrestling all together . I went through more pain with what Isaac has done to me and my family as a whole then I went through during childbirth . I want justice for every hurt he has put my mom through and me through since he knew her and since I was a child . Mark my words I will see it done , too . " Jessie said fire in her eyes .

" Right , " James said as Chris came back into the living room .

" She ' s okay , just wet . " Chris said .

" Good man , learning to change diapers . " Roode said .

" Is it so surprising that I am getting up with my daughter and taking care of her ? " Chris asked .

" No , its just most guys don ' t like that part of the parenting . " Roode said .

" True , but the Cowboy did it . " James said .

" Enough guys , I don ' t want any bickering , its too late for that . " Jessie put her foot down .

" Yes Jessie . " The three said .

Soon they had settled down for the night . Jessie and Chris were in the master bedroom .

" You can have the recliner . I got the couch . " Roode said .

" Cool , the recliner is softer . " James said .


	34. Memories

Chapter 33 : Memories

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Impact stars or the Aces & Eights . I do own Jessie , Rosalie , Julie , Ben , and Issac . _

**Apartment - Master Bedroom **

In the master bedroom Chris was helping Jessie get ready for bed with her hurt shoulder .

" Thanks babe . " Jessie said to him .

" No problem . " Chris said

Jessie looked at the plastic box she had set on the dresser . She picked it up and brought it to the bed .

" Jessie , what is with the box ? " Chris asked curiously .

" Its memories from when I was little and our years together . I put them all in this box to hold onto like a time capsule . " Jessie said .

" What is in it ? " Chris asked .

" Want to find out ? " Jessie asked .

" Sure , " Chris said as he stripped down into his boxers for the night .

" Aw , with my shoulder hurt I can ' t play with the Cat tonight . " Jessie pouted .

" Next week baby . That way we are in our new house . " Chris smiled climbing onto his side of the bed .

" Okay , now lets see what is in the plastic box . " Jessie said pulling the lid off of the box .

" Of course . " Chris agreed .

" Well , I know the first thing thats in it . " Jessie said pulling the familiar black AMW T - shirt she had gotten from Chris when the two of them went swimming together and she didn ' t bring an extra shirt .

" Is that the shirt I gave you ? " Chris asked .

" Yep , I guess I stuck it in here when little one was so big in my stomach . Guess I can start wearing it again . " Jessie said .

" Yeah , you can . " Chris agreed .

" It still smells like you . " Jessie said .

" Didn ' t you wash it ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , I did . But , there is still a certain scent in the shirt that smells like you . No matter how many times I have washed it won ' t go away . Reason I have it and wore it when I was off somewhere away from you , because the smell would put me at ease when I didn ' t have your arms and words to comfort me . " Jessie said .

" So , I have been helping you without realizing it ? " He asked .

" Exactly , " Jessie said .

" So , what else is in the box ? " Chris asked .

" All of the letters , cards , postcards , and pictures you sent to me when you would travel long distances with the Indies . " She said pulling out the stack of letters , some were over four years old .

" I have all of yours in the metal safe back in Fort Wright . " Chris said .

" The postcards and pictures are going to be interesting when Rose gets older . " Jessie said .

" How so ? " Chris asked confused .

" Because then we can show her where all we have been with wrestling and traveling with work . " Jessie answered kissing Chris ' s lips .

" Make sense . " Chris smiled kissing her back .

" Mmm , we need to stop because I have a hurt shoulder and we could hurt it worse . But , I don ' t want to stop . Baby , the temptation is to hard to resist . " Jessie said .

" Sorry , so , got anything else ? " He smiled .

" I got this . " She pulled a thing of key chains that were all attached to each other .

" Where and why did you get so many key chains ? " Chris asked .

" Some are from some of the places I have been with wrestling . See look here is one from Mexico when I first went to AAA . " She showed him one of the key chains with a sombrero on it .

" Yeah , I can tell its from Mexico . " He said sarcastically .

" Wildcat sarcasm is not called for right now buster . Now the next one is from my high school graduation . " She showed him one of her class year on it .

" Okay , " Chris smiled at the fact .

" And we have one from my first NFL football game . I went towards my tail end of wrestling camp with Booker . See Dallas rules . " Jessie showed the one with the Dallas Cowboy ' s football helmet on it .

" Denver and Bengals all the way babe . " Chris said .

" Confused man . Okay now here is an ROH key chain , I think that one is pretty self - explanatory . " Jessie said .

" Yes it is . We need to get you one with Impact on it now . " Chris said .

" That we do . Here is one of my favorites and represents my favorite person in the whole wide world . Actually there is two . " She said showing him a Sylvester key chain and then one with handcuffs on it .

" Sufferin Sucatash , " Chris said .

" Funny Chris , but you know ' its a good thing that pussycats have nine lives . ' " Jessie said .

" Yes it is , but I its Wildcat not pussycat Jessie . " Chris said .

" But , I also have the smallest handcuffs in the world . I think they might be able to fit on your pinkies , but I don ' t think so . " Jessie said .

" Yeah , I don ' t think I can chain anyone to anything with those . " Chris said .

" But , they still represent you . " Jessie said .

" Yes , they do . " Chris said .

" I need to get some to represent Rose , me in Impact , and the extended family . I have one that kind of represents AMW , but also the USA and Texas . " She held up on that looked like a ribbon , but painted red , white , and blue with one star on it .

" Yeah , it kind of does . " Chris said .

" The colors obviously represent America ' s Most Wanted , the USA , and Texas . But , the one star represents the Lonestar State of Texas . Its another one of my favorite key chains . " Jessie said yawning .

" You ready for some sleep babe ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , of course . " Jessie said putting the stuff back in the plastic box and putting it back on the dresser .

Chris turned out the lights once she was back in bed , where Jessie layed on her right side to keep from hurting her left shoulder . She snuggled up with Chris who protectively put his arm around her gently to aggravate the bad shoulder .

" Love you Wildcat . " Jessie kissed him .

" Good night my beautiful , Snow Leopard .

**A/N : Sorry for the short chapter , but the reflective memories that Jessie had was all that I want to write for this chapter , especially after the whole ordeal with Isaac . This is also the last night of the apartment . **


	35. Foresight

Chapter 34 : Foresight

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Impact stars or the Aces & Eights . I do own Jessie , Rosalie , Julie , Ben , and Issac . _

Soon Jessie was out of the sling and in the gym with Chris and some of the other extended family and wrestlers with Impact including Booker T .

" Alright lets get this shoulder back in condition . " Jessie said . This was her third day in the gym , but her first to actually practice holds .

" Jessie , come at me when you are ready . " Booker said .

" Yes sir . " Jessie said as they locked up .

" That a girl . " Chris smiled as Shelley and Sabin walked in with Sonjay Dutt .

" Hey guys , I see Jessie is getting back in the ring now . " Shelley said .

" Yeah and looks like she never missed a beat . Hey Sabin , Dutt , how are the two of you ? " James asked .

" We ' re good Storm ready to take it to the Aces & Eights . " Sabin said he was pissed at them attacking him .

" We will take those guys down . " Dutt said .

Jessie was soon through in the practice ring .

" Wow , that feels so much better . " Jessie said .

" Tell me about it . You ' re looking good , too . " AJ said .

" Styles , " Chris glared .

" I didn ' t mean it like that Cat . I was just saying her ring work is looking good . " AJ defended himself .

" Cat , down . He ' s okay , thank you AJ . " Jessie said .

" Whatever . " Chris said .

" Chris , he didn ' t mean anything by it . " Jessie watching the Cat knowing his short temper .

" Sure , " Chris said walking away .

" Chris , damn it . " Jessie shook her head and followed Chris .

" What was that all about ? " Roode asked .

" Don ' t know . " Andy said shocked at the Wildcat ' s sudden outburst .

" Chris , is being an idiot again thats what . " Gail answered .

" I didn ' t do anything , but pay her a complement on her ring ability . What so bad about that ? " AJ asked .

" He ' s the Wildcat , AJ , meaning he can be quite temperamental and jumps to conclusions , especially when he feels his territory is being threatened . " Storm said .

Over by the wall Chris was standing to the side calming his temper , when Jessie walked over to him .

" Chris , what was that all about ? " Jessie asked .

" Nothing , I shouldn ' t have gotten upset . Its just I have been uneasy sense Isaac hurt you . So , I guess I feel like I need to protect you and Rose a lot more now . " Chris said cursing himself for getting angry .

" But , no one in the extended family would hurt me , baby . " Jessie putting a calm hand on Chris ' s back .

" I know I was jumping to conclusions . Its not AJ ' s fault , he made no offense , but I guess the Wildcat in me is being more dominant right now . " Chris said .

" I know how we can calm the animal down , but wait til we get home . " Jessie said . They had finally moved everything into the house and got it in the way they liked it .

" Okay , Jessie . " Chris turned around to face her , hugging her close .

" Love you . " Jessie said .

" You , too . " He said as a bucket of water was dumped on them both .

" Ah , shit . " Jessie said .

" Who ? " Chris asked as they both looked and saw Storm , Chase , and Andy .

" You three are so dead . " Jessie said they took off with her right behind them .

" Jessie we were trying cool you guys off . " Chase said .

" Yeah we were just trying to help . " Andy said .

" Blame the Cowboy it was his idea . " Chase and Andy both blurted out .

" Naturals , " Storm stopped and looked at them , then back at Jessie . She was glaring right at him and Cat was on the other side , so , he was trapped in between them .

" Storm , you are in trouble this time . " Chris said .

" Andy , Chase , I am going to skin you both . " Storm called .

" Sorry about your damn luck . " Chase said .

" Idiot just stold my line . " Storm said .

" Outta be worried about yourself , instead of your slogan . " Jessie said .

" Hey last time I checked it was you and Gail who decide to dump ice water on Fortune and the Wildcat . So , technically paybacks a bitch . " Storm said .

" He does have a point babe . Okay , James your good . " Chris let him by .

" I knew you would listen to reason . " James said .

" But , you owe me a beer . " Jessie said walking away .

" Deal , shit . " James said .

" Wow , that was exciting . " Sabin said .

" Hey , I ' m Jessie Harris . " Jessie said to the two guys that walked in with Alex Shelley .

" I ' m Chris Sabin , the other half of the Motor City Machine Guns . Thanks for calling Alex when Aces & Eights attacked me . " Sabin said shaking her hand .

" No problem . " Jessie said .

" I ' m Sonjay Dutt . " Dutt shook her hand also .

" You are another member of the X - Division ? " Jessie asked .

" Yes , I am , AJ and Daniels were also my partners at one point . But , Sabin is apart of the X - Division , too . " Sonjay said .

" The X - Division was the cornerstone of the company , Jessie , because TNA is the only company known for it . " Petey said .

" You guys know that Dixie Carter and Jeff Jarrett are planning something next year for the X - Division right ? " Dutt asked .

" So , you heard about that , too . " Shelley said .

" I guess this is a good place to make my announcement then , especially for my Team Canada brothers that are already here in Impact . I am officially back on the Impact roster February of 2013 . " Petey announced .

" Petey . " Eric and Roode both hugged him .

" Well , looks like we have some more TNA original blood coming back to Impact Wrestling . " Kazarian said .

" And new blood . We got Wildcat back and Jessie as an added bonus . " Daniels said .

" I ' m back to guys . " Dutt said .

" Yeah , and with my knees 100 % I am back on the Impact active roster . " Sabin added .

" The family is coming back together . " AJ said

" And not just the Impact family , but the great X - Division family is , too . We are going to have to show these young kids how it is done around here . " Petey said .

" Amen , " Kaz , Daniels , Styles , Dutt , and MCMG agreed .

" Lord and I thought it was just the tag teams getting back together . " Andy said .

" Technically they are too . " Storm said .

" Yep , we got AMW , Team Canada , Triple X , MCMG , and the Naturals . " Chase smiled at the thought .

" I ' m so fortunate to be apart of one of those teams . " Chris said .

" I am also fortunate to be connected to one of those great teams . " Jessie said .

" Me too , girl . " Gail smiled .

" So , I guess we will plot Aces & Eights demise when we get to the Impact Zone , tomorrow ? " Sabin asked .

" Yep , part of my To - Do - List . But , first I got to kick Angelina Love ' s ass . " Jessie smiled her devious smile .

" That look is scary . " Eric said .

" Ment to be , Eric , she called me a fluke . Apparently two members of the roster can ' t seem to be able to keep their mouths shut and their thoughts to themselves anymore . " Jessie informed them .

" Who are we talking about ? " Roode asked .

" Aries and Kid Kash . " Gail said .

" Apparently they told Love and Winter that it was a fluke that I got the pinfall my first match at Impact , and apparently Love didn ' t appreciate Houston Highrise the first time . So , I am going to introduce it to her the second time and see if she changes her opinion any . " Jessie hinted .

" Good girl . " Booker said .

" Somebody is fired up . " Storm said .

" Of course Cowboy . " Jessie smirked .

" Man I love this woman . " Chris said putting his arms around Jessie .

" Apparently . " Petey said .

" Butter up , " Andy and Chase both said .

" Well if we are done here lets go . " Jessie said and they soon left the gym .

**The Harris ' s New House**

Chris and Jessie walked into their new home .

" Oh , it feels good to walk into a house that is ours . " Jessie said .

" Yep , " Chris agreed .

" Mom , Ben , " Jessie called walking into the kitchen where Julie was cooking .

" Momma ' s cooking . " Ben said .

" I see that and little one is watching . " Chris said watching Rose in her new high chair . She grinned at Chris .

" Awe look at that smile . " Jessie said and then saw something white in her mouth .

" Hey , Rosy can you smile big for mommy ? " Jessie asked smiling which caused Rose to smile bigger .

" What is it Jessie ? " Chris asked concerned .

" She ' s teething , which could explain why she has been crying lately . " Jessie said .

" Little one is getting her first teeth . Do you guys have teething rings , because they could help them break through and hurt less ? " Julie asked .

" We have some , want me to go and get them ? " Chris asked smiling at the new development in his daughter ' s life .

" Say , yes sir , daddy , no need in me being uncomfortable . " Jessie said through baby talk .

" Da da , " Rosy said as Chris got to the door of the kitchen making him stop and turn to look at her .

" What did she say ? " Chris asked Jessie , Julie , and Ben looked at the kid , too .

" Da da , daddy . " Rose smiled showing her first teeth .

" She spoke . " Julie said .

" Somebody has said her first word . Rosy who is this ? " Jessie asked pointing to Chris .

" Daddy , " Rose said in the sweetest voice .

" Yes baby girl , but who is she ? " Chris asked pointing to Jessie .

" Mommy , " Rose answered .

" Wow , this is incredible . " Jessie said .

" Well let me go and get my incredible daughter her teething rings . " Chris said going and getting the teething ring .

Chris brought the teething ring back . He handed Rose the teething ring .

" Thak you . " Rosy said because she couldn ' t say thank yet . She started chewing on it .

" You ' re welcome . " Chris smiled .

" Ah , good with the manners . " Julie said .

" Grammy , " Rose said .

" Yep , who do we have left ? " Jessie asked .

" Grandpa , " Rose said .

" Good girl , " Chris said .

" Cowboy , " Rose looked around for Storm .

" She must be looking for Storm . " Jessie said .

" Is that who you are looking for Uncle James ? Should I call him ? " Chris asked .

" Sure why not ? Tell him suppers on and he will come running . " Jessie said .

So , Chris called the Cowboy and he was more than happy to come and he was bringing Team Canada and the Naturals .

" He is bringing Team Canada and the Naturals , " Chris said .

" Sounds good . Mom , you might want to add more to that . " Jessie said .

" She already cooks for an army , Jess . " Ben said .

" AMW , " Rose said making Chris and Jessie look at her .

" What did you say ? " Jessie asked .

" AMW , " Rose said .

" AMW is right sweetheart . " Chris said .

The Cowboy , Team Canada , and Naturals walked in at that moment . Storm , Gail , Jarrett , Sting , and Booker were the only ones outside of Jessie ' s parents that had the code to the gate .

" Cowboy , " Rose pointed at Storm .

" What did she say ? " Storm asked as the others stopped and looked at her .

" Cowboy Storm , " Rose said giggling at him .

" She ' s talking . " Andy said .

" Her first word was daddy . " Jessie said .

" Made somebody feel good didn ' t it ? " Roode asked Chris .

" Yeah , it did . But , it makes me feel even better that she is starting to talk to me now . " Chris said .

" Cowboy , " Rose said again .

" What munchkin ? " Storm asked .

" Yes , ma ' am , " Rose corrected .

" Wow , that was cool . " Andy said .

" She has manners . " Roode said .

" Yes , ma ' am , munchkin ? " Storm asked .

" Hat , " Rose pointed at Storm ' s cowboy hat .

" What do you want with it ? " Storm asked handing it to her . She put it on the hat rack behind her high chair .

" She ' s good . " Chase said .

" You ' re right darlin it does go right there I am so sorry . " Storm said .

" Tell Aunt Gail . " Rose said .

" Shit , " Chase said .

" No bad word . No behave , tell Aunt Gail . " She scowled Chase and then turned to the Cowboy .

" Chase , no cursing around my child , especially when she is just learning to talk . " Jessie said before chuckling at Rose scolding both Stevens and the Cowboy .

" Love you , Rose . " Chris said .

" Love you , daddy . " Rose smiled at Chris who choked up .

" Aw , that was cute . " Eric said .

" Made daddy feel even better . " Petey said .

" Yeah , but I wasn ' t expecting her to say it back . " Chris said wiping his eyes on his sleeve .

" Daddy , hug . " Rose held her arms out to her dad . Chris picked her up and hugged her , as Jessie grabbed her phone and took a picture .

" What was that for ? " Petey asked .

" I want this moment with me forever , plus I am sending it to Gail and telling her the good new . " Jessie answered forwarding the picture and a text saying _Rose is talking , first word was daddy ._

Rose kissed Chris on the cheeks then looked up at his hair .

" No pull hair . " She said to Chris .

" Thats right we don ' t pull hair . " Chris said looking at Jessie .

" She remembers that conversation . " Jessie said .

" What conversation ? " Storm asked .

" You remember when she first got out of the hospital and you , AJ , and Roode were here and she was pulling on my hair ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , what about it ? " Roode asked .

" She did the morning after and I told her pulling hair was bad . " Chris said .

" Pull hair not nice , hurt people . " Rose said .

" Exactly what Chris told her , " Jessie told them .

" Smart kid , " Eric said .

" Mommy shoulder . " Rose pointed at Jessie ' s bad shoulder .

" My shoulder is okay baby , " Jessie said to her looking at Chris and then Julie .

" Bad man hurt mommy and daddy , bad men hurt Uncle Storm , bad men hurt friends and family , Issac Jackson bad man , Aces & Eighs bad men . No hurt family . " Rose said making all of them look at each other .

" She knows all of that ? " Andy asked .

" She is blessed . " Jessie looked at Julie .

" I figured she was when those thugs attacked the apartment the first time , but now I am sure she is . " Julie looked at Rose . Julie had finished cooking and turned off the stove .

" Ace & Eights hurt Destroyer hand . " Rose looked at Petey who looked down at his hand that had been smashed in the mousetrap .

" Whoa . " Roode said .

" Thugs hurt Sting , thugs hurt Angle , thugs hurt Sabin , thugs take daddy away . " Rose looked at Chris and hugged him tighter like she was afraid of him being taken by the Aces & Eights again .

" I ' m not going anywhere again baby girl . She remembers back that far . " Chris said thinking about when he was taken hostage .

" Mommy blessed , Rosy blessed , Kayla blessed . " Rose said . Storm looked at her knowing the name of his daughter .

" She remembers that , too . " Jessie said .

" Doc , Knox bad . Coming , hurt Impact . Not WWE no more , SES , ECW . Garrett , Anderson , bad , hurt Impact . New man , coming with Angle , bad man . D - Lo Brown bad man . Taz , bad man . Bully leader , bad man . Aces & Eight close group , hide in mask . " Rosy looked at Chris and then Jessie .

" What ? " The wrestlers asked .

" Did she just name the close group in the Aces & Eights ? " Jessie asked .

" Yes , ma ' am , mommy . Blessed , I see . " Rose said .

" She ' s blessed with foresight . " Julie said .

" Foresight ? " James asked .

" Yes , she can see things before they happen . Your daughter is a dreamer meaning she sees things in her dreams . Jessie is an observer , she observes her surroundings and can use them to plan her coarse of action . So , I take it that Rose has been using her foresight since in the womb , which could explain why you were extra anxious while carrying her Jessie . She is using it now to tell you who the thugs are . " Julie said .

" You have an amazing child , Jess . " Ben said .

" We need those names and take them to Sting, Hulk, Booker T, and Jarrett . " Roode said .

" Pen and paper . " Jessie pulled it out and handed it to Roode .

" Thanks , so , first Doc and Knox . Who are they ? " Petey asked .

" Hang on let me go get my laptop . Here baby do you want to go to Cowboy or mommy , while I go and get my laptop ? " Chris asked Rosy .

" Mommy , " Rosy held her arms out to Jessie who took her from Chris . He came back a few minutes later with the laptop .

" Do you guys want food while you guys figure out what Rose saw ? " Julie asked .

" Chris , you know Jarrett and Sting might want to be here while we talk about this , babe . " Jessie said .

" Rest of Fortune would too , " James said as Roode nodded his head .

" So , would Matt , Kurt , and MCMG . " Petey added .

" Why don ' t we just set up a meeting with the ones that is in our close group , plus Matt and Kurt . Because I can kind of guess that the whole Bully leader , bad man thing means Bully Ray Dudley . " Chris said .

" I was a fool to think he was on ourside . No wonder Devon and Aces & Eights got in so deep and got to us backstage and in the ring . No wonder Aries got injuried during the Open Fight Night brawl between the thugs and the locker room . But , how did he know about Isaac ? " Jessie questioned .

" Don ' t know , but I think you are right about Bully and he has played us all , not just you . Team 3D has been on to us since the beginning . We will wait and talk this over with the close group and Hulk . " Chris said sitting the laptop aside .

" Then lets eat . " Jessie said and they all fixed their plates and sat at the table .

" Chris , Jessie , you guys have a nice place . " Chase said .

" Thank you , we love it here . " Jessie said .

" I like it because you guys are close . " James said .

" So , you can bug us ? " Chris asked .

" So , my family is closer . " James said .

" Behave or I will tell Aunt Gail . " Rose said .

" Yes ma ' am , lord Gail and Jessie have eyes everywhere now . " Storm said .

" Keep the Cowboy in line . " Roode said .

" Eric , what you figure out ? " Rose asked .

" How you got to be so smart . " Eric answered .

" Mommy and daddy , " Rose said .

" That would just about do it . " Chris said .

" You guys are guilty for making a kid to smart . " Andy said .

" No steal daddy ' s lines . Guilty daddy ' s line . " Rose said .

" Hell , " Andy said .

" Bad word , no say bad word . " Rose said .

" Sorry , " Andy said .

" Rose , enough with the bossing baby girl . " Jessie said .

" Yes ma ' am . " Rose said chewing on the teething ring .

" She cutting teeth ? " James asked .

" Yes she is . " Chris said .

" Daddy milk please ? " Rose asked .

" Mama ? " Chris looked at Jessie .

" Yeah , go ahead . " Jessie said . Chris got up and fixed the little one a bottle of milk . He then handed it to Rose .

" Thank you , daddy . " Rose said .

" You ' re welcome sweetheart . " Chris said sitting back down at the table .

" Manners sounds good . " James said .

" Yes , they do , especially from a young age . " Ben agreed .

Soon everyone was through eating .

" Well hate to eat and run , but Johnny Devine is suppose to be getting here tonight and we were going to pick him up . Be nice having another Team Canada brother around to help us . " Roode said .

" Hotshot . " Eric and Petey said , as they left .

" I ' m going to stay with AJ again tonight so I better go ahead and go . " Storm said .

" And Chase and I are going to meet the Motor City Machine Guns at the bar . Later guys . " Andy said as he , Chase , and Storm left .

" It quit . " Rose said .

" Yep , and it is bath time for Rosy . " Jessie said holding her hands out to little one .

" Yes , ma ' am , " Rosy said as Jessie picked her up .

Soon she was bathed and in bed and so was Julie and Ben .

" I want a bath tonight and some alone time with my Cat . " Jessie hinted to Chris .

" You do , can I join you for the bath ? " Chris asked .

" Sounds good to me . " Jessie said as Chris turned the alarm and security system on .

" It makes me feel a whole lot better with the alarm and security system in the house . " Chris said .

" Me , too . " Jessie said as they walked into the master bedroom .


	36. Alone Time

Chapter 35 : Alone Time

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Impact stars or the Aces & Eights . I do own Jessie , Rosalie , Julie , Ben , and Issac . _

**Master Bathroom **

Jessie was letting the water get warm in the Jacuzzi tub .

" Lord , I feel like a king in my castle , with a lovely queen by myside and my little princess in this nice house , about to be treated to some alone time with my wife . That is filling up a Jacuzzi tub to relax this here Wildcat . " Chris said .

" Are you talking to yourself babe ? " Jessie asked .

" Just thinking outloud . You can feel free to add anything . " Chris smiled .

" Hmm , I know what I want to add . " Jessie said turning the water off after the tub had filled up .

" What do you want to add ? " Chris asked .

" Hmmm , I can think of a few things . " Jessie said pulling Chris closer to her and kissing him passionately . She reached down to graze the outside of his jeans where his manhood was making the Cat groan with pleasure .

" Mmm , baby bath first . " Chris said enjoying the feeling she was giving him .

" Okay , but don ' t be upset if I can ' t keep my hands to myself . " Jessie said taking her clothes off .

Chris did the same , but before he could stand up he felt her hand graze his butt . He looked at her for a moment getting a slight innocent smile and shrug of her shoulders like she didn ' t know anything .

" Guilty , " Chris said .

" Take me away sheriff . I did it and I enjoyed it . " Jessie said stepping into the tub as he laughed at her response .

" Thank you , God , for making me the luckiest man in the world and blessing me with a woman sharp enough and sarcastic enough to tame the beast with in me and smart enought to figure out how to make me come alive . " Chris said looking up to the ceiling like he was looking up to heaven .

" Are you getting in with me ? Or are you going to stand there with Junior Wildcat in salute and your muscles in broad view , chief ? " Jessie asked making Chris crack up and turn red at the same time .

" You ' re good , " Chris said and stepped in the tub behind her .

" Feel the love . " Jessie said .

" Yep , and it feels good and warm . " Chris said .

" It will feel better later . " Jessie hinted as she kissed Chris again .

" Oh , hell , baby quit teasing . " Chris said .

Both were soon done in the Jacuzzi and went into the bedroom .

**Master Bedroom**

" You have to start first tonight , cause last time I start first . " Jessie looked at the  
Cat .

" Hmmm , what to do to you ? " Chris asked pulling her closer to him . He picked her up bridal style and layed her on the bed .

" That was romantic . " Jessie said as Chris climbed on the bed and crawled to her very cat like .

" Predatorial , much ? " Jessie asked .

Chris gave her a purr as a response .

" Guess that is . . . " Jessie said when Chris closed the gap between his face and hers by giving Jessie a kiss . They started out small , but grew more passionate with each passing minute .

" Whoa , " Jessie said breathing heavy .

Chris purred again .

" My Wildcat make Snow Leopard feel good . " Jessie said .

He kissed her again , but as soon as it got very heated Chris moved his tongue into her mouth. They battled for dominance for a few minutes with Chris coming out the winner . He then broke the kiss to look into her hungry eyes and then started kissing the flesh behind her ear and down to her neck . He kissed , caressed , and nibbled on her neck and behind the ears , finally biting down on the spot which got a moan from Jessie and Chris lapping at the spot he bit down on .

" Chris , that feels good . " Jessie said .

" Its ment to . " Chris said with a slight husk in his voice .

Chris then started kissing the area of her collarbone leaving small , sensual kisses on the hollow area of the neck and shoulder . He took his time letting her enjoy the moment and sensation he was putting her through . Tonight was the first night sense the night after Jessie ' s first match back in the ring that they had done this together and Wildcat wanted her to enjoy the feeling and let go of the stress she normally bottles up inside of her .

He was now leaving kisses on her shoulders going all the way down the left arm to the wrist and then taking the right wrist and going back up the left arm to the shoulder . He did that several times getting shivers from Jessie of pleasure .

He kissed her hand where her wedding band was at and then stopped to look at her breast . Chris looked at her before doing anything to see her reaction , her eyes held the answer that he was pleasing her .

" You ' re doing good Cat . I ' m very relaxed right now . " She said to him .

" Good , I want you relaxed . " Chris said .

Chris took her breasts into his hands playing with her nipples between his thumb and forefinger getting it hard . Jessie shivered because Chris ' s hands were cold .

" Jesus Christ , Chris , your hands are freezing . " Jessie said her breath caught in her throat .

" Sorry , babe . " Chris chuckled .

He layed down on top of her where he was eye level with her breast and started kissing and nibbling her right breast . At the same time he was caressing her other breast with his left hand . She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling , but when his mouth closed around her right nipple her eyes shot open . Chris was sucking on her nipple getting soft moans from her .

" Cat , " Jessie said but couldn ' t comprehend anything else to say as Chris mirrored what he did to her right breast , on her left breast .

" Feel good ? " Chris asked once he had let go .

" Yeah , baby it feels great . " She said as he went back and did it all over again .

Chris soon started kissing on her stomach , swirling his tongue in her navel . Then he moved on to her thighs , legs , and feet , skipping over her special area til last .

" This next part you are going to enjoy . " Chris whispered in her ear . She giggled with excitement .

Chris looked at her with a knowing smile and took his right index inserting it into her special area . Her voice and breath caught in her throat at the feeling of him manipulating her area . His finger finally brushed against her clit making her buck .

" Whoa there sugar . " Chris said as he let his finger brush over her pleasure again getting moans of pleaure and squirms trying to get more of what he was doing to her clit .

" Easy , you ain ' t allowed to release yet honey . " He said and soon took his figure out getting a look of lust and wanting more from her .

" Hey , I was enjoying . . . " She went to say , but he laid between her legs with his head at her juncture . He looked at it for a minute , making her curious at what he was doing or going to do , and then he blew on her making her body jolt upward nearly throwing him into the floor .

" Damn , " They both said at the same time .

Chris got back in position and did it again , but this time he was prepared for the jolt by holding her in place . He continued to torture her for a few minute blowing his hot breath on and in Jessie ' s pleasure .

" Chris , " She squirmed .

" What ? " He teased her by sticking his tongue out like he was about to lick her special area , but stopped the first couple of times teasing her even more .

" Wildcat , Chris Harris . " She said .

" Thats me . " Chris said finally taking his tongue and licking it over her vagina getting a moan from her .

Chris licked the outside of her vagina again getting more moans from her , before he took his tongue and inserted it into her area getting shivers of pleasure from her . He thrusted his tongue in and out of her for awhile getting moans and languished breathing from Jessie . He continued until she released for the first time during the night . He lapped up her sweatness enjoying the taste of her .

Jessie couldn ' t take no more of this and pulled him up to her .

" How was it babe ? " Chris asked .

" Amazing , but now it is my turn to please you . " She said and then kissed his lips pushing him over onto his back on the bed .

" Mmm , baby , mmmm . " He tried to speak , but she went back to kissing him . She moved to his neck and shoulders kissing those making him close his eyes enjoying the moment .

She then flickered her tongue over his right nipple getting a moan from him and then she flickered her tongue over the left nipple getting another moan from the Cat . She looked up at him with his eyes watching her and then back down at his chest taking his right nipple into her mouth and sucking on it he moaned with pleasure as she alternated between nipples . He moaned and enjoyed every moment of it , until she let up .

" How am I doing Cat ? " Jessie asked him .

" Great , want more . " Chris said to her .

" Okay , " Jessie said

She started kissing his stomach and abs , working over them and not missing the navel area giving it a swirl with her tongue , like he had done for her . She continue on to her path right above his pride stopping to look at him before blowing on it and nearly getting bucked off in the process .

" Easy Cat , " Jessie said before blowing on him again .

She then took his length into her mouth sucking on it and swallowing in place making him cum into her mouth . Jessie would back off for a few minutes to swallow his juices and allowing him to breath , before going back and doing it all over again , several times .

" Jessie , whoa . I need to finish . " Chris said pulling her back up to him laying her once again on her back on the bed .

Chris got up and found the condoms , putting one on before coming back to Jessie laying on the bed .

" You ready baby ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , Wildcat . " Jessie smiled .

Chris climbed on the bed as she spread her legs providing Wildcat with enough room for him to squeeze in between her legs . He took care in keeping his weight off of her and looked into her eyes .

" Love you Snow Leopard . " Chris said .

" Love you , too , Wildcat . " Jessie said .

He then inserted himself into her and they made love to each other until they were both exhausted . Chris then got up , waiting until his trembling legs to steady before walking to the bathroom to get rid of the condom and to get a washcloth to clean himself and Jessie up . Finally , he cut out his bedside light and climbed in the bed next to Jessie , taking his beautiful wife into his arms .

" Good night beautiful . " He said .

" Good night , Chris . " She said snuggling closer to him , warm and safe in his arms .

They both slept good through the night like they had been since they had come to the new house , that was safe for them and their family .


	37. Informant

Chapter 36 : The Informant

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA Superstars , including the Aces & Eights . _

**Next day - Impact Zone **

Jessie and Chris were walking through the Impact Zone the next day making sure none of the barricades were taken down by the Aces & Eights .

" Nothing out of the ordinary . " Jessie said .

" Which could be a good thing or a bad thing . " Chris said .

" For me its a bad thing , because its to quiet which means they are plotting something big . To bad we don ' t have an inside man in their headquarters , because I would really love to know what they are planning . Sting , Hulk , and Jarrett have not arrived yet so we can ' t tell them what Rose saw yet or figure out who else is in their close circle . " Jessie said .

" Jessie , what did you just say ? " Chris asked with a thought .

" Sting , Hulk , and Jarrett are not here yet . " Jessie said curious .

" No , I am talking about the we don ' t have an inside man in their headquarters ? " Chris asked .

" Well , we don ' t . " Jessie said as she and Chris walked into catering and sat down with the Naturals and MCMG talking about strategy .

" We don ' t what ? " Andy asked .

" Have an inside man in the Aces & Eights hideout . Wildcat , what is going through that head of yours ? " Jessie asked .

" Aces & Eights had an inside man in Impact Wrestling to tell them everything about us and the Impact Zone . " Chris said .

" Yeah , we kind of knew that already , because the inside man was Devon Dudley . Why , Cat ? " Chase asked .

" If those thugs can stick an inside man into the Impact Wrestling then why can ' t we stick an inside man in the Aces & Eights ? That way we know what they are planning in the hideout and we also find out where the hideout is located . " Chris said .

" Then we can make the place implode on them . " Sabin added .

" Thats not a bad idea Chris , but who do we stick as the inside man ? If A1 hadn ' t stuck his neck out and got himself caught he would have been perfect , but that ' s not the case . " Shelley said .

" What about Alastor ? " Roode asked . Team Canada walked in with Storm and Gail .

" Wildcat came up with an idea to stick an inside man in the Aces & Eights to inform us of happenings and where the hideout is located , and I was telling him that would have worked perfectly if A1 hadn ' t got caught by the Aces & Eights the day he rescued the flags . " Shelley said .

" Still an inside man isn ' t a bad idea . But , why haven ' t we asked A1 where the hideout is located yet ? " Storm asked .

" Haven ' t exactly got a chance to have a decent conversation with him . The last time we saw Alastor was at Chris and Jessie ' s old apartment and we had so much going on that we didn ' t even talk about it . Then he was gone after we got rid of the thugs . " Petey said .

" He has to be close by though . " Jessie said .

" Why would you suspect that ? " Roode asked .

" Because he is just as much apart of this as we are here at the Impact Zone and the thugs of Aces & Eights are at their hideout . " Jessie said .

" Then where is he ? " Andy asked .

" Right here . " Alastor said walking into the catering area .

" A1 , " Roode , Williams , and Young said together .

" In the flesh . " A1 sat on the other side of Gail .

" So , what are you doing here ? " Chase asked .

" Easy Chase , I ' m not here to fight . I ' m here to listen and to talk , so , chill . Now , I overheard some Cat say he wanted to put an inside man into the Aces & Eights clubhouse . Sounds good Wildcat , but I already got an inside man in the clubhouse , two in fact and you want have to worry about if they are loyal or not because I trust both of them with my life . Now , as far as where the clubhouse is located that will be answered all in good time as soon as I figure out where all of the entrances are located , only the close group knows every entrance . I was not one of the close group . I was an informant and a watchdog , I was given locations to go to and learn about the surroundings and who was at those locations . Some information I didn ' t give to the whole Aces & Eights , but kept them as my own little secret . Including my own little hideout , which I will not talk about here where listening ears can here me and find my location . Only the insiders as I will call them know where I am located and that is good enough for me . They well be the go between informing me and you guys here at Impact Zone of the happenings at the clubhouse . " A1 said .

" Hang on , how about we do this with the rest of the close group ? " AJ walked up with Daniels and Kazarian .

" Of course , " Storm said .

" And in the conference room with Jarrett , Booker , Hulk , and Sting . " Daniels add .

" Okay , but call Matt Hardy and Kurt Angle as well we need to know the facts as the leaders of the locker room . " Chris said .

" Okay , but what about Bully Ray ? I thought he was apart of the leaders , too ? " Chase asked .

" We will talk about that in a minute . " Jessie said as they got up and walked to the conference room .

**Conference Room**

Once the group had gotten to the conference room , they explained to the leaders of the locker room what was taking place as well as Hulk , Sting , Jarrett , and Booker T .

" Okay , we will let A1 fill us in on everything going on in the Aces & Eights . " Jarrett agreed .

" What information do you already have on the Aces & Eights ? What facts can you give us ? " Jessie asked .

" You want a little information on the Aces & Eights ? Fine asked the questions and if I can answer them I will , but don ' t expect me to know every detail of the gang . " Alastor said .

" What are the numbers ? " Jessie asked .

" The numbers range from day to day , but the majority is thirty . Here I ' ve got something that will help . If those thugs were that smart they would know that they didn ' t get my real cut . " Alastor said taking the backpack he was carrying off of his shoulders and took out one of the Aces & Eights jackets .

" What is this ? " Petey asked .

" This is what the Aces & Eights call their colors . This is the cut you are given when you get patched in as a full fledge member of the Aces & Eights . Everything on this has meaning to the Aces & Eights , the only way for you to lose your cut is by betraying the club or at the sole discretion of the President of Aces & Eights . The bikes are also apart of getting patched in and a sign of your cut . " A1 spoke up .

" What is the meaning of all of the patches ? " Roode asked .

" Well , lets look at the front of the jacket . First lets look at the right side which simply has your name plate on the front meaning no one else by mistake will wear your cut . Reason I am getting special ones made for the two insiders . Next , the left side has the Aces & Eights name every cut has one and if you ever noticed Devon Dudley ' s cut , his has Sergeant - At - Arms wrote on it , those are only for special members or ones that have special identities in the gang . Prospects are also identified by the same patch . Now the most important part of the cut is the back . " A1 informed them flipping the cut over .

" Why ? " Eric asked .

" Because the banner is emblazoned on the back . Its a lot like carrying a flag into battle , it shows who and what you represent which is the well being and the pride of the Aces & Eights . " A1 answered .

" Okay , what is a Nomad ? " Andy asked looking at the bottom of the banner .

" The Aces & Eights are nomads . Nomads often wander the desert in search of water and land . The Aces & Eights are wanders in the Impact Zone , but they want power and glory rather than water and land . Which ultimately that was what water and land was in the desert , power . " A1 said .

" You said Prospects like its a rank in the military . Are there ranks in the Aces & Eights ? " Matt asked .

" Aces & Eights function through ranks . There are four different ranks in the Aces & Eights . First are the members that are not patched in yet . They have not earned their colors yet and you won ' t met them until they are patched in . Second is the Prospects , they are the ones who have earned a spot in the Aces & Eights and they are the main ones you have been running into . The ones you have been brawling with the first few days of the invasion and the ones you primarily fought against at the brawl against Aces & Eights and the Impact Zone , those were Prospects . The Prospects are like pawns on a chest board , you use them before you move your big players . The third rank is where I was recently at before I betrayed Aces & Eights . The third rank are the eyes and ears of the club and the ones who do the top brasses bidding , but can work outside of the club rules a little bit . Like me not giving them all the information I got . We are intel , interrogation , and torture rank ; we get our own group of Prospects to see to our needs . We hardly know of each other until we meet in at club business or gatherings . I know of only to other third rank members outside of myself and you guys know of both of them in some way . " A1 paused to take a breath .

" Who are the other two third ranking members ? " Storm asked .

" The Interrogator and the Examiner . I was the Informant or as they named me , the Watchdog . " Alastor said .

" The Examiner , is this the same Examiner that tortured me ? " Chris asked .

" That would be the Examiner and don ' t ask me his real name because I never asked or heard him say his real name . I thinking the President and VP knows , but they never told anyone . He is a narcissist , he thinks everybody is apart of his own game and when they are on his table they become like toys to him . Think of the guy that likes mechanical objects ; the one that likes to take them apart , figure out how they work , and put them back together again . That is the Examiner , but with a sick and twisted side to him and his favorite thing is to make people scream in pain . I pretty sure Chris Harris can tell you all about it . " Alastor looked at the Wildcat squirming .

" Hey , you start poking fun at my husbands expense and you can go back to Black Reign , I am sure his is a lot more sick and twist than your Examiner . " Jessie said putting a comforting hand on Chris ' s shoulder .

" I ' m okay Jessie , I just haven ' t forgotten what that lunatic did to me . " Chris looked at her with a soft smile .

" Who is the Interrogator ? " Booker asked .

" I think Jessie knows who he is very well . Isaac Jackson , is the Interrogator . " Alastor looked at Jessie .

" My father is one of the third ranking members of the Aces & Eights ? " Jessie looked at Alastor .

" Yes , he is , the President wanted him for his interrogation skills . Isaac , has a way with getting the truth and information out of people , mostly just by intimidation . I never liked him , but I tolerated him to meet the fake agenda that they proposed to me . He is psychotic at times and a drunk , he can definitely out drink the Cowboy and he holds to much of it . He doesn ' t get hangovers very well , but the harder he drinks the more sadistic he becomes and the more rage that fills him . The day that he had you tortured Storm , that was the full rather of Isaac Jackson . I don ' t even think Jessie and her mother fully experienced him . Isaac can be a whole lot more diabolical if need be . " Alastor said .

" That is definitely my father , diabolical doesn ' t even discribe him anymore . If you want to sum up Isaac Jackson in one word , then evil is the word you want to use . " Jessie said .

" Now what was your job , Alastor ? " Sting asked curiously .

" Informant or Watchdog . I was given locations to check out and find out the secrets too . Like Wildcat ' s apartment , it was my jurisdiction and for a while my hideout , but I changed locations when I became a traitor to the Aces & Eights . I felt like since they knew almost every secret to the place then they would be able to find my base of operation , so , it would have been stupid of me to stay in that spot . I relocated and like I told them I won ' t give that information out just in case someone is listening to us . The insiders already know the location and that is good enough for the current time . I got the name Watchdog , because ultimately that was my job to watch significant individuals and report back to Devon about particular people and areas that I was watching . " A1 said .

" Why watch people ? " Sabin asked .

" Any number of reason , new recruits , people that were traitors of the Aces & Eights goals , and most importantly to them targets . Targets can be anyone from just causing fear or someone that can get particular results done to benefit the goals of the gang . Like Fortune , why do you guys think they were main targets in the Aces & Eights reaching their particular goals and how long do you think the gang has been watching each one of them . The fourth rank is the highest ranking officials in the Aces & Eights club . They answer to one individual , the President of Aces & Eights . In all honest the name Aces & Eights wasn ' t picked just by someone passing around a survey and saying her pick a good name for the club . It symbolizes the close group , the fourth rank of the food chain in the clubhouse . Eight fighters and one voice , the voice is the Ace and the eight fighers are the eight and each one had a particular job up to this point and that is to go undercover and get into the deep places here in the Impact Zone . They have been walking amongst you guys from the beginning and watching key figures in the whole plot to take down Impact Wrestling which isn ' t the actual goal of the Aces & Eights , their real goal is to take over and rule over Impact Wrestling as a whole . " A1 said .

" How do you know all of this ? " AJ asked .

" Because I am the Informant , the Watchdog . I didn ' t just watch those the Aces & Eights had me watching , just like I didn ' t just gather information on those that I was getting intel on either . I also watched and gathered information on the Aces & Eights , especially the close group and I can tell you how they got so deep . But , you ' re not going to like how far this goes and who is actually involved . " A1 hinted .

" Start talking . " Chase growled .

" Wait a minute there is something Chris and I need to tell everyone before we go into this , Rose already found out who the close group of the Aces & Eights is . " Jessie said .

" What ? How ? " Gail asked .

" Did you get my text message yesterday ? " Jessie asked .

" Yes , I did you said Rose was talking and her first word was daddy , nice Chris . " Gail said .

" Rose is talking ? " Jarrett asked .

" Yes , and she is blessed like Jessie and Makayla . " James asked .

" Blessed ? " A1 asked .

" Should we tell him ? " Jessie asked .

" Storm ? " Chris looked at the Cowboy .

" Go ahead , but know this Alastor if anyone starts hunting down my daughter because of it , then you are dead . " James glared at A1 .

" I hear you , " A1 said and Jessie told them everything about being blessed and Rosalie ' s vision .

" That explains a lot and is a lot of information that Aces & Eights doesn ' t need to get in their grasps . How much do they know about where you live Storm ? " A1 asked .

" Anyone that can look on a website , knows that I am from Leipers Fork , TN , Alastor . But , not everyone knows the exact address and no one I know in my hometown would give that information out . " Storm said .

" You didn ' t give that information out to anyone when Fortune was with Immortal did you ? " A1 asked .

" Jarrett knows where I live and Fortune , but that is it . " Storm said .

" That might not be good . Was Garrett Bischoff around when you ever talked about home , Cowboy ? " A1 asked .

" Not that I recall . Why ? " Storm asked getting tired of the questions .

" I told you , you wouldn ' t like how far this goes and who is actually involved with Aces & Eights . There is a reason that the fourth rank of Aces & Eights planned the first attack on the eve tenth anniversary of TNA and on the eve of the destruction of Immortal and Fortune . Of course , they were planning to invade even if Fortune hadn ' t broken away . It seems that the President had a sicker plan in store for the five Fortune members if you guys had stuck together longer . But , it didn ' t happen , which made the gang see Impact as even more vunerable . " A1 said .

" More vunerable ? " Roode asked .

" Lets just say this Roode . With two big and powerful groups like Immortal and Fortune battling it out for the power of Impact Wrestling , do you really think it would have been smart for Aces & Eights to come in then and try to take over ? No , they would have been crushed , but with the two powers gone that left the doors wide open for the gang to come in and start putting their plans into action . " A1 explained .

" Is Eric Bischoff behind Aces & Eights ? " Sting asked getting looks from Booker T , Jeff Jarrett , and Hulk Hogan .

" No , Eric Bischoff wouldn ' t have trusted anyone involved with Aces & Eights . Eric Bischoff may not have been the smartest guy to have around Impact , even though he is quite crafty at his appoaches to running a wrestling company and getting those to doe what he wants . He isn ' t a complete idiot , nor is he totally out of touch with the idea that someone could come in that is even more evil than he is and with stronger forces than he could round up . But , with Bischoff in power it and building Immortal , it made a nice road blocker for Aces & Eights to hault their plans until they were gone . Even if one of the gangs on men where involved with Immortal or even turned against Immortal to take them down . On top of Immortal being here , you had to imagine the fear the gang had when Fortune first joined Immortal . It was worse than having MEM and World Elite join forces against the Frontline . Of course before we even knew about who was in Immortal we had another group here battling against Fortune . I ' ll give you a hint they came from the Land of Extreme . " Alastor said .

" EV 2.0 " AJ said .

" Yep , once again a dumb move to make with that many guys around that knew how to crack somebodies head open with freakin weapons all over the place . It would be like running through a war zone without the help of a high power rifle and coming out unharmed , impossible . Then we had the nails in the big chunk of wood named Janice being used as weapon by psycho Abyss , another problem . But , the biggest problem was when Immortal and Fortune split and started playing World War III in the Impact Zone . " Alastor said .

" So , how is Garrett involved ? " Eric asked .

" Because , he is one of the eight in the fourth rank of Aces & Eights . You know the only difference in Eric Bischoff and Garrett Bischoff is that Garret can fight and he is a whole lot more sadistic when you have him driving behind a powerful force like Aces & Eights . The apple doesn ' t fall far from the Bischoff tree . " Alastor said .

" What ? " Sting and Hulk both said .

" Well Rose did say Garrett , bad , hurt Impact while she was naming the other guy behind the masks . And , I know of only one Garrett in Impact Wrestling and he has been with us for quite sometime . " Roode said .

" Damn it , " Storm said getting up and pulling his cell phone out of his pocket .

" Storm ? " Chris looked at him questioning .

" What ? I need to call Dani and make sure she and the kids are safe . If Garrett is with and he listened into our conversations , then he could know where I live . " Storm said .

" Go ahead , but what are you going to do ? " Roode asked .

" Tell , them to go to my mother ' s for now . I can ' t let them end up like Wildcat was , held hostage by Aces & Eights or worse attacked . " Storm said .

" I have a better idea . Why don ' t we find someone who could watchout for them carefully that way Aces & Eights won ' t think we are aware of anything , James ? " Jarrett said .

" No , not this time . I am not having anyone outside of the close group anywhere around my family . " Storm said dailing the number .

" Dani , what ? When ? Okay hang on , I ' m on my way . " Storm said hanging up the phone , his face was ghost white and full of worry .

" What ? " Jessie asked .

" How long has Taz been apart of the Aces & Eights ? " Storm asked .

" As long as he has been friends with Bully Ray and Devon Dudley . Taz , is the Ace , the mouthpiece for Aces & Eights , hidden in plain sight . Why ? " Alastor asked .

" Because the idiot and two members of Aces & Eights just showed up at my house and took my kids . " James growled at A1 .

" What ? " Harris , Roode , Gail , and Jessie looked at Storm .

" Jarrett , we need to deal with this . " AJ said .

" Right , " Jarrett said .

" A1 when we get back you are going to finish explaining everything you know about Aces & Eights . " Roode said .

" Fine , but let me go and talk to the insiders maybe they have an idea where the fourth rank is keeping the Cowboy ' s children ? " A1 asked .

" Fine , but if you double cross us . I will break you into tiny little pieces , understand me ? " Storm asked through clenched teeth .

" Understood . " Alastor said .

" Storm we are coming with you . " Chris said Jessie and Gail both nodded .

" Right , lets go . " Storm said as the ones going with Storm left the room .

" We ' ll stay here and help the locker room . " Sabin said looking Shelley .


End file.
